Kirai ai suru: Denshitoakuma
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Kirai ai suru: Denshitoakuma. Luego de la Guerra que enfrentaron contra el que creían el ultimo hibrido de la historia… un Nuevo mal acecha el cual resurgió gracias a la TANAGRA… ahora el destino o la ambición y codicia no era el agua de la Fuente, este nuevo enemigo buscaba algo más. "¡MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION!" Souichi Tatsumi, Morinaga Tetsuhiro y sus hijos, al igual que sus alia
1. Chapter 1

**Kirai ai suru: Denshitoakuma.**

 **Luego de la Guerra que enfrentaron contra el que creían el ultimo hibrido de la historia… un Nuevo mal acecha el cual resurgió gracias a la TANAGRA… ahora el destino o la ambición y codicia no era el agua de la Fuente, este nuevo enemigo buscaba algo más.**

" **¡MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION!"**

 **Souichi Tatsumi, Morinaga Tetsuhiro y sus hijos, al igual que sus aliados, están a punto de comenzar una guerra que creara caos, muerte y destrucción en el mundo al igual que en sus vidas y en su relación…**

 **Esta es la segunda entrega de KIRAI AI SURU… Un mundo alterno, que cuenta con los personajes del manga KOI SURU BOUKUN, y que ahora comparte protagonismo con los personajes del video juego llamado DRAMATICAL MURDERS… Espero ls parezca interesante y le den una oportunidad.**

 **Las parejas?**

 **Entrad y averiguar…**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

 **Advertencias: Este fic contiene, MPREG, LUCHAS, SANGRE, ORGIAS, VIOLACION, ANGUSTIA, DRAMA, TERROR… CONCEPTOS EN LOS QUE SE CONTEMPLAN LOS TERMINOS DEMONIACOS Y MISTICOS… Estas leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad!**

* * *

 **Para que todos comencemos bien… este primer capítulo se centra el día en que la Tanagra se inició gracias a Seimei… lo que ocurrió en otros lugares del mundo, mientras Souichi y Tetsuhiro luchaban contra Nisei y Seimei y los miedos más horrendos de sus amigos… también quiero aclarar que los personajes de KOI SURU BOUKUN Y DRAMATICAL MURDERS NO ME PERTENECEN, son de sus respectivos creadores…**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a mis amigas y amigos que leyeron la primera parte, en especial a Abigail, la Fey, Naomi Soto, las chicas hermosas del club de la secta y mis lindas amigas del wasap! También quiero darle las enromes gracias a J. L. RAYNE por ayudarme con la ficha técnica de todos estos chicos de DMMD, nena sé que te jodo pero es para hacer algo digno de los personajes que tanto amas…**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor denme su opinión si se les es posible…**

 **Feliz lectura… vampiras y vampiritos ~**

* * *

 **Kirai ai suru: Denshitoakuma.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **I: La noche de la muerte. ¡Inicio!**

 _ **Rusia, Piatigorsk… La noche de la Tanagra.**_

 _El cielo estaba totalmente rojo, la luna parecía estar recubierta de sangre, este hecho se suscitaba en todo el mundo, llegando a los más oscuros rincones, la diferencia de horarios no menguo en este diabólico acontecimiento, ya que el sol se tiño de rojo también, opacando las ciudades que estaban de día. No había sitio que pudiera salvarse de ese eclipse._

 _Entre las escabrosas calles de Rusia justo en las colinas de las cinco montañas de Piatigorsk el clima era el mismo. Dentro de uno de los más imponentes centros mentales creados por la unión soviética la alerta roja se tocaba. Por los solitarios pasillos, los custodios y oficiales incluso los enfermeros corrían de un lado a otro. Se preguntaban ¿quién era el culpable de ese tétrico incidente en el cielo? En cada uno de los pabellones de enfermos mentales se podía percibir el pánico gracias a lo que estaba suscitándose._

 _Las muchas mentes perturbadas encerradas en ese lugar, gritaban eufóricamente dando como efecto a una noche demencial y que podría sacar de quicio a cualquiera._

 _Podías escuchar los gritos y los golpes que se daban contra la pared y las puertas de metal de varios de los ahí sometidos entre la enorme edificación, que contaba con altos y grandes ventanales, paredes de hormigón y columnas al estilo romano, en las celdas ultimas del pabellón que contenía a los enfermos mentales más peligrosos uno de los pacientes encerrados en aquel sitio contemplaba todo desde su habitación; él admiraba con emoción desde su cama, por entre los barrotes de la prisión de acero puestos en su ventana, prisión en la que lo habían encerrado, sus ojos color ámbar admiraban con agrado aquello que estaba ocurriendo. Alguien había invocado a la peor de las maldiciones, causaron el abrir de las puertas del infierno y todos los demonios estaban saliendo, el corazón le palpitaba emocionado este era el momento perfecto que él estaba buscando por años encerrado en ese lugar, aquel eclipse rojo le daba el poder más extremo, los miles de demonios que se esparcían por todo el mundo hacían su juego; mientras él debía aprovechar este vital momento._

 _En su pecho la emoción más insana se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, causando que la adrenalina borrara el efecto de los medicamentos que le habían dado para sedarlo, sus oídos podían escuchar el latir acelerado de su propio corazón golpear sin medida en su oídos, necesitaba ansiaba matar tanto así que por su boca se corría un hilo de saliva que apenas era notorio ya que una feroz máscara de cuero recubría la mitad de su rostro, impidiéndole la modulación y el habla sellando por completo su boca, el solo tenía espacio para relamerse los labios y nada más._

 _Le habían colocado aquello por seguridad de los que le atendían, pues una sola de sus palabras bastaría para asesinar a alguien._

 _La maldad fluía en su interior, las venas palpitaban llamando a la muerte anhelaba salir de ese lugar, lo pedía a gritos… estaba harto de las malditas medicaciones que lo tenían atosigado, confundido y débil. Admiro todo a su alrededor, apreciando un poco su vestimentas blancas, sus cabellos celestes muy cerca del aqua o azul claro, que estaban esparcidos por sus hombros y los brazaletes gruesos de cuero que mantenían atrapadas sus brazos y sus piernas a aquella cama a todo su delgado y débil cuerpo, había intentado en ocasiones anteriores deshacerse de ellos pero le era imposible, quizás él era débil de fuerza pero era más peligros que cualquier ser humano, licántropo o vampiro._

 _Su mayor arma era su voz, su mirada todo incluso sus cabellos._

 _Apretó sus manos intentando infructuosamente zafarlas, pero no logro nada, necesitaba a alguien para poder desatarse y salir de ahí, su demonio interno, él asesino encarnecido le gritaba._

 _ **-"Sal de aquí, nos están llamando a ser libres."-**_

 _Él movía su cabeza buscando una salida intento liberar la máscara que cubría su boca, pero no le fue posible liberar aquella prenda cuyo deber era evitar que, con una sola de sus palabras causara que hasta el más centrado de los seres humanos caería en sus poderes, psíquicos demoniacos ese sujeto tenía la habilidad de mirarte y congelarte con sus seductores ojos ámbar cambiantes a dorados y al hacerlo escudriñar en tu interior, sacar todo lo que traes dentro… tus miedos, tus alegrías, incluso tus lamentos._

 _El podía leerte como un genuino libro abierto._

 _Azoto su cuerpo en la cama en la que se encontraba, removió violentamente sus cabellos celestes, los cuales se esparramaban en la almohada y por sus hombros hasta llegar a la mitad de su pecho, más arriba el corte presentaba algunos cabellos alborotados cortos, arrugo sus delgadas cejas en enfado al darse cuenta que no podía liberarse._

 _ **-"Alguien viene."-**_ _le dijo el demonio que tenía por dentro, él rápidamente cerro sus ojos haciéndose el dormido._

 _La furia estaba apoderándose de su interior, odiaba a todos esos malditos seres humanos que lo habían confinado en el pasado, cuando pudo asesinar sin que nadie se metiera, odiaba a muerte a esos malditos humanos y a un grupo en especial…_

 _El había sido encerrado desde hace muchos años en aquella cárcel odiosa, odiaba que lo trataran como un enfermo mental, pero esos 10 años no fueron en vano. Había memorizado el régimen y horario de esos tontos todos los movimientos de aquellos humanos los conocía como la misma palma de su mano, él no había podido escapar por que no había tenido la motivación perfecta para hacerlo. Pero ahora esa noche, en la que todos los suyos salían de la oscuridad, la tenía que aprovechar, ese demonio interno no era nada comparado a los que eran liberados por la Tanagra, ya que este logro fusionarse con su contenedor formando y creando otra personalidad siniestra… un ser depravado en busca de sangre._

 _Los pasos se hicieron audibles en el pasillo._

 _Las llaves resonaron antes de posicionarse en la puerta de metal, en la cual solo podías admirar una pequeña ventana en la que pobremente podías ver el pasillo, el guardia abría con calma la puerta traía consigo la próxima vacuna para anestesiarlo, esa noche todos los pacientes de esa cárcel estaban eufóricos y violentos por lo tanto se ordenó colocar un régimen doble y solo faltaba él._

 _ **-Malditos locos psicópatas.-**_

 _Susurro aquel que se acercaba despacio el peli celeste aprecio ese maldito uniforme blanco que le daba nauseas aborrecía con enormes ganas ese maldito color tan puro y claro, sus pasos hicieron eco en aquella habitación acercándose más y más, para posar la pequeña bandeja que llevaba en su otra mano, sobre una mesa de metal como la que poseen los hospitales, aquel hombre uniformado, sujeto de un extremo dicha mesa la cual tenía rodos en la parte baja y moviéndola la arrastro a la cercanía del que antes luchaba por liberarse, el carcelero acerco su mano al brazo derecho del peli celeste, al cual aprecio insanamente; se miraba tan apetecible, tan frágil, tan seductor en aquella bata blanca que apenas y le llegaba al muslo causando o incitando a ser violado, la mano del custodio se posó sobre uno de sus pies descalzos, el cual acaricio con sus delgados dedos y con la punta de estos mismos, rozo aquellas piernas y pasando por los bajos del oprimido, hasta subir lentamente por su abdomen y palpar una de sus tetillas sobre la tela, se relamió los labios quería poseerlo ansiaba hacerlo suyo._

 _Todos en esa cárcel de cemento y acero hablaban de ese prisionero en particular, era una real monada no había día que no intentaran hacerse de su cuerpo; pero pese a su belleza ellos debían de contenerse o morirían como sucedió con uno de los custodios hace mucho tiempo atrás, quien por alguna razón alcanzo a llegar demasiado lejos ¿Cómo había logrado aquello? Nadie sabía lo que si supieron es que se ahorco luego de hacerlo._

 _ **-Solo faltas tu cariño.-**_ _Expuso._

 _Para soltar los amarres de su mano derecha y subir la manga de su camisa, blanca, dejando ver los moretones de todas las vacunas que por mucho tiempo le habían propinado a su cuerpo el cual estaba lleno de todo ese medicamento que lo hacía dormir y soñar con su horrible pasado. El hule se ajustó en su ante brazo, dejando a evidencia rápidamente las venas que se saltaron y se mostraron moradas, el guardia tomo la jeringa y con calma fue acercando la punta de la aguja a la piel cuando de pronto, su mano inicio a temblar su error había sido dar una vista rápida a los ojos de aquel el cual creyó había despertado por las caricias impuestas hacia su persona, aquellas dos orbes ámbar le miraban con profundidad y de maneras que jamás le habían observado._

 _Trago grueso, esa mirada, lo estaba perforando, las cejas finas y celestes de él, a quien estaba a punto de sedar se juntaron en señal de tristeza y lágrimas iniciaron a salir de sus ojos, rápidamente el carcelero, aparto sus manos de su cercanía y coloco el instrumento puntiagudo en la misma charola de donde la había tomado. En el rostro del custodio se pudo apreciar cómo le observaba con entero deseo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos susurro._

 _ **-Eres tan hermoso…-**_

 _Acariciaba los flecos un poco ondulados que caían en su frente, él en cambio con dificultad y como pudo acerco su rostro al otro acariciándose, pidiéndole con esto que sacara lo que cubría su boca._

 _ **\- Aoba….-**_ _Le llamo causando tensión en el mencionado, una sensación insana despertaba cuando decían su nombre.-_ _ **Sabes que no puedo… si te quito esto, será la muerte segura.-**_

 _Susurro llamando a su prisionero por su nombre, quien libero lágrima, e inicio a temblar, acariciaba una y otra vez aquel rostro con el delicado espacio que dejaba descubierto un trozo de piel que de su rostro podía sentirse, el hombre no podía contener sus deseos, enseguida en sus pensamientos se presentó la escena más ansiada para él, imagino besar los labios de Aoba. ._

 _Recordaba cómo cada noche que limpiaba su rostro había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarlo, pero solo podía hacer eso cuando el de mirada ámbar estuviera severamente sedado y por consiguiente completamente dormido._

 _ **-Eh cuidado de ti, como lo más preciado.-**_

 _Exponía con caricias en los costados de su rostro, observándole con pasión con dulzura con amor… mientras sus manos sentían la tibieza de su piel y la dureza de aquella mascara._

 _ **\- He cuidado muy bien de tu boca**_ _.- Expuso… Relamiéndose los suyos propios como deseaba besar aquellos que eran oprimidos por aquella horrenda mascara.-_ _ **Me encantaría, probar esos labios, sentir tu cálido aliento… ¿Estás de acuerdo?-**_

 _Aoba se separó, despacio y observándole con una expresión tranquila, asintió, de forma lenta._

 _Volvió a tragar saliva, se la pensó muy bien antes de si quiera hacerlo, pero presa de su excitación de los deseos, no pudo más._

 _Llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza y ahí, introdujo la llave que cerraba esa mascara, negra y ajustada, Aoba por fin era liberado, lentamente aquella prenda se despegaba de su rostro, la piel se había ajustado al cuero de esta mascara y cuando fue por fin liberado, observo con atención y sensualidad al oficial, encargado de ese piso._

 _No podía creer lo hermoso, que se admiraba, tenía la expresión más insana y hermosa que el pudiera haber imaginado, muy despacio Aoba elevo su mano derecha la cual aun permanecía apretada por el hule, la llevo al rostro del que tenia de frente, juntaba sus labios a escasos centímetros de aquella boca la cual quería besarlo, pero Aoba en cambio susurro._

 _ **-Eres… un, idiota…-**_

 _Aquella voz, acaricio sus sentidos, el oficial tenía todo perdido, no había escuchado aquello pero noto como su mano, se movía a la bandeja y tomaba la jeringa, apretando el embolo dejando salir el líquido y saliendo por la punta callo roseando el piso, su mano se movía sola, los ojos de Aoba brillaban con intensidad cambiando súbitamente a un dorado brillante como el puro oro, mientras aquella mano se elevaba y él susurraba._

 _ **\- Firmaste tu muerte, maldito pervertido.-**_

 _ **-No… Te amo.-**_

 _Susurro, sin poder contener los movimientos de su cuerpo, Aoba dibujo una sonrisa y hablando con voz profunda y grave ordenó._

 _ **-Inyéctate, aire… justo en la yugular.-**_

 _Rápidamente noto como aquel con ambas manos jalaba el embolo, causando que la aguja succionara aire, aquel hombre cuyas manos se movían sin su consentimiento comenzó a llorar y a pedir piedad por su vida, pues, ya la aguja se clavaba justo en esa vena principal._

 _ **-¡NO, NO!-**_

 _Sus lágrimas vagaban por todo lo largo de su rostro, mientras él lo veía con ojos llenos de furia y muerte._

 _El oficial no pudo controlar su cuerpo, ya era demasiado tarde, uno de sus dedos, presionaba el embolo y causaba que el aire entrara a ese lugar de su cuello, al instante al ser la vena principal que irradiaba sangre y pasaba por el corazón, hizo que el musculo principal del cuerpo se tapara y por consiguiente… el dolor lo hizo quedarse tieso, los últimos latidos averiados de su corazón, pudieron ser escuchados por Aoba admirando con una enorme sonrisa como el uniformado caía al piso sin vida, la embolia gaseosa había hecho su cometido._

 _Aoba solo respiraba hondamente, una alma más desaparecía gracias a su causa ahora sonreía levemente y fue liberándose de los amarres, se puso en pie, apreciando pobremente lo que sucedía afuera en el cielo, sus ojos dieron un brillo maléfico, era hora de reunirse pensó._

 _ **-"El más cercano es él…"-**_

 _Dijo en sus pensamientos, observando por entre la pared, hacia la dirección del otro país vecino…_

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 _ **Y ese país vecino era Alemania… Una hora después.**_

 _En una de las cárceles de mayor seguridad situadas en la ciudad de Stuttgart, se vivía el pánico, puesto que el suceso en el cielo y los diferentes hechos que comenzaban a darse entre los oficiales que custodiaban la cárcel, causo pánico en todo el nosocomio, no sabían que peste había llegado al lugar, pero estaban seguros que se trataba de algo sumamente peligroso y malo, puesto que en el primer piso, la mayoría de las personas se habían suicidado, no obstante un grupo de custodios se enteraron que en los pasillos una figura blanca con cabellos celestes se encaminaba y removía._

 _Lo habían ubicado con las cámaras de seguridad, incluso activaron las alertas para que las puertas se fueran cerrando, antes de que ese ser pudiera pasar; mas sin embargo, nada podía detenerlo ya que con una sola orden de su voz, podía hacer que todos abrieran las puertas a su paso y de maneras inmediatas ellos se quitaban la vida, era totalmente una masacre, nadie podía contra ese tipo aunque este estuviera completamente desarmado no lograban si quiera conectarle una bala, finalmente lograron cortarle el paso, habían creado una muralla con sus propios cuerpos, estaban fuertemente armados y apuntando al peli celeste._

 _Aoba analizaba con atención a los oficiales y custodios que estaban a su frente, esa cárcel claro que era de alta seguridad, ahí se encontraban los asesinos más peligrosos de todos los países; Estados Unidos y la Unión soviética, habían concordado que el lugar más seguro para encerrarlos era esa enorme cárcel que contaba con distintos pisos y bloques dividiendo a sus asesinos por categoría y peligrosidad. A pesar de estar en un lugar severamente custodiado y en done la seguridad era estricta y máxima, para él, no funcionaría aquella seguridad máxima, había pasado fácilmente el portón y los alrededores de la cárcel. Desde que llego desde Rusia._

 _ **-¡ALTO!-**_

 _Gritaban los alemanes furiosos, al darse cuenta que la mitad del edificio estaba muerto, el de cabellos celestes admiro al que le grito y susurro._

 _ **-Puedo sentir el miedo…. Lo puedo oler desde donde estoy parado, desde que entre a este edificio.-**_

 _Su voz no parecía suya aunque se había fusionado por completo con el horroroso demonio que traía dentro, parecía la voz ronca de miles de personas, aquellos comenzaron a temblar alistaron y cargaron sus armas para de nuevo el oficia al frente gritar._

 _ **-¡NO DES UN PASO MAS!-**_

 _El llamado Aoba les observaba expectante, elevo sus brazos a los costados en señal de rendirse y dio tres pasos, entre enormes ríos de sangre que mancharon sus blancas ropas incluso su rostro estaba salpicado por todas partes gracias a sus anteriores víctimas, más sumado a eso la luz roja que emitía el cielo, esa era un escena terrorífica, siguió caminando hacia a ellos, pero ninguno movía ni un musculo._

 _ **-¡DISPAREN!-**_ _grito, el oficial dando la orden, pero no sucedió nada, Aoba se acercaba a unos cuantos centímetros de aquel hombre y susurraba a los que con impacto observaba el hombre a su lado._

 _ **-¿No escucharon? Él dijo disparen**_ _.-_

 _Aquella voz fue el mecanismo que hizo moverse a los custodios los cuales apuntaron a su oficial y el cual gritaba._

 _ **¡QUE HACEN, QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!-**_

 _Los tiros comenzaron a darse, la ráfaga de plomo calaba huesos, carne piel, y destrozaban sin piedad a aquel hombre que antes de caer al piso ya estaba muerto._

 _ **-¡Muy bien!-**_ _Grito el emocionado, admirando a todos los que estaban a su frente temblando, señaló al más joven de todos ellos y susurro_ _ **.-Tú, mátalos a todos.-**_

 _ **-¡Ahhg!-**_

 _Lloraba sin poder detener sus acciones, mientras los custodios lloraban y rogaban por su vida, cuando finalmente el último cayó al suelo, Aoba se acercó al que había señalado y tomando entre sus manos su rostro le dedico un beso, para susurrarle._

 _ **-Bien hecho…-**_ _Aquel solo podía, tomar aire, aquel beso lo había dejado helado, pronto Aoba cuestiono_ _ **.-¿En dónde está el que busco?-**_

 _ **-Él se encuentra en la última celda…-**_

 _ **-Bien…-**_ _Dijo complacido, para, volver a susurrar.-_ _ **Hazlo quiero verlo.-**_

 _ **-No por favor.-**_

 _ **-Sera divertido.-**_ _Agrego el de mirada dorada con ojos descolocados y dementes, el joven chico se ponía el arma en la cien y sin pensarlo, jalaba el gatillo, la sangre se esparció violenta y mojo todo su rostro, lamia aquel liquido con entera lujuria y dejando ver sus colmillos susurraba_ _ **.-Humanos, son tan débiles.-**_ _Libero aquel cuerpo y lo dejo caer sin vida._

 _A partir de ese pasillo, ya nadie se le impidió el paso, los reos gritaban aullaban y susurraban._

 _ **-¡CARIÑO SACANOS DE AQUÍ!-**_

 _Aoba por otro lado hacia caso omiso a esos comentarios, y es que él era demasiado hermoso, su cuerpo parecía haber sido creado por los dioses y si no fuera por la sangre que manchaba todo su rostro, el seria como un ángel._

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 _En la celda a la cual Aoba se dirigía, cierto chico de cabellos castaños, admiraba con enfado su libro, de cálculo matemático y de computación, era odiosos estar encerrado ahí por ya más de 10 años, pero las alarmas y todo lo que tenía que ver con que alguien se había metido a la fuerza e incluso la luna roja le dieron un respiro susurrando._

 _ **-Hummm, no puedo leer nada, adiós a mi lectura nocturna.-**_

 _Gruño ante no haber ni una sola luz en el pasillo._

 _ **-Ese, sujeto de seguro es el culpable.-**_

 _Aparto sus libros de su vista y enseguida dio vueltas en la celda como un animal enjaulado, dicha celda parecía la más antigua de todas, no habían cámaras ni siquiera focos. Todo lo que había era, cuatro paredes una cama sabanas y un retrete. ¿La razón? Era muy sencilla, ese genio de la tecnología ya había intentado escapar, se las había ingeniado para crear una forma de escape utilizando los cables de la electricidad de las lámparas y las había conectado a la red de puertas electrónicas. De no haber sido por el oportuno plan de los oficiales, él ya estuviera suelto hace más de 5 años atrás._

 _Finalmente los pasos se hicieron audibles y cercanos, el calor que su cuerpo emitió al sentir a es ser que había exterminado a la mayoría de humanos en esa cárcel situada a las afueras de esa ciudad alemana, lo puso muy ansioso sin duda alguna su aroma, su fuerza sus pensamientos eran los más delicioso para el castaño, quien ahora se posó al frente de la puerta la cual se abrió lentamente y mostraba a su salvador el cual se lanzó a él, en un enorme abrazo y en un delicado gemido susurro._

 _ **-Noiz….-**_

 _ **-Aoba…-**_

 _Ambos se encontraban aferrados a su sus cuerpos, el mencionado, separo su rostro del cuello del castaño y entonces le observo deseoso, aquellos labios se conectaban con desesperación y lujuria, la lengua de Noiz era acariciada por la de Aoba quien solo podía gemir gravemente y con sensualidad, la sangre lo estaba manchando. Noiz tomo su delgado cuerpo y lo lanzo directamente al piso, causando un golpe duro y doloroso en la espalda del de cabellos celestes, quien se quejó y susurro._

 _ **-Idio-ta… ¡Ahhh!-**_

 _Gimió por lo alto al sentir como los dientes de Noiz habían capturado su cuello y por consiguiente había liberado sus colmillos incisivos, mordía aquella carne con severidad y causaba un dolor horrendo en el que estaba bajo suyo, mientras chupaba su sangre y mordía una y otra vez su piel, Aoba se encargó de quitarse sus propios pantalones y también los de quien le daba esas dolorosas mordidas, Noiz estaba lujurioso tanto así que aparto su boca de aquel lechoso cuello, para susurrarle._

 _ **-Quiero sentir tu dolor.-**_

 _ **-Sabes que eso no… es imposible…-**_

 _ **-Solo me queda admirar tu rostro.-**_

 _Dijo llevando sus manos enormes a su cuello y apretándolo hasta hacerle tronar, Aoba dibujo una expresión de dolor intensa, pues su mordida y su tráquea eran los mecanismos para que él se sintiera muy mal, el castaño dejo de presionar su cuello, en segundos arranco la camisa de el de mirada dorada y con las uñas, las cuales crecieron desmedidamente, rasgo la carne dejando salir enormes ríos de sangre, Aoba gritaba y susurraba._

 _ **-¡Noiz, ah, ahhh, no me hagas esperar más… fueron 10 años ya!-**_ _Dijo untando su mano con sangre y tocando su entrepierna_ _ **.- Penétrame ya.-**_

 _ **-No tienes por qué pedirlo.-**_

 _Susurro, con voz grave y excitada, de la misma forma violenta que él padecía, le penetro, rompiendo todo a su paso causando un grito ahogado del que estaba bajo su cuerpo, Aoba enterró sus garras en los brazos de Noiz quien no se inmuto por aquello, en más continuo su labor, dolorosamente envestía una y otra vez, Aoba agrando la mirada juntaba sus cejas y jadeaba el dolor lo excito al igual que su insano amante, el sexo comenzó a hacerse sentir en Noiz, lentamente su cuerpo recuperaba la sensación, solo podía hacerlo con él, solo con AOBA podría sentir en carne propia, el dolor, las sensaciones el placer la excitación._

 _Todavía no acababa de entender como era aquello posible, entonces entre abrió sus ojos y descubrió que su amante estaba con los ojos dorados brillantes a todo lo que estos daban, tal parecía el efecto mental del peli celeste causaba aquel suceso._

 _Ambos se fundían entre sus cuerpos, las sensaciones el dolor el cual golpeo a Noiz quien ahora lograba percibir todo, lo que su cuerpo de hibrido no podía sentir gracias a su extraño poder el cual le causaba que no pudiera tener sentido del taco alguno… Aoba era, él único que lograba sacarle los gemidos más delirantes, los deseos de querer más además de hacerle sentir el hiriente dolor de sus heridas que recorrió todo su cuerpo una agonía placentera era lo que Noiz percibía. Aoba había errado en decirle que él nunca podría ser capaz de sentir dolor alguno; mas sin embargo al conectarse con ese ser bajo suyo el cual golpeo en una envestida fuerte y desquiciante logro por unos instantes llegar al cielo sintiéndolo todo, las respiraciones eran aceleradas y los gritos inundaron todo, hasta que por fin llegaron a liberar su orgasmo, sus pechos sus corazones palpitaban al máximo…_

 _La increíble y sangrienta entrega llego a su fin, al igual que las sensaciones en el cuerpo del castaño quien noto como la luz roja de afuera, se estaba desapareciendo._

 _La luz roja se había disipado, de esta ya no quedó nada, el caos en el mundo se había terminado y todo volvía a la normalidad, Aoba observaba con enfado la luna brillar con su típico color blanco, Noiz a su lado, lamia sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en las heridas de Aoba las cuales curaban demasiado rápido, sus ojos dorados enseguida temblaron al sentir que su poder había disminuido._

 _ **-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!-**_

 _ **-Tal parece que, el culpable de abrir el portal y la Tanagra ha sido derrotado y obligado a cerrar el portal.-**_

 _ **-MALDITA SEA.-**_ _Grito poniéndose en pie arrojando a Noiz a un costado.-_ _ **Esta era mi oportunidad para destruir a todos esos malditos humanos.-**_

 _ **-¿Destruir a los humanos?, ¿Para qué, eso es aburrido?-**_ _Susurro recostándose en el piso de lado y admirando al peli celeste._

 _ **-¡Pequeño tonto!, ¿acaso no recuerdas que ellos nos han confinado a cárceles horrendas?-**_

 _ **-Ya me estaba acostumbrando.-**_

 _ **-¿Es broma no, niñato?-**_

 _ **-Claro que la es…-**_ _Susurro, moviéndose a su ropa y poniéndose sus pantalones para incorporarse, el se movió con calma a la cercanía de Aoba, para situarse tras suyo y susurrar.-_ _ **Quiero vengarme de los que me hicieron esto… Esos malditos deben pagar por habernos separado.-**_ _Lamia su oído, demostrando un arete en su lengua.-_ _ **Mi Aoba.-**_

 _ **-Noiz, ya, no es momento.-**_

 _ **-Claro te entiendo…-**_

 _Dijo apartándose para alistarse a salir, pero antes cuestionar._

 _ **-¿Qué tienes pensado?-**_

 _ **-Liberarlos a todos, entre los 8 podremos acabar con los que nos hicieron esto.-**_

 _ **-¿Liberarlos a todos? ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que te haga compañía con ese grupo de idiotas?-**_

 _ **-Son mis mejores hombres y amigos, además debo recordarte que por mí se han vuelto híbridos.-**_

 _ **-Claro, claro.-**_ _Susurro.-_ _ **Eres una excelente madre.-**_ _Dijo divertido el castaño,_

 _ **-Date prisa iremos a cada una de las cárceles en donde los tienen.-**_

 _ **-Aoba, pero tú no puedes ir, mejor déjamelo a mí.-**_ _Dijo serio el castaño._

 _ **-¿De qué hablas claro que puedo?-**_

 _Noiz sonrió.-_ _ **Estas sin tus poderes demoniacos, ¿Lo recuerdas?-**_ _Expuso señalando a la luna llena al fondo, no podrías ni pasar una buena barricada de sacerdotes en el vaticano._

 _ **-Maldita, sea, necesito la luna roja para poder expandir mis poderes, como lo hice ahora.-**_

 _ **-Por cierto hablando de eso, habrá que irse.-**_ _Dijo saliendo al pasillo notando como la policía alemana llegaba con prisa, Noiz sujeto el cuerpo de uno de los que yacían en el piso y susurro.-_ _ **Ponte esto.-**_

 _Aoba observo con fastidio aquellas prendas y sin mediar palabra alguna se las coloco de forma inmediata, se las arreglarían para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible…_

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 _Había pasado una semana desde que la tierra volvió a ser pacifica, ellos se movían en la oscuridad, dirigiéndose a países en los cuales tenían atrapados a los suyos, eran un grupo de ocho híbridos que guardaban un secreto inmenso, los más peligrosos del mundo y los encargados en haberlos encerrados y ocultar su existencia había sido nada más y nada menos que la GUARDIA TEMPLARIA, habían engañado a las autoridades con grandiosos cuentos en los que ellos eran criminales peligrosos, mas sin embargo no confesaron que ellos tenían una cantidad de poderes, peligrosos cada uno de ellos eran peligros ambulantes._

 _Los rumores de que ellos estaban escapando llegaron al vaticano._

 _Lo que había quedado de la guardia templaría estaba reunida en un salón apenas repuesto, después de aquel fatídico ataque de los vampiros y demonios, ellos estaban volviendo a surgir, Seimei había sido encerrado en la barricada, la cual sellaron con un rezo mágico que solo los ángeles conocían._

 _Nanashi Venedite, estaba completamente impactado ante las explicaciones de los pocos sacerdotes que habían quedado en el templo o más bien el cuartel. Aquel hombre de sotana estaba severamente molesto pero también aterrado. Nanashi no podía terminar de creerlo, una guerra terminaba y apenas una nueva y más peligroso se levantaba._

 _ **-Esto es malo…-**_

 _ **-Debemos, intentar capturarlos.-**_

 _ **-¿Todo esto comenzó en la noche en que fue capturado Seimei?-**_

 _ **-Ese sujeto despertó algo peor.-**_ _Susurro con enfado Venedite.-_ _ **Esto está muy mal…-**_ _El peli caoba fue observado con seriedad por el padre que estaba frente a la presencia de los pocos elementos de la guardia templaría_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Venedite, lamento de verdad pedirte esto, pero deberás ir a Japón de nuevo y pedir ayuda a ellos…-**_

 _ **-¿De qué demonios está hablando, padre Edgar?-**_

 _ **-Si no te das cuenta, la guardia templaría sufrió muchas bajas en ese ataque…-**_

 _ **-Pero, pedirle ayuda a esos vampiros y licántropos está en contra del contrato que hicieron en el pasado.-**_

 _Aquel hombre, se puso en pie, tomo un largo aliento y se condujo a la ventana, admirando como el templo era lentamente reparado, por su cabeza transitaban pensamientos totalmente llenos de zozobra, era cierto no debían inmiscuirse con los lobeznos y los nocturnos, ¿La razón? Era mucha más oscura de la que Nanashi sabía, la iglesia ocultaba muchos secretos y 7 de esos secretos ya estaban en camino, para liberar al último que ellos tenían custodiado._

 _La tensión se podía sentir en esa sala, mientras Venedite sudaba a montones y susurraba, con voz grave y rasposa._

 _ **-No podemos darnos por vencido, debemos luchar contra lo que nos aqueja, podemos ¡HACERLO!-**_

 _ **-Tu no comprendes…eres solo un chiquillo, si tu padre estuviera vivo él te explicaría que son estos sujetos.-**_ _Expuso con seriedad el hombre alto y de cabellos negros echados hacia atrás.-_ _ **Lo que esta allá afuera es demasiado peligroso, por eso los habíamos separo, juntos serian una enorme amenaza y si ellos logran entrar aquí y liberan a al que les hace falta no habrá, licántropo, ni vampiro o mucho menos humano que pueda derrotarlos.-**_

 _ **-Pero hay Ángeles.-**_

 _ **-Y ellos son demonios.-**_

 _ **-¿De que está hablando padre?, creí que solo eran asesinos seriales…-**_

 _Edgar apreciaba desde la ventana como una luz dorada, atrajo su atención, trago grueso apretando sus manos, admiro con rapidez a los que estaban a los lados de Nanashi, era un pequeño grupo de hombres de la Guardia, debía a como diera lugar sacarlos de ahí antes que_ _ **.-"Ya están aquí."-**_ _Se gritó en pensamientos, corrió de prisa a Nanashi y susurro con voz apresurada._

 _ **-No puedo explicártelo, el tiempo es corto, debes ir a Japón, trae a ese vampiro y a el cazador, tal vez ellos puedan, ayudarnos a sobre llevar esto, lleva contigo a los que quedan.-**_

 _ **-Pero, padre Edgar.-**_

 _ **-¡VETE LARGATE!-**_ _El chico no espero más nada, hizo el saludo de los guardianes templarios y sujeto la mano de aquel para besarla como un fiel perro_ _ **.- ¡LARGATE YA NANASHI!**_ _-así lo hizo, poso su mano en su pecho y salió de ahí al mismo tiempo que hacia la señal de la cruz en su rostro y pecho, reunió a todos con severa prisa y finalmente partió, sería un viaje largo de muchas semanas pues ya no contaban con los privilegios que poseyeron antes el eclipse._

 _Nanashi y su grupo de 6 hombres, se apresuraron a entrar en los autos negros, los cuales por órdenes del sacerdote partieron pronto y de manera acelerada, Venedite admiro por la ventana de su transporte las enormes puertas de su fortaleza, la cual le pareció muy débil, desde lo que ocurrió, a su lado sus fieles hombres susurraban._

 _ **-¿Qué va a pasar?-**_

 _ **-Iremos en busca de esos sujetos de nuevo.-**_

 _ **-¿Los que vencieron a Seimei?-**_

 _ **-Si….-**_ _Venedite, finalmente situó sus ojos al frente y apretó sus puños…_

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 _Dentro del salón, el padre Edgar estaba sudando frio, desde hace mucho que había sentido la presencia de esos seres en sus instalaciones, dio gracias por haber podido distraer a Nanashi y los demás, los ruidos de pisadas se presentaron en seguida en la estancia, Aoba y Noiz ya estaban acompañados de otros sujetos más, los cuales prefirieron estar en las sombras._

 _ **-Hola, padre Edgar…-**_ _Susurro con voz un poco susurrante y grave.-_ _ **Los hijos pródigos han regresado, para reunirse con su padre.-**_

 _ **-Aoba…-**_

 _Edgar noto como Noiz se retiraba y cuanto lo hizo, Edgar grito._

 _ **¡No sabes lo que están haciendo!-**_

 _ **-Claro que si lo sabemos, padre…-**_ _Intervino Aoba.-_ _ **Haremos de este mundo un lugar mejor**_ _.- Respondió, para observarle con ojos penetrantes y llenos de odio, el poder psíquico de ese ser era demasiado, poderoso cuando se concentraba en una sola persona._

 _ **-Déjalo que viva, Aoba, para que aprecie como mueren todos sus amigos.-**_ _Expuso uno de los que se encontraba en las sombras._

 _Los ojos de Edgar se abrieron de par en par, causando que temblaran sus orbes, si había un apocalipsis ese había iniciado, con la liberación de estos ocho sujetos, estaban perdidos; mas sin embargo la salvación solo podía estar en los hombros de esos vampiros y licántropos de oriente._

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Actualidad, tres meses después… Fukuoka.**

El sol irradiaba con intensidad, aquella mañana, él aún estaba impresionado no había mañana que no saliera a recibir los rayos solares, sentirlos en su rostro no se comparaba con ninguna otra sensación, el calor que aquel astro desplegaba era lo que más le agradaba de poder ser ahora inmune a esa luz, pudo admirar la vida en el bosque en el día incluso ser testigo de los olores más agradables. El abrirse de las flores, el cantar de los pájaros, esa sensación que le daba la lluvia al caer sobre su cuerpo y no morir en el intento ya que siendo un vampiro helarte significaba la muerte. Esa mañana era demasiado tranquila en esa ciudad, el patio de su enorme casa, se apreciaba libre y limpio no obstante se podían ver las marcas en el piso, de los diferentes ladrillos de colores los cuales habían sido marcados por las anteriores luchas, había pasado ya un año desde que conoció a Souichi Tatsumi y meses, desde que fue padre por primera vez, y unas semanas desde que se sentía pleno y totalmente fuerte, había logrado vencer la maldad de este mundo en conjunto a sus amigos y amado.

El concepto de la vida cambio desde que fue sumergido en el agua del diábolos Magnus, seguía siendo un vampiro, pero él había cambiado al igual que su hermano, podía pasearse por el día como si fuera de noche, podía sentir el frio y el calor, era como lo había leído en los libros antiguos de su hermano. El ser un humano ahora parecía tan claro todo. No había nada que pudiera nublar esas inmensas sensaciones, era una vorágine de sucesos. Apreciaba la vida con ojos llenos de luz de esperanza no habría nada que lo perturbara.

Su rostro se apreciaba sereno y sonriente, sus parpados se abrieron lentamente mostrando ese brillo verdoso del cual su licántropo se había enamorado, agacho un poco su rostro y observo a un costado, aún era demasiado temprano para que todos en aquella enorme casa hubieran despertado. El como todos los días se disponía a ir a dar una vuelta por todos los alrededores, quería saber si todo iba bien y si los vampiros y licántropos cumplían el pacto. No habría nadie que se opusiera a sus órdenes pues…

Era el más poderoso de todos los vampiros de esa zona, los cuales no se negaron a obedecerle.

El ruido del viento se mezcló en sus oídos y sus pensamientos en los que se forjaba una gran casa licantropía y vampira, en todo el país, bajo sus órdenes lo mantuvieron muy animado y seguro, los vampiro y licántropos de la zona estaban aliados, convivían en una armonía impuesta por él aunque siempre había uno que otro rebelde que tenía que poner a tono. Los acuerdos entre ambas razas se sellaron al momento en que él y su licántropo, consiguieron marcar sus vidas, Souichi y Morinaga llevaban ahora la marca de cada una de las casas, un tatuaje con el emblema de los lobos se podía apreciar en su antebrazo izquierdo en cuanto a Souichi la marca la llevaba en toda su espalda ya que la insignia de los Morinaga era más enorme que la licantropa por la cantidad de vampiros que habían y que superaba en número a los lobos.

El silencio de la mañana, lo llevo a retirarse de aquel patio y disponerse a incursionar.

Recorrió las zonas en señal de alguna anormalidad, pero nada parecía estar mal, hasta que, un olor horrendo llego a sus fosas nasales, estaba algo lejos, pero el olor a sangre humana lo inundo causando que sus ojos se tornaran rojos y enfadados, ¿Quién se atrevía a matar de esta forma? Rápidamente intento moverse a la zona, por entre los arboles enormes y frondosos que lo llevarían a varios cientos de kilómetros cuando; de pronto y de la nada.

Percibió a cuatro personas unírsele.

Morinaga dirigió su rostro hacia atrás y susurro.

 **-¿Pero qué hacen ustedes?-**

 **-Percibimos el olor a sangre, sabíamos que irías a investigar….-** Respondió Kunihiro el castaño de gafas y ojos afilados y severamente rojos.

 **-Kunihiro…-**

 **-No podíamos evitar el seguirte, papá.-** Grito con fuerza Suitetsu al lado del hermano de su padre, mientras a su lado se situaba Hana con la misma mirada decidida y susurraba.

 **-No puedes dejar que nos quedemos sin la acción, ¿No?-**

Tetsuhiro sonrió un poco y susurro.

 **\- De ustedes lo entiendo, pero ¿tu… Souichi…?-**

 **-¡Yo me aburro en la maldita casa!-** Dijo el con un entrecejo fruncido, acercándose a su lado y mirándole con enfado **.-¿Hace mucho que no tengo acción de la buena y parece que esta vez la tendremos.-**

 **-Pero, Souichi no puedes arriesgarte así.-**

 **-Tranquilo idiota, solo tengo 4 meses eso no es nada…-**

 **-De acuerdo…-**

Se dispusieron a seguir el paso y a acelerarlo, Tetsuhiro estaba emocionado, las cosas habían cambiado y vaya que si lo habían hecho, la paz que los mantuvo sin acción se había roto, de cierta forma estaba enfadado pero también emocionado, ya que vería a su lobo de nuevo en acción, aunque no quería que se arriesgara, puesto que aún estaba apenas iniciando el largo recorrido de su embarazo.

Suitetsu y Hana al ser licántropos, no tenían problema para acompañarlo, Kunihiro tampoco puesto que desde que estuvo en el mundo mágico él pudo ser inmune a la luz, por otro lado Souji se había quedado en la mansión, ya que él al ir creciendo, no gustaba de salir de día, él era un vampiro podían sentirlo, era su hijo más pura sangre y el legado de los nocturnos corrían por sus venas.

Ansioso aquel grupo, llego a un paraje sin árboles, apreciando todo el valle, lograron iniciar la carrera a pie, mientras se aceleraba más y más el paso y notaron como se acercaban al lugar de donde provenía el asqueroso olor a sangre y muerte.

En cuestión de segundos lograron entrar al pequeño pueblo, Hana estaba impactada, había cuerpos por todas partes, parecían estar arrancados a la mitad, parecía que eso no era obra de vampiros, ya que era de día y mucho menos de licántropos, ya que ellos no atacaban de esta manera. Suitetsu trago grueso puesto que desde que llego algo no le agradaba para nada, Kunihiro a su lado susurro.

 **-¿Qué sucede Suitetsu?-**

 **-No, me agrada, esto… parece ser… una trampa.-**

 **-¿Una trampa?-** Cuestionaba Souichi inquieto observando a su hijo, y ahora a los alrededores, Tetsuhiro por otro lado, continuo adentrándose, apreciando como los cuerpos, estaban esparcidos por todos lados, unos sin cabeza otros con los huesos salidos y la yugular desgarrada, ¿Quién había echo esto?

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la parte más horrorosa de todas, en donde al parecer habían torturado a esos aldeanos, Souichi trago grueso al legar a su lado y agrandar la mirada tras sus gafas.

 **-¿Quién carajos hizo esto?-**

Escucharon algo caerse, al fondo, de entre una de las casa viejas de madera, Tetsuhiro y Souichi con sus acompañantes se pusieron en guardia, de repente un cuerpo más caía al piso, de la nada Souichi se impresiono, aprecio al que había caído Tetsuhiro también lo vio, caer lleno de heridas por todos lados, heridas muy profundas y terribles, que podrían catalogarse como graves. Tatsumi corrió a su lado.

 **-¡SOUICHI ESPERA!-**

 **-¡Morinaga es un sobreviviente!-** Grito este acercándose finalmente a el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre, y quien fue sujetado en brazos del licántropo el cual gritaba **.-¡OYE, REISTE!-**

Los ojos verdes de aquel castaño, apreciaron a Souichi mientras su conocimiento se iba lejos, se desmayó inmediatamente, entonces Suitetsu y Kunihiro se acercaron, mientras Hana apreciaba a su padre de manera seria y confusa.(N/A: Noiz al igual que Aoba tiene una variación en sus ojos,… el dorado es el color que usan cuando están en su instinto hibrido asesino gracias n_n)

 **-¿Qué sucede papá?-**

Morinaga no dijo nada, se quedó ahí tratando de averiguar que había ocurrido ahí, escucho decir de Kunihiro y Souichi que llevarían al hombre a la mansión, debían curar sus heridas, ante esto, Tetsuhiro asintió y les vio partir, mientras que Hana secundaba a su padre de cabellos largos, el que se quedó atrás y se juntaba a Tetsuhiro era Suitetsu quien susurraba.

 **-Esto no me agrada padre, siento algo extraño en este lugar.-**

 **-Yo también, lo siento… no entiendo por qué Souichi no logro sentirlo.-**

 **-Recuerda que mi padre pierde poderes cuando está en estado… bueno eso es lo que me explico mi abuelo.-**

 **-Tienes razón… Suitetsu.-** Susurro por lo bajo, había olvidado ese detalle al ver todo aquello, enseguida el de mirada verdosa susurro a su hijo **.-¿Puedes decirle a los demás que necesito que vengan a ayudarme?-**

 **-Claro papa. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-**

 **-Voy a enterrar a todos ellos.-**

Expuso de manera frustrante, la verdad era una matanza todo aquello, el bosque de los suicidios no se comparaba con esto, la tristeza inundo su corazón al ver a una niña muerta cerca a sus pies, trago grueso y susurro mientras su hijo se iba dejándolo solo.

 **-¿Quién habrá echo todo esto?-**

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

El culpable era llevado en brazos de Kunihiro, Souichi sin darse cuenta había recogido al enemigo, Noiz entraba fácilmente a la casa de aquellos al instante en que entraron a la mansión, Kanako e Isogai lo recibieron con enormes preguntas.-

 **-¿Qué sucedió?-**

 **-Nii-san que le paso a este sujeto/.-**

 **-No lo sabemos, pero hay todo un pueblo mutilado a varias millas de aquí y él es el único sobreviviente.-**

 **-Vaya… hay que darse prisa.-** Susurro Isogai el cual fue ayudado por Hana, lo llevaron a una habitación, con preocupación, Souichi les secundo, mientras Suitetsu llamaba a Kunihiro y separaba al castaño del herido. El más joven, pidió su ayuda para reunirlos a todos y ayudar a su padre, enseguida se movilizaron los licántropos de la mansión y fueron a ayudar a Tetsuhiro, mientras en la habitación en la que estaba el herido por aquella extraña matanza.

Isogai susurraba.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que le habrá pasado?-**

 **-No lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que toda la aldea en donde lo encontramos está muerta.-**

 **-Fueron desmembrados y asesinados brutalmente.-** Agrego Hana a las palabras de su padre.

 **-¿Pero encontraron al culpable?-**

 **-No…-** Confeso Souichi, notando como Isogai tocaba aquella herida y al hacerlo su cuerpo se tensó erizándose por completo, causando que el platinado se apartaba de la cama en la que el castaño estaba.

 _ **-"¿Que… que fue, que es esto?"-**_

Se preguntó internamente sintiendo miedo y pánico al tocar aquel, pero abandonando su sentir, se encamino a ls gabinetes y tomaba lo necesario para curar sus heridas, pero él apenas y podía controlar los temblores que de manera repentina lo inundaron, además de un severo dolor que irradio desde su mano, el cual se irradio por su espalda y vientre, Souichi noto aquello tal parecía que Isogai no podía con su cuerpo, Souichi aprecio lo difícil que era moverse para el platinado, a él no le pareció extraño todo aquello, puesto que ya estaba en sus últimos días de gestación y era probable que el platinado estuviera comenzando su labor de parto.

Inquieto Souichi susurro.

 **-Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?-**

 **-No Sou-chan estoy bien, gracias…-**

Respondió con un poco de temblores en su voz, la verdad era que estaba pasando por dolores que iban y venían, Isogai estaba confundido ¿Por qué había comenzado a sentir todo aquello si estaba seguro que se encontraba muy bien?, trato de controlarse atendiendo las heridas de aquel castaño, no quería alarmar a nadie, menos a ese sujeto que, le costó un mundo aceptar que su padre, tendría un nuevo hijo con su persona.

Souichi no estaba convencido, podía detectar el ritmo cardiaco de Isogai el cual aumentaba en pequeños instantes; mas sin embargo se quedó en silencio sus orbes miel apreciaban a Taichirou quien difícilmente terminaba todo lo que se había dispuesto a hacer, Kanako le ayudo entre ambos cosieron las heridas de ese sujeto y lo vendaron, Hana se impactó, diciendo.

 **-Qué raro aunque no le pusimos anestesia no despertó para nada.-**

 **-Debe estar inconsciente a lo mejor, fue el shock del cual fue presa.- Susurraba** con calma Souichi.- **No es tan fácil ver a todo el mundo ser despedazado… pero dime Isogai ¿va a despertar pronto?-**

 **-A… a lo mejor si Souichi, por ahora será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, luego podrás interrogarlo.-**

 **-Si tienes razón.-**

Dijo serio y desganado, apreciaba el rostro de aquel sujeto, no parecía de la zona o mucho menos ser japonés, sus facciones eran extranjeras y sus cabellos eran castaños puntiagudos, no estaba seguro que hacia ese chico en esa aldea, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, por lo pronto Souichi fue en dirección de unos cajones y susurro.

 **-Hana, Kanako junten sus manos.-**

 **-¿He que harás hermano?-**

 **-Lo voy a atar.-**

 **-¿Atar de que hablas, Sou-chan él está quizás luchando por sobrevivir?-**

 **-No sé, él ahora es sospechoso de un crimen.-** Gruño serio.

 **-Por favor Souichi…-**

Dijo acercándose al peli largo quien estaba a una distancia corta del que yacía en la cama, estaban discutiendo cuando, de pronto este reacciono despertando violentamente y sujetando a Isogai de un brazo para jalarlo y acercar su rostro gritando, desmedidamente, Taichirou se aterro de inmediato, sujeto la mano de aquel y susurro.

 **-¡Suéltame!-**

 **-¡Ahhhg, ahhhhhg, ayudenmeee!-**

Grito de nuevo a cuenta en una lengua que no entendieron ninguno de los cuatro ahí presentes, Hana corrió aprisa con Kanako para hacerlo recostarse, Souichi por otro lado intentaba zafar aquel agarre del brazo de Isogai, quien al sentir aquella mano presionar su piel, pudo constatarse que un fuego extraño, recorría todo su cuerpo, rápidamente el dolor en su espalda se incrementó al igual que en su abdomen.

 **-¡AG!-**

Se quejó, cayendo al piso de rodillas, sosteniendo su mano en su vientre, Souichi por fin lograba separar de aquel brazo a aquel extraño sujeto, se agachó de inmediato a Isogai y susurro sofocado.

 **-¡OI, QUE TE PASA!-**

 **-Ag, ah… Souichi… Creo que…. Tu hermano nacerá ya.-**

 **-¡QUE!-**

El pelos largos no lo pensó dos veces, sujeto el brazo de Isogai y lo coloco en su hombro para ayudarle a levantarse, mientras que Hana, también le ayudaba, Kanako corría diciendo.

 **-Hay que llevarlo a su habitación nii-san.-**

 **-Si…-** Rápidamente los cuatro dejaban la habitación, en la cual el castaño, que no era más que ese muchacho Alemán Noiz, se sentaba en la cama y admiraba su mano susurrando, con una sonrisa siniestra.

 **-Es como lo dijo ese sujeto…-** Apreciaba su mano en la cual se estaba borrando un sello que carcomió su carne.- **Otro híbrido para tu colección, Aoba… pronto estará contigo… -** Noiz se deleitó con los gritos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, de Isogai, él se relamía los labios, puesto que estaba inquieto, quería estar presente en el parto y apreciar su dolor, pero no obstante prefirió quedarse ahí y no levantar sospechas, pues dejaría que pasara un tiempo prudencial y secuestraria a ese niño a lo mejor asi llamaría la atención de esos idiotas, aunque su plan a lo mejor terminaría...

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En el lugar de la matanza, todos estaban poniendo su empeñó en enterrar a los que habían sido asesinados, habían cuerpos que decidieron mejor incinerarlos pues no podías recoger nada de lo poco que quedaba, al sitio llego a costa de las molestias por el sol, Souji, el menos de los trillizos y el que se parecía mucho a su padre. Los tres jóvenes en este tiempo habían creído mas y podría decirse se apreciaban como unos adolescentes ya, era impresionante la forma en que creían. Los ojos verdes de Souji buscaban a su padre entre los licántropos cuando pronto. Logro ubicar a Suitetsu y a Kunihiro.

Souji se movió de prisa ellos y grito.

 **-¡PAPA!-**

 **-¿Souji, que haces aquí, acaso no te molesta la luz solar?-**

 **-Sí, pero debía venir a avisarles.-**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-**

 **-Es Isogai, está a punto de dar a luz.-**

Suitetsu le observo confuso, los tres se miraron unos a otros aquello no lo entendían como pudiera estar pasando, aún faltaba una semana según las cuentas que por todos esos meses Souji el padre de Souichi, Tomoe y Kanako les había dicho. No había día que ese hombre no contara los días para la gran venida de su hijo.

- **Eso es imposible.-** Susurro Morinaga un poco serio.- **Todavía falta un poco y lo peor Souji-san y Tomoe no están en la mansión.-**

 **-Esto no me gusta nada.-** Susurro Suitetsu encaminándose en dirección de la mansión, cuando una mano sujeto su pierna y le hizo caer fuertemente al piso.

 **-¡Suitetsu!-**

Los ahí presentes apreciaron el piso bajo una pila de cuerpos se encontraba un anciano, quien fue liberado rápidamente y susurraba con hilos de voz.

 **-¡Ayúdenme por favor!-**

 **-Anciano, díganos ¿qué paso?-**

 **-Un hombre con cabellos castaños y ojos dorados, entro a la aldea buscando el paradero de la mansión Morinaga… le dijimos en donde era pero él, no se fue en más… comenzó a reírse desmedidamente y grito que seriamos los objetos de su dolor.-**

Morinaga, escuchaba aquello aterrado al igual que sus dos hijos y Kunihiro los cuales continuaron escuchando.

- **Ese sujeto, no tiene escrúpulos es un maldito demente, asesino a todos a carne viva, fui testigo de cómo los cortaba desmembraba aún vivos…-** El anciano inició a llorar **.- Por favor ayúdenme.-**

- **Tranquilícese viejo.-** Susurro con prisa Souji, por otro lado Morinaga estaba enfurecido, sus orbes rojas se pudieron apreciar y al instante en que su aura causo tensión en los presentes, el ordeno.

 **-Todos vengan conmigo…-**

La aurilla se unió a su líder, aquel vampiro estaba furioso, puesto que ese sujeto se había burlado de todos y lo peor, había dejado a ese descuartizador en la mansión en donde no había ninguna protección, Suitetsu trago grueso y grito.

 **-¡Debemos darnos prisa!-**

El grupo se movió de inmediato, dejaron a dos licántropos con el viejo, mientras ellos se movían de manera apresurada…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Por otra parte, la respiración era consistente y su corazón palpitaba desquiciadamente, no sabía cómo era que ese momento se acelera tan rápido, Isogai estaba asustado, algo no andaba bien el calor que había iniciado en su brazo lo rodeo por todo su cuerpo, sentía temblores en sus piernas y en todo lo largo de su cuerpo, había sido recostado en la cama que compartía con Souji pero el cual no estaba, trataba de calmar su respiración, pero no lo conseguía. Kanako a su lado susurraba.

 **-Respira, Isogai…-**

 **-….-**

 **-Oye, no te atrevas a morirte.-**

 **-E-Es fácil decirlo… Sou-chan…-** Murmuro entre dientes.

 **-Papa, esto me está asustando.-**

 **-Tranquila, Hana es normal…-**

 **-Nada de esto es normal.-** Susurraba Isogai **.-¡Ahhhhhhhg!-** Gritaba por lo alto percibiendo como un hierro traspasaba su abdomen.- **¡Ahg, ahg, esto… no es normal algo está pasando ahhhg!-** Cerro con fuerza los ojos y en cuanto lo hizo aprecio el rostro de un hombre de cabellos celestes y ojos dorados el cual susurro en su cabeza.

 **-** _ **"Tu hijo será mío… lo necesito…"-**_

Isogai abrió enorme los ojos y presintió como el miedo se inundaba irradiándose por todo su cuerpo y pensamientos, Hana decidió salir de la habitación, mientras que Kanako susurraba.

 **-Nii-san debo revisarlo, por favor sostén sus piernas.-**

 **-¿Sabes lo que haces?-**

 **-Sí, él me lo explico bien.-** Dijo refiriéndose a Isogai, quien era el único que sabía de estas cosas y ahora iba a ser el quien sería atendido, Kanako llevo sus manos a la parte baja de la entrepierna, buscando con sus dedos, la recamara, que no parecía estar abierta, ni un milímetro **.-¿Pero qué está pasando?-**

 **-¿Qué pasa Kanako?-**

 **-Su recamara no está dilatando.-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?, se suponía que por ahí tendría que salir ¿no es verdad?** -

 **-No lo sé nii-san, él no es un pura sangre como tú, a lo mejor esto es cuestión de magia.-**

 **-¿A qué demonios te refieres?-**

 **-¡Ahhhh, ahhhhhhg!-** Gritaba el platinado, Souichi aprecio al que fue su maestro tornarse pálido como una hoja y con los labios morados y temblorosos, noto también como su vientre se deformaba moviéndose violentamente **\- Ahg, Souichi…-**

 **-¡QUE OCURREE, QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!-**

 **-E-Ese no es mi hijo, eso no es mi hijo Souichi.-**

Sus ojos se agrandaron ¿qué estaba pasando?, Isogai gritaba desmedidamente, el dolor en su interior era horrible, Kanako no sabía que hacer incluso ella se asustó, Souichi por otro lado se maldecía por no tener sus poderes a todo lo que estos daban, si los hubiera tenido hubiera podido averiguar que estaba pasando.

Mientras esto socorría en esa habitación, el grupo de licántropos llegaba a mansión, Hana, los vio llegar y con suma rapidez corrió hacia a su padre y grito.

 **¡ALGO LE ESTA PASANDO A ISOGAI!-**

 **-Esta de parto, Hana no te preocupes.-**

Suitetsu enseguida sintió un aura oscura en todo el lugar, entonces el susurro **.**

 **-Eso no es un parto, eso es otra cosa.-**

Grito, para apurarse a correr en dirección de los gritos, Hana le siguió de cerca, mientras que Souji aun adormilado susurraba.

 **-Oye, papá, ¿me puedo ir a dormir otra vez?-**

 **-No, necesito que me ayudes a encargarme de cierto estúpido.-** Se encaminaron a la zona de enfermería.

 **\- Kunihiro tu también.-**

El mencionado asintió, aprecio a los otros licántropos y susurro.

 **\- Rodeen la mansión, no permitan que ese sujeto salga de aquí.-**

El grupo de lobos se dividió rápidamente rodeando todo a los alrededores, en cuando ordeno aquello Kunihiro se acercó a su hermano y sobrino, cuando de pronto con suma rapidez una enorme guadaña se movió en dirección de los hermanos y el menor. Tetsuhiro la vio venir, arrojo a su hijo a un costado y Kunihiro se apartó apresurado, saltando con suma facilidad y rapidez.

 **-¡Vaya, son muy rápidos!-**

Gritaba en un idioma que solo Kunihiro entendió, puesto que en sus años de vampiro había estudiado todos los idiomas existentes en la tierra.

 **-¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO!-**

 **-Esa lengua, él está hablando en alemán.-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** Grito Noiz serio y con el rostro inexpresivo, pero su un entrecejo fruncido y furioso, ya retiraba las vendas que le habían curado, mostrando como sus heridas se cerraban con rapidez y agregaba.- **No importan. No necesito gastar mi mal japonés en ustedes que pronto morirán.-**

Aquella enorme guadaña se movió nuevamente una enorme cadena se encontraba pegada en la piel de Noiz, justo en el lado izquierdo, aquella dolorosa cadena se removía rasgando más la piel que se curaba desmedidamente rápido, Souji se sintió asqueado por aquello y susurro.

 **-¡Qué demonios es ese sujeto!-**

 **-No lo sé, Souji, pero ten cuidado.-** Anuncio su padre, el de cabellos negros azulados se apuró a ir contra el en un ataque severo y poderoso, que Noiz recibió sin ningún problema, observo la mano que había perforado su hombro, las garras de Tetsuhiro fueron lo suficientemente puntiagudas para abrir la carne y romper huesos. Pero aquello no causo ni si quiera dolor en su atacante, quien solo movió despacio su rostro en dirección del de Morinaga quien impactado susurro.

 **-No puede ser.-**

 **-Eres molesto.-**

Gruñó, en su alemán jalando la cadena de su pesada guadaña y la cual con rapidez al ser impulsada de regreso a su dueño, perforaba la espalda de Tetsuhiro quien agrando sus ojos y soltó sangre de su boca, Kunihiro y Souji se apuraron en ir a ayudarle, el de gafas, libero la katana que traía en su cinturón a igual que Souji entre ambos decidieron cortar al que atacó a su hermano y padre. Luego de aquel ataque que esquivo Noiz con el mango de su guadaña, noto como ellos apartaban a Morinaga de su lado y gritaban

 **-¡Tetsuhiro!-**

 **-¡Papá!-**

El mencionado estaba furioso, sus heridas curaron, cuando el susurro.

 **-Ese sujeto, ¿Acaso no siente dolor alguno?-**

 **-Tal parece así es…-** Expuso Kunihiro.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Dentro de la habitación, Souichi y Kanako sujetaban a Isogai quien aprecia estar convulsionando, Suitetsu llego de inmediato dándose cuenta que el aura negra y pesada provenía de ese lugar, sus orbes se tornaron doradas y examino rápidamente a Taichirou, la piel se le hizo de gallina al ver como un demonio había entrado a su cuerpo y estaba causándole dolores, tal parecía aquel quería introducirse al cuerpo de la inocente criatura, mientras lo hacía causaba dolores unos dolores intensos en el licántropo.

Rápidamente Suitetsu, se acercó corriendo y grito.

 **-No entiendo como paso, pero un demonio está dentro de él**

 **-¡QUE HAS DICHO!-**

 **-Padre, debemos sacarlo de ahí de inmediato.-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Debemos hacerlo, hay que darse prisa o Isogai y su hijo morirán.-**

 **-Dinos que hacer.-** Grito Kanako, Hana estaba nerviosa y tragaba grueso en la entrada de la habitación apreciando todo aquello, Suitetsu no estaba preparado para este tipo de cosas, pero Souichi si, él pensaba rápidamente que hacer cuando de pronto recordó lo que habían echo con Kurokawa en el pasado.

 **-Debemos buscar las pertenencias más importantes de Isogai y… -**

 **-ESO NO FUNCIOANRA, ESTE CUERPO Y EL DE SU HIJO ME PERTENECERAN.-** Escucharon decir de los labios de Isogai, Kanako, Souichi y sus hijos admiraron aquello, la voz había sido tétrica monstruosa, horrible horrenda y desmedidamente grave, Kanako noto entonces como Isogai tenía los ojos blancos y las venas en su rostro se habían saltado, Suitetsu ordeno a Kanako el soltarlo, pronto se unió a su padre para sujetarlo y gritar.

 **-¡¿Que hacemos papá?!-**

 **-¿Quién mierdas te metió ahí?-** Gritaba mirando a Isogai.

- **ESO NO, ES DE TU MALDITA INCUMBENCIA, LO QUE DEBES SABER ES QUE… PRONTO TODOS MORIRAN.-**

 **-Isogai…-**

Susurraron los labios de Suitetsu, cerrando los ojos y formando unas palabras que causo que aquel demonio gritara con fuerza, mientras Souichi.

 **-¡ISOGAI, IDIOTA SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, TU NO ERES TAN DEBIL, VENCE A ESE BASTARDO Y SACALO!-**

Los movimientos en su cuerpo dejaron darse, el platinado había caído en la cama vencido, mientras que ellos respiraban acelerados y agitados ya comenzaban a sudar, Suitetsu observo los ojos de su padre, a lo mejor le peligro había pasado pero, de la nada una risa, extremadamente tétrica se comenzó a escuchar, Isogai, liberaba una de sus manos y sujetaba el cuello de Souichi gritando a doble voz…

 **-Ya es muy tarde.-**

 **-I-Isogai…-**

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

La sangre de sus cuerpos estaban manchando sus ropas, Tetsuhiro, Souji y Kunihiro no eran rival para ese sujeto, los licántropos quisieron ayudarles transformándose en hombres lobos, pero para Noiz eso no era nada más que una pérdida de tiempo ya que él los desmembraba con facilidad y ferocidad, Tetsuhiro aprecio la fuerza descomunal que ese sujeto poseía, nada podía vencerlo ni siquiera las enormes y peligrosas fauces de los hombres lobos, antes de si quiera dejar morir a más de sus compañeros, les evito el luchar. Él se haría cargo aunque tuviera que utilizar todo su insano poder haría perder a ese tipo.

Con las facciones mucho más endurecidas y marcadas, Morinaga se lanzó en la lucha encarnecida, en la cual fue rápidamente golpeado, causando que Noiz fuera lanzado lejos a un costado y cayendo pesadamente sobre la pared que rodeaba el patio, abriendo un enorme orificio el hormigón y las piedras salieron disparadas al conectar fuertemente este lugar, al final cayo pesadamente en el pido sobre sus rodillas y codos, su rostro se ladeo buscando al culpable de aquel tremendo golpe mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba levantarse.

Morinaga mucho antes de ser visto por los ojos dorados de aquel joven, ya estaba a su frente graznando y gruñendo, Noiz noto como este sujeto al acercarse y mostrarle sus feroces colmillos movía una de sus manos y atrapaba la cadena en su pecho e intentaba arrancarla, pero el castaño reacciono rápido aplicando la fuerza descomunal de su mano la cual evito que Tetsuhiro lograra arrancar aquello de su pecho,

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Noiz apreciaba el rojo rubí brillar con intensidad, mientras Tetsuhiro descifraba el dorado que parecía fuero, en ese pequeño instante Noiz se movió, conecto una severa patada en el abdomen de su atacante y lo envió lejos, más sin embargo en un pestañeó Tetsuhiro regresaba por detrás para sujetar la mano que sostenía la guadaña y sin ningún miramiento, doblaba este miembro de su enemigo como un papel, causando el terrible sonido de huesos romperse Noiz no demostró dolor alguno nada ni una sola expresión que diagnosticara que aquello le causaba dolor, solo observo de reojo y por sobre su hombro a Morinaga quien susurro.

 **-¡¿Acaso no sientes dolor?!-**

 **-A…. si es…-**

Respondió el chico de descendencia Alemana, en un claro japonés, para, dedicarle un enorme golpe con una de sus piernas, ya que Morinaga fuera alejado, él se encargó de reacomodar su hueso, pero tardaría segundos en regenerarse, no obstante su enemigo, era ayudado por su hijo y su hermano los cuales cuestionaban.

 **-¿Qué es el?-**

- **No tengo idea, pero no siente dolor.-**

 **-Algo debe sentir, es imposible que no sea capaz, de sentirlo.-** Gritaba Souji.

La situación era alarmante, estaban frente a una enorme muralla… un enemigo jamás visto antes, Morinaga tragaba grueso, cuando de pronto, dos flechas caían sobre el pecho de Noiz, las cuales estallaron dejando un terrible orificio en su abdomen, mostrando los huesos y los órganos internos, Noiz al disiparse el humo mezclado con su sangre observo a los nuevos atacantes, eran seis sujetos con los trajes de la guardia templaría, Nanashi se encargó de liberar sus cadenas y con suma prisa sujetar a Noiz, quien, ya estaba curándose, pero…

 _ **-"He perdido mucha sangre, esto me debilitara…"**_

Dio una mirada a todos aquellos y susurro.

 **-Fue interesante…pero ya llegaron los aguafiestas… en otra será…-** Se despidió desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar, mientras que Nanashi gritaba a sus hombres los cuales estaban dispuestos a seguir a Noiz.

 **-¡No, déjenlo ir!-**

Venedite, bajaba de las tejas de la mansión y se posicionaba al frente de Morinaga quien se levantaba diciendo.

 **-Eres tú de nuevo…-**

 **-Si… necesitamos hablar.-**

 **-Este no es momento.-** Gruñó Kunihiro.- **Algo está pasando, con Isogai… y ¿Quién demonios era él?-**

 **-Primero… hay que ir con su amigo**.-

Acoto rápidamente Nanashi, se giró de prisa haciendo mover sus cabellos caobas, los cuales se movían al ritmo de la rapidez con la que decidió encaminarse con suma prisa y pasando de largo a Souji a quien una mirada rápida y continuo apresurado, el grupo de seis hombres con uniformes negros, con líneas blancas y el emblema de la guardia se adentró por los pasillos, hasta por fin entrar y rodear a los que trataban de ayudar a Taichirou, Nanashi enseguida de entre sus prendas, saco lo que parecía ser una biblia y una cruz, admiro a Souichi y a Suitetsu y susurro.

 **-No permitan que se suelte.-**

Souichi apretó la mano que estaba en su cuello, con pesar hizo tronar sus dedos, para poder ser liberado y sujetar a Taichirou con fuerza, su hijo también lo hizo, ambos se miraban totalmente angustiados. Todo aquello estaba poniendo en peligro a tanto Isogai como a su hijo. Souichi dio un vistazo rápido notando como los que habían entrado con Nanashi se dividieron formando una estrella de cinco picos y sus manos se juntaron de manera apresurada iniciando rezos, que parecían perturbar al que estaba entro de Isogai, rápidamente Venedite, alzo la cruz y grito en latín.

 _ **Remitto tibi Demon quae ego praecipio tibi ut transeat ex hoc corpore et facit et laboribus , quos misisti ad current vestris gravior ...**_

 _ **Præcipio tibi in nomine Patris ...**_

 **-¡Ahhhg, ahhhh, ahhh!-**

Gritaba descomunalmente el platinado quien no podía controlar su cuerpo, Suitetsu apreciaba como la oscuridad estaba moviéndose desde el centro de su cuerpo, hasta el pecho, se concentró ahí, Souichi tragaba grueso, no podía sujetarlo con tanta fuerza o sus brazos se romperían, Suitetsu entonces escucho gritar de nuevo a Venedite, y la oscuridad ahora vagaba por la garganta de Isogai, directamente a su boca, Isogai enseguida se giró, Suitetsu lo soltó y entonces noto como el vomitaba entre sangre, algo horrible era como lodo negro que comenzó a moverse.

 **-Sostenlo.-**

Grito Venedite, Suitetsu lo sujeto de nuevo y entonces uno de los 5 sujetos capturo en un enorme trapo envolvieron lo que había salido. Nanashi se acercó con prisa a un costado de la cama y poso su mano sobre la frente del platinado al cual presiono a la cama mientras su otra mano estaba sobre su vientre. Las mismas oraciones eran constantes y perseveras, luego de varios minutos en los que Isogai no se movía pararon y el color volvió a los labios de Isogai quien ya respiraba con suavidad y regresaba al mismo color de sus ojos y sus labios estaban ahora tornándose rojos con mucha más vida.

Taichirou fue examinado por Kanako con suma prisa, la castaña oscura se constató de que aun la criatura en su vientre seguía viva latiendo con normalidad, además de eso, examino que todo estuviera bien con él, Souichi y Suitetsu liberaron finalmente sus brazos y de manera inmediata sintieron un olor a flores que inundo todo el lugar, Venedite se hinco al lado de la cama y susurro.

 **-Muchas gracias…-**

Minutos después y de que todo estuviera bien, con Taichirou, Souichi fue el último en irse de su lado, Kanako susurro.

 **-Ya envié a un mensajero para que papá y Tomoe regresen,…-**

 **-¿Va a estar bien?-**

 **-Sí, solo debemos esperar a que despierte me imagino…-**

 **-Kanako, no te despegues de su lado y avísanos si algo pasa, te dejare a uno de los chicos aquí…-** Souichi aprecio a su hija y susurro. **\- Hana, quédate con tu tía y avísame si algo pasa.-**

 **-Si papá.-**

Enseguida el de cabellos largos dejo la habitación afuera, Nanashi y sus hombres estaban siendo cuestionados por Suitetsu, pero de manera apresurada Souichi susurro.

 **-¿Qué fue todo eso?-**

 **-Tal parece querían corromper el alma de ese recién nacido.-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

Gruñó molesto, él hombre a su frente estaba tan tranquilo, y el solo quería saber quién había hecho todo eso, Souichi se silencio al notar que todo el mundo entraba a la mansión con heridas graves y entonces, no entendió nada, pronto noto como Tetsuhiro entraba recubierto de sangre y con las ropas rasgadas en su espalda con suma prisa se acercó a él y cuestiono.

 **-¿Qué ocurrió?-**

 **-Souichi, el hombre que tú trajiste fue el que hizo la matanza en la aldea.-**

 **-¡Que debes estar bromeando!-**

 **-No, el no bromea padre… al ir a avisarle de lo que le ocurría a Isogai, encontramos a uno de los aldeanos vivo y nos dijo que ese sujeto había sido el culpable.-** Souichi se quedó de piedra, su instinto había fallado, se mantuvo en silencio cuando de pronto escucho de Nanashi.

 **-Caballeros necesitamos hablar de algo sumamente importante….-**

El clima se tornó tenso, en la mansión la seguridad se incrementó, la noche estaba cayendo rápidamente, en cuanto fueron el punto de las 10pm, Souji y Tomoe llegaron corriendo, el ex líder de los licántropos estaba desesperado, sin pensarlo dos veces se abrió paso entre los que custodiaban la entrada de la mansión y con el corazón en la garganta y la aflicción llego a la habitación, en la cual su hija y nieta lo recibieron. Souji se fue directamente al lado de Isogai quien aun permanecía dormido, Kanako rápidamente susurro.

 **-Él está bien, papá.-**

 **-¡Pero qué fue lo que paso?-**

 **-No, lo sabemos con exactitud, abuelo, pero te están esperando en el salón mayor.-**

Souji admiro de reojo a Hana a la cual asintió y agachándose con calma beso el rostro de Isogai quien solo suspiro aun dormido, él se puso en pie y pidió de favor le comunicaran cuando Isogai despertara, con sumo pesar se unió a su hijo quien había estado afuera de la recamara y al cual susurro.

 **-Hay que ir al Salón mayor.-**

 **-Está bien.-** Tomoe se movilizaba con su viejo, claro que se preocupó también por Taichirou pero, tras recibir el anuncio del mensajero el decidió quedarse afuera para que no se tardaran más en llegar a la reunión, ambos entraban finalmente al salón, en donde Souichi lo recibió diciendo.

 **-Viejo que bueno que regresaste.-**

 **-Sí, Souichi, pero ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-**

 **-Ahora que ya están todos, es mi obligación explicarles lo que está pasando**.- Dijo Nanashi, siendo observado por todos los presentes, en el lugar estaban, Kunihiro, Suitetsu, Souji, Tetsuhiro, Souichi y los otros cinco sujetos de la guardia.

 **-Habla de una vez…-**

Nanashi se la pensó un poco y susurro con calma que el padecía.

 **-Lo que está pasando se resume en una sola cosa, el fin de la humanidad tal y como la conocemos, ha comenzado el inicio del caos en este mundo…-**

 **-Se mas especifico, quien era ese tipo?-**

Cuestionaba furiosos, Tetsuhiro.

 **-Su nombre es Noiz… nació en Alemania en el siglo 18, es un hibrido nacido de padres vampiros y licántropos…-**

 **-¡QUE!-** Gritaron todos en conjunto, en el lugar.

 **-¿Cómo que híbridos, se suponía que Seimei y ese chiquillo eran los últimos.-**

 **-No… ellos nacieron mucho antes que Seimei y Ritsuka Aoyagi.**

 **-¿Ellos de que está hablando usted Venedite?-** Cuestiono Kunihiro intrigado **.-¿Hay más como ese sujeto?-**

 **-Si… son ocho en total…-**

 **¡OCHO, OCHO HIBIRDOS DICES!-** Grito eufórico Souichi.- **¿Pero en donde mierdas habían estado escondidos?-**

 **Déjenme explicarles por favor.-** Susurro el uniformado.- **Tengo que ser totalmente honesto con ustedes…** -Sus ojos apreciaron a todos aquellos, con seriedad, quizás lo que diría causaría enfado y que lo sacaran a patadas pero debía decirlo.- **Ustedes fueron testigos de lo que acaba de ocurrir con su amigo…-**

 **-¡Te refieres a Isogai!-**

 **-Si…-** Respondió con ojos preocupados.- **La iglesia en su afán de querer exterminar a los vampiros y a los licántropos, hizo un pacto con demonios.-** Inicio a relatar, la luz en el enorme salón hizo brillar un poco sus cabellos rojizos oscuros, mientras sus ojos miraban a cada uno de los ahí presentes, aquello era el más grande secreto de la iglesia. Venedite hizo una pausa sabía que lo confesaría frente a ese grupo tan particular causaría odio contra su persona y contra los suyos; sin embargo, si él deseaba que Souichi, Tetsuhiro y todos los que le seguían les ayudaran, debía hablar con la verdad. **–Actuaron de las peores formas que la iglesia actuó en su pasado… secuestraron a los miembros pura sangre de ambas casas y al arrebatar los libros en los cuales estaban los detalles de cada una de las razas, dieron con otro libro al leer de las letras muertas, que de los licántropos y los vampiros podían nacer los extintos Híbridos… tramaron algo espeluznante.-** El silencio rodeo la enorme sala, Souichi había arrugado sus puños en rabia, Tetsuhiro también sintió enfurecerse, sus antepasados habían ido presa de experimentos humanos.-E **llos idearon someter a los niños que nacían híbridos, bajo enormes ritos satánicos, causando que horribles demonios se introdujeran en sus cuerpos… además de eso, trabajaron en sus anatomías, fue muy fácil experimentar en sus pequeños cuerpos gracias a que ellos cuentan con una habilidad inigualable de regeneración fueron.-** Nanashi cero un momento sus ojos y susurro.-O **bjetos de experimentación… solo eso eran para ellos.-**

La tensión estaba muy presente entre los rostros de aquellos, Souji sentía rabia, habían hecho cosas inimaginables con el fin de su exterminio, no obstante antes de poder juzgar al de cabellos caobas Souji susurro. **-Continúa…-**

 **-Al darse cuenta que esto estaba contra lo que ellos creían y al admirar como ellos crecían y perfeccionaban sus habilidades, soportado los terribles experimentos a los que fueron sometidos y revelarse a sus creadores, escapando y causando muertes por todo el mundo, por más de un siglo… los miembros de la iglesia, crearon a la Guardia Templaría, la cual al esos ocho sujetos en aquel tiempo asesinaron a los que los habían lastimado de tal manera…. Ordenaron a los nuestros a capturarlos uno por uno y a enviarlos a cárceles de extrema seguridad…-**

 **-¡ESPERA UNS EGUNDO!-** Gritaba Souichi, poniéndose en pie **.- ¿Quieres decir que ustedes basuras, los crearon…?**

 **-Así es…-** Respondió con tristeza.

 **-Por eso nunca me gusto la iglesia y su maldita dictadura.-** Comento Souichi.

 **-Sabemos nuestros errores, por lo tanto, nosotros, tuvimos la obligación de firmar pactos con los ángeles, solo así en el pasado pudimos encerrar a esos demonios en cuerpos de híbridos.-**

 **-Pues vaya, bonita empresa la que montaron.-** Susurraba Souji de manera grave.- **Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué demonios pretendía viniendo aquí uno de ellos?-**

 **-Es muy fácil, su líder es Aoba Seragaki, él es el más puro de los híbridos, tiene habilidades psíquicas y en su sangre corre el gen más sorprendentemente fuerte, todo aquel que bebe su sangre se vuelve sumamente fuerte… pero él a comparación de los otros siete es débil en ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque tenga las habilidades y el gen más increíble es demasiado débil; su cuerpo es muy frágil, siendo enfermizo… tal parece, necesita otros cuerpos para poder clonarse.-**

 **-¡ESE INBECIL QUERIA A MI HIJO!-** Grito furioso Souji al borde del desequilibro, mostrando los colmillos en su boca.

 **-Si…-** Susurro.- **Cuando el cambia de cuerpo, el cuerpo poseído, también sufre cambios, él siempre se verá de la misma manera, él está buscando el cuerpo perfecto ya que han pasado 10 años desde que no cambia su cuero… si él logra encontrar un nuevo cuerpo hibrido exterminara a la humanidad, que les hizo esto.-**

 **-Pero no fueron los humanos, fueron ustedes malditos.-** Gruñía Tetsuhiro, furioso.- **No puedo creerlo.**

 **-¿Venedite, verdad?-** Cuestionaba Souji el joven admirando al del uniforme, no parecía muy mayor era prácticamente de su edad, Nanashi le observo con atención **.-¿Qué sucedió con los ángeles?-**

 **-E….eso…-**

 **-Por esa razón hemos venido aquí.-** Susurro uno de los que acompañaba a Nanashi, aquel hombre extendió sus ropas, dejándolas caer quedando desnudo solo de su torso, él se giró para darle las espaldas y explicar.-Ellos están al igual que como estuvieron encerrados los 8 híbridos… divididos por el mundo… -

 **-¿Divididos por el mundo a que te refieres, siguen en este mundo?-** Cuestionaba ahora Suitetsu.

 **-Los ángeles que nos ayudaron quedaron sellados en las armas que utilizamos para poder capturar a los 8, ya que no pudieron volver al reino de los cielos gracias a que habían obrado y caído bajo el odio que Aoba les hizo sentir con sus poderes mentales…** **pero gracias a la fortaleza de su fe y fidelidad pudieron vencerle…-** Nanashi suspiro.- **El asunto aquí es, que los hemos elegido a ustedes para que esta vez nos ayuden a capturarles.-**

 **-¿Capotarles?-** Cuestiono Tetsuhiro serio.- **¿Capturarles?-** Gruño mas **.- Para nada, yo quiero matarles.-**

 **-¿Morinaga?-** Menciono Souichi impacto, pues había apreciado el odio en sus ojos por primera vez aquellos ojos que mostraban amor y serenidad estaban llenos de odio y de desquicio… sobre todo de deseos de venganza.

 **-¿Hermano?-** Cuestionaron todos asombrados, sus dos hijos no decían nada.

 **-Si uno de ellos pudo causar tanta muerte en los humanos, quiere decir que los demás son peor… si tú deseas que te ayudemos, debes aceptar el permitir que nosotros acabemos con ellos.-**

 **-Nunca pensé que usted diría eso.-** Susurro Nanashi.- **Incluso titubeo antes de si quiera intentar matar a Seimei, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estos?-**

 **-La diferencia es que vi lo que hizo ese sujeto Noiz, y no puedo dejar que eso siga pasando.-**

 **-Entonces tenemos un trato…-** Susurro animado el sacerdote **.-Pero tendremos que esperar un poco antes de actuar.-**

 **-¡PERO DE QUE HABLAS ESOS TIPOS ESTAN SUELTOS!-**

 **-Sí, lo sé, pero debemos esperar hasta el solsticio del verano, para que puedan abrirse las puertas de las salas en donde están encerradas las armas.-** Nanashi explico **.- Además, deben de practicar, antes de poder si quiera blandir un arma santa como esa.-**

 **-¿Entrenamiento?-** Souichi sonrió de medio lado.- **¿Quieres entrenarnos?-**

 **-Obviamente así es, señor Tatsumi.-** Los ahí presentes se miraron unos a otros no había de otra, tenían que seguir las indicaciones, de aquel ser si querían acabar con esos sujetos, los cuales…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

El demonio enviado por Aoba regresaba a él con el único interés de querer matarlo con dolor, pero el ojo ámbar no se inmuto por aquel suceso, en más apretó su manos y puños estaba realmente furiosos, habían logrado sacarle de sus garras al único hibrido fresco e inocente, para sus principales planes, se encontraban aun en las instalaciones del vaticano, la peste se esparció por todo el lugar, los cuerpos se podrían rápidamente y ellos solo se dedicaban a devorar lo bueno que había quedado, sus acompañantes estaban relajados en sus sitios cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de cadenas.

Noiz se presentaba a ellos y no parecía estar tan bien que digamos, Aoba corrió a su lado y susurro.

 **-¡QUE MIERDAS TE PASO!-**

 **-Esos bastardos, de los templarios, llegaron al lugar.-**

 **-¿Entonces eso fue? Por esa razón mi pequeño demonio regreso de nuevo.-**

 **-Si.-** Decía, el castaño acercándose a su cuello y mordiendo de manera inmediata al peli celeste ante la vista atónica de los que estaban ahí, los cuales uno a uno fueron saliendo de sus sombras y el primero en hablar fue un hombre de cabellos negros atados en un palillo, sus trajes rojos como, kimonos japoneses se dejó apreciar.

 **-Oye tu… eso fue suficiente.-** Grito molesto, dejando ver como su nariz se arrugaba haciendo relucir más la cicatriz que trazaba sobre el tabique hasta parte de las mejillas.

Noiz separo su boca de aquel cuello, apreciando al peli negro quien le miraba furioso, Noiz observo a cada uno de ellos y susurro.

 **-No te preocupes, Koujaku… hay demasiada, sangre para todos…-**

 **-En este momento lo que yo quiero no es sangre.-** Susurro un hombre de tés oscura y enormes cabellos atados en rastras, este traía un conjunto más moderno, pero de impresión militarizada, a su lado otro más se asomó y dejando a evidencia sus cabellos platinados susurro a través de la máscara que poseía su boca, pero que no cubría sus ojos.

 **-El maestro es para todos, no se te olvide…-**

 **-Claro…-** Expuso Noiz.

 **\- No se olviden de nosotros.-** Expuso un rubio con gafas, y ropas mucho más elegantes, a su lado otro sujeto se asomo era idéntico, parecían ser gemelos.

Mientras que en la oscuridad otro más se mantuvo ahí, estaba velando por que Seimei no se escapara, ya que este tendría que soltar toda la información que sabía de los licántropos de Japón y los vampiros de ese país; gracias a su valiosa información habían podido saber que Isogai estaba a punto de parir; pero ahora la cosa se pondría seria, puesto que él ahora era el principal objetivo de Aoba, ya que le fue claro antes de que Noiz se fuera a oriente el sentencio a Aoyagi; el de cabellos celestes había dicho que si no lograba conseguir un cuerpo digno, el suyo tomaría sin vacilar… el hombre que le custodiaba, se apartó para caminar dos pasos y mantenerse quieto, solo observando dejando ver el brillo de sus ojos ámbar cambiantes a dorados, los cuales apreciaron como todos rodeaban a Aoba y lo mordían por todas partes excepto el de la máscara, además de que le despojaban de su ropa.

 **-¡Ahh…! ¿Y tú Ren… No, vas a querer tu parte?-** Sus ojos se perdían mirando al cielo, sentir los diferentes colmillos de sus híbridos sobre su piel y el sentir como la sangre era succionada, era un efecto sedante que causaba excitación y placer.- **A-ahhg… acaben con lo último de este miserable cuerpo.-**

 **-Aoba…-** Susurro el saliendo de la oscuridad mostrando sus cabellos alborotados y negros, y dos tatuajes en sus pómulos, sus pasos fueron lentos, él se acercaba con las cejas juntas y enfadadas, a su Aoba quien era sometido por todos aquellos, hombres, mientras el buscaba sus labios besando con descaro y frente a los ojos de Noiz quien se enfadó, pero antes de desquitar su furia contra uno de los suyos, prefirió hincar el diente y causar dolor a Aoba, quien ahora era severamente mordido en su lengua por Ren.

Aquella insana escena se estaba volviendo una escena catalogada como desenfreno sexual la orgia estaba iniciando, los suyos estaban dándose un banquete con su sangre y parecían estar dispuestos a tener sexo con él entre todos, Ren se apartó y ahora busco su cuello admirando de panera furiosa a Noiz a su frente.

 **-¡Ahg, no es demasiada!-** Aquellos se detuvieron y apreciaron al peli celeste, quien observo al de la máscara quien estaba a su frente sin participar en lo que hacían y al cual, ordeno acercarse y al hacerlo Aoba libero despacio e aquella prisión y susurro.- **Solo faltas tú Clear.-**

 **-Maestro…-** Dijo hundiendo sus colmillos venenosos en su piel.

Aquellos seres eran la depravación, los demonios en este mundo sus nombres, se irían revelando uno a uno…. Pronto…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

La noche se fue yendo lenta y pacífica el peligro había pasado la calma temporal se vivía en la mansión Morinaga, Nanashi fue acomodado en las habitaciones de huéspedes en conjunto con sus hombres, el encargado de hacer esto fue Souji, quien luego de mostrar las habitaciones se retiraba, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Venedite susurro.

 **-Hacia mucho que no te veía… has crecido mucho... Souji Morinaga Tatsumi-**

El peli negro azulado, le observo con ojos serios y susurro.

 **-Lo mismo digo.-**

Finalmente se separó de aquel, quien ahora entraba a la habitación que le correspondía, mientras Souji susurraba.

 **-¿Qué sucede con ese tipo?-**

Llego a un pasillo en el que se encontró con Suitetsu y Hana, ambos hermanos parecían estarse cayendo del sueño cuando de repente el cuestiono.

 **-¿Suitetsu, Hana, como esta Isogai?-**

 **-Él está bien, ha despertado y el abuelo esta con él en este momento.-** Respondió Hana tranquila.

 **-¿Tu que harás Souji, esta noche?-**

 **-No lo sé, quiero ir a la aldea…-**

 **-¿Y para qué?-**

 **-Es probable que podamos encontrar algo.-**

 **-Ni se te ocurra salir a esta hora, niño.-** Se escuchó la voz de Souichi muy molesto, a su lado Tetsuhiro sonrió a su hijo dijo.

 **-No es que no queramos que vayas a investigar, lo que sucede es que no puedes andar ahí solo, recuerda que esos tipos son peligrosos.-**

 **-Lo se padre.-**

 **-Entonces, si no quieres ir a dormirte, ven, vamos a practicar los movimientos que te enseñe.-**

 **-Está bien.-** Souji se separó de sus hermanos y su padre madre, mientras que este apreciaba a sus hijo y cuestionaba a Hana.

 **-¿Cómo esta Isogai?-**

 **-Él ya está bien, si quieres puedes ir a verle el abuelito esta con él.-**

 **-Bueno, nos vemos después, que descansen hijos.-**

 **-Si pa-chan.-**

 **-¡HUM! ¿Qué paso con el "Papá"?-** Reclamo molesto e irritado, Hana soltó a reír y expuso elevando su dedo índice.

 **-Pa-chan lo siento pero eres demasiado tierno para decirte Papá… pero lo haremos solo cuando todos estén presentes okey….-** Hana guiñó un ojo mientras Souichi refunfuñaba, Suitetsu sonrió de nuevo y haciendo una reverencia, se despidió de su padre madre quien suspiro hondo y continuo sus pasos mientras sus hijos se alistaron para irse por el pasillo, en tanto que Souichi se encaminaba en dirección de la recamara de Isogai, caminaba mirando el piso y recordando aquellos ojos verdes, susurro.

 **-Me engañaste eres una maldita basura, pero te volveré a ver y cuando eso pase yo…-** Souichi por fin llego a la puerta la cual toco con calma y se adentró, aprecio la escena en la que su padre veía a Isogai con entera preocupación y además las lágrimas rojas rodear sus mejillas.

 **-Sou-chan…-**

 **-¡Hijo!-** Dijo Souji mosqueándose y apartándose de su amado platinado.

 **-¿Cómo estas Isogai?-**

Taichirou suspiro hondo y susurro **.- Asustado pero estamos bien, gracias Sou-chan.-**

 **-Eso fue horrible.-** Confeso el peli largo.

 **-Espero de verdad nunca más vuelva a pasar.-**

 **-Y no lo hará, estaré contigo día y noche si es necesario.-** Exponía angustiado Souji, lleno de preocupación.

 **-Voy a estar bien, viejo tonto, debes irte a dormir por la mañana.-**

 **-Si lo hare, pero cuando este seguro que alguien más estará contigo.-**

Souichi estaba pensativo, ¿cómo había sido posible que eso había ocurrido? prontamente indago a Isogai el cual le conto que desde que toco a ese sujeto pudo sentir un fuego recorrer todo su cuerpo, fue tremendamente horrible, exponía en sus palabras, incluso aun le dolía la garganta por toda aquella basura que había salido de su cuerpo, Souichi estaba por demás preocupado con todo esto, debía hacer algo para impedir que se acercaran a su nuevo hermano que estaba a punto de nacer. Pasó una media hora y por fin Isogai se durmió, mientras Souji le colocaba la sabana y se acercaba a su hijo el cual estaba pensativo y preocupado.

 **-Hijo, no debes preocuparte, ya pasó…-**

 **-Sí, lo sé, pero… esto realmente me está preocupando, ¿Y si intentan de nuevo hacer esto?-**

 **-No lo harán… esos sujetos están aquí… mejor preocúpate tú, que en tu vientre traes dos hibridas…. De pura sangre, recuerda que Isogai no es pura sangre ni siquiera entiendo cómo se embarazo, pero creo que tiene que ver tu madre… también yo no soy pura sangre, Kunihiro me trasformo, tú debes estar atento y no andar solo en ningún momento… ahora que sabemos que ese desquiciado sujeto esta tras los híbridos debemos cuidarte.-** Souichi se sintió un poco incómodo con todo aquello **.- Pero vamos relájate, ve con tu vampiro yo hare guardia.-**

 **-Está bien viejo…-** Susurro, para salir de aquella habitación y al hacerlo apreciaba la oscuridad en este, sus pasos fuero lentos, lentamente fue abandonando el interior de la mansión, para dirigirse a los pasillos que llevaban al patio en donde logro ver a su hijo y a Tetsuhiro su padre luchando, Souji cada vez se parecía más a él es más estaba aumentando cada vez más su poder desmedidamente. Llego a pensar que si alguna vez ellos por algún azar del destino llegaran a enfrentarse de nuevo sería una lucha de días y meses sin poder saber quién era el ganador, pues Souji había aprendido todo de su padre Morinaga Tetsuhiro le heredo la sangre más pura y sus poderes.

* * *

 **Jojojojo!**

 **Pues bien aquí termina el primer capítulo…**

 **Espero d everdad les haya gustado puesto que, no me animaba a hacerlo con los personajes de Dramatical Murder, pero no pude evitarlo ellos fueron perfectos!**

 **Espero de verdad que haya sido de su agrado, Ancio saber que tal les pareció el primer capítulo… este fic se pondrá mucho más acelerado, sangriento y cachondo así que… esperen con ansias los siguientes capítulos, aunque también traerá muchas escenas angustiosas y varias querrán matarme ToT**

 **Bien muchachas y chicos los dejo espero vernos pronto, cuidaos!**

 **Besos y sigan hermosas y hermosos!**

 **PD: mil perdones por la ortografía, quise hacerlo sola y creo que lleve a cabo un buen trabajo… si hubieron errores mil disculpas, las amo! Gracias por seguir la continuación de esta historia!**


	2. Chapter 2: Esperanza… perdida, una ter

**Hola…**

 **Antes que nada quiero pedir una sincera disculpa, por el retraso sé que no estuvo bien y sé que les cause muchos enfados, pero créanme que ahora estoy pasando por algo sumamente duro en mi vida personal y pues he tratado de verle el lado positivo y seguirle adelante… lejos quedaron esas cosas y complejos en cuanto a mi escritura pues escribo para mí y para el disfrute de los que me leen a ellos muchísimas gracias!**

 **Bueno ya con esto aclarado quiero decirles dos cosas mas.**

 **La primera y mas importante GRACIAS! Gracias por leerme, comentarme y dejarme ser parte de su colección de historias favoritas.**

 **La segunda: Pronto (el 28 de agosto de este año) se estrenara el DOUJINSHI de Kirai Ai Suru primera parte, aclaro primera parte porque he pensado en que se ilustre la historia uno nada más para ver cómo es recibido y si gusta ilustrar esta segunda temporada todo dependerá de mi ilustradora DIAMOND BLACK o bien conocida como Clara Neko n_n ella es la principal creadora de la ilustración y créanme está quedando de lujo!**

 **Por otro lado estoy deseando serializarlo por lo tanto estoy buscando voces, no debes ser profesional solo querer apoyarnos en esta incursión y en otros proyectos más, muchas gracias por leer las notas de autor.**

 **Bien aquí los Dismailers…**

 **Los personajes de KOISURU BOUKUN, LOVELES, DRAMATICAL MURDERS entre otros que saldrán más adelante (Si habrá más crossover) no me pertenecen yo solo los tome para poder crear esta historia, quiero que se aclare eso y que estoy tratando no ser tan OOC en ellos, asi que a esperar que pasa de aquí en adelante.**

 **Un enorme agradecimiento a mis lectores y perdonen si la molesta ortografía sigue dándoles lata espero que lo disfruten sin mas me despido besos!**

 **AURORA!**

* * *

 **Kirai Ai Suru: Denshitoakuma.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **II: Esperanza… perdida, una terrible noticia.**

La noche estaba en su apogeo el frio viento de la madrugada golpeaba sus cabellos de color caoba se encontraba afuera, entre los pasillos de aquella mansión en la cual deambulaban dos sombras una de ellas pertenecía a Nanashi quien se encontraba con uno de sus acompañantes de la guardia Templaría, Teobaldo era su nombre y el cual era el segundo bajo el mando de Venedite. Ambos habían estado pendientes de las noticias provenientes de Italia fueron días llenos de nerviosismo y total alerta pero finalmente la espera llegaba a su fin.

Ambos recibían esa noche al mensajero.

Venedite y los pocos templarios que habían quedado se encontraban resguardados y preocupados, pues un cabo suelto en el Vaticano podría reavivar el temor que los inundaría de aquí en delante y pondría al mundo en tela de lucha, fue entonces que Nanashi y Teobaldo supusieron con total seguridad que Seimei sería el próximo objetivo de ataque de Aoba para buscar regenerar su cuerpo.

La noche había llegado a su momento culmine y la media noche estaba a punto de suscitarse cuando de entre la oscuridad y directamente del norte apareció aquel mensajero quien con audacia se presentó ante ambos, aquel hombre tenía los uniformes manchados de la que pudo haber sido su propia sangre. Su presentación daba mucho que desear pero aunque su vestimenta no fuera la mas respetable no le impidió guardar las costumbres y servir a sus superiores como lo merecían en este caso a Venedite, haciendo una reverencia se agacho de rodillas frente al peli caoba para dar el informe preciso y conciso; sin embargo, mucho antes de que este hablara por los pensamientos de Nanashi al observar las ropas de su mensajero por aquella traficada mente paso la idea de que este había tenido problemas al escapar de aquel lugar y quizás una pelea se había abatido pero Aunesto que así era su nombre había cumplido con la misión. Por tanto, Venedite debía de buscar una forma de agradecer su fidelidad y coraje; no obstante, lo que importaba en este momento era… saber que ocurría en los confines de aquel lugar, los pensamientos de Nanashi se interrumpieron al por fin la voz de Aunesto ser escuchada por sus oídos…

– **Lo saludo cuarto Templario Venedite Nanashi. –**

– **Agradezco la cortesía, joven Aunesto, pero en este momento no necesitamos de ella, por favor dinos que fue lo Noticias nos traes. –**

El mencionado asintió, agacho su rostro dejando caer con suavidad los negruzcos cabellos que cubrían parte de su rostro y agrego. **–Con grata alegría he de informarle que, mi equipo y yo hemos logrado entrar, aunque a penas a las instalaciones, la forma y la faena fue dura, pero al menos y con la fortuna de nuestro lado no nos vieron… pero. –** El peli negro hizo una pausa para observar con su único ojo visible a Venedite y con la seriedad que gobernaba en su mirada finalizar. **–Paso lo que temíamos. –**

Al escuchar aquello los orbes del pelirrojo temblaron, mientras que en su garganta un grueso hilo de saliva pasaba con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que el corazón inicio a palpitar aceleradamente esa era una de las cosas que no deseaba que pasara, tanto el mensajero como Nanashi y Teobaldo se miraron uno al otro. El silencio estuvo presente en unos segundos que parecieron horas ¿Que hacer ahora que se confirmaba la terrible situación? Venedite estaba pensando muy rápidamente que movimiento tomar; con calma y cabeza agitada él tramaba que lo mejor sería abandonar a los Lycan y a los vampiros y retornar al Vaticano para evitar una desgracia.

– **Nanashi ¿Qué hacemos? –**

El mencionado observo al alto sujeto a su lado y luego al mensajero quien observaba con interés a ambos, pronto el más joven abrió su boca para intentar articular y dar a conocer su decisión, pero antes de que si quiera saliera algo de sus labios un ruido lo distrajo, aquel se trataba de una alarma el sonido fue reconocido por aquellos tres, ese peculiar repicar de una campana les dejo la carne de gallina, ante los pensamientos y recuerdos del joven Nanashi se presentaron a velocidades inimaginables el recuerdo de la iglesia y la hora santa; sin embargo sus recuerdos fueron acotados por el sonido consistente de esta.

Los tres hombres entonces lograron ver como rápidamente de entre los pasillos y el patio de aquella enorme mansión de los Morinaga se aparecieron, Souji, Tetsuhiro y algunos licántropos entre ellos los jóvenes hijos de Tatsumi. Nanashi se inquietó por aquello y aprovechando que uno de los vampiros se dirigía a ellos el nocturno corría en dirección a un lugar en específico a donde todos se dirigían, Venedite logro alcanzarlo tomándolo del brazo y cuestionando.

– **¿Vampiro que está pasando? –**

Aquel se detuvo y observándole con rostro lleno de emoción pronto susurro. **– El hijo de Tatsumi Souji está por nacer… nos han llamado a todos para ser testigos del alumbramiento del próximo heredero de la casa Tatsumi.–** Dicho aquello el vampiro continuo su camino y enseguida el joven de cabellos caoba noto como a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba el joven Souji quien se apuraba a ir a ese lugar del alumbramiento.

Nanashi entonces, se acercó al mensajero y expreso. **–Debemos ir allá. –** Frente a la vista asombrada de Teobaldo y Aunesto; Venedite se apresuró a llegar a aquel lugar.

– **Nanashi, oye espera. –** Ambos se movilizaron para alcanzar al de las cadenas para unirse a él.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

El dolor era terrible, jamás en su vida pensó que pasaría por aquello, esto fue un acontecimiento verdaderamente fuera de serie para un licántropo como lo era Isogai, pero ante la hermosa espera que en estos 4 meses se llevó a cabo él estaba más que todo ansioso y esta vez más tranquilo a pesar de los dolores ya podía sentir tranquilidad al enterarse que lo que ahora pasaba era que su pequeño nacería, el platinado de cabellos cortos respiraba con calma y por ocasiones respiraba acelerado. El dolor que se irradiaba en toda su cintura y en su parte baja lo superaba, pero él lo soportaba como todo un lobo experimentado. Sus orbes castaños se enfocaban en Kanako y Hana ambas se habían dado la labor de ayudarle a superar este momento y a servir de parteras; siguiendo las enseñanzas del mismísimo Taichirou ellas ayudaban grandemente.

– **Ha-Hana…, ¿Esta listo el agua, las mantas… y la tijera esta esterilizada? –**

– **Si tal y como lo pediste abuelito. –**

Isogai resoplo un poco pues aún no se acostumbraba a ese nuevo nombre que aquella platinada le había dado al entender que Taichirou traería al mundo a su futuro tío, la joven peli plata seguía al pie de la letra las ordenes de Isogai y también las de su tía.

Una contracción más fuerte azoto la voluntad y el cuerpo de Isogai el cual no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito y jadeo que lo llevo a aferrarse a las sabanas mientras sentía la cálida mano del segundo hijo de Souji el de cabellos castaño se situaba a su lado, Tomoe le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas y susurraba.

– **Con calma Isogai, esto pasara rápido. –**

– **So-Souji ¿en dónde está?–**

Al tiempo que Taichirou cuestionaba aquello el aludido entraba por la puerta, para correr por la habitación y enseguida colocarse a su lado para tomar su mano, Tetsuhiro y Souichi llegaron al mismo tiempo que Kunihiro, Suitetsu y Souji menor, Ya estaba todo pasando muy rápido, la familia estaba a punto de recibir a otro licántropo en la casa Tatsumi pues pese que Souji Tatsumi fue transformado en vampiro la gestación de Taichirou era evidente que se trataba de un licántropo gracias a la acelerada rapidez con la que se dio su estado.

El nerviosismo gobernaba en Souichi e incluso en Isogai quien a simple vista parecía tranquilo, pero muy adolorido.

– **Vaya que diferencia, con lo que paso hace unos días atrás. –**

– **No, no me lo recuerdes Souichi-chan.–** Susurraba Isogai respondiendo al comentario del peli largo, mientras apretaba los dientes y la mano de Souji, quien susurro.

– **Isogai...–**

– **Estoy bien, es solo una contracción… arg… ¿Cómo soportaste esto Souichi-chan?–**

El de cabellos largos sonreía mientras se rascaba los cabellos y decía.

– **Es fácil, tú lo dijiste. –**

– **E-Esta bien...–**

De nuevo el dolor era inmenso.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

Afuera de aquella habitación en el pasillo, todos los que vivían bajo aquel techo estaban emocionados, por la llegada de aquella nueva vida, Nanashi mientras se abría paso, escuchaba decir de todos los ahí presentes que, la llegada de ese pequeño les daría una luz de esperanza con la cual ellos podrían sentirse vivos.

Venedite, estaba confundido, observaba los rostros mortecinos de los vampiros y los cansados de los licántropos, pero algo que le llamo mucho más la atención fue ver a ellos convivir con total calma, esperando el milagro de la vida, un extraño estremecimiento se presentó en su pecho, no lograba entender cómo es que eso era posible… ¿Vampiros y licántropos estaban, unidos? Era simplemente inservible, buscaba una respuesta en su interior algo que le dictara el porqué de esa unión.

Cuando de pronto, noto como la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Isogai, se abrió y al hacerlo Souichi, en compañía de sus dos hijos, Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro salieron, anunciando.

– **Un nuevo miembro está a punto de nacer…–**

Los aullidos y los buenos deseos de todos los que ahí estaban resonaron causando un estremecimiento en su juvenil cuerpo, pensando. – _No logro entenderlo… Vampiros licántropos… ¿unidos...? –_

Observaba todo, Venedite parecía estar ajeno a esta realidad incluso podía pensar que se encontraba en una época en la que no era la actualidad, había escuchado que esas dos especies se odiaban a morir era imposible que ambos estuvieran ahora compartiendo algo tan inmaculado; sumergido en sus pensamientos, no descubrió que alguien lo vigilaba al otro lado del pasillo Souji, aquel joven de cabellera azul oscura y ojos color gema tenía una mirada examinadora.

El joven de cabellos azules oscuros se embelesaba con el rostro lleno de confusión y de incredulidad del templario, el más pequeño de los trillizos entonces ante sentirse abrumado por ese rostro que expresaba tanta confusión se sintió obligado a indagar en lo que pensaba aquel sujeto. Observando a Nanashi quien percibió aquellos ojos de color verde posarse sobre su persona y los cuales comprendieron el por qué se su expresión.

Rápidamente Souji se sumergió otro poco en la oscuridad y hablo para Nanashi es decir para los pensamientos de este.

–" _ **Humano… No necesitas ser genio para saber el porqué de nuestra unión… incluso yo que soy tan pequeño puedo darme cuenta que el odio que había entre nuestras razas se acabó… ahora solo existe el respeto y… amor".–**_

La mirada llena de impacto se mostró en el templario, al escuchar aquella resolución, Venedite dejo de ver a Souji quien se retiraba del lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad, mientras que a su lado los padres de este y sus hermanos mellizos se abrazaban y estaban emocionados, definitivamente él acepto que esa era la principal razón.

Y dedujo al observar a Tetsuhiro y a Souichi dándose una muestra de amor y cariño que aquella unión se consumó desde el primer momento en que Souichi Tatsumi y Tetsuhiro Morinaga se unieron.

– **Ellos... lograron unir a dos razas, a dos especies. –**

– **¿Dijiste algo Nanashi? –**

Cuestionaba el hombre a su lado, Venedite asintió dio una mirada a Teobaldo y a Aunesto y los tres decidieron apartarse de aquel grupo, ya comenzaban a caminar para irse, cuando de la nada escucharon un claro y enorme llanto, que petrifico a Nanashi, el milagro de la vida se hacía presente… había llegado esa madrugada y Venedite estaba impresionado. Con suma calma giro su rostro hacia atrás para ver por sobre su hombro a todos los presentes y notar como Souji abría la puerta y gritaba a todos que su hijo había nacido, sano y salvo. El grito de emoción por parte de todos no se hizo esperar, sus orbes verdes notaban los rostros llenos de luz de vida.

Fue en este momento que Nanashi se sumergió en un mundo lleno de problemas existenciales, ¿Para qué había entrado a la Guardia templaría, con qué propósito se hacía llamar un templario? Si al final de cuentas todas las criaturas que se movían en este mundo tenían un momento lleno de lucidez de pureza y que era regido por solo un sentimiento único y que regía a todos. El amor.

Confundido sintiéndose la persona más llena de caos en todo el mundo comenzó a pensar que la guerra no tenía propósito, que humanos, licántropos y vampiros podían vivir juntos; sin embargo había una especie la cual no podía convivir en plena paz y era los demonios que su propio ejército crearon, el peli rojo entonces elevo sus manos observando las palmas de estas y expuso.

– **La esperanza, en que un nuevo mundo se puede levantar de sus cenizas… es inmensa. –**

– **¿Nanashi? –**

Una nueva sensación y un fuego inmenso se presentó en su pecho, pensó que ahora todo tenía sentido… lo que los suyos buscaron por décadas estaba mal, ahora su finalidad era y seria de aquí en adelante proteger a la humanidad y a las especies, porque todos eran iguales… reían, lloraban, amaban, odiaban y se unían para protegerse. Algo que Aoba Seragaki no deseaba en este mundo.

Lleno de determinación dio órdenes claras y concisas.

– **Teobaldo, necesito que tú y los otros vayan a Vaticano, por nada del mundo deben permitir que Aoba entre a la habitación sagrada en la que se encuentra Seimei. –**

El mencionado agrando la mirada, estuvo dispuesto a refutar, pero enseguida susurro. **– Como tú digas Nanashi… Pero en tanto ¿qué harás tú?–**

– **Yo… tengo una misión que cumplir aquí...–** Expuso lleno determinación. **– Abriré el camino para que ellos puedan ser los poseedores de las armas sagradas y para que nos ayuden a guiar a este mundo no…. más bien para que nos ayuden a reparar el error que tuvimos los humanos. –** Teobaldo y Aunesto asintieron sensibilizado con prisa, mientras todo esto pasaba Souichi y Tetsuhiro se acercaron para cuestionar.

– **Nanashi ¿qué está pasando? –**

El mencionado les observo con seriedad, pero luego su rostro cambio a emoción al mismo tiempo que expreso. **–El momento ha llegado, debemos comenzar el entrenamiento lo más rápido que podamos, he tenido la visión de la esperanza… ustedes me han dado ese empujón que necesitaba, Tetsuhiro... Souichi… ambos son los legendarios seres de luz que salvaran a este mundo. –**

Peli largo y peli azul se miraron uno al otro, se cuestionaban de que hablaba el peli caoba pero no fueron capaces de incursionar en saber a qué se debía todo aquello.

La vida estaba presente esa madrugada, la esperanza era la última que se podía perder en tiempos de caos y eso lo sabía muy bien el templario. Ahora, el tiempo era apremiante, debía de enseñar a todos ellos como poder prepararse para ser los portadores de las armas sagradas y para ello deberían de pasar muchas situaciones.

El tiempo era duro y no se detendría por nada, por lo tanto, Venedite se puso manos a la obra.

No sin antes, presentarse ante la nueva vida que ilumino de amor aquella mansión, Nanashi entraba a la habitación en la que Isogai se encontraba, Souji estaba al lado de su platinado le abrazaba y ambos observaban como su pequeño hijo movía las manos con energía y los pies, era un niño lobo saludable y lleno de vitalidad. En el sitio, los familiares cercanos fueron testigos de la bendición que Venedite pidió realizarle a aquel pequeño. Sería el primer licántropo protegido y bendecido por la iglesia y la raza humana, Souji e Isogai no se opusieron, dado el hecho en que Aoba estaba cazando híbridos no tuvieron opción más que aceptar la bendición.

Entonces el peli caoba se acercó a la cama, destapo con sus manos aquellas mantas que protegían al menor del frio, Isogai en ese momento sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a su hijo ser apartado de su pecho e iniciaba a llorar, Nanashi aplicaba un pequeño rezo y susurraba.

– **Kanki Tatsumi Taichirou… yo te doy la bendición, nada que sea impuro te podrá hacer daño, porque eres el enviado de la esperanza...–** El momento emotivo finalizo rápido, Kanki que así fue llamado por Souji e Isogai fue devuelto a los brazos de este último, el pequeño de cabellos platinados se aferraba al pecho de su madre y se quedaba dormido. Souji agradecía con una amable sonrisa al peli rojo a quien susurro.

– **Gracias Nanashi. –**

– **Es lo menos que puedo hacer. –** Expuso él con calma, para luego observar a todos con seriedad. **–Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, necesito hablarles de algo serio. –** El rostro de cada uno de los ahí reunidos se tornó expectante. **– Debo decirles que Aoba, como lo suponía está tratando de entrar a la recamara en donde está encerrado Seimei...–**

– **¿Que has dicho? –** Cuestiono muy preocupado Tetsuhiro.

– **Seimei. –** Expuso Kunihiro agregando a la pregunta que hizo su hermano.

– **Eso no suena para nada bien–** Expuso Isogai, observando a todos los que estaban ahí.

– **Claro que no es una buena noticia...–** Expuso Souichi serio.

– **Ese sujeto grrrr.–** Gruñía Hanako.

Mientras que su hermano Suitetsu susurraba. **–No podemos permitir que entre a ese lugar, sería muy malo si él se apodera del cuerpo de Seimei ¿no es verdad?–**

– **Así es joven Suitetsu. –** Respondió Nanashi con severa seriedad.

– **¿Que haremos? –** Cuestiono con entera curiosidad Kanako.

– **Creo que lo que precede es que vayamos a ese sitio ¿no es verdad? –** Cuestiono Tomoe.

– **Claro eso es lo que debemos hacer asesinar a Seimei es lo mejor ¿No es verdad? –** Cuestiono con seriedad Kunihiro, el castaño había observado a Nanashi con ojos penetrantes ante deducir aquella proposición.

Nanashi negó, pronto explico. **–No podemos asesinarlo… recuerden que desgraciadamente su vida está vinculada con un alma inocente y esa es, su hermano menor, si Seimei muere Ritsuka también morirá–** el ambiente fue de terrible desesperación, Souji el más joven quien estaba silencioso y quien era el único que no decía nada, rompió el silencio y ese momento incomodo susurrando.

– **Nanashi… tal parece tú lo que quieres es que lo salvemos… ¿no es así?–** Las miradas recayeron en el de cabellos rojos, quien asintió susurrando.

– **Es lo único que se me ocurre. –**

– **Entonces que demonio esperamos. –** Expuso Souji Tatsumi poniéndose en pie.

– **No se precipite, Tatsumi…–** Detuvo con calma el arranque del peli plata mayor. **–En este momento mis caballeros y otra guardia más está yendo para asegurarse en proteger a Seimei, antes de que nosotros estemos listos.–**

– **Habla más claro Nanashi-san–**

– **Lo que trato de decir Tetsuhiro-san, es que debemos comenzar el entrenamiento y buscar las armas que nos ayudaran a controlar o a destruir a Aoba y a los demás lo más rápido posible. –**

– **Eso tardara meses, si esos sujetos son como tú lo describiste no se van a sentar a tomar café y a esperar a que estemos listos.–** Expuso con furia Souichi. **–Debemos ir a ese lugar y sacar a Seimei...–** Nanashi escuchaba como todos los ahí reunidos le daban la razón a Souichi, pero el muchacho sabía que esta situación no era la correcta debía entrenarlos y tratar de ir armados, pues el solo no podría contra todos esos ocho sujetos.

Venedite estaba sudando, tragaba grueso, pensaba que no era una buena idea cuando de pronto Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro se le acercaron y susurraron. **–Debes confiar en nosotros… podemos hacerlo. –**

– **Pienso que es la mejor táctica que podemos llevar a cabo, si rescatamos a Seimei, y dejamos a Aoba débil, nos dará tiempo para poder buscar los armamentos de los que nos hablas y podremos enfrentar a esos sujetos. –**

– **Kunihiro-san tiene razón. –** Exponía Suitetsu uniéndose a ambos Morinaga. **–Y padre tiene razón debes creer en nosotros. –**

Nanashi se notaba muy aferrado, confundido y renuente a aceptar la propuesta, debía de confiar en sus presentimientos, o en lo que ellos decían, analizaba a todos con atención, ellos eran fuertes y cada uno poseía una habilidad increíble entonces solo era cuestión de armar un plan alistarse y atacar. Dado a esto el joven peli rojo exclamo.

– **Está bien. –**

– **¡Josh!, es hora de olvidar tu debilidad y frustración… ten en mente una cosa. –** Expresaba Souichi. **–Somos una familia unida y no tenemos pensado en perder a uno de nosotros así que confía en nuestras palabras.–**

El peli caoba asintió. **–Entonces, os daré instrucciones, advertencias y demás… debemos estar listos para enfrentarnos a ellos, no debemos irnos sin trazar un plan.–**

– **Esa voz me agrada.–**

– **Si papá sé que te agrada y a todos nos agrada, pero por ahora… Isogai-kun debe descansar.–**

– **Kana-chan, tu sí que me entiendes...–** Souji se dispuso a despedirse de su amado peli plata la mañana estaba llegando y la debilidad era inmensa en el mayor, quien susurro.

– **Aunque es momento de descansar, sacrificare mi sueño para poder ayudarles a trazar un plan. –**

– **Está decidido, entonces...–** Exponía Hana emocionada. **–Quiero enfrentar a ese Noiz.–**

– **Si tú haces eso de seguro a la que rescataríamos seria a ti tonta.–** Exponía Souji con un rostro lleno de sarcasmo.

– **Souji-BAKA–**

Ya el grupo se retiraba, las maniobras y tácticas, advertencia y demás se conciliarían esa mañana y sería cuestión de días o horas para que nuestro grupo peculiar se apresuren a rescatar a Seimei…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Vaticano…**

El sol se presentaba en el Oeste, sus orbes color violeta observaban la inmensidad de este, era increíble como aquella estrella llena de gases podía regir todo un universo, su universo. Aoyagi Seimei no había podido conciliar el sueño pues desde hace unos días atrás él había recibido las inquietantes visitas de esos sujetos que asechaban su prisión y los cuales buscaban a toda costa sacarlo de ahí más, sin embargo; el campo sagrado que los sacerdotes y los templarios habían colocado era el principal obstáculo para estos.

Aoyagi estaba concentrado en una enorme paparota negra que llevaba alrededor de una semana afuera de su ventana, el deseaba llegar a ese insecto para poder comunicarle a su hermano el peligro que se estaba presentando en la tierra, pero antes de si quiera seguir en su concentración escucho pasos, que se hacían cercanos. El peli negro entonces se puso en pie para llegar a la reja y observar a su visitante el cual lo observo con seriedad y susurro.

– **Sigues muy tranquilo ahí adentro. –**

Aoba hacia su presencia, el de mirada ámbar caminaba con paso lento y pesado, podía verse a leguas que su actual cuerpo ya no poseía fuerzas, habían pasado décadas desde su última transformación y ahora le urgía trasplantarse a ese hibrido; Seragaki llego al frente de la reja observaba con fastidio y enfado a aquel.

– **Tengo motivos para estarlo. –**

Seimei tenía una mirada que el peli celeste de ojos color ámbar repudiaba con tanto esmero, odiaba la profundidad con las que te observaban esos orbes violáceos y más aún odiaba el rostro lleno de inocencia mezclados con desprecio, simplemente Seragaki no soportaba a ese sujeto y ya quería acabar con él, consumir su alma y hacerlo caminar por el sendero de la muerte Aoba se sentía totalmente frustrado al no poder controlar a ese sujeto, después de una batalla severa de miradas el de cabellos celestes chasqueo la lengua y susurro.

– **Sabes… no importa como tus asquerosos me vean… sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano estas inútiles rejas perderán su protección y serás mío por fin. –**

Seimei dibujo una sonrisa, era posible que eso llegar a pasar pero también era posible que él no se dejara poseer con facilidad por lo tanto tomo el valor el cual tanto le sobraba y expuso mirándole con mucha más seriedad y profundidad **.–Deberás esforzarte para lograr eso, al igual que tus practicas psíquicas conmigo… ¿te recuerdo que conmigo no funcionan?–** Aoba golpeo con fuerza la reja sujetando su mano con furia aquellas barras y mientras lo hacia el color de su carne en sus manos se tornaba rojo y se comenzaba a calcinar mostrando una dolorosa abertura en aquella carne.

Clear el hombre de cabellos platas y mascara de oxigeno que acompañaba al Seragaki al ver aquello, corrió de prisa para apartarle mientras gritaba.

– **¡Maestro no! –**

– **Suéltame Clear, yo mismo derribare esta cárcel. –** Clear logro apartarlo y exponer con su voz carrasposa y profunda por aquella mascara.

– **Terminaría desecho antes de si quiera llegar a ese sujeto maestro. –**

Aoba observaba a Seimei como este a pesar de lo ocurrido no cambiaba su mirada, serena y no parecía inmutarse por nada, Clear aprovechó la distracción de su maestro para verificar si sus manos estaban bien, tal parecía tenían quemaduras graves, el platinado entonces decidió llevárselo de ese lugar y curarle.

Mientras ellos partían, Seimei relajaba sus hombros y susurraba. – **No faltara mucho para que ese sujeto traspase esta cárcel...–** Se acercó a la ventana y observo con entera calma a la misma papalota necesitaba enviar ese mensaje, a como diera lugar y aunque su energía mágica y demoniaca fuera castigada por el campo santo, él debía de hacerlo.

Sus ojos entonces brillaron con intensidad el violeta fue tan luminoso que la cárcel en cuestión inicio a aplicar el sello que causo en Seimei un dolor inmenso pero que contuvo mordiendo sus labios y enviando un mensaje a la mariposa monarca que al escuchar aquel llamado partió deprisa causando que Aoyagi cayera en el piso de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo, estaba más que seguro que algunos poderes habían sido arrebatados por Tetsuhiro Morinaga al verterse en su boca el agua de la fuente encantada; sin embargo al pasar encerrado se dio cuenta que si el utilizaba sus poderes para no causar daño podía llevarlos a cabo. Seimei entonces dejo de respirar de manera agitada y elevando un poco su rostro noto como aquel animal ya no estaba, ahora él se dejó caer al piso lleno de cansancio y perdiendo la conciencia en el acto aquella acción le causo tremendos estragos en su cuerpo y mente.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Por otro lado… en una de las habitaciones del vaticano…**

Aoba era curado de sus lesiones, en el lugar se encontraba, Noiz quien observaba con desprecio a Clear y a quien quería ahorcar por haber permitido que el cuerpo de Seragaki sufriera ese tipo de sufrimiento, era molesto para el alemán ver como su peli celeste no prestaba atención en cuidar de su cuerpo.

Clear estaba terminando de vendarlo cuando escucho. **–Necesito ese cuerpo, deseo ese cuerpo. –**

– **Maestro lo tendrá, pero por favor sea paciente. –**

– **SI me quedara tiempo esperaría, pero no puedo… Aoyagi Seimei es un cuerpo demasiado perfecto, un hibrido puro y poderoso, alguien como él me mantendría vivo por 200 años y nunca perdería mis habilidades, incluso se incrementarían, ya quiero probar sus habilidades mezcladas con las mías. –**

– **Debes esperar para que eso suceda, no puedes ir haciéndote el estúpido y arriesgando lo poco que te queda de ese cuerpo, Aoba.–**

– **Noiz...–**

Reclamo el otro con voz profunda y severa, el rubio entonces al notar la mirada llena de odio de Seragaki se cruzó de brazos para cuestionar. **– ¿Ahora que se te está ocurriendo? –**

Aoba entonces dibujo una sonrisa la poca distancia que logro entre él y Seimei la aprovechó al máximo y las quemaduras no habían sido para nada en vano. Ante estar tan cerca del peli negro Aoba, logro ver en el interior de Seimei y ante saber algunos aspectos de importancia dibujo una enorme sonrisa susurrando. **–Noiz ya deberías saber que yo no actúo sin buscar algo… mis heridas de algo sirvieron arriesgar mi carne. –** Al finalizar aquella explicación Seragaki se puso en pie y se encamino a la ventana de estilo francesa que daba al enorme patio de aquel enorme templo, para apreciar su reflejo y agregar. **–Sus recuerdos… Aoyagi Seimei… posee un hermano. –**

Noiz arrugo las cejas en señal de molestia mientras que Clear se movió de su lugar y acercándose a su maestro muy emocionado, se posó al lado de su maestro para cuestionar. **–Maestro acaso eso significa que…–**

– **Si… es la clave para que ese sujeto salga por si solo de esa cárcel. –** Sonrió, dándose la vuelta y exponiendo. **–Llama a Mink… les tengo una misión…–**

– **¡Si maestro!–**

Grito Clear totalmente excitado y saliendo de ahí corriendo con prisa, dejando por fin solos a rubio y peli celeste, Noiz se fue acercando lentamente a Seragaki quien observaba su reflejo en la ventana y quien parecía haberse quedado congelado por notar que la piel en su rostro estaba tornándose demasiado pálida y las venas comenzaban a notarse más de lo normal; era la muestra de que su actual cuerpo no resistiría y pronto el final estaría cerca.

Estaba aterrado, sentía que en su pecho el corazón palpitaba acelerado se encontraba demasiado asustado, su otra personalidad inicio a desesperarse y una lagrima de su ojo derecho se desbordo, no obstante, Noiz sin si quiera ser notado se aferró a su cuerpo por detrás y cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus enormes manos susurro en su oído.

– **Aoba… no te desesperes. –**

– **Noiz. –** Llamo con calma para girarse y ser visto de pies a cabeza por el rubio quien no pudo evitar el acercar su rostro y al de Seragaki y besarle con tremenda calma.

– **¿Recuerdas cuando no teníamos que hacer esto, recuerdas cuando no debíamos vengarnos? –**

– **Esos días se acabaron Noiz… ahora solo quiero que el mundo sepa quién soy y lo que crearon…–** El rubio al escuchar aquello soltó un largo suspiro y expuso.

– **Como gustes…–** El de los pircing estuvo a punto de irse, pero, en ese momento Mink y Clear se presentaron, mientras Aoba detenía a Noiz y decía.

– **No he dicho que te vayas, hay que hacer algo drástico para que mi resurrección suceda y puedan tener sangre que los proteja y mantenga…–** Expuso para observar a cada uno de ellos a los ojos al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y elevaba sus manos para invocar su poder psíquico, conecto su mente a las de aquellos tres hombres mostrando la imagen en su cabeza la cual era la de un chico que a simple vista parecía un niño de unos 14 años cabello negro ojos violeta y un cuerpo verdaderamente esbelto, a su lado una silueta alta y con cabellos largos se presentaba. Por la falta de tiempo Aoba no pudo visualizar bien a ese otro personaje, pero si al chico, mientras aún permanecían con los ojos cerrados Aoba expuso **. –Su nombre es Aoyagi Ritsuka… tráiganmelo vivo…–**

La conexión se disipo, tanto Mink como Clear abrieron los ojos, mientras que Noiz se negaba a seguir aquella loquera, pero era Aoba y debía de seguirle aunque sus ideas fueran absurdas y sin sentido, por otro lado Mink rápidamente inicio a inhalar con la nariz trataba de olfatear el rastro de ese joven mezclando el aroma de Seimei, el hombre de trenzas tenía un poder absolutamente único él podía ser capaz de encontrar el rastro de cualquiera al cerrar los ojos el moreno dedujo que ese muchacho estuvo en ese sitio mucho tiempo a tras aproximadamente unos tres meses.

– **El muchacho estuvo aquí. –** Aoba se sintió emocionado al escuchar aquello y al notar como Mink acomodaba sus habilidades al lugar y aquella imagen rápidamente desgloso una cantidad imaginada de información y susurro.

– **Su aroma es suave sutil… puedo sentir un aroma muy familiar en las montañas del…–** Mink abrió de prisa los ojos y observando con severidad a Aoba exclamó. **–Está en el polo norte. –**

– **Entonces hay que ir ahí Mink-san.–**

– **Si puedes seguir mi paso, estará bien–**

Expuso el hombre alto y moreno a un Clear que reía tiernamente tras su máscara al escuchar aquello dicho por el rastreador mas experto y preciso que poseía aquel grupo peculiar, el silencio se hizo presente al Mink ahora ponerse serio y observar a Seragaki a quien cuestiono.

– **¿Qué hay de los demás? –**

– **¿Los demás? –** Cuestiono Aoba confundido.

– **Si no me equivoco, no será para nada fácil capturarlo y traerlo vivo. –**

– **Es verdad, bueno tienes todo el derecho de matarlos, no quiero que quede ninguno vivo…–**

– **¿Qué hay de los licántropos? –**

– **Mátalos, nada en este mundo debe subsistir si traicionas a tu raza, ese es mi mundo lleno de caos. –** Expuso con severidad para ir a sentarse sobre una silla de recubierta roja y detalles de madera que rechino al instante en que este tomo asiento, su cuerpo se sentía mucho más pesado entonces sus aliados, guerreros y fieles amantes cumplirían su capricho, Noiz no dijo nada ni refuto ante aquella orden, simplemente se marchó en conjunto de Mink y de Clear. Mientras que Aoba.

– **No me queda mucho tiempo. –** Susurro para observar el sol, posarse en lo alto y dictar el medio día.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Por otro lado, en Japón…**

La noche estaba llegando, habían pasado todo un día planificando el plan de acción que llevarían a cabo y a eso de las 7 de la noche estaban desalojando el salón principal en el cual estuvieron hablando, Morinaga observaba con interés a Souichi quien no se había movido de su lugar ni siquiera para comer algo; aquel hecho preocupo al vampiro quien se acercó a su lobo cuestionando.

– **Souichi… ¿Esta todo bien? –**

– **Sí, ¿Por qué? –**

– **Bueno. –** Tetsuhiro odiaba preocuparse de más por su lobo ya que ese mismo era más terco que un mosquito en pleno verano, pero, no podía evitarlo el ahora debía estar a su lado y cuidarlo puesto que una vez más serian padres en al menos unos 5 meses más, el de mirada miel en cambio no entendía el porqué de aquella preocupación de su vampiro a lo que el concluyo diciendo.

– **Si vas a decir algo no te contengas, ¿Qué sucede? –**

– **Escucha yo… creo que sería mejor que no fueras. –**

– **¿Qué? –** Cuestiono realmente exaltado el peli largo. **–¿Bromeas cierto? –**

– **No, no bromeo…–** Respondió, para tomar ahora más valor **.–Escucha.–** Susurro, observando a su alrededor estaban casi siendo visto por todos los que habían estado en la reunión, Tetsuhiro se sintió fuera de lugar por lo tanto el decidió llevar a su lobo a otro lado y que mejor sitio que la habitación de ambos. Al llegar Souichi lo observo confuso y entonces su amante prosiguió. **–No puedo permitir que vayas, tampoco permitir que sigas preocupándote de esta manera Souichi. –**

– **Oye antes de que sigas, te recordare una sola cosa. –** Gruño el lobo. **–Mucho antes de concierte yo era un cazador, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¿me crees tan débil, o acaso estas tarado? –**

– **Claro que no, sé que eres fuerte, pero… estas embarazado. –**

Souichi se sonrojo y también se enfadó una gruesa vena se presentó en su frente y el entonces exclamo **. –¡Y eso que! –**

– **Bu-Bueno...–**

– **Escucha, yo puedo defenderme y no pienso perder a las chicas si crees que eso va a pasar es que aún no me conoces…. Grrrr–**

– **Souichi. –** Llamo el vampiro para sin mediar palabra abrazarlo y besarle con deseo al mismo tiempo que soltaba unas cuantas risitas y susurraba entre labios. **–Te amo tanto. –**

– **I-Idiota… mmm… no pienses que tus besos me harán caer…–**

– **Ahora que lo dices tú y yo… no hemos… reafirmado nuestro lazo… creo que ya es momento, ¿No le parece?–** Morinaga con calma lo fue llevando al futon, para hacerle agachar y ambos colocarse de rodillas, mientras que Morinaga hacia precio sobre su cuerpo para hacerle intentar hacerle caer despacio, al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello, olfateando ese aroma único de Tatsumi, sintiendo su palpito su calor y tratando de calmar sus enormes deseos de querer morderlo, mas sin embargo sus deseos de querer probar su sangre no se pudieron contener, con su brazo derecho aferro su delgado cuerpo a su pecho, hizo que Souichi hiciera su cabeza a un lado y retirando sus cabellos con su mano libre hizo cortes con sus uñas para saborear aquella sangre ardiente, y de buen gusto a su paladar.

Las cejas del oji miel al sentir aquellas heridas en su cuello se arrugaron y en su rostro se reflejó una mueca pequeña de dolor.

– **Ahh, mmh, Mori-naga…–**

Expreso el peli largo respirando con dificultad y cayendo en aquel juego, noto como el mencionado lo estaba por fin liberando del agarre y regresaba a presionar su cuerpo para que quedara recostado, Souichi se sintió verdaderamente sumergido en aquellos labios y caricias, más aun notando como las expresiones en aquel rostro de su amante, demostraban un tremendo sentir, era amor, pasión, deseo no podía creer que aun después de tanto tiempo Tetsuhiro siguiera a su lado… lejos quedaron aquellos miedos que despertó Nisei en el pasado y muy lejos quedaron sus complejos; definitivamente ambos eran y estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Morinaga se acomodaba entre sus piernas y mientras lo hacía acariciaba aquel cuerpo, por sobre la tela de aquella camisa blanca y de mangas largas, y que decir de aquella entrepierna que no paso mucho para que el miembro de su lobo se tornara erecto y duro, las hormonas ayudaban de gran manera a que la faena se volviera intensa, Souichi por otro lado no podía regular su respiración, aquellas manos sabían cómo tocarle, aquellos labios sabían cómo besarle y aquella voz serena y grave podía enviarlo lejos de este mundo. Se le olvido todo y todos incluso sus trillizos ahora solo pensaba en él y su vampiro quien lleno de deseo ya le abría la camisa de un solo golpe causando que los botones salieran expedidos mientras que las garras de Tatsumi hacían también su trabajo rasgaban el chaleco y la camisa de su vampiro quien se quitó los harapos y hundió su rostro y pecho sobre el cuerpo de su peli plata quien no espero y lo recibió con excitación, juntó sus piernas y apretó los costados del cuerpo de Tetsuhiro para susurrar en su oído.

– **Morinaga… no quiero esperar más… por favor…–**

– **Mi Souichi.–** Dijo este para con sus uñas arrancar la ropa de su lobo quien lanzo un gemido audible para ambos al verse con las ropas desgarradas y siendo severamente poseído por aquel, que después de un momento lo dejo desnudo y quien se hacía un banquete con aquel cuerpo, la boca de ese vampiro recorría cada centímetro de su piel, Tetsuhiro llego a las tetillas de Souichi las cuales chupeteo acaricio y jugueteo con la punta de su lengua y con una de sus manos apretó entre dos de sus dedos, mientras Souichi gemía por lo bajo y contenía las ganas de querer jalar aquel cabello azul oscuro. Pronto sintió el cosquilleo que causaban aquellos labios al recorrer su abdomen con sensualidad.

Ambas respiraciones eran aceleradas el jadeo que se Expedia por la boca de Souichi causaron aún más excitación en Morinaga quien paso aquella pequeña protuberancia en el bajo vientre de Souichi y en el cual crecían sus gemelas, beso ese sitio con real ternura yn sin perder tiempo se dirigió a lo que le interesaba, con cama tomo en sus manos aquel miembro de Tatsumi y con suma calma lo masajeo, causando que este se tensara y susurrara.

– **Ahg, espera. –**

– **Esta vez no voy a esperar… Souichi–** Dijo.

Para con calma acercar sus labios al glande de Tatsumi quien no pudo evitar el enredar sus dedos en aquellos cabellos mientras que aquella boca se abría y dejaba entrar el erecto y cálido miembro, Morinaga cerraba despacio los ojos y succionaba, lamia y jugaba con su lengua a lo que Souichi no evito el querer gritar pero era muy temprano y había mucha gente en la mansión así que decidió, jadear mientras mordía uno de sus dedos y al mismo tiempo iniciaba a mover sus caderas deseoso de más.

Las atenciones que su vampiro le daba estaban volviéndolo loco, pronto Morinaga decidió ir más lejos, Souichi mientras mantenía ese estado no era capaz de abrir su recamara, por lo tanto el sexo se volvía mucho más placentero y extremadamente fuerte, pues todo el placer lo recibía su esfínter, Morinaga entonces decidió tratar esa zona, sometió uno de sus dedos que embadurno con su propia salía y fue golosamente introduciéndolo en aquella entrada la cual se apretó por inercia Souichi al mismo tiempo que exclamo.

– **Ahg, no…–**

– **Te deseo, amo cada parte tuya. –**

– **Ese lugar…–**

– **Solo relájate por favor. –**

Tetsuhiro fue rozando con calma su interior, primero un dedo, y ahora dos, mientras más adentro los sometía, el lobo se estresaba y arqueaba su espalda causando temblores en sus piernas y en todo el resto de su cuerpo, Morinaga dejo el jugueteo, para pronto situarse sobre su amante y mirarle con una tierna y cálida sonrisa, se agacho para conectar sus labios y dedicarle un beso mientras su pene erecto y grueso se masajeaba entre los bajos y la fina capa que cubría la recamara de Souichi. Poco a poco aquel glande fué situándose en su esfínter y sin pensarlo dos veces inicio a penetrarle, los orbes de Souichi se agrandaron y este solo pudo sentir como aquel grueso miembro se abría paso en su interior, mientras que ambos se besaban, los brazos de Souichi se aferraron al cuello de Morinaga con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sentía como todo aquel pequeño lugar era llenado por aquel miembro.

– **Ammmmh, mh.–**

Eran los encantadores gemidos que morían en ambas bocas, Souichi estaba sintiendo la gloria, pues aquel miembro rozaba perfectamente su próstata, quizás era la pose nunca lo supo, pero esa vez estaban conectados al 100% o quizás más pues, Morinaga al finalizar la penetración se separo de aquellos labios dejado un pequeño hilito de saliva la cual el lamio con sensualidad y mientras observaba a su lobo.

Tornaba sus cejas en una expresión placentera, a lo que no pudo evitar el confesar. **–No. quisiera ser selectivo... pero este lugar… Souichi… este lugar es… ahhh, es tan angosto. –**

– **Ag!, Ah, ahh, no… nh… mmmh, no te muevas así… ahh, Morinaga…–**

– **So… Souichi… ah… ahhnm.–**

Ambos estaban volviéndose tremendamente locos, por tanto, placer, las envestidas iniciaron a acelerarse, su miembro se deslizaba libremente en aquel lugar, Morinaga estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo y Souichi no podía más, había rasguñado aquella espalda, hacía mucho que no lo hacían de esta forma y era el momento más profundo, existente y tremendamente placentero que Tatsumi pudiera tener.

Morinaga elevo su torso, ahora acariciaba el pecho, abdomen y el vientre de su peli largo quien no podía más que solo elevar sus manos sobe su cabeza para sujetarse de lo que fuera y permitir que su chico ahora recorriera los costados de sus piernas con sus manos para separarlas y abrirlas más, entrando por completo a ese lugar que envistió una y otra vez y causando que el lobo iniciara a hiperventilar, para entonces liberar enormes jadeos que se acotaban en pequeños gemidos consecutivos y entre estos susurraba.

– **Ahgm Morinaga… ahh, noo… no no puedo más… ah, ahh, ahhhh.–**

Luego de confesar aquello, su respiración era acelerada y sus manos se aferraron a la sabana bajo sus cuerpos, mientras que las piernas y los músculos en todo el cuerpo del licántropo se tensaban y de un momento a otro, Souichi llegaba al orgasmo eyaculando sin compasión sobre su propio vientre, Morinaga al ver aquello no pudo continuar por mucho tiempo, poso su manos obre su vientre acaricio este embadurnando el semen de Souichi sobre aquel vientre y en unas envestidas más se corrió en su interior apretando sus ojos y mordiendo sus labios, ambos respiraban agitados mientras Souichi respiraba acelerado y susurraba **.–Ahg… no puede ser…–**

– **Souichi–**

– **Tu-Tú me has vuelto raro…–**

Morinaga sonrió y con cuidado aun sintiéndose tembloroso se apartó de su lado para poder acostarse a su extremo derecho y así Souichi recostarse en su pecho, mientras trataban de calmar sus respiraciones y los pálpitos intensos de su corazón, ambos estaban viendo borroso, ese orgasmo fue tremendo; en cuanto a Souichi él se sentía extremadamente cansado, tanto así que fue perdiendo la lucidez y quedo dormido…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Polo norte 6 días después… en los límites cercanos a Alaska.**

El viento azotaba con tremenda fuerza, era tan helado que si no tenías puesta la ropa adecuada podrías sentir como este frio elemento se clavaba a tu piel como filosas cuchillas la gruesa nieven blanca recubría todas las faldas de aquellas enormes montanas eran blancas y extremadamente adornadas por pinos que apenas podían visualizarse todo aquel gélido paisaje se tensaba aún más pues. Había una tremenda tormenta de nieve en esa tarde el sol no se había ido aun, pero las nubes hacían ver el lugar como algo lúgubre sacado de una película de terror.

De pronto entre aquel extraño paisaje lobos y algunos perros siberianos recorrían los bosques cadavéricos de árboles secos y uno que otro pino de ese lado no habían mucho de estos exuberantes árboles que eran capaces de soportar la inclemencia de la naturaleza, aquellos ladraban y corrían como dirigiéndose a un lugar urgentemente. Rápidamente al lado de estos caninos se aparecieron cinco sujetos que corrían con la misma rapidez, con la diferencia que eran mucho más agiles y rápidos, trepaban arboles con facilidad y aceleraban el paso a mucha más velocidad.

Gritos llenos de euforia se hicieron escuchar a los costados de aquella bola de perros y lobos causando que, la manada se disipaba y tomaba otro rumbo mientras que los cinco sujetos decisión proseguir, pero en dirección hacia arriba de la montaña, aquellas cinco siluetas ya estaban llegando al paso que llevaba a la entrada de las cuevas que poseía por dentro el monte. Adentro de este paso el fuerte viento ya no se hizo presente, en más aquellos cinco se detuvieron un momento para apartar algunos de sus ropajes, el primero en hacer aquello dejo caer una bufanda de color gris mientras alborotaba sus cabellos ocres, a su lado un peli verde se revolvía los cabellos y tras de este otros dos personajes más hacían lo mismo.

– **Los lobos casi se pierden esta vez, Youji. –**

– **Natsuo, no me hechos la culpa a mí, esto es culpa de Yayoi. –**

El mencionado hacia reverencia y susurraba **.– Mil perdones no volverá a pasar.–**

– **Eso espero, es difícil volver a llevarlos a la zona de preservación…–** Exponía el peli verde.

– **No querrás que los humanos vuelvan a matar a otra manada ¿o si Yayoi?–**

– **Por supuesto que no.–** Respondía el joven de cabellos negros y mechas de color rubio.

Al lado de aquel grupo de cuatro chicos, el quinto acompañante no parecía sentirse a gusto en ese sitio pues estaba helado. **–Por qué no hablamos de esto en la cueva.–**

– **JAJAJA, Hiroto-san aún no se acostumbra al frio de esta zona. –**

– **Oigan yo no soy un sujeto tan campestre y menos que soporte el frio, rayos más ahora que tengo la sangre pesada no lo soporto. –**

– **Débil.–** Exponía Natsuo sonriente y cubriéndose de nuevo, para abrazarse a sí mismo y objetar **.–Aunque te tomo la palabra acá esta mucho más frio que afuera–** Youji soltó a reír do un manotazo a esos dos en la espalda y susurro.

– **Vampiros…–** Mofo con sarcasmo. **– listo regresemos. –**

El quinteto inicio a moverse…

El lugar era sumamente cálido por dentro aunque afuera hubiera un frio y tormenta infernales, las cuevas estaban tibias, aquello por dentro parcia un castillo, habían adornos, pasadizos, antorchas y muebles antiguos, era el refugio seguro para los licántropos nadie podría encontrarles ahí ya que estaban resguardados en el monte más elevado de ese lado del mundo, todo aquello era un acontecimiento hermoso, el solo caminar por aquellos pasillos pedregosos y que guardaban hermosos ventanales de cristal hechos por la fría nieve era un acontecimiento tremendamente hermoso.

La vida se había hecho mucho más tranquila para los del norte, toda la guerra había terminado y eran meses de tranquilidad y paz, los ocupantes de aquellas cuevas convivían en perfecta armonía, Hiroto se había acostumbrado a esa vida, jamás llego a creer que todo aquello seria así de lindo, aunque duro para un vampiro como él y Natsuo ambos se habían dado la tarea de ir cada noche al pueblo más cercano y ver que podían cazar para comer, por decirlo así ambos habían acabado con la criminalidad de esos pueblos y claro habían ahuyentado a los vampiros que cazaban solo por placer.

Hiroto caminaba entre los pasillos ya, los niños correteaban de un lado a otro y le decían humildemente el tío Hiro, el castaño estaba más que complacido de estar en ese lugar, y había un sitio que era el más indicado para permanecer a solas y escribir en una pequeña libreta sus experiencias con los del norte. Puesto que algún día él pensó en regresar a Japón y contarle a su maestro como es la vida por ahí.

Llego a un enorme boquete, el cual parecía una enorme bóveda de cristal, era ese lugar en donde Daisuky se podía sentir humano de nuevo puesto que, ahí la luz del sol se reflejaba y no era dañina para él… Hiroto observaba hacia arriba como el hielo deformaba todo pero daba una sensación de luz tan hermosa y tremenda que podía quedarse horas ahí de pie…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

Entre las principales alcobas de aquellas cuevas se encontraba la que más lujos y privilegios tenia, contaba con una puerta de madera gruesa y llena de acabados. En su interior se podía admirar un sinfín de adornos que provenían de épocas renacentistas, un escritorio una pequeña mesa de noche y una cama de cuatro postes con cortinas un espejo enorme que contenía un pequeño tocador; Soubi se encontraba escribiendo algunas memorias. Agatsuma tenía esa cualidad, pero también tenía otra habilidad y esa era pintar.

El de gafas y cabellos rubios mirada azul, cuerpo esbelto y alto podía pintar como los dioses y siempre que terminaba una pintura el dejaba impregnado en sus memorias lo que sentía al realizar aquellas bellas pinturas. Con calma finalizaba su memoria cuando escucho el suave ruido de las sabanas al moverse.

Ritsuka Aoyagi se removía entre estas, el chico, estaba desnudo y al elevarse su torso dejo caer la tibia sabana para dejar ver un torso desnudo, Soubi al notar aquello se puso en pie para ir a la mesa que estaba al lado de su escritorio, en la cual había un jarrón con agua y un vaso, con calma Agatsuma deposito el claro y limpio liquido sustraído de los más helados aisberg de la zona y colmando aquel vaso se acercó al peli negro al cual dijo.

– **Ritsuka… debes de tener sed. –**

– **Gracias Soubi. –** Expuso tomando el vaso para beberlo con calma y susurrar. **–Tengo mucho sueño–**

– **Últimamente tienes mucho sueño. –** Expuso el más alto para con su enorme y generosa mano acariciar la mejilla del de mirada violeta quien cerro sus ojos al sentir aquel contacto y tomar con ambas manos la de Soubi quien le observo de manera un poco seria. **–Y También últimamente has estado muy excitado. –**

– **Eso es porque tú y yo hemos por fin logrado nuestra unión. –**

Soubi no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, aparto sus lentes de su rostro y con calma se fue acercando al rostro de su chico, para darle un beso que causo que uno de los brazos de Ritsuka se enredaran en su nuca para hacerlo agacharse y así invitarlo a aquel cálido lecho en el cual Soubi no pudo evitar el buscar el cuello de Ritsuka y besarle de manera que el más joven en apariencia se sintiera estremecido, Aoyagi cerraba con calma sus ojos y susurraba.

– **Soubi…–**

Los besos eran cada vez más intentos y provocativos, no había pasado más que solo dos semanas desde que ambos habían roto todo esquema y por fin habían tenido su primera vez Ritsuka se había guardado por todos estos años para aquel peli largo y esta experiencia con Souichi y Tetsuhiro les hizo reavivar el amor que se sentían ambos. Definitivamente las almas destinadas a estar juntas podían existir por mucho tiempo y en el momento indicado ser uno solo.

Las cosas estaban siendo más y más ardientes entre ambos definitivamente el calor que ambos cuerpos poseían los asfixiaban al punto de liberar aquella tensión con la incontenible entrega… Soubi había pasado a ser un amante excepcional que procuraba tratar de la forma más cuidadosa a su pequeño y cada vez que le hacía suyo lo hacía con tanta pasión, pero sobre todo cuidado de no romperlo y por tanto ese amor florecía cada vez más en Aoyagi.

Esa noche no sería la excepción, estaban entrando en calor cuando de pronto una extraña sensación golpeo con fuerza a Ritsuka, la presencia de su hermano en todo el lugar y en sus pensamientos se hizo presente de manera impactante tanto así que detuvo todo lo que hacía y susurro.

– **¡Nii-san!–**

Soubi se apartó despacio permitiendo que Ritsuka se sentara en la cama y posara una de sus manos en su pecho, para observar todo a su alrededor, el peli largo ante ver el rostro pálido de su oji violeta cuestiono **–¿Ritsuka que pasa?–**

– **Mi hermano… Soubi, siento que él… me está llamando. –**

– **¿Llamarte, imposible, él está encerrado en aquella cárcel lo recuerdas? –**

La sensación de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando lo invadió, pronto y con movimientos lentos, Ritsuka se puso en pie, su cuerpo estaba desnudo, Soubi observaba aquella lechosa piel ser iluminada por la luz de las velas, sus orbes azules se embelesaban al admirar como sus cabellos caían por sus hombros con suavidad, Agatsuma admiro aquel cuerpo tan tierno, tan blanco y hermosamente perfecto.

Con calma el peli largo tomo una bata para colocársela a su pequeño al mismo tiempo que dijo. **–Ritsuka debe ser un achaque del cansancio… creo que lo hemos estado haciendo demasiado seguido, es hora de que descanses. –**

– **No Soubi no es nada de eso… siento que mi hermano me llama. –**

– **Pero Ritsuka. –**

El mencionado elevo su mano derecha causando que el silencio invadiera la habitación, Aoyagi cerro con calma los ojos y se concentró en su hermano, él no podía ver nada en aquella inmensa oscuridad que profanaban los parpados al cerrar los ojos; sin embargo, de la nada una pequeña luz tintineante le hizo estremecerse, su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado al notar como una mariposa monarca aleteaba con dificultad, en dirección suya. Los ojos de Aoyagi se abrieron y con prisa él fue directamente a su guarda ropa, siendo seguido por el peli largo quien cuestiono.

– **¿Ritsuka que viste que pasa? –**

– **Hay que salir…–**

Ambos se apresuraron a colocarse las ropas que los protegerían del frio, Ritsuka se colocó ropa interior un jeans negro, una camisa de lana de color purpura y una enorme chaqueta de tiro largo de color café, Soubi por otro lado poseía sus ropas regulares, una camisa simple de manga larga un pantalón negro y una chaqueta también de tiro largo de color café oscuro con cuello y puños de lana. Ambos salieron de la habitación, pasaron los pasillos siendo vistos por todos los ahí presentes, Zero se dio por enterado, notaron el transitar de ambos en dirección a la entrada de las cuevas.

– **¿Soubi, Ritsuka? –** Cuestionaron ambos confundidos, a su lado Hiroto este ya se hacía presente abandonando su tranquila incursión cuando los noto que se disponían a seguir a rubio y a peli negro.

Los cinco hombres salieron a la superficie, Ritsuka se había movido con prisa hasta llegar a lo más alto del monte, la oscuridad no dejaba ver nada; sin embargo, el sol que se posaba en los casquetes polares en Alaska les permitió ser testigos de la más hermosa creación de la tierra "La aurora boreal."

Hiroto agrando la mirada jamás había visto eso antes, Natsuo y Youji explicaron entonces. **–La aurora Boreal, eso solo puede indicar que el horario ha cambiado, una nueva estación esta…–**

– **Silencio. –** Expuso Ritsuka, para arrugar sus cejas y observar en dirección del pueblo que estaba a varias millas de distancia, este estaba siendo iluminado por las luces de colores que se presentaban en el cielo, Soubi sintió un escalofrió enorme, pues el viento traía un ruido y una sensación tenebrosa, cuando de pronto los ceros e incluso Hiroto susurraron.

– **Huele a sangre–**

– **Pero que significa esto. –** Expuso Soubi, Ritsuka por otro lado visualizo la mariposa monarca que se dirigía a ellos, con prisa el más pequeño de los ahí reunidos estiro las manos hacia el cielo para tomarla en sus manos, pues el viento la había lanzado hacia su persona, Aoyagi la aferro en su pecho y susurro.

– **Dame tu mensaje. –**

La mariposa aleteo un poco de manera errática hacia sido un viaje largo y tremendamente extenuante Ritsuka sin poder evitarlo fue testigo de la visión más horrible y aterradora que aquel insecto le mostro en pensamientos, además de escenas sangrientas y llenas de un futuro apocalíptico muy al final de toda aquella redada de visiones la mirada de Aoba se hizo presente en su cabeza, y la de los que lo acompañaban también, el peli negro trago grueso y mucho antes de si quiera poder decir algo, el liberaba a la mariposa y susurraba observando hacia el pueblo, el miedo lo invadió de pies a cabeza la sensación de sentir la muerte cercana se incrusto en su pecho y calo por todos sus huesos temblando Aoyagi llamo.

– **So-Soubi…–**

–… – El mencionado solo pudo ser testigo de los temblores de su pequeño amante el cual le observo con pánico y una piel más pálida que la misma nieve al percatarse que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir el de pelaje largo y rubio expreso con tremenda voz grave y seria.

– **Evacuen a todos. –**

– **¿De qué hablas que viste que pasa Ritsuka? –** Cuestionaba confuso y aturdido Youji.

De un momento a otro el olor a muerte se hizo más fuerte, enseguida Zero se miró uno al otro no necesitaron más explicaciones ambos se movieron para gritar con angustia que debían escapar, Hiroto al lado de aquellos dos noto como tres hombres se visualizaban al fondo a unas cuantas millas lejos de donde estaban, uno tenía una gabardina café llena de sangre otro una máscara en su rostro y otro parecía no sentir ni frio ni nada pues traía una ropa que no protegía para nada su cuerpo y sus cabellos rubios estaban recubiertos de sangre incluso en sus manos habían sangre. Hiroto trago grueso.

Pero lo que dijo Aoyagi lo dejo más helado, pues nunca creyó escuchar **. –Soubi… deben escapar. –**

– **Ritsuka, aunque noto tu nerviosismo… ya deberías saber que yo no soy de esos que escapan. –** Cuestiono Agatsuma demasiado serio y con voz grave **–Además… Sabes que no puedo dejarte. –** Sus ojos se tornaron serios y tremendamente molestos. **–Ahora mismo veremos quienes son esos sujetos. –**

– **No lo entiendes ellos vienen por mí. –** Expuso Ritsuka.

– **Peor así. –** Refuto el peli largo llevando sus dedos a su boca y lanzando un silbido que hizo eco en todo lo largo del valle y en las montañas, el ruido del viento azoto todo el lugar, Hiroto estaba atento a lo que Agatsuma había hecho ¿Cuál era la razón para soltar tremendo silbido? Rápidamente logro percibir olores de diferentes dimensiones y sonidos de gruñidos además de que la tierra vibraba de pronto todo un centenar de licántropos se hizo presente a los costados y por detrás de Soubi, quien exclamo.

– **Tendrán que pasar por todos nosotros para poder apartarte de mi lado Ritsuka. –**

Zero quien momentos antes se había retirado de aquella cima, llegaba a las cuevas gritaban como locos que debían evacuar el lugar, llego al salón principal e informo. **–Mujeres y cachorros, prepárense para evacuar, la montaña, mujeres tomen provisiones que solo puedan cargar y diríjanse a la entrada del subterráneo, niños tomen ropas, cobijas, armas que no sean pesadas y vayan con sus madres, los licántropos adultos vengan con nosotros. –**

El jaleo los gritos de pánico se hicieron escuchar el miedo recorría los corazones y los rostros de todos aquellos, si Ritsuka había pronosticado algo terrible debían de confiar en su plan de escape, Natsuo y Youji notaron como todos corrían, Youji informo entonces.

– **Ya está toda la mayoría en la entrada del subterráneo. –**

– **Bien. –**

Ambos corrieron a la cima en la cual ya se encontraba toda la manada de lobos del norte, peli rojo y peli verde se acercaron a Soubi y a Ritsuka para informar **. – Los más jóvenes y las hembras están siendo evacuados por el paso subterráneo… Youji y yo nos encargamos de que todos partieran. –**

Soubi asintió y expuso **. –Ahora escuchen, según lo que Ritsuka a dicho vienen por él… no se quienes sean, pero no se llevaran a Ritsuka. –** El montón de licántropos aulló en aceptación.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

Abajo Clear, Mink y Noiz no se inmutaron al ver el enorme grupo de sujetos que se estaba agolpando en la sima y que definitivamente estarían listos para atacarles, la emoción insana de asesinar se presentó y se hizo muy esperada en ellos tres, Mink fue el primero en mostrar sus incisivos caninos y murmurar.

– **Yo me encargo de acabar con los primeros inútiles. –**

– **¡Bien yo, me hare cargo del segundo grupo! –** Expuso Clear con emoción y saltando. **–El maestro se sentirá orgulloso de mí y me dejará dormir con él esta noche lo presiento. –**

Noiz chasqueo la lengua, odiaba compartir a su peli celeste con ese grupo de bastardos, él solo deseaba irse lejos con Aoba y vivir una vida que les permitiera aburrirse de esta misma; sin embargo, no podía obligar a Aoba o mucho menos tratar de enfrentarse a esos sujetos locos y peligrosos, por lo tanto, el exclamo.

– **Yo capturare a Ritsuka. –**

Los tres ya apresuraban el paso, Clear tomaba una enorme bocanada de aire a través de los tubos de su máscara, mientras que de entre su chaqueta blanca de tiro largo sacaba lo que parecía unas esferas las cuales sometió a su boca abriendo un orificio de su máscara y ante hacer aquello las orbes de este se tornaron tremendamente brillantes y terriblemente tétricas.

Mientras que Mink, ajustaba los guantes en sus manos y colocaba la escopeta que tanto utilizaba para masacrar a sus víctimas en su cinturón, estaba seguro que para dar una lucha digna debía de exterminarlos con sus propias manos cosa que el disfrutaba de manera enardecida, en cuanto a Noiz, el dejaba caer la enorme guadaña que colgaba de su pecho para arrastrarla y hacer rechinar las rocas con el filo de estas causando un estremecimiento tremendo en los que estaban allá arriba.

Finalmente, el momento del encuentro llego, los tres se colocaban al frente de aquel innumerable grupo de licántropos a los cuales Clear susurro con voz escabrosa y profunda. **–Son un grupo encantador de lobitos. –** Sus ojos se hicieron más brillantes deseosos de muerte, el color plata de sus cabellos se removió con el fuerte viento, los ahí presentes notaron como la voz de aquel ser platinado era demasiado carrasposa, la razón por la que esta era así era por las bolas que había consumido unos minutos atrás. **–¡Ritsuka Aoyagi!–** Llamo para observar con atención a los ahí presentes y tratar de reconocer al objetivo, pero no lo logro distinguir al peli negro de ojos violetas hasta que Mink elevo uno de sus brazos y con su dedo índice señalo en dirección de los Zeros, Soubi y Hiroto.

– **Es ese sujeto. –** Señalo causando que Ritsuka se abriera paso entre los suyos y expusiera.

– **¿Quiénes son ustedes? –**

– **Eso no interesa, lo que sí importa es que deseamos que vengas con nosotros a ver a nuestro maestro. –**

– **¿Tu maestro? –** Cuestiono inquieto Aoyagi observando con desconfianza a Clear.

– **Si…–**

El silencio se hizo presente.

– **Clear…** –Llamo Noiz. – **estoy seguro que Aoyagi no está dispuesto a venir con nosotros por las buenas, así que….–** Noiz tomo su cadena y con un movimiento ágil y rápido lanzo aquel arma al mismo tiempo que gritaba **.–VENDRAS CON NOSTROS, QUIERAS O NO.–**

El golpe severo levanto una buena cantidad de nieve la cual se disipó y al hacerlo, Noiz observo que había ocurrido con su presa, Soubi lo había sujetado de manera apresurada y ahora lo tenía detrás suyo y a ambos lados Zero y Hiroto el cual grito.

– **¡Por favor! No nos mal interpreten, somos muy amigables, pero…–** El vampiro de ojos gris fue tornando su rostro de manera que se pudo ver su metamorfosis, la cálida y amigable mirada de Daisuky ahora era una llena de odio y de color rojo. **–El hecho es que…–** Agrego con voz un poco doble. **–Cuando quieren atacar a uno de los nuestros no podemos ser educados. –**

– **Acabemos con ellos. –** Grito con furia Natsuo, para iniciar su metamorfosis vampírica, mientras que el primer grupo de licántropos se lanzaba a atacar, transformados en su primera metamorfosis, Soubi mientras aquello sucedía, tomo a Ritsuka para llevarlo lejos de ahí y escapar; sin embargo, Noiz quien tenía la misión de capturar al menor se adelantó a los movimientos de ambos y se posó al frente de Ritsuka y Soubi, lanzando con fuerza la guadaña la cual fue arrojada a un lado por Agatsuma al esquivar aquel furioso ataque del de mirada jade.

– **Creo que tenemos a un idiota fuerte. –** Exclamo el hibrido.

– **Soubi. –**

– **No te preocupes, acabare con él no te separes de mí. –**

– **No pienso dejarte luchar solo a ti. –**

– **Está bien… esta vez aceptare tu magia Ritsuka. –**

–" **Scheice (Mierda en alemán) Sera mejor que dejemos de platicar…–**

Expuso Noiz en un claro alemán, con prisa él se lanzó al ataque, lanzando su arma sin compasión de nuevo a Soubi quien hizo un movimiento audaz y rápido para esquivarla, mientras Ritsuka elevaba sus manos y sostenía en el aire aquella arma con el poder de su magia y la jalaba con fuerza, para hacer caer de boca a Noiz, ya en el piso. Soubi se lanzó a la espalda del chico con pearcing para tomar su cabeza y girarla de manera que destrozo el hueso de la clavícula y otros huesos más dejando fuera de combate a Noiz. Ritsuka al darse cuenta de aquello dejo caer el arma, mientras que Soubi se ponía de pie y daba un paso hacia adelante para susurrar.

– **Eso fue demasiado fácil. –** Estiro su mano para tomar la de Ritsuka y así escapar cuando, ambos lograron ver un destello que viajo a una velocidad imaginada se trataba de la guadaña de Noiz la que les atacaba y la cual, dio un filazo en la espalda de Agatsuma.

– **¡Soubi! –** Grito Ritsuka corriendo a su lado.

Por otro lado Zero estaba luchando contra Mink, quien sin ningún miramiento destrozaba hocicos de licántropos transformados y los cuales habían perdido también la cabeza y dientes, pues por más que atacaban a ese ser él no recibía ningún daño. Natsuo dejo ir un golpe en el rostro del moreno aprovechando la distracción de este pero, su brazo manos y muñeca se rompió, Hiroto fue rápidamente a ayudarle, pues estaba seguro que Mink lo sujetaría del cuello para partirlo en dos como lo había hecho con los demás. Al ambos estar apartados de aquel de trenzas, cuestionaron.

– **¿Pero qué demonios es ese sujeto? –**

– **Su piel, parece acorazada. –** Exponía el pelirrojo notando como su mano se reparaba y curaba.

En cuanto a Youji observaba como para Mink fue fácil acabar con por lo menos 30 de sus amigos, estaba furiosos y tremendamente frustrado tanto así que solo dirigió su rostro a ver al otro sujeto, el cual era Clear, este no tenía la necesidad de moverse, solo el hecho de estar cerca de él era letal, el platinado expulsaba un veneno peligroso que asesino a más de sus licántropos, el respirar agitado y la sensación de perder la vida les hizo correr hasta en donde estaban Natsuo y Hiroto a quienes dijo con prisa.

– **Deben escapar, con Ritsuka y Soubi. –**

– **No te voy a dejar solo. –** Expuso Natsuo.

– **Aquí no hay nada que hacer, solo quedamos al menos unos 60 y deben de proteger a Ritsuka, Natsuo tú debes de ir por el subterráneo para poder ayudar a los cachorros y a las hembras. –**

– **Youji. –**

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y el mencionado susurro. **–Usen su poder para desaparecer, dense prisa. –**

La dura separación se suscitó, Hiroto se apresuró a ir hasta donde estaba Ritsuka y Soubi, en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento. _–"Morinaga… espero que esta vez lo haga bien."–_ El pelo castaño había aplicado una velocidad imaginada y había logrado rescatar a Ritsuka de las garras de Noiz, tomo a Soubi también y con el poder que Tetsuhiro le había dado al ser mordido y transformado en vampiro salió de ahí sin poder ser visto, por el alemán, quien se acomodaba el cuello y gruñía.

– **Maldita sea. –**

Estuvo a punto de seguirles cuando otra manada de lobos le cayó encima, Youji entre estos, él había puesto todo su empeño y su metamorfosis en alejar a ese sujeto de sus amigos, su enorme hocico mordía la piel de el de los pircing quien no parecía sentir nada, Youji se alejó de él entonces y observo como todos habían muerto y solo quedaba él, su metamorfosis fue decayendo y entonces escucho de aquellos tres.

– **Ahora tu nos guiaras a Ritsuka Aoyagi. –**

Youji emitió una sonrisa y susurro **.–Lo lamento, pero… no tengo la menor idea de a dónde han ido y aunque lo supiera… nunca se los diría solo porque no me da la gana.–** Regreso su sonrisa….

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Abajo entre los subterráneos.**

Natsuo apresuraba a la gente a seguir con prisa el escape, mientras que uno de los niños gritaba.

– **Ya no hay nadie. –**

El pelirrojo tomo un largo aliento y con prisa, destruía las enormes columnas de piedra en la entrada del paso que daba al subterráneo, mientras que en sus oídos se podía escuchar el palpito acelerado de Youji afuera, el cual de un momento a otro se detuvo y al hacerlo Natsuo se quedó de piedra congelado, el dolor en su pecho se hizo enorme al lograr percibir como su otra mitad era asesinada, cerro con fuerza los ojos y grito.

– **¡YOUJI! –** No obstante, observo a todos los cachorros y a las madres, rápidamente grito **. –¡Dense prisa! –** El grupo inicio a correr con rapidez no quedando más nadie que solo él, Natsuo estaba temblando, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y recordaba a su amigo, enormes lagrimas rojas se resbalaron de sus ojos aun cerrados, se las limpio y con prisa se fue rápidamente del lugar.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la sima de aquella montaña el cuerpo sin vida de Youji caía al piso, y aquellos tres hombres parecían confundidos, Mink no logro ubicar el olor de Ritsuka, pues, todos los que huían en distintas direcciones olían a él, era una situación confusa, por lo tanto, informo a sus acompañantes que había perdido el rastro.

– **Rayos el maestro estará furioso. –**

Noiz noto como todo había sido una matanza, no había servido para nada todo aquello, sin perder más tiempo decidió seguir el paso de sus compañeros de regreso a Italia…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~]

Un golpe en su pecho se hizo sentir, aquella horrible visión se había presentado en sus sueños y el rostro de Aoba con la mirada más horrible y maniaca se mostró a su frente susurrando.

" _ **No hay escapatoria…"**_

Su cuerpo daba tumbos, y su frente sudaba como si estuviera pasando por una fuerte fiebre, Morinaga al sentir como Souichi se removía en su cama y como este gemía y balbuceaba los nombres de Ritsuka, Soubi y los otros se aterro, inicio a moverle y susurro. **–¡Souichi despierta! –** El mencionado no podía salir de aquella horrenda pesadilla.

Es más la voz de Morinaga se transformó en un llamado horrible, en el cual este le dedicaba sus intenciones de muerte, Souichi estaba sumergido en sus sueño en el cual estaba siendo estrangulado por el propio Morinaga, ante aquello no resistió más y salió de sus sueños dando un enorme salto en la cama sentándose y respirando tremendamente agitado, Tetsuhiro a su lado susurraba,

– **Souichi, ya paso era una pesadilla. –**

El licántropo no podía articular palabra solo podía respirar agitado y sudar, pronto la calma regreso al enterarse que estaba en su habitación, con calma regreso a su pose tranquila pero entonces un enorme mal presentimiento lo invadió de pies a cabeza, el entonces tomo de los hombros a su vampiro y expuso.

– **Morinaga… no debemos ir a ese lugar…–**

– **¿Qué de que hablas? –**

– **No debemos ir si no estamos preparados, debemos… tenemos que ir cuando estemos preparados. –**

– **Souichi…–** Llamo el otro para besarle la mejilla y susurrar. **–Solo es un sueño no pasa nada, sabes que no somos débiles, tú mismo lo dijiste.–**

– **Pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento. –**

– **Descuida… todo estará bien. –** Dijo haciéndole recostar, para tocar su frente y verificar que efectivamente el platinado tenia temperatura pronto Tetsuhiro arrugo las cejas en preocupación y expreso. **–Tienes un poco de fiebre debe ser porque no has comido nada,.–**

– **Morinaga. –**

– **Tranquilízate. –** Expuso para ponerse en pie y darle un poco de agua y así Souichi se calmó y volvió a dormirse,

Sin embargo, el mal presentimiento nunca se alejó de su pecho, estaba presente en todo momento, los días pasaron, cinco en realidad, el plan para atacar a Aoba estaba en pie, y el día del ataque seria de aquí a unos tres días más, aprovecharían la luz de la luna menguante para atacar; Nanashi les enseñaba lo básico, les advertía les daba indicaciones que lograrían salvarlos de la catástrofe.

Cuando de pronto un punto sumamente importante se tocó en la reunión.

– **Por ninguna razón, deben ver a Aoba a los ojos. –**

– **¿Y por qué no?–** Cuestionaba Hana muy intrigada ante aquella advertencia.

– **Pues…–**

El de cabellos caoba estuvo a punto de explicar cuando de pronto la alarma de la mansión se escuchó a todo lo largo y ancho de esta, Souji se mosqueo de prisa, todos los licántropos que deambulaban por el día se apresuraron a tomar sus posiciones, Souichi observaba como todos se movían a la entrada norte, Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro fueron los primeros en ir a ese lugar, seguido de Souji menor y Suitetsu, mientras que Kanako y Hana en conjunto de Souichi aguardaban en la seguridad de aquella sala, más a un costado estaba Isogai con Kanki quien parecía crecer demasiado rápido.

El bullicio se hizo tremendo, Tetsuhiro llego al lugar enseguida cuestiono **.–¿Qué ocurre?–** Nadie quería decir nada, estaban asombrados y asustados por todo aquello, los orbes de Tetsuhiro se posaron en el piso en donde había demasiada sangre, Kunihiro se apresuró a correr a ese lugar en donde había un hombre encapuchado de pies a cabeza y el cual parecía estar echando humo, a su lado dos hombres más uno pequeño y otro más alto, este tenía un corte profundo en su espalda, podías ver la carne y los huesos.

– **No puede ser. –** Expuso Tetsuhiro.

Rápidamente, el vampiro llamo por ayuda médica, Suitetsu, Hanako, Kanako e Isogai se presentaron con prisa al sitio, y el terror se mostró en sus rostros.

– **So-Sobi-san. –** Exclamo la Tatsumi, para descubrir el rostro del mencionado quien parecía estar sano y salvo, pero totalmente inconsciente.

Morinaga por otro lado tomaba al encapuchado y con prisa lo llevaba a dentro, en la seguridad de las sombras, descubría la capucha y aquel cuerpo mostraba rastros de quemaduras, era lógico quizás ese vampiro había llegado a este sitio aún bajo la luz del sol, Morinaga logro descubrir los cabellos y susurro al retirar la capa.

– **Hiroto, por dios. –**

Rápidamente el de mirada Jade se cortó la muñeca y coloco esta sobre aquellos labios carbonizados al mismo tiempo que susurraba.

– **Bebe, Hiroto, bebe…–**

El olor a sangre se introdujo a sus fosas nasales, rápidamente los colmillos asomaron y mordieron la carne en la muñeca de Morinaga, quien se quejó, pero sonrió al notar como la sangre regresaba a la vida a su amigo y por lo tanto el proceso de curación era acelerado. Después de un momento Tetsuhiro fue liberado y este notaba como el castaño era recubierto por piel nueva y deslumbrante. Sin embargo, al ser de día el castaño se sentía muy débil; gracias a eso decidio dejarlo en la habitación para que durmiera, Morinaga se puso en pie, un poco mareado, la cantidad de sangre que Daisuky había bebido fue extenuante.

Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta y dio indicaciones a uno de los licántropos, para que lo vigilara y le avisara cuando despertara.

Por otro lado, en la zona de enfermerías, Isogai corría de un lado a otro en conjunto de Kanako, ambos estaban perdiendo a Soubi y debían apresurarse a salvarlo, muchos de los licántropos ahí presentes dieron su sangre para poder hacerle una trasfusión, mientras que esto sucedía Ritsuka apenas y despertaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansion, Souichi estaba a su lado expectante.

Cuando los ojos violeta del menor se abrieron lo primero que dijo fue el nombre del platinado **. –So-Souichi….–**

– **Tranquilízate. –** Expuso el mencionado tomando su mano, pero entonces el menor se sobre exalto y grito.

– **No, no puedo tranquilizarme… Souichi debes ayudar a Seimei. –**

El de las orbes miel observo impresionado al menor. **–¿Qué dices? –**

– **Mi hermano… ellos quieren su cuerpo, ellos van a matarle debes ayudarle, salvarlo de Aoba Seragaki. –**

Souichi trago grueso, esto era un anuncio que confirmaba que Seimei debía de ser rescatado y que los planes de Aoba no estaban para nada lejos de lo que se suponía, Tatsumi tranquilizo al pequeño peli negro, le dio un calmante y lo dejo dormir en la habitación, el cazador por otro lado se condujo hacia la sala de cuidados en donde Hanako salía de esta apartaba el tapa boca de su rostro y cuestionaba con dolor en sus ojos **. –¿Quién pudo hacer esto? –**

– **Eso lo sabremos pronto, ¿Cómo esta Soubi? –**

– **Muy grave la tía Kanako y el abuelito Isogai con Tomoe están tratando de salvarle, esa herida es muy profunda y tal parece está infectada, también ha perdido mucha sangre. –**

Souichi trago grueso, la situación era ahora demasiado tremenda y frustrante. Muchas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza definitivamente algo muy malo había pasado en el Norte y esto tenía la firma de Aoba Seragaki en todos lados. Se encontraba tremendamente pensativo en el pasillo cuando de pronto escucho pasos acercarse, Nanashi venía acompañado de Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro ambos llegaron al frente del platinado para decirle.

– **No cabe duda esto fue obra de Aoba. –** Expuso el templario serio y enfadado.

– **Ese sujeto se está ganando que lo odie sin conocerlo. –** Agregaba Kunihiro.

– **No queda otra alternativa debemos ir allá y sacar a Seimei…–** Termino diciendo Tetsuhiro observando con seriedad a su lobo quien trago grueso la idea no le agradaba para nada no deseaba que eso pasara, pero ante ver como Morinaga se acercaba a su licántropo y susurraba. **–Souichi… sé que tienes un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero si esto sigue así no habrá salvación ni escapatoria. –**

Aquellas palabras fueron el gatillo que causo que Tatsumi se pusiera mucho más nervioso; sin embargo, el coraje y el enfado al ver a aquellos tres en aquella precaria situación apretó sus puños y asintió para expresar. **–De acuerdo, debemos partir lo más rápido posible. –**

– **Entonces no se diga más. –** Nanashi se dio la vuelta en compañía de Kunihiro el cual estaría encargado de alistar todo y poner en práctica el plan que se había pactado, ante los ojos un poco preocupados de Souichi todos se movilizaron, mientras que Tetsuhiro a su lado susurraba.

– **No pasara nada, si cumplimos el plan al pie de la letra no habrá pérdidas. –** Beso su mejilla y acaricio su rostro **. –Te lo prometo Souichi. –**

Finalmente quedo solo en aquel pasillo, el observo entonces como la luz se extinguía un día más se despedía y la terrible mañana resurgiría, con ellos dirigiéndose hacia Italia… Quizás la lucha se tornaría encarnecida, a lo mejor una esperanza se llevaría a cabo y sus presentimientos solo quedarían en eso, dio una sonrisa y se movilizo por los pasillos para ir en busca de sus vestimentas y su fiel Mizu-hi el momento de la verdad había llegado Aoba Seragaki seria asesinado por sus propias manos él había prometido eso y lo cumpliría…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo…. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Si sé que hubo muchas bajas y entre ellas nuestro querido Youji… un minuto de silencio por los del norte que sufrieron bajo los ataques maquiavélicos de esos tres…**

 **Bien creo que ya le estoy dando una gran entrada a la trama, aunque siento que falta mucho por desarrollarse y créanme Aoba no será tan fácil de vencer, así que sujétense todos porque nuestros dos amores sufrirán y mucho, pero quien sabe tal vez el amor lo venza todo n_n**

 **Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios bye!**

 **Nos vemos pronto (eso espero)**

 **BESOS!**


	3. Chapter 3 Viaje sin retorno I parte

**Kirai ai suru: Denshitoakuma.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **III: camino sin retorno. Primera parte.**

Ya la noche entraba y en la mansión de los Morinaga todos corría de un lado a otro, armamentos puntos de vigilancia y las ordenes que daban los dos hermanos eran acatadas, tanto vampiros como licántropos se preparaban para la partida que Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro realizarían esa noche, la mayoría quería ir con ellos, pero era imposible hacerlo por lo tanto se esmerarían en proteger aquella casa vampírica y lycan.

La contienda más importante de sus vidas estaba a punto de iniciarse.

Estaba todo listo y finalmente el ambiente se tornó silencioso en el patio principal en donde estaban reunidos la mayoría de los aliados, Nanashi se presentaba al lugar de reunión en aquella enorme casa, el peli caoba salía de una de las habitaciones de aquella enorme casa, camino por los pasillos hasta bajar las gradas que lo llevaron al patio el observaba todo a su alrededor con sus orbes verdes, observaba como Souichi, los chicos y los dos vampiros Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro aguardaban su presencia ya todo estaba listo para partir.

Souji a un costado cerca de las gradas principales que daban a la sala de aquella casa, se acercaba a su peli plata con calma el sujetaba su rostro y parte de su nuca para dedicarle un beso en la frente demostrando así una tierna despedida su peli platinado de cabellos cortos al darse cuenta de aquella muestra de cariño expuso con voz profunda y suave. – **Nos volveremos a ver Souji no tienes por qué hacer eso. –**

– **Isogai…–**

– **Dile a Kanki que volverás y lo harás a salvo y victorioso. –** Expuso con seriedad el licántropo ex maestro de Souichi Tatsumi, Souji dibujo una sonrisa que hizo torcer aquel bigote en su labio superior e hizo más atractiva su quijada, Isogai se sonrojo y suplico. – **Oye si haces esa expresión, decidiré mejor no dejarte ir. –**

Souji Tatsumi volvió a sonreír, mientras que Isogai acariciaba los cabellos de su pequeño el cual en su pecho observaba con total atención y ojos enormes a sus padres, el peli plata de cabellos puntiagudos entonces se acercó a la mejilla de su pequeño y dándole un tierno beso por fin se despidió, su hijo. Luego de unos segundos Souji se apartó de ambos se encaminaba al círculo creado por Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro Souji traía puestas sus ropas de lucha unas botas negras un pantalón del mismo color y una camisa de una tonalidad roja oscura, con un chaleco de cuero y braceras además de guantes en sus manos a un costado asomaba la funda de una filosa arma.

Nanashi se fue acercando a aquel grupo peculiar, notaba como los gemelos llevaban ropa de batalla también en colores blancos, Souichi también estaba vestido para la ocasión al igual que Souji su hijo y sin mencionar los trajes llenos de lujo y de cuero de los vampiros que eran su familia; por su cabeza pasaban muchos pensamientos en los cuales el miedo gobernaba pero no dejaba de tener fe y confianza en que ese grupo peculiar podría traer esperanza a este mundo que apenas sabia en el mal que estaba internándose a paso acelerado. Aoba era una persona muy despiadada y los que estaban a su favor lo eran más, quizás faltaba poco para que el pandemonio se desatara, mientras meditaba todo esto él estaba ajustando su cadena a sus brazos, las llevaba muy bien sometidas bajo su vestimenta de caballero templario.

Ya faltaba poco para partir, pues la noche estaba adentrándose aún más eran alrededor de las 9 cuando escucho por parte de Kunihiro, quien se acercó a su hermano y al Souichi a quienes dijo.

– **Ya está listo… creo que solo podremos ir nosotros, Nanashi, Souichi, los chicos y Souji. –**

Tetsuhiro asentía, observaba a sus vampiros y reafirmaba las ordenes que habían sido específicas, las cuales consistían cuidar de aquella que era su casa, nadie por nada del mundo podía traspasar esas puertas e intentar hacer algo en contra de los licántropos que se encontraban ahí.

El enorme grupo de nocturnos acepto la encomienda colocándose en sus posiciones, mientras el regresaba a la cercanía de su lobo y hermano expresando.

– **Haremos cinco estaciones… será cansado volar de aquí a Italia, pero no imposible. –**

Kunihiro se sintió convencido y de acuerdo a la recomendación de su hermano, entonces se movilizo hasta la cercanía del padre de los Tatsumi y los nietos de este para darles especificas indicaciones, además para explicarle a Venedite como soportar el viaje que iniciarían los miles de murciélagos suyos y los de su hermano. Mientras el castaño explicaba Tetsuhiro tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a su peli plata al cual tomo de la mano y susurro con total calma y ternura en una voz suave y grave que acaricio los oídos agudos del licántropo.

– **Souichi… si te sientes mal por favor no dudes en decírmelo. –**

– **No soy una princesa a la cual debas cuidar. –** Murmuro observando a su vampiro de manera molesta, pero gracias al rostro lleno de preocupación del oji jade no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo. **–So-solo ocúpate de llevarnos con seguridad a ese lugar. –**

– **Claro…–** Respondió esbozando una sensual sonrisa al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del peli largo y expresaba en un susurro abrazador. **–Te vez exquisitamente en este momento. –**

El lobezno rápidamente se tensó incluso su piel llego a erizarse, tanto fue su enfado y pena al escuchar aquello que dejo ir un golpazo justo al rostro de su vampiro y murmuro. **–Tonto enfermo estamos en emergencia y tu solo piensas en cosas innecesarias. –**

– **Je, je, je…Solo quiero reafirmar el amor que te tengo, aunque me respondas con tus puños sabes que te quiero muchísimo. –** confeso con mucha calma aquel vampiro de mirada jade, para luego tornar su mirada seria y observar a su hermano dándole la señal indicando que ambos ya estaban preparados para partir.

– **Llego la hora. –** Exponía el menor de los trillizos, tomando el brazo de un distraído Nanashi y a su hermana Hana quien jugaba con las mejillas de su pequeño tío recién nacido Kanki, Souji Tatsumi Morinaga arrastraba a ambos en dirección de sus padres y tío. **–Suitetsu, llego la hora. –** Llamo a su hermano al pasar a un lado de este, mientras que el abuelo de los trillizos dirigía una mirada preocupada a sus dos hijos menores.

– **Kanako, Tomoe…. Sé que quieren venir con nosotros, pero…–**

– **Descuida papá, nos haremos cargo de que nadie venga a intentar algo aquí. –** Acortaba Tomoe con una fina mirada seria y salvaje, ambos hermanos habían crecido mucho, la anterior lucha contra Seimei les ayudo a aumentar sus habilidades como cazadores y a llevar con orgullo el linaje de licántropos fuertes y feroces. Souji su padre, había sido testigo que en todo este tiempo Tomoe y Kanaki se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes y claro que si otra guerra se avecinaba ellos serían de muy útil ayuda; sin duda alguna su fallecida esposa estaría orgullosa de ambos.

Souji lo estaba, podías verlo en sus ojos los cuales eran tan vivos y brillantes a pesar de ser ahora un vampiro transformado y apenas tener los pobres rastros de un licántropo, admiraba ahora con entusiasmo el rostro de sus dos hijos, esas inocentes miradas que aún estaban ahí pero que se tornaban aún mucho más serias que las de su hijo mayor. No podía quejarse estaba orgulloso de los tres y en un futuro no muy lejano estaba seguro que su nuevo hijo Kanki lo haría mucho más feliz y orgulloso.

– **Gracias chicos, cuiden de su nuevo hermano y de los demás. –**

El mayor se movilizaba al centro en donde los demás se estaban reuniendo justo al medio de ambos hermanos vampiros los cuales se miraban a los ojos, al viaje asistirían: Souji Tatsumi, Souichi Tatsumi, Kunihiro, Tetsuhiro, Suitetsu, Hana, Souji y Nanashi.

El silencio gobernó de pronto el lugar, el ambiente se estaba llenando de sonidos bastante curiosos y misteriosos, parecían muchas voces y el viento que acaricio sus rostros proveniente el norte dio por iniciado el viaje, los que se encontraban en aquel circulo lo supieron, ambos hermanos habían cerrado los ojos ese viaje seria largo… luego de unos segundos miles de murciélagos se presentaron girando apresuradamente a los costados y las palabras que habían dicho en susurros a doble voz Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro se elevaron más para llamar a diferentes murciélagos de todo ese lado de la ciudad, todo iba generándose cuando…

– **¡Souichi! –**

Severos gritos se escucharon de parte de Ritsuka Aoyagi, quien había salido de los oscuros pasillos de aquella mansión en dirección al patio, el pelinegro estaba de pie y caminando con un castaño apoyado sobre su hombro derecho, rápidamente Tomoe y Kanako corrieron al lado del de mirada violeta para ayudarle, entre ambos lograron llevar a ambos a la cercanía de aquella enorme espiral de murciélagos

Los gritos eranelevados en Aoyagi para interrumpir la partida, sin embargo, la concentración de ambos hermanos era demasiado pesada, Kanako y Tomoe entonces le ayudaron a llamar la atención de uno de los hermanos Morinaga.

– **¡Morinaga-san!–**

Souichi a pesar del ruido, de las alas y los chirridos que daban esos animales y los rezos de Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro, el logro escuchar con su oído agudo de licántropo las voces lejanas de sus hermanos, se giró dentro del circulo y noto a ambos sosteniendo a Hiroto, con prisa el cazador se movió a su vampiro y grito.

– **¡Espera, Tetsuhiro! –**

El mencionado abrió rápidamente los ojos observo a su peli largo quien hubiendose apartado de aquel lugar salió corriendo fuera de la espiral y con prisa se acercó a sus hermanos y a Ritsuka por no decir que sus orbes miel observaban con ímpetu a Hiroto. La conexión se perdió y ambos hermanos deshacían el circulo. En cuanto hubo oportunidad ambos Morinaga se acercaron a Ritsuka y Hiroto.

– **¡Hiroto! –**

El mencionado, respiraba trabajosamente, su vista aun era borrosa, la sangre de Tetsuhiro su amo le había curado, pero la falta de alimento le había hecho difícil la tarea de regenerarse internamente, sin embargo, pronto iba recuperando su vitalidad y fuerza, sus orbes grises observaban a su amigo y amo al cual susurro.

– **Tetsuhiro… no, no deben ir allá. –**

Los ahí presentes se acercaron al vampiro de mirada gris, quien apretaba los puños y susurraba lo que había ocurrido en el norte, el pecho de Hiroto se contraía rápidamente su camisa blanca mostraba los movimientos de su cuerpo y en su rostro el miedo se podía reflejar, con cansancio exponía la situación causando que todos ahí comenzaran a perder las esperanzas.

– **El poder de cada uno de esos sujetos es demasiado superior…–** Agrego **. – El alemán, no siente dolor no lo afecta nada… y aquel de cabellos blancos y mascara tiene la capacidad de expedir veneno…–** Mientras explicaba los chicos y sus padres se observaban a las caras de forma preocupada **. –Y el, otro sujeto… –** Hiroto apretó las manos, no pudo continuar la garganta se le seco y el miedo lo invadio…

El silencio gobernó por un instante, Ritsuka susurraba con calma a Hiroto. **–Tranquilo…–**

– **El otro sujeto…–** Se escuchóuna peculiar voz proveniente de los tejados de aquella casa, el grupo de vampiros y de licántropos observaba al que había dicho aquello Natsuo había llegado de manera apresurada a esa mansión y por decirlo así había llegado muy a tiempo para unirse a la contienda, todos al escuchar aquella voz y ver al peli fucsia se tensaron, la impresión en Hiroto al verlo fue enorme su pecho respiraba con alivio al ver que al menos Natsuo había podido escapar y con él a varios de los licántropos del norte.

– **Na-Natsuo –** Susurro Hiroto mirándole con emocion.

El mencionado se acercó al castaño colocando su mano sobre su hombro susurro. **–Estuviste muy bien, nos ayudaste mucho allá, salvaste a Soubi y a Ritsuka. –**

– **¿Los demás…? –** Cuestiono rápidamente y con dificultad el oji gris.

– **Ellos están bien Hiroto, logre llevarlos a un sitio seguro y tuve que pedir un poco de ayuda para venir hasta acá lo más rápido que pudiera... pero el deseo de Youji se cumplió, salvamos a la manada o al menos una porción de esta. –** Natsuo termino de hablar para observar a todos aquellos ahí reunidos y agregar. – **Souichi… quiero ir contigo, yo seré quien asesine a ese sujeto de rastras. –** Termino diciendo el de cabellos color fucsia refiriéndose a Mink, estaba molesto, realmente molesto. **–Tetsuhiro, Souichi permítanme vengar a Youji, necesito exterminar con mis propias manos a ese tipo. –** Explico.

– **Natsuo…–** Llamo Hiroto observando con impacto al joven sobreviviente de aquella matanza. – **Tu sabes que es imposible ese sujeto… asesinó a muchos de los licántropos, pudiste ver como abría sus fauces con sus manos con la facilidad con la que rompes una hoja de papel. –** Arremetió Hiroto, causando impresión en los presentes por esa reciente información.

Natsuo apretó aún más sus puños enseguida Nanashi se acerco a ambos y susurro. **–Todo lo que han dicho… es cierto y eso nada más es el inicio, en total son 8 y cada uno posee un poder y habilidad fuera de este mundo…–** Los susurros y los temblores provenientes de los más chicos se hicieron ver. **–Sin embargo… nosotros los templarios conocemos sus puntos débiles y es eso lo que estamos a punto de hacer romper su vitalidad.** –

– **Se más claro Nanashi. –** Exponía el menor de los trillizos a su lado este observaba con enfado.

– **Quiero decir que si derrotamos a Aoba y lo capturamos ellos quedaran débiles. –**

– **No lo entiendo por qué ese tal Aoba es tan importante. –** Cuestiono inquieto Tetsuhiro.

– **Tetsuhiro… su sangre es la que hace a esos sujetos tan fuertes como los mismos demonios que llevan dentro. –**

– **Bien entonces eso es todo, matamos al tal Aoba y se acabó. –** Expuso Souichi tronándose los dedos, acomodando sus trajes blancos y ajustando la mizu hi a su cinturón en su cintura. **–Ya basta de pláticas nos espera un largo viaje, Natsuo si quieres venir eres bienvenido, pero no estorbes. –**

– **Souichi, gracias. –** Llamo el sobreviviente de ZERO con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja.

– **Ese es el espíritu. –** Exponía con emoción Tetsuhiro. **–Descuida Hiroto, prometo que vengare la muerte de los licántropos del norte y acabaremos con todo esto. –** Eloji gris asintió. Una sensación de angustia invadió al vampiro de cabellos castaños al ver como ellos se apresuraban a partir y a estos se acercaban corriendo Tomoe y Kanako ante la vista incrédula de su padre quien cuestiono.

– **¿Tomoe Kanako que? –**

– **Isogai, nos ha pedido que te cuidemos en esta contienda, padre…–** Explicaba Tomoe. **–Además Soubi está aquí también. –**

Souichi y los demás escucharon aquello dicho por el menor de gafas y observaron al fondo en la entrada de aquella mansión Ritsuka había ido a buscar a Soubi, quien con los cabellos sueltos observaba la partida de todos aquellos mientras susurraba para oídos de todos esos lobos y vampiros.

– **Suerte, mucha suerte, Souichi… Tetsuhiro muchachos…–**

La enorme nube de murciélagos se presentó y ahora si partían en dirección de Aoba…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Roma… Italia.**

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo, Teobaldo estaba luchando en contra de dos sujetos de cabellos rubios y puntiagudos en estilos muy similares, ellos tenían a sus lados materializados a sus demonios, los cuales se trataban de una serpiente de considerable tamaño la cual se erguía sobre los 5 pies de alto su color era negro por encima y platinado por todo su abdomen. El otro sujeto traía consigo un león negro del mismo tamaño parecían animales fuera de este mundo.

Ambos sujetos rubios estaban realmente tranquilos ante la presencia de los templarios, tan relajados se encontraban que sus manos reposaban en sus bolsillos mientras sus enormes criaturas, masticaban la carne y huesos de uno de los cuerpos tirados en el piso. El templario estaba sumamente desesperado, había perdido una de sus manos y respiraba agitado, giraba a ver a su espalda por donde el mensajero había salido. Debía informarle con suma prisa y precisión que la situación en aquel lugar ya se había salido de control.

Pero justo cuando observaba por el rabillo de su ojo derecho el camino que este había tomado una figura se presentaba, tenía el cuerpo tremendamente musculoso tatuajes en su rostro hacían ver a ese nuevo sujeto aún más temible y como olvidar esos orbes dorados y esas fauces que traían del cuello al informante de cabellos negros.

– **No…–**

– **Se fue tu última esperanza, ¿No es verdad? –** Cuestionaba uno de los rubios acercándose al calvo sujeto a quien Virus cuestionaba.

– **¿Qué pretendías enviando a un inútil mensajero? –**

El cuerpo sin vida de aquel peli negro, cayó al piso, Teobaldo trago gruesamente y pensó _. –"No puedo hacer mucho, pero si con mi vida podre debilitarles entonces… lo hare."–_ Expreso en lo profundo de sus pensamientos para con total disimulo mover su única mano a uno de sus bolsillos y mientras lo hacia una voz más ronca y tremendamente profunda se presentó.

– **No malgastes tus energías, templario… eso no servirá ni para retrasar tu muerte. –**

Los ahí presentes giraron a ver al dueño de aquella voz, se mostraba demasiado pálido, pero su belleza no perdía para nada su intensidad, al lado de Aoba se encontraba Koujaku quien llevaba una katana en su cinturón, el cual se acercaba a aquel sujeto para tomarlo de la barbilla y susurrar.

– **Templario… ¿eres el único con vida? –** Cuestiono Koujaku.

– **¿Dime algo Templario, ¿mis queridos Virus, Trip y Ren te trataron bien? –** Cuestiono curioso Aoba.

El hombre se apartó o al menos eso intento, tenía pensado usar el último recurso, accionar una de sus bombas para salir de ahí, pero lastimosamente todos sus movimientos fueron reprimidos, al instante en que pudo notar que no podía mover su cuerpo reacciono diciéndose a sí mismo.

– **Mi…mierda…–**

– **¿Te preguntas a qué hora viste mis ojos?–** Cuestionaba Aoba acercándose con total calma y esbozando una sonrisa que demostraba la verdadera maldad interior de su sistema. **–Solo tuve un fragmento de segundo para que miraras mis ojos y entrar a tu cabeza….–** Aobaelevaba sus manos, causando que sus mangas en aquellas ropas holgadas las cuales parecían ser un kimono negro se deslizaran sutilmente, las coloco a los costados de aquel y susurro **.–Ya es muy tarde ahora tengo todo poder sobre tu cuerpo… y puedo leer tus pensamientos… ahora bien dime… ¿Cómo puedo retirar el sello?–**

– **Ahgs… no…. Te lo diré. –**

Koujaku y los otros arrugaron las cejas eso no era normal, que alguien pudiera evitar el poder de Seragaki era imposible, rápidamente Koujaku se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, la palidez en aquel rostro se hizo más marcada y el color en los cabellos celestes del de mirada Ámbar, cambiaron a un blanco en un segundo, sus manos estaban consumiéndose, y la piel se pegó más a su cuerpo.

– **¡Aoba! –**

Gritaron con prisa tanto Ren como el de la katana quien lo tomo en brazos y lo dirigió hasta adentro del enorme templo, mientras que Virus y Trip escuchaban del templario. **–Ustedes, falta poco para que las armas sean descubiertas y cuando lo hagan esta vez no tendremos piedad. –** Teobaldo al sentenciar a los híbridos **l** ibero la bomba de su vestimenta y la accionó asegurándola con su mano en su pecho. Tanto el rubio de gafas como el otro se apartaron con prisa… para ver estallar aquel cuerpo, sus demonios regresaron a su cuerpo. mientras Trip susurraba.

– **Debemos encontrar la forma de abrir ese sello. –**

– **Iré a investigar. –**

– **Yo iré a ver a Aoba. –**

Se separaron mientras que en la habitación en la que habían llevado con urgencia al peli celeste, este se reponía, la lucha que surcaban esos sujetos para tratar de hacer que el cuerpo de su amo se regenerara estaba siendo perdida. Virus se avecino a la habitación en la cual las miradas eran de desesperación. Rápidamente el rubio hablo.

– **Esto no puede seguir así debemos encontrar la forma de abrir esa maldita mazmorra. –**

– **Solo debemos seguir investigando…–** Expuso Koujaku observando a Ren. **–Quédate con él, avísanos si despierta. –** El de mirada dorada asintió, mientras que ellos se movilizaban para irse a investigar en la enorme biblioteca en algún lugar de aquellas catacumbas tenía que estar la respuesta para poder abrir la celda que contenía la única salvación de Seragaki.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En la cual, el sonido de alguien sufriendo y conteniendo en silencio sus gemidos de dolor que apenas y podía escucharse, su respiración era errática, y sus manos temblaban, el intentaba hacer algo totalmente peligroso y arriesgado, pero era la única salvación para lo que se venía, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos encontrarían la forma de entrar a su celda y así utilizar su cuerpo para los fines que Aoba ya había mencionado. La sangre corrió por su antebrazo con dolor intenso se estaba lacerando aquella articulación, mientras el apenas y podía aplicar su magia, sufría de descargas que quemaban sus entrañas el sello de aquella habitación estaba diseñado para que no pudiera aplicar su magia y si lo hacía sufriría terribles dolores, Seimei resistía con valentía pero en el último corte no pudo silenciar más el soltar un grito que rápidamente silencio al apretar sus labios y arrancar por fin su brazos de su cuerpo, el corazón le latía acelerado estaba mareándose por perder demasiada sangre pero la tarea más dura había sido cumplida.

Con prisa, hizo una serie de oraciones y aunque todo su cuerpo sufriera terriblemente con emoción pudo ver como la carne en el piso se transformaba, sus orbes violetas estaban tomando brillo mientras su articulación se regeneraba, mientras en el piso de costado un cuerpo se estaba formando.

Aoyagi observaba con insistencia a la entrada de las mazmorras, no debían descubrirlo, rápidamente al notar que por fin su títere estaba con vida y dormía lo despertó con prisa.

– **Ni-Nisei…–** Llamo con voz tremendamente baja.

El de cabellos negros, fue abriendo los ojos, agrandaba la mirada al notar que una vez más había vuelto a la vida.

– **Seimei…–** Se escuchó su voz deformada.

–Shhh.– Susurro, aquel para abrazarlo y susurrar en su oído.–Escapa de aquí, date prisa no apliques magia, busca a Ritsuka y dale mi mensaje, búscalo está grabado en tu interior.–

Los orbes afilados del peli negro dedicaron una mirada determinada a su amo, se escuchaban pasos, Seimei se separó rápido y expuso.

– **Vete largo. –**

Nisei asentía, aun sus cuerdas vocales no estaban desarrolladas, era difícil terminar de generarse en ese sitio que reprimía la magia de Aoyagi. El cual apenas y tenía solo un pequeño brazo por lo tanto lo que hizo fue ocultarse en un rincón mientras se le regeneraba el brazo.

En tanto en la entrada… el sonido de aquellos pasos era más y más cercano para por fin estar a nivel de aquella entrada la cual fue visto por unos ojos tremendamente angustiados de un Seimei el cual escuchaba. **–Creo que tu suerte se ha terminado por fin. –** Koujaku le observaba de forma seria y maligna, tanto así que la cicatriz en su rostro y el tatuaje en ese se acentuaron aún más. **–Encontré la forma de abrir esta maldita celda y así le des la vida eterna que merece a mi amado Aoba. –**

Seimei trago con suma dificultad, habían logrado encontrar la forma de abrir la celda y con ellos llegaría su fin, el hombre de cabello largo y negro se retiraba expresando su alegría, tras conocer la llave y estaba más que emocionado pues, sacaba su filosa arma y observaba la hoja con plena maldad, mientras de sus labios se deslizaba.

– **Debes estar hambrienta, sedienta de sangre… ¿No es verdad?–** La Katana brillo aún más.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Mientras tanto en la lejana tierra de China…**

Esta era la primera parada, le llevaría horas llegar pero habían avanzado mucho ya, se encontraban descansando un poco el cuerpo y las fuerzas de Kunihiro y las de Tetsuhiro estaban aún fuertes y atentas a todo, pero la comodidad de sus acompañantes no lo era tanto, se habían detenido gracias al aviso de Suitetsu quien había notado que sus hermanos no parecían estar muy bien, además de sus tíos, el sobrevolar los cielos entre esa espiral de murciélagos era una tarea difícil e incómoda, sin embargo mientras aguardaban el iniciar de nuevo el viaje. Nanashi aprovechaba el silencio que El Bosque de bambú en china profería.

Observaba sus cadenas y parecía conversar con alguien, con respecto a una situación que había estado en su cabeza desde mucho antes que salieran, Souji el menor de los trillizos se acercaba con sigilo al peli caoba quien susurraba **. –¿Crees eso?, ¿piensas que ellos tienen o tendrán la capacidad de poder hacerlo? –**

Parecía que alguien invisible le respondía, él no podía verlo, aunque agudizara sus orbes verdes no lograba descifrar al sujeto con el que estaba conversando el templario, Venedite escucho el romper de una rama y se percató de la presencia de Souji agacho la mano que tenía elevada su cadena y cuestiono.

– **¿Qué quieres vampiro? –**

– **¿Con quién hablabas? –**

– **Con mi arma. –** Souji arrugo las cejas y mucho antes de que el cuestionara, Nanashi explico. **–Esta…–** Mostro su cadena de plata tan brillante y fuerte. –Es el arma que me impusieron al nacer…–

– **¿Un arma? –**

– **Es un ángel, con el cual yo firme un contrato.–** Su voz era imposible no escucharse en aquel bosque que apenas era tocado por el murmullo de la ciudad, solo el suave resonar del viento y los bambús al resoplar y dejar salir una melodiosa tonada era el ambiente que aquellos podían escuchar, Souichi y los demás estaban a uno cuantos metros y pudieron escuchar aquello que el peli caoba explicaba, Hana incluso Suitetsu, Kanako, Natsuo y Tomoe se acercaron para escuchar, mientras que al lado del cazador Tetsuhiro se acercó susurrando.

– **¿Estas bien? –**

– **Sí. –** Respondió tocando su frente. **–Solo, un poco mareado, pero se está yendo. –**

– **Tetsuhiro ven…–** Llamo Kunihiro a su lado Souji también llamaba a su hijo a acercarse a Nanashi el cual…

El mostraba como sus cadenas danzaban y mientras él explicaba.– **Cuando haces un pacto con las armas sagradas, puedes sentir lo que ellas sienten y saber lo que piensan y viceversa… solo los corazones puros tienen la habilidad de poseer una, no importa en que circunstancias el corazón más puro tendrá la habilidad de hacer un pacto con uno de los ángeles de guerra…–** Mientras decía aquello, Tetsuhiro y Souichi se acercaban con calma ambos apreciaron una luz resplandeciente que se encontraba tras la silueta de Nanashi, Souichi agrando la mirada y susurro.

– **¿Qué es esa luz? –**

– **¿Tú también la vez, Souichi? –**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras que Souji y Kunihiro incluso los demás trataban de encontrar aquella luz que habían encontrado ambos, Venedite se impactó al escuchar aquello, se dio la vuelta y analizo con impresión el rostro de ambos; Souichi tenía una cara de pocos amigos arrugando sus ojos tras sus gafas mientras que Morinaga sonreía y saludaba diciendo.

– **Hola, oye que bonito color de cabello, ¿Quién eres?** –El peli caoba, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya que a sus espaldas se apareció la figura que ellos dos observaban, aquel ángel había aparecido, y se posaba al lado de su poseedor, mientras con sus orbes de color Aqua observaba a la pareja con impacto y susurraba.

– **Oh…–** Su voz parecía ser tierna y muy suave tan dulce como el canto de los mismos ángeles **. – Nanashi, ellos son los más puros y poderosos del grupo. –**

– **¡Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo, A-AI?!–**

– **¿Ai?–** Cuestionaron todos, Tomoe se acercaba a su hermano al igual que Kanako y Natsuo quien arrugaba los ojos y trataba de enfocar lo que ambos veían pero lastimosamente no podía ver nada, ambos hermanos cuestionaban,

– **¿Nii-san tú ves algo? –**

– **¿Acaso no lo ven? es un sujeto delgaducho con cabello aqua y ojos del mismo color. –**

– **Hijo créeme que nadie más que ustedes pueden verlo.** –Expuso Souji, Hana y Suitetsu se acercaron a su querido Pa-chan y cuestionaron.

– **¿Podemos verlo también, como le haces? –** Cuestionaba inquieta Hana.

– **Vamos papa quiero verlo. –** Exponía Suitetsu.

– **Yo no tengo idea de cómo o porque es que lo veo, pero ahí está.** –Señalo a Nanashi.

Kunihiro se cruzó de brazos y acomodando sus gafas con un movimiento sutil de uno de sus brazos concluyo. **–Es obvio que nosotros no tenemos la capacidad que poseen Souichi y Tetsuhiro… creo que para poder verlos tenemos que entrenar o llegar a un punto en donde la muerte nos ha alcanzado y enmendar nuestros errores. –**

– **Kunihiro… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tu estuviste a punto de morir también, deberías ser capaz de verlo? –** Exponía Tetsuhiro.

– **La diferencia hermano es que yo cause mucho daño en el pasado. –**

Souji al escuchar aquello, pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en su pecho, era verdad él había cometido un grave error en el pasado, había intentado sembrar la semilla de la discordia entre sus padres y había causado que su padre casi muriera, silenciosamente se apartó de aquel grupo, para adentrarse más en el bosque mientras escuchaba de su abuelo.

–¿Pero por que los chicos no pueden verlo?–

– **Eso es normal, señor Tatsumi. –** Respondía Nanashi. **–Los jóvenes quizás no puedan verlo por que han tenido muchas travesuras, incluso el sentimiento de envidia puede evitarles el verlos. –** Explicaba con completa calma y profundidad el templario para observar con entera seriedad a Souichi y con un rostro sarcástico murmurar. **–Todavía no entiendo cómo es que Souichi-san puede verlos. –**

– **Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja.–** Reía con ganas Souji mientras Souichi se erizaba y gritaba.

– **¿Qué tratas de insinuar, Nanashi? –**

– **Bueno…–**

Mientras ellos bromeaban, no notaron que el menor de los hermanos se había alejado su mente le jugaba malas pasadas se preguntaba una y otra vez si el ¿Podría ser capaz de ayudar en esta lucha? ¿Podrá el lograr apropiarse de una de esas armas?

– _ **Claro que en algún momento lo harás. –**_

Respondió en sus pensamientos su padre, Souji observo a un costado de donde había venido aquel pensamiento. Notando los ojos amables de su padre, sin duda aquel ser era el vampiro más amable, puro y sin odio… él amaba por sobre todo y luchaba por los que quería, su padre era su mentor era su figura a seguir era su modelo, Souji entonces dibujo una tenue sonrisa y se acercó a ellos de nuevo escuchando las palabras de Nanashi quien se había dado la tarea de educarlos y por lo menos darles las claves y cierta información de las armas.

– **Están esparcidas por el mundo, en lugares que no han sido profanados por el ser humano… –** Explicaba ante la mirada emocionada de aquellos tres jóvenes, que no podían dejar de sentir éxtasis. Mientras los más adultos pensaban las cosas con mucho más cuidado. – **Son 11 en total, hay cuatro que pertenecen a los caballeros más feroces y fuertes de la guardia templaría y una de ellas es la que yo poseo. –** Expuso demostrando sus cadenas. **–En el pasado estas armas fueron las que retuvieron a Aoba Seragaki y a su grupo de híbridos. –**

– **Entonces si las encontramos podríamos contra ellos, ¿Estás seguro de eso?–** Cuestionaba con total aflicción el mayor de todos los ahí presentes, Souji había enjugado en sus cejas la preocupación, mientras los otros escuchaban expectantes la respuesta.

– **Si… pero eso también dependerá de sus portadores. –** Respondió con calma.

– **Explícanos una cosa Nanashi. –** Expresaba Souichi **.–Estas armas están resguardadas por alguien.–**

– **Esa es una buena pregunta mi querido licántropo. –** Respondió con amabilidad. **–Cada una contiene un guardián el cual deberán vencer, tendrán que estar preparados, porque no se sabe lo que verán y en cuanto ustedes logren apoderarse de estas podrán ver a los ángeles de cada arma…–** Señalizó con explicaciones cortas y apresuradas, el grupo ya se movilizaba, de nuevo a cuenta la enorme cantidad de murciélagos inundaron el lugar trasladando a sus ocupantes a otro sitio que los acercaba cada vez más al Vaticano.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En el cual, Noiz, Clear y Mink habían regresado para darles las terribles noticias de no haber capturado al hermano menor de Seimei. Aquellos tres hombres al instante en que entraron a aquel lugar notaron muchas marcas en el piso y cuerpos sin vida, se suponía que ya se habían deshecho de todos los cuerpos que habían atacado al llegar a ese sitio hace unos meses, pero ahora había una cierta cantidad que no alerto a ninguno de ellos en más los puso en guardia.

Clear descubría su cabeza la cual había estado cubierta por una enorme capucha, diciendo **. –¿Pero qué paso aquí?–**

– **Tal parece hubo un enfrentamiento.** –Refuto Mink de manera tosca y seria, causando en el alemán de los pircing un sentimiento extremadamente extraño en su pecho, en su cabeza solo se pudo escuchar un nombre y ese fue el de Aoba. El castaño se movilizo con prisa por entre los pasillos en dirección de la habitación en la que sabía que Aoba se encontraba, a su paso solo podía sentirse abrumado, no lograba sentir la esencia del peli celeste ni tampoco escuchar su palpitar. Ambos a comparación de los otros estaban más conectados. Con prisa traspaso la puerta de la habitación y con la misma llegó a la cama en donde Seragaki se encontraba postrado, Noiz agrando la mirada, toco sus cabellos y expreso con voz grave **.**

– **A-Aoba…–**

– **¿En dónde demonios estabas? –** Cuestionaba Trip, acercándose, a su lado Ren se encontraba en una silla admirando todo, él no era de muchas palabras más bien prefería ver todo a su alrededor y cuando sea su momento hablar para expresar sus ideas y pensamientos.

– **¿Qué sucedió? –** Cuestiono el castaño de mirada ámbar sin darle la mirada al rubio quien le observaba con enfado.

– **¿En dónde está el chico? –**

– **No pude traerlo.** –Trip entonces se acercó y mirándole con ojos afilados y tremendamente molestos expuso.

– **¿Y dices ser el más cercano a Aoba? –**

– **¿Qué quieres decir?–** Cuestiono Noiz elevando su cuerpo, para mirarle casi asesino, nadie podía cuestionar la lealtad y el amor que el poseía hacia Aoba, lo amaba e incluso odiaba el hecho de que estuviera tan inmerso en la venganza, deseaba matarlos a todos, acabar con esos sujetos y quedarse el solo con su peli celeste por el resto de los tiempos; sin embargo esas eran solo esperanzas sueltas y distantes, no sabía la forma de cómo acabar con ellos y mucho menos como alejar a Seragaki de ese sentimiento de odio interno.

– **Que quizás tú quieras muerto a nuestro amo. –** Expuso con abrumada seriedad, Noiz tomo sus elegantes ropas con sus manos vendadas y ensangrentadas para jalonearlo y murmurar a doble voz.

– **No te atrevas a decir eso, asqueroso charlatán miserable. –** El gruñido en ambos se mostró, los ojos de esos dos estaban tornándose dorados, y los colmillos iniciaban a asomar, pero enseguida Ren llego para dar por terminada a esa pelea absurda, golpeo los rostros de ambos para alejarlos con una fuerza descomunal, mientras susurraba.

– **Aoba…–**

Tanto Noiz como Trip no cayeron al suelo, se sostuvieron, estuvieron a punto de tirarse en una lucha horrenda contra Ren pero, el peli azul oscuro de ojos dorados , observaba a la cama, ambos giraron a ver a ese lugar en el cual un peli blanco ya se encontraba despierto y mirando al piso, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rubí intenso, se intentó incorporar, pero rápidamente Ren le evito la acción, cosa que no logro ya que el terco sujeto, observaba con enfado a cierto joven de pircing, al cual llamo.

– **Noiz, ven aquí. –** El mencionado se limpió el labio inferior y con calma se acercó, no quitaba su mirada seria, se acercó a Aoba el cual al tenerlo cerca reacciono con prisa y abofeteo al castaño gritando en el acto. **–¡Cómo es posible que hayas sido capaz de no cumplir mi mandato! –** El de mirada ámbar agacho el rostro, rápidamente Aoba observo a los otros y cuestiono.

– **¿Qué ocurrió? –**

– **Te desvaneciste…–** Explico con voz ronca Ren.

– **El templario estallo antes de que lo pudiéramos torturar. –**

– **Maldición. –** Dijo desesperado, notando lo blanco de sus cabellos. **–No me queda mucho tiempo y tú. –** Jalo el cuello de la camisa en Noiz. **–Solo te pedí una simple misión una miserable encomienda… ¿En dónde están Clear y Mink? –**

– **Ellos…–**

– **Estamos aquí maestro…–** Expuso el peli plata en la entrada al lado del alto sujeto con rastas, Clear corrió a las faldas de la cama en la que Aoba se encontraba y grito casi al borde de la locura. **–¡OH MAESTRO NO! –** Decía llorando y con las manos temblorosas sin poder ser capaz de tocar a su maestro, pues parecía tan frágil.

– **¿Pero qué maldito alboroto es este? –** Cuestiono el otro rubio que faltaba, el entraba con un libro negro en sus manos y susurraba. – **Parecen ancianas locas. –** Exponía.

– **Virus… –** Llamo su gemelo.

El silencio rodeo la habitación causando que Aoba susurrara. **–Mírense, todos reunidos como si estuviera a punto de morir. –**

– **Eso no va a pasar, maestro.** –Expuso Virus mostrando su libro. **–Afortunadamente Koujaku y yo pudimos encontrar una solución a sus problemas dado a que la infructuosa casería del otro hibrido fue en vano, encontramos la solución… para abrir el sello…–** Dijo mientras se retiraba las gafas de manera elegante y dejaba a evidencia esos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo. **–Es un poco ortodoxa, pero… Koujaku está yendo por la última pieza del rompecabezas. –**

– **Escucho maestro. –** Exponía Clear emocionado. – **SUS AÑOS DE VIDA AUMENTARAN. –** Dijo con emoción.

– **¿En cuánto tiempo? –** Cuestiono intrigado Aoba.

– **A juzgar por lo que dice aquí será a la media noche de pasado mañana, afortunadamente en ese momento la luna estará roja… y será perfecto para liberar a ese sujeto de su celda, mientras tanto por favor, trate de tranquilizarse y descansar. –**

Aoba había escuchado aquello, miraba sus arrugadas y huesudas manos, mientras susurraba **. –Ya escucharon salgan todos. –** El grupo de hombres se movilizaba a la puerta, mientras Noiz también lo hacía; sin embargo **. –Noiz… tu no.–** El castaño detuvo sus movimientos, permitió que todos salieran y el cerraba la puerta con calma para, darse la vuelta y observar a Seragaki con un rostro neutral **. –¿No piensas decirme nada?–**

–…–Aoba cerraba sus manos con poca fuerza y agregaba mirándole a los ojos.

– **No te pone contento que yo…–** Dijo elevando sus manos para atraerlo con la mirada, Noiz se acercó con paso lento tomando sus manos con cuidado las sostuvo por un momento mientras escuchaba. **–Recibiré otro cuerpo y llevare a cabo mi venganza. –**

– **Aoba…–**

– **Serán mil eternidades a tu lado, Noiz.–** Dijo animándose a besarlo, lacerando en el acto los labios de aquel hibrido el cual no mostro dolor alguno, solo pudo sentir como su sangre era succionada de su boca y Aoba ganaba más color y sus cabellos se tornaban un poco más celestes, mientras el otro parecía debilitarse y susurrar ente sus labios.

– **Vámonos, deja esta maldita venganza deja todo y vivamos juntos, no necesitas otro cuerpo solo me necesitas a mí, a mi sangre… a mi voluntad de hierro. –**

– **Noiz… ¿Acaso ya se te olvido todo el daño que nos hicieron? –** Aoba cambio su rostro de uno enamorado y apasionado a uno lleno de enfado tremendo. **–Ya se te olvido, lo mucho que sufrimos al ser separados, las pérdidas que tuve, en mis anteriores cuerpos. –**

– **Aoba…–**

El mencionado estaba molesto demasiado como para torturar al castaño a su frente **.–Déjame recordarte el dolor que sentí en ese momento.–** Tomo los costados de su rostro y observo internamente a Noiz quien no pudo soportar el enorme zumbido y la fuerza con la que Aoba desgarraba su espíritu y dejaba a flor de piel el dolor que el oji ámbar sintió en el pasado, el alemán rápidamente apretó los ojos, sentía el dolor más intenso más horrible que en su vida había pasado, él que no tenía sentido del tacto solo podía sentir dolor a través de Aoba, esa maldita habilidad que este poseía nunca la llego a comprender por que se daba aquello, pero eso lo perturbo al punto de pedir con fuerzas.

– **Basta, detente… ahhg.–**

– **Ese es el dolor que por años he sentido, el dolor que no puedo borrar de mi Noiz. ¿Compréndeme? –**

– **A-Aoba…–** Susurro mirándole a los ojos. **–Yo… te amo… por favor, sé que es doloroso, pero… esto va a matarte, abandona vámonos de aquí, alejémonos de todo por-por favor. –** Imploro, pero el dolor creció aún más. **– Ahg… ahhh…–** No pudo soportarlo más, Noiz caía al piso, derrotado por todo ese hiriente suceso, experiencia que lo derroto por completo.

Los ojos de Aoba dejaron de ser dorados, ahora se relajaba y llevaba una de sus manos temblorosas a su frente exponiendo. **–Jamás perdonare el dolor por el que me hicieron pasar, eso nunca. –**

Se ponía en pie, para sujetar con una sola de sus manos el cuerpo de Noiz el cual coloco cuidadosamente sobre la cama y al cual mordió en el cuello, si había algo que regenerara sus fuerzas era la sangre de ese sujeto, no entendía como ni por qué, pero a lo mejor aquella vieja historia de los vampiros quizás era cierta… "Un vampiro que ama con intensidad, y bebe de la sangre de la persona que ama, será siempre inmortal y esa sangre le sabrá a gloria y las demás le sabrá insípida." Eso quizás aplicaba para los vampiros, pero él no era ni uno ni otro era un ser hibrido un ser que estaba en el limbo un ser que contenía miles de demonios internos que poco a poco consumieron su ser interno. El Aoba bueno, tierno, bondadoso y frágil había desaparecido con el paso de los siglos.

– **Eso se acabó. –** Expuso serio, yendo al pasillo dejando a Noiz en la cama…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Cerca del Mar negro… Crimea, Ucrania…**

Ya era de madrugada y ellos se habían alojado en un castillo abandonado justo en las costas del mar negro, la mañana estaba llegando y para ciertos vampiros era oportuno el descansar, mientras que los licántropos se encargarían de la guardia del lugar, los chicos, Kanako y Tomoe se encargarían de cuidar de ellos. Hana llegaba a la torre de aquel castillo por donde aún se podía ver el cielo de un color azul oscuro, Tomoe y Suitetsu en compañía de Kanako se encontraban ahí sentados aguardando por el amanecer, cuando la chica susurro.

– **Tío Tomoe… ¿Cómo era Pa chan cuando era más joven? –** Cuestiono con intensa curiosidad la chica de cabellos platas largos.

– **¿Souichi? –** Cuestionaba el de gafas con un poco de impacto.

– **Si…–**

Kanako sonreía un poco y susurraba **. –No era para nada lo que es hoy.–** Esbozo contenta.

– **¿Ehhh, es cierto eso? –** Cuestionaba Suitetsu. **–¿Tanto a cambiado mi padre? –**

– **Si…–** Respondía Tomoe. **–El amor lo hizo cambiar y ustedes también…–** Dijo notando como el amanecer por fin se presentaba por entre las nubes espesas al fondo **.–Souichi era muy serio y tirano, incluso supe de buena fuente que al inicio no soportaba a su padre, le parecía un vampiro muy molesto.–** Explico el castaño con suma calma **.–Lo que ellos dos sentían era amor y odio.–**

– **Si es verdad, yo soy testigo de eso. –** Expuso Kanako. **–Sus padres eran muy tiernos cuando se conocieron, Souichi quería quitárselo de encima, pero Tetsuhiro logro llegar a su corazón. –**

– **Que romántico. –**

– **Si…–** Respondía Suitetsu mirando al piso, sintiendo un poco de confusión, en sus pensamientos solo reinaba Kunihiro y la palabra prohibición, no podía el amor que sentía por ese vampiro era imposible, claro que lo era.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Por otro lado, dentro del castillo, Souichi había buscado la forma de ocultarse para desahogar sus malestares, se sentía demasiado asqueado por el viaje y más que todo exhausto, el cansancio sería difícil disimularlo ante estos, ya había desahogado su malestar y estaba dispuesto a ir a descansar cuando de pronto en su camino se encontró con su hijo Souij el cual susurro.

– **Padre se siente mal. –**

– **No te preocupes ya me pasara, son tus hermanas las que causan esto, no tienes por qué preocuparte. –** Dijo el peli largo acariciando su mejilla derecha y mirándolo a los ojos diciendo. **–Eres idéntico a tu padre. –** Souji mostro un cierto sonrojo que causo en Souichi un sentimiento intenso en su pecho, sin poder contenerse, dedico un beso en la frente a su hijo y expuso. **–Serás fuerte como él y tus torpes hermanos serán como yo…–**

– **¿Y MIS HERMANAS? –**

– **Ellas creo que serán una mezcla rara de Tomoe y Kanako. –** Sonrió el platinado para rápidamente cambiar su rostro a serio y susurrar. **– No le digas a tus hermanos que yo dije eso. –** Souji asintió el también mostro un rostro serio, para sentir de nuevo como los jugos gástricos subían por su esófago **. –Humg, mierda. –**

Souji rápidamente entendió lo que su padre estaba sintiendo y por lo tanto expresó al mismo tiempo que sabía de sus bolsillos unas hierbas. **–Papá, fui a investigar traje esto para ti…–**

– **¿Qué es…? –**

– **Esto calmara tus nauseas, mi padre me enseño algunas plantas medicinales, cuando incursionábamos en Fukuoka…–**

 **Entiendo… –** Dijo dándose cuenta que se trataba de raíces y hojas de jengibre, probándolas, tenían un sabor amargo, pero parecían funcionar era cierto, ahora algo más se presentaba en su ser, el hambre lo estaba envolviendo, ya había entrado a los 4 meses y medio y debía de comenzar a comer más, Souichi estaba pasando por una situación bastante angustiante, pero debía relajarse y comer. Con pasos lentos y acompañado de su hijo se sentó en una habitación a oscuras en donde su padre, tío, Natsuo y el abuelo descansaban. Entre la oscuridad con calma Nanashi se acercó a ambos, el templario estaba llegando a buena hora para repartir los alimentos, habiendo pasando antes por Suitetsu, Hana y sus Tíos el termino con Souichi y Souji, los tres entonces se dispusieron a comer su ración, mientras lo hacían ambos chicos notaron la rapidez con la que Souichi devoraba su parte, entonces el templario expuso con una sonrisa.

– **Souichi-san yo no tengo mucha hambre si gusta puede comerse mi porción. –**

– **¿No te molesta? –**

– **Claro que no.–** Dijo entejándola y permitiendo que el platinado se devorará todo en cuestión de minutos, prontamente Tatsumi se ponía de pie y susurraba.

– **Iré a ver si Kanako trae más tengo mucha hambre. –** Ambos lo vieron partir, mientras Nanashi hablaba.

– **No entiendo cómo es que tiene valor de venir a una lucha en su estado. –**

– **Ese es mi padre, Souichi Tatsumi el nunca dirá que no a una batalla y si tratas de hacerle entrar en razón no podrás es más terco y necio que una maldita mula. –**

Nanashi sonrió sorprendido y cuestiono. **–Por todos los cielos, ¿Eso fue una broma? –** Souji se indignó escondió su rostro con sus cabellos nervioso y Venedite agrego con una tierna sonrisa. **–Me alegra saber que el más serio de los hijos de ese sujeto puede hacer bromas. –**

– **¿Bromear?** –Souji estaba un poco abrumado por aquel rostro del peli caoba parecía tan puro tan lleno de vida tan cálido que no pudo evitar el percibir como en su pecho algo extraño se acrecentaba, disimulando un poco de seriedad expuso serio. **–Nada de eso te digo la verdad mi padre es así. –** El peli caoba soltó una carcajada extrema. Que dejo impresionado al otro chico a su lado, Souji observo a un costado y volvió a repetir entre dientes. **–Estoy diciendo la verdad mi padre es así. –**

– **Ya, ya, está bien te creo…–** El silencio se hizo presente, Souji observaba con atención aquellos ojos del peli caoba quien se sintió incomodo por tener esa mirada profunda sobre su persona, el chico entonces susurro **. –Na-Nanashi…. Puedes decirme como puedo lograr ver a tu arma, quiero verlo como lo hicieron mis padres. –**

– **Oh, eso…–** Dijo con nervios **. –Bueno. –** Dijo observando al frente. **–Estas armas solo se dejan ver cuándo como ya dije las almas son puras de corazón… creo que, tu padre es una persona especial… y Souichi-san es una persona cuyo corazón es tierno y sincero… y tu… meditándolo bien creo que solo debes de confiar en ti mismo, ya que no creo que haya maldad en ti. –**

Souji agacho su rostro y susurro. **–Crees mal. –** Dijo poniéndose en pie y comenzar a caminar.

Nanashi lo vio partir y acomodarse en el suelo, al lado de su padre, Souji observaba la espalda de su padre con total pena y arrepentimiento aun no podía olvidar lo que hizo en el pasado, todavía se sentía culpable por haberle hecho eso a sus seres queridos, las lágrimas rojas se concentraban en sus ojos, pero después de un tiempo estas se quedaron bajo aquellos parpados que se relajaban con calma.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **En Fukuoka…**

Ritsuka, se encontraba al lado de Soubi en la cama, cuidaba de su sueño y besaba de vez en cuando sus labios, acariciaba sus cabellos y se recostaba en su pecho para escuchar el palpito de Agatsuma quien dormía placenteramente ya su herida se había curado y solo esperaba el dulce despertar de su oji azul. Y mientras aguardaba el recuerdo de su primera entrega con el licántropo regreso fresco a sus pensamientos, como olvidar el deseo de ambos por ser uno, habían esperado ese momento desde hace muchos años y por fin hace tres meses se había podido consumar…

[~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~]

 _El norte parecía ser un lugar demasiado gélido para ambos, sin embargo, la cueva estaba llena de pieles de oso, además de velas que iluminaban y calentaban todo. Eran los mejores días habían logrado salir de la batalla contra Seimei y a su regreso todos estaban realizando una fiesta en su honor en el subsuelo, entre las enormes catacumbas que poseía una enorme e imponente montaña, parecía la guarida perfecta. Los enormes y puntudos trozos de roca en forma de cono colgaban del techo abovedado._

 _En el cual el ruido de la música y los cantos de los distintos licántropos se escuchaba y rebotaba haciéndose aún más enorme el sonido, Soubi apreciaba todo aquello desde una abertura elevada en aquella caverna, su manada había recibido a su equipo de guerreros con emoción incluso aceptaron con buen gusto a Hiroto, el vampiro parecía estar muy feliz en medio de aquellos lobos. ZERO se había encargado de dedicarle un lugar especial y lo hacían gozar con tremendo alboroto._

 _El de mirada celeste estaba encantado y ante sentirse tan inmensamente tranquilo una sensación intensa se presentó en su pecho, aquella situación se acorto al escuchar apenas los pasos de su querido pelinegro quien había salido de la fiesta y estaba ahora a su lado, Ritsuka lo había estado observando desde abajo, quería deseaba tener un rato a sola con ese hermoso lobo. Al cual rodeo mientras le observaba con entera pasión en esos ojos violetas._

 _Soubi pudo percibir aquel delicioso aroma que el cuerpo de Ritsuka expedía, era inocencia y su esencia era algo que solo a él se le permitió olfatear, lo amaba con locura… Soubi no soporto mucho el que Aoyagi lo estuviera tentando, se agacho un poco para abrazarlo y atrapar con sus brazos largos su cintura, acariciando su espalda y parte de sus cabellos negros, mientras se aventuraba a mordisquear su cuello y expresar con voz grave y sedienta._

– _ **¿Qué haces Ritsuka? –**_

– _ **Te estoy seduciendo. –**_ _Respondió con ternura, mientras con sus inocentes manos ladeaba el rostro del más alto y tímidamente lamia la mejilla de su peli largo. Con pasos lentos ambos se fueron alejando de aquella celebración, mientras las caricias y los suaves besos los dirigieron hacia su lecho, el cual estaba situado muy al fondo de las cuevas. Una rustica cama de plumas y pieles les esperaba, Soubi llego a la cercanía de esta y con poca voz confeso._

– _ **Tengo… mucho tiempo conteniendo mi instinto. –**_

– _ **Creo que ya estamos listos, para ser uno…–**_

– _ **Ritsuka. –**_

– _ **Soubi…–**_ _Lamia sus labios con total locura, causando en el más bajo una sensación intensa, en sus vidas anteriores había logrado sentir aquello, el corazón les palpitaba tremendo, podía escuchar con facilidad el latir de su compañero que fue intenso. Soubi estaba acariciando su piel con tanta suavidad con tanto ímpetu que no pudo evitar el caer con suavidad en la cama y posicionarse de rodillas sobre su delgado cuerpo, mientras el otro._

 _Solo lograba observarle como su rubio iba devorándolo con la insana pasión, percibía como sus ropas eran liberadas de su delgado cuerpo, como los cabellos de Soubi ahora acariciaban su pecho, al tenerlos sueltos y como el mismo licántropo que iba a poseerlo se reiteraba con calma su camisa, mostrando impresionantes cicatrices que su vida pasada le dejo. La venda en su cuello fue cayendo, ya no había necesidad de sentir vergüenza por esa cicatriz que una vez Seimei tatuó en su cuerpo. Ocultaban tantas cosas ellos dos, Ritsuka analizo el nombre en su cuello ¨BELOVED¨, pero prefirió no preguntar ya que como siempre._

 _Su licántropo siempre evitaba el corresponder a sus dudas._

 _Con calma ambos terminaron desnudos siendo solamente testigos de sus calurosos y apasionados cuerpos. Una enorme sabana hecha de piel de oso les protegió un poco de la vista de cualquier mirón y del frio que se sentía en todo el lugar, pues habían apagado tres velas y solo una les dejaba ver lo que hacían. Soubi aún estaba sobre su peli negro quien había abierto sus piernas y recibido al peli largo entre estas, se agachaba con calma para besar su boca y expresarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Recorría su quijada y finalizaba en su cuello para sobre exaltar y tensar aquel delgado cuerpo._

 _Ritsuka comenzó a temblar y trago grueso, Soubi rápidamente se detuvo y cuestiono directo._ _ **–Ritsuka, ¿Tienes miedo**_ _ **?**_ _ **–**_

 _El de mirada violeta negó, solamente cerro los ojos y beso sus labios para confesar con un fuerte y profundo jadeo._ _ **–No es eso…–**_

– _ **Que es… dímelo, quiero saber. –**_ _Cuestiono probando sus labios con intensidad._

– _ **Soubi… desde hace mucho yo… quiero hacerlo contigo y lo que ves y sientes es solo la excitación y locura que tus besos y caricias provocan. –**_

 _Soubi agrando la mirada, se agacho para dedicar un beso más profundo y abrazador que, causo en el menor un fuerte gemido resbalándose por aquellos delicados labios de su pequeño chico, mientras se besaban, sus cuerpos se acariciaban, Ritsuka había apretado con sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo de Soubi y acariciaba sin parar sus brazos y parte de su espalda, una tímida mano ahora recorría su abdomen para lograr tomar en su mano aquel palpitante miembro erecto, cálido al contacto y suave, pero también húmedo. Ritsuka sintió como sus labios eran abandonados por los de su amante de cabellos largos, quien cerró con fuerza los ojos y arrugo las cejas susurrando._

– _ **Ri-Ritsuka… mm.–**_

– _ **Te deseo, siempre lo hice y quiero que me hagas tuyo por fin… Soubi. –**_

 _El asintió, se dispuso a bajar en besos por todo aquel cuerpo, debía tratar de prepararlo para que la punzada de su grueso miembro no lastimara su cuerpo, será la primera vez de ambos y debía de ser cuidadoso, iba lentamente besando su abdomen hasta lograr situarse en la zona del pubis, en donde acaricio aquel erecto pene de Ritsuka, el cual al ser abrazado por su enorme mano, causo que el peli negro se tensara y temblara más de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo. Acaricio firmemente por unos momentos. Hasta que por fin aquel liquido pre seminal se resbalaba por sus dedos para embadurnar la angosta y virginal entrada de su ojo violeta, acaricio sus dedos y fue humedeciéndola al punto de lograr someter uno con calma y cuidado. Ritsuka se sujetó de sus cabellos y hombros para luego rápidamente sentir la introducción de otro dedo más._

– _ **Ahg…–**_

 _Se quejó con un estruendoso gemido, mientras Soubi se dedicaba a ensanchar aquella entrada y darle un poco de placer previo a su pequeño, con rapidez aquel lugar se tornó húmedo, más de lo normal, esto impresiono al peli lago quien intentaba meter otro dedo más… pero, Ritsuka le contuvo, lo elevo con todas sus fuerzas tomo su rostro y lo beso sin poder contenerse más confeso jadeante._

– _ **Ya no quiero más dedos. –**_

 _Con suma calma y movimientos suaves Soubi estaba iniciando la hermosa acción de volverse uno… Ritsuka sintió como aquel enorme glande se posaba en su esfínter y presionaba con fuerza, sus cejas se curvearon en dolor, al percibir que aquel estaba entrando en su interior, la faena era demasiado dolorosa y dificultosa, sin mencionar que casi imposible, ese pequeño orificio no podría recibir a ese enorme y grueso pene. Sin embargo, con sumo cuidado y paciencia, por fin Soubi había llegado a entrar en su cavidad causando en Ritsuka una respiración acelerada y un jadeo imparable, el observaba con susto a su chico al cual cuestiono._

– _ **¿Ritsuka estas…?–**_

– _ **Soubi… eres tu… puedo sentirte, puedo percibir tu palpito en mi…–**_ _Abrió los ojos despacio y elevo sus brazos para abrazarlo del cuello y confesar en su oído_ _ **.–Te amo… gracias, gracias por ser tu…–**_

 _Soubi no pudo evitar el enjugar lágrimas, con calma el dolor se fue yendo y por fin ambos ya estaban sintiendo placer, sus cuerpos se movían con calma, en aquel lecho, Ritsuka había perdido el miedo, la incomodidad, tuvieron que cambiar de posición, Soubi estaba recostado y Ritsuka estaba sentado en su regazo, haciendo su torso hacia atrás al sentir la profunda penetración, su cabeza también se hecho hacia atrás y sus piernas se apretaron aún más a los costados de aquel masculino cuerpo de su amante, Soubi acariciaba la cintura de su chico, mientras el mismo se penetraba, su mano llego a su rostro en donde Ritsuka acuno su rostro y entrelazo sus dedos, aquella hermosa y apasionante entrega estaba llegando a un nivel en el cual ellos dos ya no podían más. Sus cuerpos se tensaron más de lo normal sus músculos se habían entumecido y el reconocible cosquilleo los llevo al orgasmo intenso._

 _Soubi había abrazado el delgado cuerpo de su chico y mientras ambos eyaculaban el susurraba en su oreja,_ _ **–Ritsuka…–**_

– _ **Soubi.**_ _–El interior del peli negro era llenado por aquella semilla, sintiendo así por fin como todo se tornaba negro, el placer que le había propinado fue tan intenso y nuevo que no supo nada más… cayendo desmayado…_

 _Los días, fueron pasando y en cada momento en que ellos solo se miraban con amor la situación se tornaba llena de pasión, lo hacían siempre que podían cuando podían y cuando sus cuerpos gritaban por amarse y ser uno…_

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Esos eran los recuerdos de Ritsuka, quien no se había dado cuenta que su querido peli largo había despertado y se elevaba para darle un tierno beso y causar que él se sorprendiera de manera apresurada, Ritsuka enseguida acaricio su rostro y sonrió tiernamente para apurarse a elevarse e ir por las gafas de su querido enamorado. Quien le llamo de manera grave y preocupada.

– **Ritsuka… –**

– **Soubi. –** Dijo lanzándose a su pecho y abrazándole para observarle con duda. **–¿Ya estas mejor? –**

– **Sí, he recuperado mis fuerzas, gracias a tus cuidados. –** Expreso incorporándose para darse cuenta que el mareo se había ido, ese mareo que causo el no poder acompañar a Souichi y a los otros a acabar con Aoba. Soubi estaba sumergido en sus infructuosos pensamientos cuando escucho.

– **Qué bueno, que estas mejor So…u…bi…–** Dicho aquello, Ritsuka cayó al suelo, el peli largo se movió de prisa a su lado para tomar su delgado cuerpo en brazos, con prisa intento despertarlo.

– **Ritsuka, que pasa Ritsuka.** –Estaba asustándose, pero se calmó, coloco al peli negro en la cama y rápidamente salió del lugar…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Isogai, se encontraba con Hiroto en el comedor, el daba las ultimas ordenes para los licántropos que relevaban la guardia, cuando de pronto los gritos mas enormes se escucharon provenientes de los pasillos de la mansión, Isogai con prisa se movilizo hasta estos, llevaba a su hijo en brazos al cual apretó a un más a su pecho y busco con los ojos de donde provenían los gritos.

– **Alguien ayúdeme. –**

– **Es Soubi.** –Expuso Hiroto apurando el paso hasta llegar al peli largo al cual cuestiono apresurado. **–¿Qué sucede Soubi-san?–**

– **Es Ritsuka, se desmayó. –**

– **Válgame. –** Expuso Isogai corriendo al lugar tras de Soubi y Hiroto, los tres en conjunto del pequeño Kanki se introdujeron a la habitación en la cual ahora Ritsuka ya no estaba para nada desmayado, más bien se encontraba vomitando.

Soubi llego rápidamente a su lado, para sostenerlo y tratar de darle calma, pero no pudiendo Hiroto se apresuró a tomar lo primero que estaba a la mano para que se limpiara, la acelerada situación causo en Isogai cierta aflicción y zozobra, pero debido a que estaban pasando por algo sumamente aterrador y que Ritsuka desde que llego no pudo comer nada pensó que lo mejor era preparar algo para calmar su malestar. Decidió dejar a cargo a Soubi y a Hiroto les dio indicaciones que deberían de controlarlo y observarlo el regresaría en unos minutos…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Ciudadela del Vaticano Roma Italia.

Los habitantes de la enorme ciudad estaban muy abrumados, había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que las puertas del enorme lugar consagrado no eran abiertas, era un total misterio, esa noche las cosas parecían demasiado lúgubres, por muchas razones, algo inesperado sucedió. Las luces de toda Roma sucumbieron y estaban a oscuras. El clima parecía pesado en toda la ciudad y las personas que solían ir a refugiarse al sitio más seguro parecían estar confundidos.

– **¿Pero que estará pasando? –**

Se preguntaba una mujer con dos de sus hijos ellos estaban reunidos en el enorme patio principal de la plaza, se habían acercado lo más posible a la entrada de los enormes portones del enorme edificio, además de ellos todos los ciudadanos parecían estarse reuniendo en la plaza principal, el alcalde de la ciudad también llego al lugar él había intentado en muchas ocasiones comunicarse con el obispo, pero no respondían era sumamente misterioso.

El murmullo de la gente y los rezos de algunos que llevaban sus artilugios religiosos estaban desesperando a cierto demonio interno de Aoba Seragaki quien lo observaba todo desde una de las ventanas, la luna iluminaba todo, Mink a su lado en conjunto de Clear parecían ansiosos notando como el de cabellos celestes estaba relamiéndose los labios.

– **¿Cuándo más falta, Koujaku? –**

– **Solo un poco más, quizás unos cuantos minutos…–** Respondió Koujaku al mismo tiempo que sus ojos observaban a Trip quien se encontraba tras suyo y al cual cuestiono. **–¿Trip, Pudimos hacer el canal? –**

– **Sí, maldito flojo… ya está hecho el maldito canal. –**

– **Entonces solo queda esperar Aoba. –**

El mencionado estaba entonces dibujando una sonrisa, cuando sintió la presencia de Ren quien traía con él muchos cables, tal parecía los había robado de los postes eléctricos de la ciudad o quizás de la planta principal, los tiraba al piso y susurraba. **–Ya está hecho…–**

– **Bien, entonces… ¿Cómo será? –**

– **Sera hermoso maestro. –** Respondió Clear con esa voz grave y sumamente tétrica tras la máscara.

Observaba ansioso el grupo de gente que se reunía en la plaza, estaba más que seguro que la desesperación de no saber que sucedía, los arrastraría a ese lugar, el necesitaba a muchas personas para poder cumplir su cometido, ya que la única manera de poder abrir el sello que encerraba a Seimei era derramar una cantidad de sangre inimaginable de seres inocentes, humanos y mas sobre todo si el eclipse lunar se llevaba a cabo. Aoba tuvo mucha suerte o quizás el destino se había escrito para que esa noche el lograra obtener un nuevo cuerpo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Lejos de ahí en los lindes de Roma…**

El enorme enjambre de murciélagos se detenía por órdenes de sus amos, Nanashi fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, se habían detenido justo en lo alto un enorme monte rodeado por gruesos árboles que cubrían el mirador por donde podías visualizar un enorme abismo y la ciudad, el peli caoba conocía muy bien esa zona, desde ahí podrían descansar un poco recobrar fuerzas y pensar un plan de ataque.

– **Hemos llegado por fin. –**

Los ahí presentes lo observaban con seriedad, incluso los gemelos que solían ser un poco animados lo miraban con total atención, Venedite entonces agrego.

– **Debemos tomar precauciones, no podemos cometer errores…–**

– **Tienes toda la razón… Tetsuhiro, Kunihiro relájense un poco… Souichi tu también debes descansar, aguardaremos hasta entrada la noche para atacar. –**

Esas fueron las órdenes del más maduro del grupo a quien nadie se le interpuso, se dedicaron a relajarse un poco, Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro eran atendidos por Kanako y por Tomoe, este último cuestionaba a Tetsuhiro. **–¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo solo dilo? –**

– **No necesito nada, estoy bien, solo quiero que esto se acabe. –** Expuso el vampiro, para observar a todos con suma atención, Kunihiro por otro lado si sentía un poco desgastado y débil, el decidió que lo más conveniente en ese momento seria ir por algo para apaciguar su hambre.

Suitetsu analizaba con atención al castaño a quien se le fue dicho. **–Kunihiro, recuerda lo que pactamos. –**

– **Claro tranquilo. –** Dijo el de gafas para desaparecer con prisa mientras en los pensamientos de Morinaga susurraba. _–"Tú también deberías de comer algo Tetsuhiro."–_ Aquel pensamiento solo lo pudo escuchar el de cabellos azules oscuros, quien no respondió nada, más bien se quedó ahí sentado, observaba con atención a su familia y a Souichi, además de los otros dos que los acompañaban. Claro que tenía hambre, la sed de sangre se agolpaba en su cuerpo, pero debía de mantenerse fuerte su espíritu no podía ser vencido por la fatiga. Analizaba todo en silencio y pensaba en cómo sería una vida sin tener que luchar.

Pero su silenciosa meditación fue acotada por las risas de sus gemelos los cuales parecían molestar a Souji, su hijo más parecido a sí mismo. Tetsuhiro dirigió sus orbes jade a ese cuadro tan enternecedor y nostálgico, noto como ellos hablaban y reían incluso Natsuo había llegado a molestarlo por lo realmente serio que era el menor. Dejando ver un rostro abrumado y enfadado por parte del joven vampiro.

Tetsuhiro se puso en pie, quería llegar y apoyar a su hijo, cuando de pronto, tres golpes muy bien puestos en las cabezas de Natsuo, Hana y Suitetsu lo detuvieron, Souichi había llegado en defensa de su pequeño, observaba a esos tres con los brazos cruzados y reprendía con palabras fuertes a sus gemelos.

– **Lo sentimos. –** Se escuchó por parte de aquellos tres en cuanto a Souji sonreía entre dientes puntiagudos y susurraba.

– **Se lo ganaron por bakas.–**

– **A CALLAR ENANO.–** Refuto Tatsumi, serio, causando que hasta Kanako y Tomoe que observaban todo se soltaran a reír, de nuevo a cuenta Morinaga se ponía en pie y se acercaba a ellos, intempestivamente Natsuo, Kanako y Tomoe se alejaban dejando solo a aquella peculiar y única familia.

– **¿Souichi, ahora que pasa, porque reprendes a nuestros hijos y a Natsuo?–**

– **PADRE.–** Gritaron ambos gemelos abrazándose a él uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, Tetsuhiro acariciaba las cabezas de sus gemelos y les sonreía tiernamente mientras escuchaba de ambos decir al mismo tiempo **.–Madre nos regañó por nada.–**

– **No sean mentirosos, estaban molestando a Souji. –**

– **¿Eso es verdad? –** Cuestiono serio y con voz grave ambos hermanos parecían perritos regañados y susurraron,

– **Solo un poquito. –**

– **Un poquito. –** Grito Souji furioso. **–Me están aliando con NANASHI ESO TE PARECE POQUITO HANA, SUITETSU. –** Grito el vampiro más joven erizándose como un real gato.

– **JAJAJA, ¿Qué? –**

– **Lo que escuchaste Morinaga, tus hijos han estado mucho tiempo con Natsuo, de seguro él y Hiroto le han metido ideas raras a mi hijo. –**

– **Vaya, que son adorables.** –

Expuso con una carcajada el padre de aquella familia, causando que los cuatro a su frente, tanto licántropo como sus hijos se sonrojaran por aquella risa tan linda, tan sincera tan llena de amor, notaron que unos lindos colmillos asomaban por los labios de su padre y amante, Souichi trago grueso, y sus hijos estaban completamente pasmados. Tetsuhiro se tranquilizó y su rostro menguo de contento a confuso **. –¿Qué pasa?–**

– **No es nada…–** Respondió Souichi ladeando su rostro para ver a otro lugar o sería capaz de besarlo no importando que estuvieran sus criaturas y los demás ahí, mientras el ocultaba su verdadero sentir sus hijos en cambio eran sinceros.

– **Padre es tan lindo. –** Expuso Hana con un sonrojo enorme.

– **Cuando sea un adulto quiero ser como él. –** Agrego Suitetsu.

– **Jahhh, sigan soñando el único que será igual a Padre soy yo.–**

Una vez más los trillizos se comenzaban a pelear; sin embargo, unos brazos los capturaban con rapidez y los abrazaba con fuerza, mientras una voz amable y grave susurraba a ellos **.–Nada de eso… Suitetsu, Hana… Souji…–** Exponía con esa tonalidad profunda y rasposa **.–Ustedes serán lo que deban ser… no deben parecerse a mi o a su padre… serán lo que quieran ser.–**

Los hermanos se abrazaron más al cuerpo de su padre, cerrando los ojos, ese calor en su persona era único, a pesar de ser un vampiro tenía un corazón tan cálido y abrazador que era imposible creer que en su interior hubiera maldad, Souichi lo observaba con amor, fue acercándose con calma a aquel grupo al cual se abrazó y susurro.

– **Lo que dice su padre es verdad…–** Se fueron separando, ahora el de mirada de color miel observaba los rostros de sus chicos y agregaba. **–Serán quienes quieran ser y como quieran ser… ahora escúchenme los cuatro, prométanme que no permitirán que nada malo pase y ganaran, yo creo en ustedes. –** Los orbes de sus chicos brillaron y las de Morinaga también.

Después de un rato, los chicos se acercaron a su abuelo para contarles lo que habían hablado y darse el lujo de sentirse los mejores, en cuanto a sus padres… Tetsuhiro tomaba la mano de Souichi con sumo disimulo y lo apartaba del grupo, para besarle y susurrarle entre labios **. –Supe que querías besarme. –**

– **No sé de qué hablas estás loco. –**

– **Souichi… puedo leer tus pensamientos ¿lo recuerdas? –**

– **Pues revisa bien por qué no he pensado eso. –** Tetsuhiro sonrió de nuevo y le dedico un beso intenso, para llevar su mano a su vientre que apenas estaba creciendo.

– **Souichi… promete que vas a tener cuidado. –**

– **Lo hare no tienes por qué recordármelo, ahora aléjate que me estas… poniendo nervioso. –** Morinaga de nuevo volvió a sonreír.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Kunihiro regreso, el parecía estar más fresco y vitalizado, Venedite ante notar aquello llamo la atención de todos, para sacar de entre su uniforme una hoja, extrañado por la poca luz en el monte, no le dio importancia, ya que la luna estaba subiendo y mostraba su fuerte reflejo, fue entonces que el inicio a explicar. **–Ellos son 8 en total y nosotros. –**

– **Somos 11…–** Corto Souichi. **–¿Qué estas planeando? –**

Venedite sonrió de medio lado y susurro. **–Darles una sorpresa. –** Observo a Natsuo, Tomoe y a Kanako, para con prisa y emoción dedicarles una mirada emocionada a los otros. **–Si mantenemos este plan todo saldrá bien. –**

– **Pues entonces que así sea…–** Souichi apretó sus puños y confeso. **–Ese idiota no sabrá que lo golpeo. –**

– **Souichi recuerda que solo debes recuperar a Seimei, no debes entrar a la pelea. –**

– **Listo, lo se Morinaga… no te preocupes–** Respondió el de gafas, para luego de un momento ponerse de acuerdo con los planes de Nanashi, ya estando todos enterados de lo que harían cada uno, él se dirigió en camino para traspasar unos árboles y expresar al mismo tiempo que caminaba.

– **Tras estos árboles verán la inmensidad de las luces de la ciudad. –**

El enorme grupo de licántropos y vampiros, se animaron a cruzar la vereda de árboles, cando lo hicieron Hana y Suitetsu cuestionaron **. –¿Luces?–**

– **Me llamaran Suitetsu Ciego, pero no veo ninguna–**

Rápidamente, Venedite, se abrió paso entre ellos para tragar grueso y susurrar. **–Eso no es verdad, las luces… de la enorme ciudad. –** sus ojos mostraban confusión no podía entender cómo es que eso había pasado, es más se preguntaba ¿Qué hizo que la ciudad quedara en penumbras? Sus ideas pensamientos y respuestas iban una tras otra agolpándose en su cabeza, cuando de pronto, noto que la luz de la luna estaba menguando, en más el color brillante estaba desapareciendo.

El corazón inicio a palpitarle rápido, los demás lo observaban con rostros confusos, el primero en atreverse a cuestionar fue entonces Souji Tatsumi quien llamo al uniformado **. –¿Nanashi-san?–**

– **Eclipse lunar…–**

Escucharon todos como respuesta para de la nada, notar como el templario se giraba y gritaba desesperado.

– **HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA, –**

– **Así, se habla.–** Expuso Tetsuhiro.

– **Ya era hora de que reaccionaras. –** Agregaba Kunihiro, **–Acortaremos el paso**.– expuso llamando a sus murciélagos cuando Nanashi sujeto su brazo y grito.

– **No… no deben vernos no deben saber que estamos aquí, cambio de planes…–** Dijo para reunirse de nuevo con ellos y hablar, la situación había cambiado repentinamente y dicho el plan, decidieron iniciar la carrera contra el tiempo, se separaron, se formaron en cuatro grupos…. Aoba y sus híbridos serian atacados…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Abajo en el patio principal, de la enorme ciudadela, se había llenado de muchas velas se podían ver, como ardían y los rezos eran audibles, algunos cantos y los niños corriendo y sonriendo, todo se convirtió en una enorme congregación, cuando de pronto, el sonido de unas campanas se presentó rompiendo el silencio, el sin fin de rostros se giraron a ver a la torre más alta de aquella edificación, lo que siguió a continuación, los dejo aterrados.

Antorchas se encendían, y frente a estas se podían observar 7 figuras encapuchadas, se trataba de los híbridos de Aoba, Noiz estaba entre ellos, ya había despertado y estaba al lado de Koujaku quien murmuraba,

– **Espero que esto no lo arruines. –**

– **Cierra la boca idiota. –**

– **Ustedes dos calmados, estamos aquí para rescatar el cuerpo de nuestro amo.** –Expuso con furia Trip.

Koujaku y Noiz notaron como Clear y Mink se apresuraban a lanzarse al patio principal, estaban sedientos de sangre humana, mientras que Ren también los seguía y tras de ellos los gemelos, Noiz estuvo a punto de lanzarse, pero el de cabellos largos y tatuajes, lo detuvo susurrando con una voz grave y seria. **–Si no fueras tan necesario para Aoba te arrancara el corazón y acabaría contigo ahora mismo.–** Dicho aquello se lanzó al vacío en donde los demonios y las armas de ellos mismos descuartizaban sin piedad a la enorme cantidad de personas ahí reunidas.

Noiz observaba toda aquella locura, era demasiada y pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho el peli largo, ¿Qué quería decir? Debía tomarle importancia, acaso el ocultaba algo, se disponía a lanzarse a la matanza cuando un golpe de memoria lo azoto, escuchaba en su cabeza como las cadenas y el silencio de una habitación lo aprisionaron de tal forma que ya no quería vivir, estaba harto de pasar por un sinfín de experimentos…

[~~~~~~~~~~~RECUERDOS~~~~~~~~~~]

 _ **Hace aproximadamente 10 años atrás…**_

 _El solo podía ver como las personas pasaban al lado de su celda, se encontraba atrapado, con cadenas en todo su cuerpo, no lo dejaban ir, se había dado muchos cortes en sus brazos piernas y en todo lo que pudiera cortar intentando infructuosamente escapa por sus propios medios, pero era imposible, aquellos verdugos le habían clavado las cadenas en los meros huesos, incluso una iba directamente en su pecho, estaba más que seguro que estaba anclada a sus costillas y asegurada al corazón._

 _El recordaba con entera claridad todos los experimentos que hacían en él, lo cortaban lo herían lo destruían, pero él seguía con vida y no sentía nada más que solo mareos por pérdida de sangre y como siempre que regresaba de aquella tortura en su cuerpo, él era visitado por un joven de cabellos celestes ojos ámbar y una voz que parecía ser suave como un susurro en el viento._

 _Su corazón palpitaba al verlo, sabía que con él se podría sentir verdaderamente confortable y seguro. Los guardias, llegaban con él al medio, reiteraban las vendas de sus ojos y los dejaban solos. Aoba se acercaba despacio para mirarlo a los ojos y susurrar._

– _ **Debes morderme. –**_

 _Noiz no comprendía por qué, pero desde que tenía memoria, Aoba era utilizado para generarle más vida a su cuerpo, lo mordió de prisa antes de si quiera perder el conocimiento, y al hacerlo volvió a sentirse fuerte, reanimado y muy bien, ya estaba más animado y ambos esperaban a que fueran por Aoba cuando el alemán cuestiono._

– _ **¿Por qué pasa esto? –**_

– _ **Por qué… somos especiales…–**_

– _ **No… me refiero porque cuando me das a beber tu sangre tú, me curas –**_

– _ **Porque tú tienes el don de curación y yo… solo acelero tu metabolismo,**_ _– Aoba se silenció._ _ **–Sé que algún día, podrás ayudarme a mí…–**_

– _ **Aoba…–**_

– _ **Ya es hora de irme…–**_

 _No podía acercársele o al menos abrazarle o darle una mano, estaba atrapado en las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero, Seragaki parecía no quererse ir tampoco, quería estar ahí con el… sin embargo siempre cubrían sus ojos y los apartaban para no volverse a ver hasta dentro de otro mes o a veces años…_

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Noiz había caído en cuenta de la respuesta a todas sus incógnitas, el realmente no necesitaba de ninguno de esos híbridos y Aoba tampoco, apretó sus puños, pues pensó minuciosamente, él daría todo de sí para estar con su amado Seragaki y si eso significaba darle un nuevo cuerpo lo haría, se lanzó también al patio y con la enorme cadena que colgaba de su pecho liberando su más fiera y temible arma inicio a cortar y a partir cuerpos…

En las catacumbas, en donde Seimei estaba prisionero, Aoba estaba mirándole directamente a los ojos, Aoyagi estaba con la mirada seria y susurraba.

– **Aunque obtengas mi cuerpo… se de dos personas que no permitirá que sigas con vida más tiempo. –**

– **¿En serio quiénes? –**

– **Morinaga Tetsuhiro…. Y Souichi Tatsumi, –**

Aoba sonrió un poco sin inmutarse demasiado expuso. **–Interesante, los tendré en mente cuando adquiera tu cuerpo…–** El ambiente se estaba tornando oscuro, el color rojo de la luna inicio a presentarse y la sangre ya comenzaba a gotear del techo por donde sus híbridos habían cavado algo así como un pequeño túnel, Seragaki sonrió de manera insana y expuso **. –Se te acabo el tiempo Seimei Aoyagi…–**

La sangre resbalaba por las paredes y Seimei notaba que sus fuerzas estaban regresando y la magia ya no dolía utilizarla, eso era lo que pasaba, estaba a punto de romperse el sello que lo protegía de Aoba…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Holaaaa espero les haya gustado y dejado con ganas de saber más!**

 **Sé que les debo muchas explicaciones pues no he actualizado nada, pero debo contarles que mi trabajo me consume me han subido de rango y pos no puedo llevar la laptop o si quiera imaginarme escribir en el trabajo, antes si podía, pero ahora no plop. Sumado a eso el trabajal que tuve con Kirai Ai Suru en su versión Manga y Video que me ha tomado mucho tiempo y dedicación lol**

 **En fin jejeje iba a publicar dos capítulos pero resulta que me enferme de la pansa y el otro capítulo está a la mitad ToT pero prometo subirlo el próximo viernes palabra de maga n_n**

 **En fin gracias y por cierto.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIAS!**

 **EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA DEMACIADO SADICO, GORE Y CRUEL, PERO NO TODO ESTA PERDIDO YA VERAN.**

 **Alisten sus Kokoros para el siguiente capítulo n_n**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo y por ver Kirai Ai Suru en su versión manga y video animado gracias! ¡De verdad!**


	4. Chapter 4 viaje sin retorno II parte

**Kirai ai suru: Denshitoakuma.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **IV: Camino sin retorno, la historia se repite. Segunda parte.**

Un real día de juicio se vivía entre los habitantes de la ciudad que se habían reunido en el patio principal de la enorme ciudadela del vaticano, el pánico, el miedo, los gritos llenos de angustia y los alaridos al ser destrozados eran lo que esa noche se estaba llevando, varios trataban de escapar corrían despavoridos y justo cuando lograban llegar a los límites de aquel enorme patio principal la recompensa a sus actos era peor. Uno de los híbridos se hacía cargo de atraparlos ya sea con sus filosas armas o con sus propias manos, destrozando aquellos débiles y frágiles cuerpos, cada uno de los hombres de Aoba podía asegurar que el ser humano era ser vivo más débil que cualquier otro.

Algunos decidieron resignarse se ubicaron en el piso de rodillas pidiendo por piedad.

– **¡No por favor! –** Gritaban en su agitada lengua italiana.

– **Es imposible implorar por perdón. –** Expresaba con ferocidad y voz grave Koujaku dando un certero golpe en la nuca de uno de aquellos hombres, realizando una enorme lluvia de sangre que le cubrió el rostro y parte de sus ropas, el de cabellos largos se relamió los labios sintiendo el sabor metálico de aquel liquido rojo en su boca.

El grupo en particular de encapuchados los estaban aniquilando sin ningún miramiento, Mink estaba dándose un banquete. Satisfacía su deseo de arrancar articulaciones y de estrangular humanos era un deseo reprimido que su pasado le había dejado impregnado. Cuando algunos lograban salir de su alcance el alistaba su escopeta y la elevaba al frente ubicando su vista en la mira de esta, para ubicar la espalda de sus presas, el gatillo era presionado y en cuanto aquello pasaba la bala atravesaba al inocente que infructuosamente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar…

Por otro lado, Ren corría por el patio a cuatro patas, se trepaba en la fuente que había al medio y se lanzaba pavorosamente a sus presas a las cuales mordía con sus enormes fauces, sus colmillos magullaban y herían la carne causando un grito desgarrador en su víctima; los cuerpos que se le pusieran enfrente terminaban con grandes mordidas que arrancaban incluso hasta hueso.

Koujaku, ladeaba su fiel katana y hacía de todo el lugar un rio de sangre, luego de que asesino a una mujer él se detuvo un poco para observar todo el lugar y el cielo, la luna estaba cumpliendo su cometido, había dejado de estar radiante ahora se iniciaba a tornar de un color negro, para poco a poco irse tornando de un terrible rojo oscuro, sus orbes brillaron al ver aquello, agachaba su vista y notaba como los otros mataban sin piedad y su hoja vibraba ante er tanta sangre inocente derramada.

– **Está sucediendo…–** Dijo con gravedad para dar una diabólica sonrisa que hizo que la cicatriz en su tabique nasal se torciera.

A unos cuantos metros de Koujaku Clear, el peli plata quizás era el menos sanguinario de todos los híbridos, él más bien le encantaba inmovilizar a sus presas y verlos asfixiarse o envenenarse con su peculiar poder; con una cierta cantidad de veneno que poseían unas púas él realizaba su acto mortal. Clear con total maestría lanzaba a los inocentes habitantes justo en sus cuellos no debía haber fallo si deseaba que sus víctimas murieran pronto y así el veneno llamado sangre de dragón causara que la sangre se acumulara en su cuello y cabeza para poder dar a una explosión insana de sangre y viseras.

En el otro extremo e encontraban Virus y Trip ambos no quisieron mancharse de sangre las manos, ni tampoco sus elegantes trajes sus bestias eran las encargadas de derrochar aquella.

El enorme León de Virus tenia la importante misión de jugar con sus víctimas para luego destazarlas con sus garras y filosos colmillos ante la mirada de su amo de cabellos rubios y gafas las cuales reflejaban la luz roja de la luna ya que el observaba aquel astro manchándose de aquel color rojo, en cuanto a la enorme serpiente de Trip… esta capturaba a un buen y numeroso grupo de personas entre sus roscas, para apretarlos y así dar por terminada su existencia.

De entre toda aquella masacre una mujer corría con dos de sus hijos, despavorida, su esposo había logrado salvarles y darles tiempo para escabullirse de aquella matanza, sin embargo la hoja resplandeciente y asesina de la guadaña de Noiz reflejo el rostro de aquella mujer la cual se quedó de piedra ante ver al castaño posarse a su frente; ella miraba con susto los ojos dorados del alemán quien movió su brazo para impulsar su enorme arma y hacerla volar por los aires en aquel fuerte impulso, el destino que llevaba esa arma estuvo a punto de traspasarla, pero… de la nada uno de los niños se posó al frente y grito.

– **¡No por favor, no la mates! –**

Noiz al ver aquello, no supo cómo paso pero apretó con fuerza la cadena y rasgando la carne en su mano detuvo el ataque, causando que la enorme arma cayera al frente de aquel valiente niño de unos 8 años, su madre asustada por aquel acto corrió a el llamándole.

– **Guiseppe.–**

La mujer tomo a su hijo y se giró para con prisa salir de ahí corriendo, con su hijo en brazos y el otro a su lado, Noiz había visto ese arranque de valor en el menor y lo que había sucedido con él, observaba su mano ensangrentada por la fricción de la cadena en su mano, su mirada era de confusión completa sus cejas estaban curveadas en seriedad inmensa pues aquello que había hecho sin saber por qué, lo había dejado pasmado, algo en su interior le dictaba que esto era malo, pero dado a que esto era lo que Aoba deseaba el demonio que llevaba dentro y las miles voces internas de este que se hallaban en su cabeza le animaron a seguir.

–" _ **Mata, debes asesinar por él… hazlo por Aoba."–**_

Se dio la vuelta jalo con fuerza la cadena despegándola del piso de cemento en el cual removió rocas y un buen trozo de hormigón Noiz ya tenía s arma cerca suspiro hondamente y tornando sus ojos dorados inicio a mover su cadena en forma circular como si se tratara de un rodeo en el cual un vaquero estaba listo para atrapar a un joven e inocente becerro, el sonido de aquella guadaña cortando el viento y tomando mucho más impulso se hizo escuchar por el lugar, aquella mujer giro a ver hacia atrás y con pánico y sorpresa gritaba.

– **¡Date prisa, Emmanue!–**

El niño acelero el paso casi cayéndose, la mujer gritaba asustada y el llanto causaba que su respirara fuera errático que fuera difícil, la adrenalina en su cuerpo le dictaba que todo estaba a punto de terminar ese terrible ruido de aquella arma moviéndose en círculos esa sensación de incertidumbre en la cual ella se preguntaba cuando ¿Cuándo soltaría el golpe? La invadió y causo que corriera más rápido y llorara con más fuerza al igual que sus hijos gritaban su nombre, Noiz acortaría por fin su agónica con prisa lanzaba su filosa arma en dirección de aquella mujer y sus hijos, el arma iba directamente a la espalda de aquella madre, estaba a punto de enterrarse en su piel y huesos cuando…

La mano de alguien tomaba la hoja con prisa y la apartaba, lanzándola con fuerza a un lado.

Noiz agrando la mirada, después de eso sintió un enorme jalón proveniente de la cadena que llevaba su arma, aquella cadena había sido arrastrada por, Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

El castaño chasqueo su lengua y murmuro. **–Vaya… que sorpresa. –**

El llanto en la madre y sus hijos se hizo más agudo y terrible, Tetsuhiro ladeo su rostro para mirarles con aquellos ojos rojos y llenos de enfado, al hacerlo ellos sintieron miedo, pero después de unos segundos, el vampiro relajo su mirada y susurro a ellos con una voz amable y cálida.

– **Ya están a salvo. –**

La madre abrazo a sus hijos, mientras sonreía un poco y notaba como la mirada severa de su salvador regresaba a ser furiosa, observaba a Noiz con esos ojos llenos de odio de enfado, él y todos los demás que lo acompañaban estaban molestos muy pero verdaderamente molestos.

En otros extremos la situación era igual, Mink quien estaba asegurando un disparo perfecto a otros inocentes humanos que corrían por sus vidas, había sido atacado, tres sujetos lo habían mandado lejos con enormes y furiosos punta pies, el de las rastras había ido a caer con fuerza a un muro destrozándolo, él se elevaba despacio mientras buscaba a los culpables de su estrepitosa situación, sus ojos dorados buscaban por todos lados y su frente se notaba fuertemente fruncida es moreno estaba furioso.

Ren, también había sido atacado unas cadenas lo habían sujetado con fuerza y arrastrado por el piso, el peli negro no supo cómo había pasado aquello pero gruñendo buscaba al culpable con sus orbes doradas, sin poder sentir o oler su presencia logro dar con la ayuda de sus ojos en donde se encontraba el responsable y este le observaba con furia, sus ropas al igual que sus cabellos se movían al ritmo del viento.

Clear, por otro punto era abrumado por una enorme y furiosa nube de murciélagos que iniciaron a volar a su alrededor creando un embudo en donde su veneno se encerró y las púas que lanzaba se fueron clavando en su cuerpo gracias a los movimientos casi visibles de su enemigo, el de la máscara entonces al sentir aquello que causo dos cosas una que el poco aire en ese lugar se escaseara, y dos el respirar del de la máscara se hizo errático y asustado susurraba.

– **¿Maestro que está pasando? –** Sus ojos rebuscaban entre toda aquella enorme alborada de murciélagos, pero no lograba ver nada más que unos ojos rojos resplandecientes.

Por otro extremo Koujaku, él era arrebatado de su arma, una sombra lo increíblemente rápida le había arrebatado su valiosa y diabólica arma, la cual al ser lanzada lejos causo en el de cabellos largos y una cicatriz en su rostro un fuerte grito de pánico, rápidamente trato de ubicar quien había hecho semejante cosa… para su sorpresa el culpable de tal acción se presentaba a su frente, llevaba los cabellos azules oscuros y sus ojos de un color rojo zafiro, pero más que todo a simple vista el hibrido se dio cuenta que su atacante era nada más que un niño y ese niño lo había hecho perder su principal armamento; Souji estaba serio a su frente preparado y listo para atacarlo.

Virus y Trip estaban sonriendo demasiado ajenos a lo que sus otros compañeros pasaban, cuando escucharon los gruñidos de sus bestias las cuales parecían estar siendo cortadas en enormes tajos, ambos al mismo tiempo, por dos sombras blancas, las cuales solo mostraron el platino de sus cabellos.

La gente que estaba siendo masacrada es decir los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel acto atroz se ponían en pie observando lo que había pasado estaban anonadados sorprendidos de que un milagro se hubiera dado rápidamente ellos recibieron un enorme grito de parte de uno de los salvadores que habían llegado a rescatarles y el cual dijo **.–¡Si buscan una oportunidad para escapar es el momento!–** El tumulto de gante rápidamente salió de ese lugar, ante la mirada impotente de los que los estaban asesinando.

Rápidamente todo el sitio se tornó silencioso uno a uno se iban visualizando sus sorpresivos enemigos, los híbridos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando quienes eran esos infelices que habían llegado a menguar su plan, la luna estaba más roja que nunca y ante la mirada asombrada de sus dorados ojos, lograron ver a ese grupo peculiar, Mink estaba furioso ya que.

– **Eres ese maldito lobo flacucho. –** Dijo con cierta profundidad en su voz el de los cabellos en rastras, rápidamente recordó que entre él y el otro peli verde al atacar hace unos días en el norte casi le arrancan la cabeza con sus golpes. **–Ya no está tu compañero, será fácil mandarte al más allá y terminar el trabajo de asesinarte a ti y a toda tu tribu del norte. –**

– **Quizás ya no este Youji-san…–** Inquirió furioso, el de cabellos fucsia. **–Pero a su lugar han llegado tus peores pesadillas. –**

Kanako y Tomoe estaban observando al de rastras con enfado y furia, quizás ellos nunca habían sentido odio por nadie ya que sus corazones eran inocentes, pero el ver como estos sujetos asesinaban a seres indefensos los puso furiosos a ambos hermanos los cuales no parecían para nada felices y honestamente su poder y fuerza no habían sido comprobados; sin embargo, ellos eran Tatsumi hijos legítimos del Licántropo más puro de todos.

– **Ahora mismo pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.** –Gruñía con voz seria y severa la castaña Kanako ella estaba furiosa.

– **Esto es por Youji. –** Expuso con furia Tomoe elevando su puño y apretando este haciendo rechinar su guante de cuero, para con prisa movilizarse con una rapidez y agilidad a la cual Mink no estaba acostumbrado, ambos hermanos se acercaron gruñendo para en segundos dejar ir un enorme golpe en el rostro del alto y fornido sujeto quien de nuevo a cuenta cayó al suelo, la fuerza impuesta en ese enorme golpe de aquel licántropo lo tumbo y eso lo sorprendió de maneras inesperadas.

Por otro extremo, Virus y Trip estaban demasiado serios, notaban como otros dos gemelos se posaban a su frente y los observaban con furia, sus ojos dorados brillaban con la intensidad del mismo oro, Virus acomodo sus gafas y expuso **. –Interesante. –**

– **¿Pero quienes son ustedes? –** Cuestiono serio Trip.

– **¿Cómo puedes atreverte a preguntar eso? –** Expreso con rabia Suitetsu. – **Tu ni siquiera tuviste la amabilidad de preguntar los nombres de las personas que asesinaron, –**

– **Pagaran caro lo que hicieron. –** Murmuraba Hana erizándose su largo y platinado cabello el cual mientras ella sacaba su katana de su funda se removió con el viento, jamás en su vida había sentido el corazón palpitarle tan fuerte y de prisa, ni tampoco sentir como la sangre le hervía, estaba furiosa, por todo eso que sus ojos miraban, sin pensarlo dos veces se movilizo al igual que Suitetsu quien sin compasión se enfrentaron a ellos con sus katanas, chocando contra los brazos de Virus y Trip que defendieron los rostros de ambos rubios.

Ambos híbridos se apartaron rápidamente de aquellos licántropos y se unieron, Trip observaba con atención al dúo y exponía a Trip. **–Estos sujetos… son agiles. –**

– **Sí, pero son unos idiotas. –** Respondió el otro a su lado, para recibir de nuevo aquel ataque que Hana le había impuesto, la joven chica había dejado ir n sablazo y al notar que Virus había esquivado su ataque, recurrió al plan B el cual fue dejar ir un enorme puñetazo en su rostro causando que el de gafas torciera su cabeza y saliera expedido a una de las paredes del patio.

– **¿Pero qué demonios? –** Cuestionaba Trip, recibiendo un severo golpe en la boca del estómago por parte de Suitetsu el cual susurro con voz grave y profunda.

– **No te atrevas a distraerte, a partir de ahora serás mi contrincante.** – Trip tocia desmedidamente, mientras que Virus se levantaba de los escombros a su alrededor, observaba el piso de manera borrosa ya que sus gafas habían sido rotas por completo y de estas solo quedaban las patas de sus lentes., aquello lo enfado pues susurro.

– **Eran mis gafas preferidas. –**

Por otro extremo, Clear había logrado escapar del embudo que sofoco su respiración, el salía con dificultad y se quitaba las púas de sus brazos y piernas, elevaba su rostro para por fin notar como la nube de murciélagos desaparecía lentamente y finalmente analizar al enemigo que lo había puesto en ese sitio, Kunihiro lo miraba con ojos afilados y expresaba.

– **No eres tan débil como lo pensaba. –**

– **Maestro… ¿Quién es este sujeto? –** Se cuestionó a sí mismo, para observar de forma examinadora al castaño quien empuñaba su arma y mientras tanto el otro susurraba. **–Creo que esta vez no vamos a ser suaves…–** Dijo para incorporarse y alistarse para atacar a su nuevo enemigo, Morinaga se escabulló convirtiéndose en una nube densa de humo que aprovechó para golpear al otro en el rostro, desencajando un poco la mascara la cual Clear sujeto con fuerza y asustado se escapo. Kunihiro rápidamente pensó.

– _Ese es su punto de quiebre._ **–** Fue tras él…

Por otro extremo, Noiz era lanzado de manera fuerte al muro continuo, se levantaba ágilmente y murmuraba. **–Esto ya lo habíamos vivido antes. –**

– **Por fin hablas claro. –** Exponía Tetsuhiro mirándole con furia. **–No perdonare lo que han hecho aquí–**

– **La otra vez no te sirvió de mucho enfrentarte a mí, ¿Lo recuerdas? –** Tetsuhiro le analizo con severidad, pues Noiz recibía cada uno de sus golpes, sus cortes y el castaño no parecía sentir nada, era y siempre seria como en la vez anterior en la mansión.

–" _Debo buscar una forma, todos tienen un punto débil, Pero ¿cuál… cual es el tuyo?"–_ Sus recuerdos vinieron frescos, rápidamente se hizo una idea clara el punto clave que Nanashi le había mencionado fue entonces que respondió al comentarios de su contrincante **.–Claro que lo recuerdo…–** Morinaga con prisa llegó a su frente y tomó la cadena en su pecho con ambas manos y tiró de esta, a lo que Noiz con prisa torno su rostro angustiado al igual que un fuerte jadeo; con suma prisa se movió para dar un golpe severo en el rostro de aquel vampiro se apartó de su frente para ir a un sitio alejado y seguro en el cual dejo caer en una de sus rodillas, aquel movimiento del vampiro había causado que en su pecho el corazón se moviera unos centímetros entonces Noiz pensó.

–" _Eso fue peligroso… este sujeto como supo que…"–_

–" _Ahora conozco tu punto débil…."–_ Noiz logro escuchar la voz de Morinaga Tetsuhiro en su cabeza, y rápidamente se percató de su presencia a sus espaldas, con agilidad el de los pircing se movilizo para apartarse del demoniaco ataque que el de cabellos azules oscuros le estaba a punto de imponer, Morinaga observaba como este escapaba de sus ataques y expresaba.– **La información de Nanashi ha sido de gran ayuda, el que nos dijera sus puntos débiles, con esto podremos vencerlos.–** Dirigió sus orbes en dirección del enorme edificio por donde Souji y Souichi se habían ido, ambos se harían cargo de evitar que Aoba se apoderara de Seimei.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Adentro de este…**

Ambos corrían por los pasillos de aquellas catacumbas parecían que corrían muchos kilómetros, pero no encontraban el lugar preciso y el tiempo se les estaba acortando era cuestión de minutos para que Aoba lograra cumplir su plan, puesto que las paredes de todo el subterráneo estaban llenas de sangre en todas partes sangre que fue directamente a la celda de Aoyagi, Souichi estaba muy molesto y gruñía mientras correteaba.

– **Te dije que no era por aquí viejo. –**

– **No seas tonto puedo ver mejor que tú en la oscuridad. –**

– **Sí, pero no puedes olfatear como yo viejo. –**

– **Souichi ten más respeto quieres. –**

– **Claro, claro… te tendré respeto cuando me hagas caso, está más que obvio que no es por ahí. –** Dijo sereno mientras ambos se seguían adentrando y susurrando **. –Pero debemos darnos prisa o el maldito loco ese…–**

– **Hablando de eso, recuerda que no debes mirar sus ojos. –**

– **Lo mismo para ti viejo…–** Ambos estaban quizás a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su destino, en el cual Aoba estaba emocionado ya que la marca del sello que mantenía asegurada la celda estaba siendo cubierta por la sangre inocente de aquellas personas y su paso era libre para acercarse al joven Aoyagi, el cual noto como el abría la compuerta y la hacía pedazos con su fuerza demoniaca, escuchaba los pasos acercarse más y más a él y aquella voz susurrarle.

– **Finalmente… he logrado entrar, ahora serás mío… relájate esto no dolerá nada. –**

Al decir aquello Aoba se sintió ganador, mas no contaba con que Seimei no sería un rival débil, noto como el lugar se llenaba de mariposas monarcas de color morado, y las cuales se pegaban a sus trajes negros. La mirada ámbar de el de cabellos celestes estaba impresionada susurraba.

– **Pero ¿qué? –**

Aquellas mariposas siguieron las ordenes de su amo el cual con prisa les ordenaba convertirse en fieros cristales y púas que traspasaron la ropa y la carne de Aoba, este gritaba violentamente por las cortadas y por los ataques, mientras que Aoyagi susurraba. – **Seragaki, tu grave error fue permitirme usar mi magia. –** Elevaba sus manos y al mismo tiempo su magia hacia flotar al peli celeste al cual observaba con rabia directamente a los ojos. – **Simplemente eres un idiota. –**

Estaba causando dolor al cuerpo de Seragaki tanto así que incluso lacero sin compleción alguna uno de sus brazos, rompía sus huesos y lo exterminaba de a pocos ante el inmutado rostro del de cabellos largos y puntiagudos y de color celeste, Seimei se sentía ganador, incluso lanzo el cuerpo al piso y sonrió elevando sus manos las observo notando que estas estaban llenas de vitalidad de vida y por fin era libre de aquella prisión. Observaba el camino del éxito, estaba dispuesto a partirle la cabeza a los hombres de Aoba, dio un paso y algo demasiado extraño sucedió.

Una risa tétrica y bastante malévola se escuchó, Aoyagi agacho su mirada para observar los despojos del que parecía ser el cuerpo de Aoba, para su sorpresa su rostro tenía una sonrisa inmensa y muy insana, los flecos cubrían los ojos de aquel rostro, Seimei no comprendía por que se reía cuando de pronto, escucho unos cuantos aplausos y una voz que susurraba, a su costado derecho.

– **Vaya pero que hermosa visión, digno de una novela visual. –**

– **¿Q-Que, que haces tú, estas? –** Seimei no entendía como es que Aoba seguía con vida y aún estaba completo de todos sus miembros, intento acercarse para atacarle, pero no lo logro ya que su cuerpo no se movía, el peli celeste en cambio se acercó mirándole con esos ojos ámbar, lo analizaba, admiraba sus cabellos negros cortados en capas y su rostro lechoso, sus cejas su nariz puntiaguda y esa ropa anticuada Aoba también notaba como en su rostro se notaba sus orbes violetas quería sacarle los ojos y tenerlos como recuerdos en un frasco; sin embargo ese cuerpo no sería tocado por su mano, ya que sería su futura vasija.

– **¿Te agradó lo que viste? –**

– **¿Qué… esta…? –**

– **Te diré tu error…–** Dijo Aoba tomando su barbilla con sus manos y apretándola al punto de hacerla crujir un poco, causando en Aoyagi cierta desesperación. **–¿Pensaste que mi telequinesis, mi capacidad de controlarte a mi antojo no funcionaría en ti?–**

– **Hummg.–** Sus ojos estaban abiertos llenos de total impresión.

– **Te equivocaste…–** Expuso para acercar su rostro al de Seimei y lamer su mejilla y parte de sus cabellos. **–Ahora se buen muchacho y entrégame tu alma y cuerpo.–** El ambiente en ese lugar inicio a sentirse pesado, tan pesado que Seimei no podía respirar, Aoba ante sus ojos se estaba tornando demasiado blanco hasta trasparente, tomo los costados de su rostro y miro fijamente a sus ojos, lo penetraba con la mirada Aoyagi inicio a temblar, todo su cuerpo parecía estarse quemando, no más bien su alma parecía estarse quemando y estaba siendo sacada de su propio cuerpo **.–Esto es lo que sucederá…–** Dijo con voz poco audible, Aoba, abriendo enormemente la boca para lanzar un severo grito que genero miles de voces, estas se trataban de todas las almas que el había succionado y los infinitos demonios que el poseía en s cuerpo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

A unos cuantos pasillos de ahí, Souji y Souichi sintieron el cambio y la pesadez el poder endemoniado estaba en todos lados, Souji apuro el paso mientras que Souichi le seguía de cerca, su viejo había logrado sacar a flote su primera y extraña metamorfosis vampírica, pero también sus manos sacaron enormes garras parecía ser una mezcla de ambos, Souichi también realizo su primera metamorfosis, con prisa se acercaban al lugar y en un último cruce ellos llegaron.

Pero al hacerlo una fuerte luz los cegó y el imponente poder de Aoba los tumbo al piso **. –AGH, MIERDA.–**

– **No PUEDE SER Souichi LLEGAMOS TARDE. –**

En el lugar la luz se esparció por todas y cada una de los pasillos y salió por las ventanales del edificio, los híbridos de Aoba se detuvieron al igual que sus enemigos, Nanashi no podía creerlo, él había dejado de luchar contra Ren y susurraba.

– **No… no puede ser. –**

– **Aoba.–** Exponía Noiz, corriendo en dirección de aquel lugar en donde sabia estaba su peli celeste, mientras que Tetsuhiro le seguía pensando.

– _Souichi…–_

Ambos se movilizaban, hasta los misteriosos rincones enconitos de aquella edificación.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En ese lugar las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, Souichi abría los ojos y admiraba al de cabellos celestes con sus orbes color miel rebuscaba con prisa en donde estaba Seimei, pero la terrible realidad fue dicha por su padre, quien se situaba a su lado y sujetaba su brazo para hacerle ponerse en pie y a lo lejos escuchar el licántropo.

– **Llegamos tarde. –**

– **Eso no me detendrá. –** Dijo el platinado liberando su fiel Mizu Hi para acercarse de manera apresurada a Seragaki quien no había notado su presencia hasta que en unos segundos logro apreciar su aroma, los ojos del nuevo y mejorado Aoba se hicieron de color rojo mezclados con amarillo, se apartó con prisa de aquel ataque en el cual Souichi golpeo el piso y chasqueo la lengua susurrando.

– **Quédate quieto, eres como una escurridiza rata. –**

– **¿Quién demonios eres? –**

– **Eso no es necesario saberlo, esta es tu última noche demonio. –** Respondió dando otro certero espadazo el cual Aoba esquivo, pero en cuestiones de segundo una cruel patada era puesto en su pecho, Souichi había dejado ir con todas sus fuerzas aquel golpe el cual hizo caer al de mirada bicolor. de lleno al piso se encontraba de rodillas extrañado era imposible que alguien pudiera si quiera atacarle de esa manera, pero dado a que su nuevo cuerpo apenas y estaba acostumbrándose a su presencia se enteró que eso era peligroso.

Souichi noto la ligera debilidad y como prisa se encargó de dedicarle un ataque más feroz, acompañado de su padre, quien llegaba por atrás para traspasar una de sus katanas por el hombro de Aoba quien grito lleno de dolor, era infinitas púas perforando su carne.

– **Lo tenemos. –**

– **Eres demasiado débil. –** Expuso Souichi para golpear su rostro con fuerza y haciéndole caer en el piso, ambos estaban cantando victoria plena sin darse cuenta que el cuerpo de Seragaki parecía estarse regenerando apresurado, el en el piso sufría de una metamorfosis siniestra, el latido de su corazón fue elevándose y se fue haciendo fuerte, la sangre corriendo por sus venas esa sensación de acoplarse como un nuevo huésped en Aoyagi estaba terminando.

– **Souichi iré por los otros, cuida que este no se vaya de aquí. –**

– **Si tu date prisa. –** Tatsumi admiraba al que estaba tendido en el piso y murmuraba. **–Esto fue demasiado fácil. –**

Estaban solos los dos, cuando Aoba se comenzó a reír, descarriado y animado, Souichi se preparó, algo no andaba para nada bien, pudo sentir la densa presencia de aquel sujeto. Empuño su fiel Mizu hi y expuso con voz baja y grave. **–Sabía que no eras un rival débil. –**

– **Has cometido un grave error. –**

– **¿Eso crees? –** Cuestiono imponente el peli plata, notando como Aoba se ponía por fin en pie y elevaba lentamente su rostro, el cual Souichi evito ver a toda costa, observo el piso y susurro. **–Maldita sea. –**

– **¿Qué sucede porque no me miras? –**

– **Porque eres demasiado feo ¿Te has visto a un espejo? –**

Aoba dibujo una sonrisa y expuso. **–Eres muy gracioso, creo que son los nervios… bueno basta de pláticas de asesinare aquí y ahora, nadie evitara que desquite mi odio contra los seres humanos. –**

– **Otro loco, primero Kunihiro y su idea tonta de ser dueño del mundo, luego una momia que utilizaba mariposas y magia y ahora tu ¿También quieres dominar el mundo? –**

– **Arg… me ofendes, mi propósito es otro y tu serás el primero en saberlo. –** Gruño lanzándose, Souichi lo sintió venir rápidamente, se apartó de manera apresurada para notar que su enemigo, golpeaba la pared con fuerza y la desquebrajaba con facilidad el enorme muro de hormigón y hierro, Tatsumi agrando la mirada y expuso.

– **Bueno eso es nuevo…–**

Aoba estaba siguiéndole el paso, golpeaba despedazaba todo a su alrededor, Souichi mientras evitaba el contacto pensaba. _–"No he podido tener la oportunidad de darle un golpe, es demasiado…"–_ Se apartó pues otro golpe se dirigía a su persona. _–"Rápido."–_ Tatsumi noto rápidamente como aquel lugar era demasiado angosto quizás ese era un inconveniente, pero estaba más que enterado que si salían al exterior, los otros híbridos le ayudarían, por lo tanto. _–"Debo hacer algo, tengo que retenerlo antes de que logre salir de aquí. "–_

Pensó en algo sumamente loco trataría de hacerlo caer al piso y después de eso, intentaría aplicarle un sello, para así intentar sacarle el alma del cuerpo de Seimei o por lo menos desestabilizar a los miles de demonios que sometió dentro de Aoyagi, Souichi dio una vista rápida al lugar para pensar en algo su mirada miel tras aquellas gafas redondas enfocaron de prisa la ropa de Seimei en el piso y con rapidez corrió para tomarla y de manera ágil cubrir el rostro de Aoba con esas ropas, para con prisa, arrastrase en el piso liberando con rapidez de su funda a su fiel Mizu Hi y así cortar los talones de aquellos desnudos pies de Aoba.

Y como si se tratara de la caída de un gigante.

Aoba luchaba por quitarse de encima aquella chaqueta cuando de pronto sintió los golpes en sus pies, los cuales causaron que sus piernas se debilitaran, Souichi había logrado cortar el talón y el tendón de Aquiles al hacerlo la membrana que mantenía el balance en sus pies se debilito. El de cabellos celestes entonces cayó de espaldas al piso observando el techo, notando el brillo de aquella arma que poseía el licántropo y la cual estaba a punto de clavarse en su pecho.

Aoba sujeto la hoja con rapidez con una de sus pálidas manos, el peli plata al sentir aquello aplico mucha más fuerza en el mango y entonces aquella hoja perforo el pecho de el de mirada ámbar quien gruño diciendo.

– **Eres un maldito, como es que un infeliz como tú me hace esto.–**

– **Jah, parece que no me conoces. –**

– **Maldito loco… agr.–** La hoja estaba comenzando a quemar su pecho **.–Maldito… ¿qué es eso, que tipo de katana es esta?–**

– **Esta es Mizu Hi…–**

Seragaki entonces abrumado intentaba encontrar la mirada del de cabello largo, pero no lograba ubicarla, en mas solo podía ver como los labios de este se movían con calma y entonces lo peor vino, su cuerpo inicio a sentirse pesado tan pesado que no pudo creerlo. Agrando la mirada y grito severo.

– **¿Quién demonios eres? –**

– **Soy tu peor pesadilla. –** Respondió Souichi incrementando los rezos en latín y haciendo mucho más fuerte el sello que anteriormente había estado sofocando a Seimei.

Aoba inicio a enfurecerse más de lo normal, tanto así que sus orbes se tornaron bi color rápidamente el iniciaba a contrarrestar aquella magia, Souichi logro sentirlo, también noto como todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar bajo sus pies.

Arriba el movimiento telúrico se estaba esparciendo, Noiz y Morinaga iban en dirección de aquel lugar cuando el vampiro noto como Souji se acercaba y observaba con emoción al peli azul oscuro quien sonrió abiertamente, se acercon con rapidez a Noiz y sujetando su cadena impidió que avanzara más al mismo tiempo Tetsuhiro mando un mensaje telepatico colectivo a todos los que estaban con él luchando.

–" _ **Souichi capturo a Aoba, Seimei… no pudimos salvarlo, debemos ganar tiempo y ayudar a Souichi."–**_

Los rostros de cada uno de los ahí reunidos, observaron al lugar de donde provenía aquel pensamiento, Tomoe y Kanako estaban emocionados ante escuchar aquello, la fuerza la vitalidad de su hermano los lleno de más energías y nuevas esperanzas, ambos continuaron abatiendo a Mink en conjunto de Natsuo, mientras que los gemelos se encargaban de Virus y Trip, mientras Souji Morinaga, trataba de vencer o evitar a que Koujaku fuera en rescate por Aoba, por otro lado Kunihiro estaba ocupado con Clear ese sujeto era realmente escurridizo desde hace un buen rato que el de la máscara había estado gritando lleno de locura y de aflicción por su amo.

– **Este, sujeto…–** Exponía el castaño tratando de contenerlo

Nanashi también tenía problemas con Ren ya que este desde hace unos minutos atrás se puso mucho más violento él quería ir a donde su amo. En general todos los híbridos querían ir con Aoba.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

La tierra temblaba dentro del túnel en donde Souichi estaba intentando hacer un exorcismo a ese peli celeste, el cual estaba pasando por una segunda fase de posesión, Souichi estaba abatido había logrado desestabilizar ambas almas la de Aoba y la de Seimei que apenas estaba encerrada en lo profundo de aquel cuerpo poseído, con impacto Tatsumi podía notar como los cabellos celestes se volvían negros.

– **Está funcionando. –**

Varios gritos se desprendieron de aquella boca eran los miles de almas que por mucho tiempo Aoba había poseído, la mano derecha de Souichi temblaba pues la Mizu Hi apenas y había logrado perforar la coraza de aquel corazón en el que fue el cuerpo de Seimei, continuaba sus rezos para sacar de ahí a ese demonio interno pero, había logrado inmovilizar a Aoba con el sello y tomado su frente con su otra mano era una situación terrible, pero sabía que estaban ganando.

Fue el momento perfecto para atacar al hibrido, Souichi cantaba victoria pues los cabellos de el que estaba exorcizando estaban a punto de volverse oscuros totalmente **.**

– **Solo un poco más, aguanta Seimei, ayúdame. –**

Expresaba mientras volvía a dedicar las palabras que enloquecían al que tenía abajo y que a este punto iniciaba a torcerse, el poder impuesto y la magia era sumamente tremendos y Souichi lo sabía tanto así que supo cuando su cuerpo inicio a fallarle, se estaba mareando tanta fuerza impuesta en aquella lucha le había llevado a sentirse un poco mareado.

– **No… Ahora no.–** Susurro, aquella situación hizo que cortara el lazo un poco el exorcismo se interrumpió, cuando hizo aquello le dio la libertad a Aoba por unos segundos, los cuales le costaron caro, Souichi noto como una mano de aboba se despegaba del piso, convirtiendo su piel en fina roca de cuarzo, que el cazador conocía muy bien aquello era nada más y nada menos que el material que poseían las antiguas agujas de Seimei. Sus orbes miel notaron como Seragaki ahora intentaba atacarle y él al darse por enterado se alejó de prisa de su cuerpo, notando como al moverse la mano poderosa de Aoba rompió su fiel y flamante arma.

Souichi sudo helado y trago grueso, esa hoja había sido creada por su madre en el mundo extinto en el cual había estado la fuente Diabolus Magnus, tragaba con dificultad y susurraba con la mirada borrosa.

– **No puede ser. –**

Aoba se levantaba y le observaba de manera endemoniada, en su rostro podía ver las venas saltadas, la palidez que lo engullía por completo a ese ser y sus ojos que parecían negros gracias a la posesión que tenía en ese momento sus cabellos entonces fueron haciéndose celestes el ultimo rastro de Aoyagi Seimei había desaparecido por fin.

Tatsumi solo tuvo un momento para ver aquellos ojos y rápidamente agacho su rostro diciendo.

– **Mierda. –**

– **Ahora sé quién eres. –** Escacho los miles de voces de Aoba al frente, también había escuchado como Seragaki arrojaba los despojos de la Mizu Hi al piso e iniciaba a caminar, regenerado y acomodando sus huesos, músculos, tendones en los pies, mientras Souichi pensaba rápido que hacer, el sello se volvió a cubrir de sangre fue así como desapareció, ahora solo estaba él indefenso ante algo que había despertado. Tatsumi de prisa entonces intento moverse y atacar sin embargo su cuerpo no se movió. **– Estas perdido licántropo.–**

–...–

– **Ahora sabrás el castigo que te mereces, este mundo será de los híbridos y los seres humanos solo tendrán que servirnos, solo yo poder decidir quién vive y quien no…–**

– **No eres un dios. –**

– **Tienes toda la razón.** –Expuso, para elevar su mano y transformar sus dedos en hierro. **–Te sacaré el corazón, Souichi Tatsumi y lo exhibiré como el ultimo licántropo puro que se atrevió a atacarme. –**

Souichi observo aquella mano elevarse y moverse aprisa a su pecho, no pudiendo hacer nada porque no podía moverse solo pudo dejar salir un largo y horrible último suspiro, cerró los ojos cuando estuvo cerca el golpe, sin embargo, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no había pasado nada y también percibió uno de los aromas que el mas reconocía y amaba.

Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo era colocado en el piso alejado de la cercanía de Aoba estaba a salvo al abrir sus ojos sus orbes observaron a quien lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

– **Lamento llegar tan tarde Souichi, estaba ocupada allá arriba.–**

– **Tet-Tetsuhiro.–**

EL mencionado sonrió y susurro, mientras que acariciaba el rostro de su licántropo con suma ternura y amor, ante la mirada enfadada y tremendamente molesta de Seragaki **. –Lo hiciste muy bien.–**

El platinado ante escuchar aquello se sonrojo de inmediato ¿Cómo era posible que ese vampiro le hablara de esa forma? eso no lo aceptaría **–Bastardo. –** dijo empujándolo para intentar ponerse en pie, pero todo le dio vueltas, volvió a caer sentado y sujetándose la frente argumento. **–Morinaga…. Ten cuidado. –**

Tetsuhiro se ponía en pie pues había dejado sentado a su amante en el piso se daba la vuelta al mismo tiempo que sus ropas se acariciaban contra el viento que se presentaba en todo el lugar, Aoba podía ver al vampiro de cabellos azules oscuros como este parecía tener cierta apariencia recia, elegante, poderosa y segura de sí mismo incluso pudo ver el valor y la falta de miedo.

Morinaga controlaba su mirada no tenía permitido el ver a los ojos a su enemigo o sería fatal con calma iba elevando los ojos para ver a su enemigo, no estaba a acostumbrado a no ver a sus enemigos a los ojos por lo tanto no pudo evitar el elevar más su rostro, al hacerlo recibió un golpe de parte de su lobo a quien dijo.

– **Morinaga, tarado ¡no lo mires a los ojos! –**

– **Ah es verdad. –** Expuso el otro acariciándose la pierna que Souichi le había golpeado.

Por otro lado, al otro extremo de aquel lugar, Aoba, continuaba con un enfado los observaba a ambos y gruñía **. –¿Cómo demonios hizo eso, ese sujeto?–** Estaba furioso, estaba confundido también ¿Cómo había alguien tan fuerte como para no sentir su presencia? La furia lo invadió tanto así que causo otro estruendo en la tierra, haciendo que todo el techo de aquel lugar se desquebrajara y el techo grueso y de puro concreto se elevara para ser lanzado a uno de los edificios de la ciudadela, finalmente el peli celeste había logrado abrir aquel lugar y al hacerlo, sus aliados llegaron a él, a su lado se posaron con prisa sus híbridos, fue entonces que Souji Tatsumi y los demás estaban llegando a los lados de Souichi y Morinaga, todos se miraban unos a otros, las miradas llenas de coraje y una sensación de duelo se incrementó en el lugar estaban listos para la lucha.

Aoba dio una mirada rápida a sus híbridos los cuales estaban mal heridos.

– **Aoba…–** Expresaba con cansancio Koujaku, el mencionado comprendió que ellos necesitaban de su nueva sangre, debía darles un poco para revitalizarlos y acabar con esos intrusos; sin embargo.

Nanashi había notado aquella sorpresiva ventaja y debían de aprovecharla, susurro para el grupo estando justo al medio de los Tatsumi y Morinaga.

– **Los híbridos están débiles, necesitan la sangre de Aoba para regenerarse, hay que separarlos si queremos vencerlos. –**

– **Descuida. –** Expuso Souji Tatsumi para lanzarse a la pelea, atrayendo consigo la atención de uno de los híbridos, mientras que los demás eran atacados y apartados de la cercanía de Seragaki quien gritaba.

– **No, se aparten de mí. –**

Era imposible todos los que habían llegado con Souichi y Tetsuhiro estaban dividiéndolos y aprovechando el momento preciado que tenían, Noiz quien fue el único que se había quedado al lado de Aoba susurraba.

– **Es el momento, vámonos de aquí Aoba, déjemelos. –**

– **Noiz, nunca creí que fueras un cobarde. –**

– **No lo soy, solo quiero que dejes esta guerra. –**

– **Eso jamás, les hare pagar por mi sufrimiento…–**

– **Aob…..–**

No pudo decir nada más el castaño pues, ya que era apartado con un severo y enorme golpe por parte de Tetsuhiro Morinaga el cual sujetaba aquella cadena y de manera severa y con la mirada más furiosa en su rostro tiraba de ella, Aoba estaba impresionado por la facilidad que aquel vampiro tenia para controlar y atacar, Seragaki no podía hacer mucho, solo podía ver como los suyos estaban cayendo a su lado, era imposible era inconcebible, ellos que fueron tan poderosos ahora estaban siendo abatidos por un grupo inútil de licántropos y vampiros.

– **No, puede estar pasando. –**

– **Lo está…–** Expuso tras suyo Souichi, quien con prisa lo tiro al piso, ya él se sentía mejor y terminaría su trabajo sin embargo, no conto con que Aoba se defendería, Seragaki pudo invertir aquel ataque y quien cayó al piso fue nada más y nada menos que el peli plata, al pasar aquello, Tetsuhiro corrió a su cercanía gritando asustado.

– **Souichi. –**

Noiz aprovecho la oportunidad lanzo su enorme arma y la clavo en la espalda del vampiro quien se molestó de manera impresionantes, sometió mas aquella arma a su carne y jalo de nuevo la cadena, al hacer aquello Noiz no supo más, una molestia en su pecho y la falta de aire lo tumbo; sin embargo, mientras esto pasaba. Souichi era visto por los ojos de Aoba quien lo examinaba y sonría realmente maniático.

– **Tu… hora llego. –** Examino la mirada de Tatsumi quien, había observado a un costado en donde estaba Tetsuhiro herido, Seragaki entonces se cuestionó internamente. _–"Pero… que está haciendo…"–_ Giro a ver a donde el licántropo observaba y noto al vampiro quien, se apartaba de la cercanía de Noiz y se acercaba a paso acelerado a ambos, Aoba al ver aquel rostro afligido, angustiado y sobre todo enamorado del vampiro y del licántropo bajo sus brazos susurro. **–Así que eso es…–**

– **¡SOUICHI! –**

– **Es eso lo que pasa…–** Aoba entonces elevo su brazo y volviendo a presentar aquella capa de hierro clavo su mano en el hombro de Tatsumi causando el dolor más agudo en el licántropo y la furia de Tetsuhiro quien grito.

– **¡No! –**

– **Ahg, maldición. –** Exponía Souichi tomando aquella mano dura y poderosa, Aoba se agacho antes de que Tetsuhiro llegara a atacarlo y acercando su rostro al oído de Tatsumi expuso.

– **Este es solo el inicio de tu dolor, voy a quitarte lo que más amas y será solo mío, para que aprendas a saber tu lugar. –**

Souichi no compendio, pero en cuanto noto que Tetsuhiro le arrancaba de encima a Seragaki logro entender, Tetsuhiro había sacado su segunda metamorfosis y estaba atacando a Aoba quien, había logrado evitar su ataque logro tomar la Mizu Kin con una de sus manos y la rompió tan fácilmente que Morinaga no pudo creerlo, Tetsuhiro miraba al piso, no observaba aquel rostro pues era peligroso, pero Aoba susurraba.

– **Eres muy fuerte, debes tener unos ojos muy amables y lindos, ¿Por qué no me quieres ver?–**

– **Desgraciado no te perdonare que hayas tocado a Souichi. –** Grito a doble voz dando otro golpe y Aoba lograr evitarlo, se apartó con suma agilidad del vampiro quien le siguió apresurado transformando su cuerpo en una nube que siguió a su enemigo, hasta posarse en el patio.

Mientras en el piso Souichi se sentaba y observaba a Tetsuhiro luchar, Kanako había visto todo a lo lejos y gracias al grito angustiado de Morinaga llego con prisa al lado de su hermano mayor al cual sujeto del hombro y cuestiono.

– **¿Nii-san estas bien? –**

– **Sí, no te preocupes. –**

– **No, no lo estas… la herida es profunda. –** Dijo la castaña analizando el orificio **. –Debes quedarte aquí. –**

– **No debo ir a ayudarle a Tetsuhiro. –**

– **Nada de eso. Has soportado mucho, tus hijas deben estar agitadas. –**

– **Escúchame Kanako, puedo seguir, no me pasa nada.–** Inquiría necio y terco el platinado, observando a su hermana con ojos suplicantes.

– **No.–**

– **Lo siento, pero esto será así…–** Expuso apartándose de su hermana y yendo a la lucha de nuevo.

– **¡NII-SAN!–**

El ambiente era terrible al menos la luna había dejado de tener ese color rojo sangre, abajo en el casi destruido vaticano se estaba llevando una de las luchas más feroces de toda la historia, por otro punto alguien observaba todo, estaba tirado en el piso, podía ver la una y las enorme azotea de algunos edificios aun en pie del lugar, y sobre estos los cabellos brillantes de Aoba quien luchaba contra Tetsuhiro, Noiz parecía no tener ningunas ganas de luchar el solo deseaba desaparecer de aquel sitio y no tener nada que ver pero con él quería llevarse a su querido Aoba.

Sin embargo, al buscar con su mirada que era seria a su hibrido se impresionó sus ojos se agrandaron, pues el observo algo que en mucho tiempo no había visto en aquel rostro de Seragaki, Noiz se fue sentando y mareado susurraba.

– **Aoba…–**

En el tejado de uno de los edificios, la risa de el de cabellos celestes se escuchaba, parecía que el en lugar de luchar estaba jugando con Tetsuhiro, quien furiosos murmuraba.

– **Pelea. –**

– **¿Contra ti, estas de broma? –**

Morinaga se quedó quieto pues sus orbes, habían visto a su enemigo al frente, pero este ya no estaba, Aoba estaba recuperando las fuerzas y se acostumbró a aquel nuevo cuerpo, ahora se movía con tanta facilidad y agilidad que era imposible ser visto por los ojos rojos de Tetsuhiro.

–" _Imposible"–_

No lograba ubicarlo cuando de pronto sintió un resoplido en su oreja y un murmullo que susurro. **–Eres tan lindo cuando te sorprendes. –** Tetsuhiro rápidamente ladeo su averiada y desquebrajada katana, pero solo pudo cortar la nada era imposible no podía verle **. –Estoy aquí cariño. –**

– **Humg…. Tks.–** Tetsuhiro no lograba ubicarlo solo escuchaba su risa molesta.

– **Bueno creo que se acabaron los juegos, por que mira quien viene. –** Tetsuhiro noto como a unos escasos metros Souichi se estaba acercando, solo tenía puesta una venda en el hombro ante aquello el intento evitar que se acercara más sin embargo al intentar moverse, escucho **. –Que comience el Show.–** Aoba ahora se posaba al frente de Morinaga al cual lo vio directo a los ojos, Tetsuhiro intento no verlo pero fue imposible **.–Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ya eres mío….–**

– **¡Tetsuhiro! –** Exclamo Souichi, notando como el mencionado no se movía.

Aoba estaba imponiendo todo su poder en aquel vampiro, susurraba con calma.

– **Déjame ver tu interior…–**

Rápidamente Aoba dio una vista en el pasado de Morinaga Tetsuhiro el cual había pasado por tantas situaciones, buenas y malas y también había pasado por una vida llena de soledad y tristezas, Seragaki logro sentir la pena de la inmortalidad de aquel peli azul oscuro, quien mostraba todos sus recuerdos, pero también mostraba su destino y el cual era…

– **Eras el vampiro elegido para asesinar a los licántropos…–**

Tetsuhiro no pestañaba si quiera, solo podía ver el vacío dentro de aquellos ojos color ámbar, Aoba entonces se giró a ver a Souichi quien respiraba agitado, observando todo expectante.

– **Hare que cumplas tu destino.** –Dijo con calma y voz profunda. **–Aquí y ahora te ordeno que asesines a Souichi Tatsumi… muérdelo y termina con su existencia…–** Ordeno conociendo la leyenda que por siglos se contó en el pasado, el líder de los licántropos en el pasado hace más de 500 años había sido asesinado por su propio amante Emil el vampiro más puro de todos. Se conocía que cuando un vampiro mordía a un licántropo este moría y viceversa.

Tatsumi escucho aquello, ante la mirada incrédula de sus orbes color miel noto como Tetsuhiro se giraba y lo observaba con la mirada perdida y lúgubre, Souichi pudo ser testigo de cómo las enormes garras en las manos de Tetsuhiro iniciaban a alargarse, mientras Aoba se posaba a un lado y ordenaba.

– **Hazlo, ahora. –**

Souichi no se movió, en cambio Tetsuhiro emprendía la carrera a su persona, se asustó al ver como la poderosa mano de Morinaga era levantada en contra suya.

– **¡Morinaga!–** Gritaba con fuerzas, a lo que este no le hacía caso, en más, el continuo atacándole, mientras que Souichi evitaba cada golpe cada intento de ataque, ambos chocaban sus puños y evitaban los cortes de aquellas garras en ambos, era una lucha entre vampiro y licántropo, Souichi ante ver que su oji jade no reaccionaba no tuvo opción más que defenderse, aumento su metamorfosis y en cuanto lo hizo un golpe feroz fue puesto sobre su pecho, tan fuerte que lo lanzo a una torre cayo con fuerza a la pared removiendo todo en su interior y causando que su padre, sus hermano e hijos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba arriba.

– **¡PAPA!–** Gritaron Suitetsu y Hana intentando ir a ayudarle, pero Virus y Trip los capturaban con sus feroces bestias y expresaban.

– **¿A dónde creen que van? –**

– **Esto aún no ha terminado. –**

Souji intento ir también, pero Koujaku le impedía el paso, Nanashi paso a su lado y gritaba.

– **Rompe su katana, eso lo mantendrá ocupado, date prisa tus padres nos necesitan. –**

Souji con prisa hizo lo que el templario le dijo, pero era sumamente difícil cumplir aquello, pues aquel hibrido no permitiría que se acercaran a Aoba o evitaran lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces que el de la cicatriz en el tabique de su nariz se acero apresurado al vampiro y susurro.

– **Se acabaron los juegos. –**

– **¿Mg que?–** Cuestiono intrigado Souji y furioso recibió un ataque de parte de el de cabellos negros y largos, el mismo tema se estaba presentando con los demás, el contra ataque de los híbridos estaba comenzando pues al ver a su amo más lúcido y lleno de vida los animo.

Las cadenas que mantenían atrapado a Ren se reventaron permitiendo así ir tras Nanashi quien a este punto ya estaba cerca del lugar en donde Souichi había caído y en el cual, Tetsuhiro se había acercado para tomar al peli plata del cuello, Venedite noto la mirada perdida y el rostro inexpresivo de Tetsuhiro entonces él supo que era lo que pasaba.

– **Está siendo manipulado por Aoba.–**

– **Agg, ahh, ¿a qué te refieres? –** Cuestiono Souichi, golpeando los brazos de Tetsuhiro mientras murmuraba **. –Morinaga, ba-bastardo ya es suficiente, apártate ahg.–** El mencionado no hacía más que apretar aquella traquea _.–"Va a matarme de verdad lo hará, Tetsuhiro."–_ Souichi cerro con fuerza los ojos y trato de zafarse de aquel agarre pero era imposible. Sin embargo, al lugar, se hizo presente Kunihiro quien sujetaba a su hermano con suma fuerza por los brazos, y lo apartaba con rapidez de Souichi, no había más nadie que le igualara en fuerza a Tetsuhiro.

Souichi cayó al piso respiraba agitado y no solo eso, todo aquello le hizo comenzar a sentir un dolor intensamente punzante en la parte baja de su vientre, Nanashi llego a su lado y cuestiono angustiado sobre aquel tejado.

– **¿Souichi san está usted bien? –**

– **Si…–** Él se levantó trato de ubicar a Tetsuhiro y a Kunihiro, pero solo lograba ver siluetas, en tanto el de gafas y cabellos castaños media su fuerza y golpes con su hermano al mismo tiempo que refutaba.

– **¡Tetsuhiro vuelve en ti! –**

El mencionado no menguaba en su mirada era la misma seria e inerte, además de furiosa y lúgubre. Aoba por otro punto juntaba sus cejas y susurraba.

– **Morinaga Tetsuhiro, ese sujeto es muy fuerte, creo que no solo tiene belleza, es una buena adquisición… me agrada… creo que después de esto lo conservare. –** Resoplo con voz grave y sensual, a su lado finalmente se posaba Noiz nuevamente el volvía a aconsejar el escapar.

– **Aoba, es nuestra oportunidad deja que ellos mueran, huyamos quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado. –**

– **Cállate. –** Grito para aplicar su magia y nuevo poder, rasgando el pecho del castaño el cual no pudo creer lo que hacía, entonces llego a la conclusión en algo que con pena tuvo que aceptar, giraba a ver a Tetsuhiro el cual inmerso en el mundo de destrucción de Aoba obedecía cada orden.

– **Ese sujeto…–** Observaba como Kunihiro era vencido a manos de su hermano, el castaño cayó al piso con una enorme cortada en su costado tan profunda que tomaría mucho tiempo en cerrarse, las garras de su hermano eran peligrosas. Poco a poco Noiz fue notando que todos los que eran sus enemigos se acercaban para tratar de calmar a ese vampiro y evitar que asesinara a Souichi.

Ninguno había podido detener a Tetsuhiro, los había dejado fuera de combate incluso a Souji Tatsumi, sin embargo, los únicos que estaban de pie eran los hijos de el mismo, Souji estaba al frente con Suitetsu, tras de ambos estaba Hana con Souichi quien sufría de dolores y al cual la chica de cabellos largos cuestionaba **. –Papa, por favor resiste. –**

– **Váyanse, lárguense, huyan, Morinaga…. Su padre no… no está bien, huyan Suitetsu Souji.–**

– **No te abandonaremos. –** Expuso Suitetsu con valor.

– **Mi padre no me perdonaría el permitirle que te haga daño. –** Dijo Souji casi al borde de las lágrimas, su hermano también estaba llorando ambos mantenían sus armas al frente, listos para atacarles mientras que su padre se acercaba con pasos fuertes y justo cuando estaba a su frente hizo ver un graznido, que alerto a ambos, Souji con prisa se enfrentó a su padre. El conocía sus movimientos, sabia sus puntos débiles y había aprendido de sus enseñanzas lo que nunca pensó es que las aplicaría en contra suya.

Un golpe audaz hizo caer al vampiro, Suitetsu aprovecho el momento para atacar, estaba a punto de clavar un arma de plata en su pecho para inmovilizarlo, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo al ver su rostro, no podía ir en contra de su padre no podía hacerlo.

– **No puedo. –**

– **Suitetsu cuidado. –** Grito Souji, notando como Tetsuhiro lo golpeaba y arrojaba lejos, Hana enseguida se asustó y grito.

– **Suitetsu. –**

Kunihiro había observado aquello, intentaba ir a ayudarles, pero Clear había llegado para encargarse de el, estaba sobre su cuerpo, mirándole de forma endemoniada y susurrando con esa voz horrible y extraña. **–Maestro llego la hora de nuestra venganza. –**

– **Mggr…–** Las cejas se curvearon en el castaño sintiendo el aroma más horrendo de todos los venenos de Clear era poderoso incluso para un vampiro como el, por otro lado, Souji Tatsumi trataba de ir en ayuda, pero estaba más acorralado, en conjunto de Tomoe, Kanako y Natsuo los cuales no podían salir y separarse. Nanashi estaba siendo atacado por Ren quien había intentado morderlo, pero se defendía con la cadena.

Souji volvía a pelear contra su padre, mientras Hana sujetaba a Souichi e intentaba llevarlo lejos de ahí, pero **…–Hana, no…. No puedo más…–**

– **Papa, debes caminar hay que escapar. –**

Aoba reía a carcajada suelta, todo aquel festival de sangre era un tributo a la muerte y a los demonios internos, rápidamente susurro **.–Esto se está volviendo aburrido, Tetsuhiro… deshazte de esos estorbos y haz lo que te ordene AHORA.–** Morinaga entonces incremento su metamorfosis, Souji noto como enormes alas salían de la espalda de su padre y las facciones en su rostro se hacían más fuertes y tétricas, intento ir contra él, pero no fue rival, un golpe fue puesto en su persona y fue suficiente como para mandarlo al piso inconsciente, Hana al notar aquello se apresuró a tomar su arma y evitar que su padre se acercara a Souichi, pero fue imposible. Morinaga no estaba en si la arrojo lejos con suma facilidad.

Mientras que Souichi, era tomado por el cuello, el intento por todos los medios defenderse, pero fue demasiado tarde, las enormes fauces de Tetsuhiro e agrandaron, aquellos filosos colmillos estaban por fin marcando y mordiendo la carne en el cuello y hombros del lado derecho de Tatsumi Souichi.

Al suceder aquello, sus orbes se agrandaron y temblaron, Morinaga estaba bebiendo y arrancando su vida con aquel acto, sus manos dejaron de tener fuerza y su cuerpo también, el dolor paso a segundo plano solo pudo ver como la luz se apagaba en sus ojos y como el escaso recuerdo de cómo se conocieron surgiera, Souichi entonces pensó.

[~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~]

 _El vagón comenzó a moverse anunciando su destino, Souichi sujetaba su mano a un colgante y liberando el periódico de su mochila comenzó a leer, mientras lo hacía un olor peculiar le llego a su nariz, detuvo su lectura y con movimientos lentos giro su cara hacia atrás para admirar a los que en el vagón se encontraban, todos los olores se mezclaron, desde perfumes caros a baratos, sudor y por supuesto leche materna, pues una mujer amamantaba a su hijo, pero un tenue olor suave y sumamente embriagador le hizo detener su examinación, sus ojos recayeron en el de gafas negras y cabellos azules oscuros los cuales parecían recubrir parte de su frente y de sus mejillas. Souichi no pudo dejar de observar a aquel con entera sospecha parecía que algo le atraía de él; sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de verle pues en una curva cerrada todo el vagón se movió súbitamente haciendo que él regresara su mirada al frente y se sujetara con más fuerza, luego de que todo termino, ladeo su rostro hacia atrás para buscar al que antes miraba, pero... este ya no estaba._

– _" ¿_ _Quien demonios era el?"-_ _Se preguntó un poco irritado para regresar su mirada al frente, la ventana mostro su reflejo y los miles de edificios por entre donde pasaba el metro. -_ _"Me molesta su olor, me irrita... me irrita demasiado."_ _-Siguió pensando devolviendo su lectura al periódico, sin darse cuenta que aquel peli azul se encontraba ahora al lado de la mujer que amamantaba._

 _-"_ _El olor de una madre confunde a cualquiera..."_ _-Pensó con calma Tetsuhiro sin quitarle la mirada de enzima al platinado.-"_ _Acaso este es mi enemigo, ¿Por qué expide tanta fragancia?"-_ _En todo lo que resto del trayecto no dejo de mirarle, pero el final del camino llego para ambos, el vagón nunca se vacío quizás él pudo lograrlo si ponía bajo su hipnosis a los humanos pero por alguna extraña razón no quiso hacerlo, fue entonces que noto su error cuando Souichi bajaba del metro y el así también lo hizo difícilmente pero lo logro, ahora caminaba tras de él, pero su deseo ya no era el de pelear o incluso matarlo ahora era algo más que lo movía a seguirle, subieron las gradas que daban a la avenida; Tetsuhiro entonces noto que al llegar a la sima su lycan daba la vuelta en la esquina, corrió para no perder su rastro, pero no vio más que solo un callejón oscuro y un cruce de calle. Aun sintiendo su peculiar aroma se aventuró a seguir su rastro y justo cuando daba la vuelta en el cruce una barra de metal se posó sobre su garganta amenazándolo al tiempo que una voz seria y susurrante le cuestionaba._

 _ **-¿Por qué DEMONIOS ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO, QUIEN RAYOS ERES?-**_ _Tetsuhiro se impresionó por completo, no pudo entender por qué aquel no le había reconocido como un vampiro y entonces percibió su olor propio mezclado con la mujer del metro entonces aprovechando esta ventaja respondió._

 _ **-Cálmese, yo solo...-**_ _No sabía que agregar cuando el ojo miel se acercaba más y susurraba._

 _ **-Tu olor es extraño, me confunde. -**_

 _ **-¿Mi olor?-**_ _Cuestiono disimulando._

 _Souichi bajo el arma que había encontrado la arrojo a un costado y al descifrar que aquel no era un peligro entonces agrego. -_ _ **Escuche, no sé si sea un acosador, o lo que quiera que sea, solo váyase o le juro que si vuelvo a verle tras de mi lo mato, ¿Entendió? -**_

 _ **-Cla...claro.-**_ _Souichi acomodo su mochila y continúo su camino pero para su sorpresa aquel sujeto no dejo de seguirle, harto de aquello se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y susurro._

 _ **-Bien esto ya es suficiente, rompiste mi paciencia. -**_ _Con lo primero que tenía su mano lo golpeo con fuerza y eso era la mochila, varios de sus libros de apuntes salieron expedidos y el pesado diccionario con pasta de cartón cayo abierto en el piso junto con su acosador quien se llevaba la mano al lado izquierdo de la cara y gritaba._

 _ **-Auch, ¡OIGA! ¿QUE LE PASA? -**_

 _ **-Eso mismo pregunto, ¿Qué te pasa por que me sigues? -**_

 _ **-Bueno, porque...-**_ _Miro a todos lados buscando una respuesta._

 _ **-¿Por qué HABLA?-**_ _Grito para agacharse y sujetarlo del cuello de la gabardina negra y zarandearlo_ _ **.-HABLA.-**_

 _ **-Ahgg. Po-por que por ahí es la salida. -**_ _Señalo agredido con los lentes chuecos y mirándole de forma serena al ojo miel._

 _Souichi se detuvo al ver aquellos orbes verdes oscuras parecían dos piedras preciosas y de nuevo a cuenta ese aroma lo volvió a invadir, se apartó con prisa de él y recogiendo sus cosas vocifero._ _ **-ENTONCES LARGUESE DE UNA VEZ. -**_

 _Tetsuhiro se ponía de pie acomodaba sus gafas y de forma precisa se agachaba para ayudarle a recuperar los libros del pelilargo._ _ **\- Lo siento, de verdad, mi intención no fue asustarte. -**_ _Entrego sus libros y luego de que los guardara extendió su mano y se presentó._ _ **\- Me llamo Tetsuhiro Mori...naga.**_ _\- Susurro temiendo a que hubiese cometido un error por haberle dicho su apellido pero al parecer aquel no se inmuto._

 _ **-¿Tetsuhiro Morinaga?-**_

 _ **-Aja. -**_

 _Souichi le miro desconfiado y sin importarle que continúo su andar._ _ **\- Como sea ten cuidado, Tet...lo que sea. -**_

 _ **-E-es Tetsuhiro. -**_

 _ **-Aja, no me importa, para mi eres un desconocido. -**_ _El peli azul suspiro hondo ese sujeto sí que era algo especial, pero no se dejaría vencer le siguió el paso y a costa de recibir otro golpe comento._

 _ **-Si me dices tu nombre ya no seré un desconocido.**_ _\- Souichi se detuvo justo al frente del enorme callejón ya en la calle se miraba más gente y autos y por supuesto el jaleo de los lugares de comercio, bares, restaurantes y una que otra abarrotería. Observo a su interlocutor y de manera molesta le respondió._

 _ **-Tatsumi Souichi. -**_

[~~~~~~~~~~~ END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~]

–" _¿Por qué paso esto?"–_ Se preguntó Souichi dejando salir lágrimas de sus ojos sintiendo como aquellos colmillos perforaban incluso sus huesos.

Morinaga terminaba con su vida ante la mirada atónita de los ahí presentes, Kunihiro con prisa al estar completamente curado, sujeto a los trillizos y se acercó a Souji Tatsumi para susurrar.

– **Hay que escapar… o todos moriremos. –**

– **Pero mi hijo. –**

– **Yo…** –Kunihiro estaba molesto, observaba a los chicos en sus brazos, y observaba a su hermano quien, por fin dejaba de devorar aquel cuello y lanzaba el cuerpo por el tejado directo al piso del patio, mientras un enorme graznido se elevaba, Aoba estaba feliz sin embargo…

El brillo de una hoja se hizo presente, cortando con por completo el pecho de Tetsuhiro causando un chorro de sangre inmenso que causo que el vampiro cayera al piso de rodillas abrumado, y otro ataque fue puesto en Aoba quien no entendió, nada de lo que pasaba, una guadaña se clavaba a su pecho, sus orbes ámbar se agrandaron e incrédulo cuestiono.

– **¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –**

Los híbridos de Aoba corriendo a ayudarle, pero cada uno de ellos iba siendo cortados, aunque no pudiera hacerles mucho daño el atacante, corría apresurado al lado de Souichi quien había caído de aquel tejado, tomo el cuerpo del licántropo y al pasar al lado de Souji y Kunihiro susurro con voz grave y fuerte.

– **Rápido síganme. –**

El grupo no entendió nada, pues esa persona que había aparentemente traicionado a Aoba era…

– **¡NOIZ!–** Aoba estaba impactado por aquello, tanto asi que un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por lo largo y ancho del lugar, La guadaña había quedado en el piso. Seragaki noto como Noiz escapaba con aquellos que habían llegado a atacarle, el entonces se enfureció tanto que hizo que todo el lugar iniciase a temblar.

Por otro punto Noiz era seguido por el grupo de licántropos y vampiros, Kunihiro noto rápidamente que los hombres de Aoba iban tras de ellos y susurro.

– **No hay forma de salir de aquí más rápido que trasportarlos, sujétense solo lograre llevarlos a un sitio cercano. –**

–Yo sé en donde, vampiro sigue mis pensamientos. –Expuso Noiz observando al castaño de mirada jade el cual observo a Nanashi para encontrar una respuesta a lo que pasaba, el templario estaba igual o más confundido que todos ahí, cuando de pronto Kanako grito.

–Hay que darnos prisa, Nii-san no resistirá mucho. –

Kunihiro estaba aún desconfiado de aquel sujeto, pero dado a que en sus brazos estaba Souichi y que Noiz estaba desarmado no objeto, rápidamente aplico su poder para llamar a los muchos murciélagos y así estos los llevaron lejos de toda esa locura…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola ¿como esta?**

 **Espero que bien, bueno este capítulo fue bastante ortodoxo, lleno de situaciones angustiantes y podríamos decir de tragedia y drama, pero mucha acción espero haber podido llevarlas a ese momento y estar ahí en la lucha, si hubo algo que no se entendió mil perdones estoy abierta a las preguntas.**

 **Sé que ahora muchos se están preguntando si Souichi está o no muerto y si las gemelas están bien… pues adelantándome a su sufrimiento solo puedo decir que el que viene responderá todos sus interrogantes, lamento haber hecho esto, pero era necesario para la historia, como le prometí a MARI CHAN lo iba a ser menos cebollero y cumplí porque créame a Souichi le esperaba algo peor, pero no las quiero hacer sufrir más y a partir de este capítulo las cosas se volverán interesantes.**

 **Ahora para responder a la pregunta si Morinaga será malo…**

 **Es un rotundo si, hasta que no puedan derrotar a Aoba no podrán recuperar a Morinaga Tetsuhiro, eso será triste pero no obstante habrán algunas cositas por ahí que les gustara, leer más adelante.**

 **Aquí es donde la historia toma un rumbo entretenido pues están a punto de ir en búsqueda de las armas y bueno veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus lecturas y por todo el apoyo en KIRAI AI SURU en manga y en video, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero debo cumplir con otros trabajos, Vesania me matara si no termino cierto fic corto.**

 **Por otro punto ¡espero que la ortografía haya sido llevadera, besos! Y abrazos AURORA.**

 **Nos vemos en los ¡reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5 Redención el inicio de la busq

**Hola gente hermosa otra actualización de mi parte espero la disfruten y sea de su agrado ¡besos!**

 **Nos vemos en los comentarios n_n**

 **Recuerden leer las notas finales n_n/**

* * *

 **Kirai ai suru: Denshitoakuma.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **V: Redención el inicio de la búsqueda.**

El frio viento había golpeado su rostro con fuerza en sus labios todavía estaba la esencia y el sabor metálico de aquella sangre que por mucho tiempo se contuvo y nunca había probado, su mirada era borrosa y sus ojos estaban abiertos demostrando una expresión aterrada, su subconsciente sabía que había hecho algo sumamente horrible. Poco a poco fue sintiéndose lucido y notando como los hombres de Aoba se dispersaban y seguían a los suyos, él había apenas tenido un momento lucido y todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, noto como su vista se nublaba por sus lágrimas rojas las cuales se agolparon en sus ojos.

El silencio se hizo sentir en aquel lugar, la sangre en el piso los escombros y el murmullo del viento y de uno de otro cuerpo apenas con vida se escuchaba con suavidad. El patio era un lugar tétrico, parecía el cementerio de cuerpos destrozados y aun muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Todo aquello era visto por los ojos audaces del hibrido de cabellos celestes. Aoba había estado alejado de aquel vampiro, desde lo ocurrido con el licántropo al que ordeno matar, había hecho aquello para buscar una oportunidad en la cual Seragaki se pudo recuperar de la herida que le causo Noiz y ante estar regenerado sus pies descalzos se movilizaron lentamente como una suave brisa en el viento, observaba con total emoción al vampiro a su frente al cual se fue acercando, Morinaga solo podía escuchar aquellos pasos caminar por sobre encima de aquel tejado.

En un pequeño y largo murmullo la voz melodiosa de Aoba se deslizo de sus labios diciendo:

– **Bien hecho… Tetsuhiro ¿Ese es tu nombre, no es verdad? –**

Morinaga al escuchar aquella voz a unos cuantos pasos suyos, se movió muy despacio para girarse a verlo, muy lentamente sus ojos lograron posarse en aquel sujeto pudo localizar aquella mirada ámbar de Seragaki, el cual se relamía los labios mientras analizaba de pies a cabeza a aquel vampiro y dibujando una sonrisa noto las lágrimas, se acercó otro poco y susurro.

– **¿Realmente tu amabas a ese despreciable licántropo traidor? –** Cuestiono emitiendo una risa burlona, al mismo tiempo que elevaba una de sus manos y la movía como demostrando que no importaba para nada, mientras agregaba. – **No te preocupes, dejara de doler en un año. –**

Aoba logro acercarse otro poco a Tetsuhiro para por fin posarse al frente y elevando una sus delgadas manos, la coloco en una de aquellas mejillas llenas de sangre, lo observaba atentamente mientras sonreía delirantemente macabro y al mismo tiempo limpiaba aquellas lagrimas rojas con sus dedos para despacio llevarlos a su boca y así lamerlos susurrando.

– **Yo me encargare de que te olvides de ese asqueroso licántropo. –**

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, taladraron su pecho y causaron en Tetsuhiro el odio… un sentimiento que había estado por mucho tiempo resguardado y que nunca creyó sentir o si quiera utilizarlo para herir a alguien; sin embargo, el momento había llegado. No supo cómo fue, pero recobro los movimientos de su cuerpo y de manera ágil y rápida sujeto a Aoba del cuello. Para apretar con fuerza su tráquea haciéndola tronar sin compasión mientras agregaba con voz grave endemoniada y furiosa.

– **Te juro que no descansare hasta hacerte pagar lo que hiciste. –**

Aoba estaba impactado sus ojos temblaban, no podía creer que ese vampiro hubiera salido de su transe, lo estaba asfixiando y eso no era una visión era real, estaba siendo ahorcado por la poderosa mano de ese sujeto, podía percibir la presión en su garganta y pensaba rápidamente.

–" _Este maldito, como es que..."–_

No podía permitirse el ser asesinado, sacando toda la fuerza mental de su cuerpo, torno sus ojos vi colores y aplico con suma rapidez todo su poder, causando que Tetsuhiro susurrara.

– **Ya no habrá necesidad de una guerra te arrancare la cabeza aquí y ahora y luego seguiré con tus amigos. –**

Aoba no podía concretar la manipulación, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones lo veía todo perdido apretó sus ojos y sujeto aquella mano con fuerza mientras intentaba sacárselo, pero era inútil. Morinaga Tetsuhiro tenía una fuerza demoniaca en ese momento, Seragaki estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando, un rugido se escuchó Tetsuhiro logro escuchar aquello, pero dado a la rapidez del sujeto que lo estaba atacando no pudo reaccionar a tiempo; un golpe fue puesto en el rostro del vampiro cortesía de aquel sujeto de cabellos negros y tatuajes en su rostro.

Tetsuhiro podía observar aquellos ojos dorados fundirse con la oscuridad y también podía notar esos colmillos feroces y peligrosos asomarse por su boca y agrandarse aquel sujeto el más fiel hibrido, Ren había llegado con suma prisa y había golpeado a Morinaga tan fuerte que logro hacer que lo liberara, Tetsuhiro observaba con enfado a Ren se enfureció por haberle hecho soltar a Aoba quien tocia con insistencia en el piso.

– **Aoba… ¿estás bien?–**

– **Re-Ren…. Ag….–**

Ambos estaban observándose mientras Seragaki recuperaba el aliento ambos sintieron un poder una presencia, demoniaca y llena de odio y rabia proveniente del lugar en donde estaba de pie aquel vampiro, Aoba observaba con impacto a aquel peli azul oscuro, el cual sus cabellos brillaron con intensidad bajo la enorme luna que estaba a sus espaldas y el viento acaricio los que tenía sobre sus mejillas y frente, también Ren y su amo pudieron ser testigos de la metamorfosis que estaba sufriendo aquel. Sus facciones se fueron transformando, sus pómulos se marcaron aún más y sus ojos eran rojos escarlatas tan brillantes como la misma sangre sus manos liberaron enormes garras afiladas y sus colmillos estaban deformando su rostro a tal punto de verse intimidante aquella transformación llego hasta el punto más alto que Tetsuhiro pudo llegar, alguien por fin había sido el causante de liberar la última metamorfosis que él pudiera tener, Dos enormes alas rasgaron sin compasión su ropa estirándose como dos enormes mano en su espalda estas tenían unas garras en los pliegues donde se doblaban aquellas alas y en el final de cada una también se presentaban Aoba tragaba con dificultad aquellas enormes alas se mostraron con las garras que tenían en sus puntas muy amenazadoras.

Ambos fueron testigos de cómo Tetsuhiro las agitaba con prisa y se lanzaba al ataque su principal ataque fue lanzado sobre Ren, quien cayó al piso, recibiendo los arañazos de aquellas alas que le desgarraron la garganta y el rostro y parte de sus hombros, Ren también había liberado parte de su metamorfosis como un Hibrido, pero se había tardado demasiado y dado a las heridas que tenía por la anterior batalla lo hicieron débil.

Ambos rugían y Morinaga graznaba furioso, estaba fuera de sí era como si una caja de pandora se hubiera abierto, Aoba observaba todo no podía creer el poder que ese sujeto tenia oculto… Ren estaba siendo destrozado estaba más que seguro que estaba a punto de morir.

– **¡REN!–**

Gritó Aoba con suma fuerza….

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

No muy lejos de ahí, entre el bosque, Koujaku y los demás estaban impulsándose por aquellos árboles, ellos estaban barriendo todo el camino, abajo las bestias de Virus y Trip buscaban los rastros de los licántropos y Noiz, pero era difícil seguirles el rastro, aunque la sangre de Souichi era muy olorosa no lograban darles alcance pues aprecia que se habían separado y todos tenían ese aroma a sangre de Souichi era difícil ubicarlos o por dónde ir, continuaron adentrándose hasta lograr llegar a un pequeño pueblo cercano.

Mink buscaba con sus ojos agudos y Clear susurraba.

– **Estoy más que seguro que se ocultaron aquí, –**

– **Si lo hicieron ya se fueron. –** Exponía Trip mostrando un rastro de sangre.

– **Esos malditos se escaparon. –** Exponía el de los cabellos largos y una cicatriz al nivel de su nariz uniéndose a los demás **. –Aunque…–** Olfateaba y observaba con furia el camino que dirigía a la costa de aquella ciudad. – **Rápido hay que seguirlos…–** Estaban a punto de comenzar de nuevo la persecución cuando escucharon un fuerte llamado dentro de sus cabezas.

– _ **¡Koujaku!–**_

– **¡Aoba!–**

– _ **Regresen dense prisa RAPIDO. –**_

Aquella petición fue acatada de manera inmediata, el grupo partió de prisa al lugar en el cual se encontraba su amo.

Ellos partían y dos ojos rojos los observaban partir, Kunihiro había estado esperando el momento para atacarles pero dado a que huyeron no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, salió de las sombras y olfateo con calma el viento que azotó su rostro, mientras observaba las casas de aquel pueblo exclamo.

– **Esto no me agrada…–**

Rápidamente desapareció entre sus fieles murciélagos….

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Mientras de regreso a la ciudadela.**

Koujaku no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era imposible, uno de los brazos de Ren era arrancado mientras el imposiblemente se las arreglaba para sacarse de encima a aquel vampiro endemoniado. Koujaku rápidamente torno sus orbes rojos y libero su arma, para acercarse a atacar, sin embargo, un fuerte aletazo y el movimiento rápido y sin ser visto de aquel vampiro lo atacaron sin darse cuenta de cuándo o como, aquella mano huesuda y filosa traspasaba su espalda y salía al frente en su pecho.

Los ojos de los otros híbridos se agrandaron, Mink chasqueo la lengua y murmuro diciendo. **–Estúpido confiado.–**

Con prisa el grupo se abalanzo al ataque, la misión era precisa debían capturarlo, ese poder, esa insana agilidad y ese odio era peligroso para ellos. Se asentaba y se afirmaba la leyenda, un vampiro siempre tendrá más capacidad y fuerza que un hibrido o un licántropo y Tetsuhiro lo estaba demostrando.

Luchaba con ojos totalmente rojos y completamente fuera de sí, estaba furioso y no era de menos le habían hecho que asesinara a la persona que más amaba, su luz, su calor, el licántropo padre de sus hijos y aún más fuerte fue su enfado al recordar a las dos criaturas que nunca verían la luz de este mundo; su enfado no se comparaba con nada la vida le pareció insulsa aquellos sujetos y específicamente Aoba debían de morir.

Seragaki observaba con insistencia aquella horrible pelea, estaba asustado pero también estaba pensando en cómo contener aquel poder de ese vampiro, su mente elaboraba un plan infalible una solución a todos los problemas que se estaban mostrando en ese momento, pues tal aprecia su poder ya no afectaba a aquel vampiro, se maldijo a si mismo al enterarse que finalmente las advertencias de sus creadores de los templarios que lo habían procreado le advirtieron aquello. Una y otra vez vago en su cabeza aquel recuerdo, pero también otro recuerdo más fuerte y que llevaría a Tetsuhiro a la perdición llego a su cabeza.

– **Amatista. –**

Expuso para sí mismo mientras observaba sus manos con total impresión recordando el ataque especial de el que ahora era su cuerpo, rápidamente dibujo una sonrisa y murmuro.

– **Si no puedo obtener tu voluntad creare una forma para controlarte, Tetsuhiro Morinaga**. –

Clear había llegado al lado de Aoba intentaba llevárselo a un lugar seguro pero el de mirada ambas lo apartaban mientras decía.

– **No Clear, ese poder, ese vampiro debe ser mío. –**

– **Maestro, si seguimos aquí moriremos, ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte. –**

– **Crean en ustedes mismos. –**

Murmuro el de cabellos celestes, se abrió paso apartando a Clear de su frente y elevando ambas manos el género una cantidad enorme de poder creando con su mente un collar que fue solidificado con el don del nuevo cuerpo que el poseía, Seimei tenía la capacidad de crear cuarzo y eso lo aprovecharía el de mirada ámbar.

– **El cuarzo es un estabilizador… el cuarzo es una piedra que puede contener una maldición…–** Sus ojos parecían vibrar ante tan inmenso poder que estaba colocando a aquella pieza de cristal en forma redonda, giro a ver al peli plata y grito **. –¡Clear! Avísales a Koujaku y a los otros que deben ayudarme a colocarle este collar. –**

La ordeno llego rápidamente a los suyos, los cuales asintieron de manera que Aoba se movilizo a la lucha.

Los movimientos de Tetsuhiro eran demasiado agiles y cuando te lograba alcanzar con esas enormes alas te golpeaban con la fuerza de miles de hombres, sin duda era un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel, a todos incluso a los rubios Virus y Trip les pareció tremendamente difícil, pero no imposible a costa de heridas profundas y graves, los híbridos lograron sujetarle, ambos rubios entonces habían sujetado sus piernas y Mink hacia lo imposible por contener sus alas, mientras que Koujaku, había asegurado una de las manos de aquel vampiro en su pecho el cual había sido traspasado por segunda vez, Clear por fin tomo su otro brazo y ellos lo mantuvieron cautivo incrementando su fuerza. Mostrando sus colmillos y ojos de color dorados y rojos. Aoba se dio prisa, se movilizo al frente en donde Tetsuhiro intento apartarse liberarse.

– **¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!–** Fue el grito espeluznante y mezclado del vampiro que parecía haber liberado las almas que había consumido en el pasado al apoderarse de la sangre de miles de seres humanos a lo largo de su eterna existencia, Aoba estaba teniendo problemas para llegar a su cuello y colocarle el collar, sin embargo en un movimiento brusco con el cual libero uno de sus brazos tomo a Seragaki del cuello par acercarlo y graznar con fuerza en su rostro el cual baño de sangre, Aoba a costa del dolor en su cuello se movilizo rápido y coloco con prisa aquella prenda la cual con prisa se ajustó, gruesas púas se clavaron en su cuello, mientras Aoba.

Pudo sentir como aquella mano huesuda lo liberaba del cuello y ante esto el rápidamente, inicio su embrujo.

– _ **Que tu sangre y tus huesos, tu inmortalidad y muerte… que tu amor y tu odio… queden sellados en este collar y no puedas liberarte por tu cuenta… con este collar yo te sello y me obedecerás hasta que yo muera. –**_

Las púas internas apretaron aquel cuello, una porción de aquel collar y las partículas del cuarzo se fue introduciendo a las venas de aquel vampiro consumando el embrujo… el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro fue cambiando sus alas se volvieron cenizas y sus facciones regresaron lentamente a ser las mismas sus enormes garras en sus manos fueron desapareciendo, Tetsuhiro observaba con dolor a Aoba a los ojos. Las fuerzas decayeron y su lucidez también, cayó al piso totalmente desmayado mientras que los híbridos se lanzaban al piso, respirando acelerados.

Aoba luego de hacer aquello, se puso en pie y corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a Ren quien apenas y podía respirar sus heridas eran graves demasiado graves, estaba seguro que no sobreviviría y así fue… Ren solo pudo dar un último suspiro mientras Aoba tocaba su rostro y susurraba.

– **Te veré al otro lado Ren… gracias, por cuidar de mi…–** El cuerpo de aquel hibrido fue desvaneciéndose como el polvo, no podía creerlo, el viento fue elevando aquellas cenizas por lo largo y ancho del cielo ante los ojos llenos de tristeza mezclados con furia de Aoba, este estaba furioso pues pensaba. _–"Esto no hubiera pasado si Noiz no hubiera escapado, Noiz… maldito, te encontrare te encontrare lo juro que te encontrare y te hare pagar por Ren."–_

Aoba liberaba un fuerte y sonoro aullido de dolor uno de los suyos había muerto…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Mientras aquella situación se había dado en la ciudadela, en algún lugar de Italia…

El sonido de las olas era constante, la brisa marítima era penetrante el sabor a sal se podía percibir en toda su boca y también esa sensación de humedad se pegaba a sus cuerpos horriblemente, el grupo de licántropos y Souji en conjunto de Kunihiro, Natsuo y Venedite, se habían ocultado en lo alto de un faro. Era lo único que podían hacer después de haber sufrido aquel percance en el cual estaba más que seguro Souichi perdería la vida.

La sangre recorría todo el piso, las voces se elevaban en discusiones tratando de contener todo aquello, intentando fructuosamente de evitar que aquel liquido saliera de aquella garganta en la cual una cruel mordida se podía visualizar, las manos expertas de la única mujer en la familia Tatsumi se movían rápidamente. Kanako estaba haciendo lo imposible para controlar la hemorragia en el cuello de su hermano, sus manos temblaban y también su mirada lo hacía pues observaba como el rostro de su querido hermano se tornaba pálido y sus labios se convertían en color violáceo, la mueca en aquel rostro era de dolor y de tristeza mezclados, los cabellos platinados estaban manchados de ese lado en donde había sido aquel feroz ataque; la joven licántropo sabía muy bien que todo estaba en su contra ya que no habían instrumentos con los cuales poder tratar de evitar lo peor, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos y ella arrugaba sus cejas en señal de valor y determinación debía controlarse y por lo menos estabilizarle pero, era imposible… Tomoe también había roto todos los gabinetes de aquel lugar en el cual se habían refugiado y sorpresivamente logro conseguir un kit de primeros auxilios ambos trataban de hacer algo, ante la vista sumamente preocupada de Souji quien susurraba entre lamentos y desesperación.

– **Souichi resiste. –**

– **Su pulso está bajando demasiado padre…–** Exponía con voz tenue Tomoe al tiempo que liberaba el llanto contenido.

– **Souichi, no puedes morir. –**

Afuera en la terraza Hana estaba destrozada llorando en el pecho de su hermano gemelo, mientras que Souji al lado de ambos no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, no podían creer el estado de su madre y estaban seguros que faltaría poco para que él muriera, el pequeño entendía que el haberlo llevado a ese sito solo habían alargado la agonía.

Suitetsu estaba sumamente destruido no sabía que hacer aun la visión de su padre al morder a su madre estaba fresca en su cabeza.

Kunihiro, había regresado llego acompañado de varios vampiros que encontró en el lugar, se apresuró a llegar al lado de Suitetsu y le susurro.

– **Ellos vienen conmigo, les ayudaran a proteger si se presenta algo. –**

– **Kunihiro…–** Menciono Suitetsu demasiado triste aun presionando el cuerpo de su hermana a su pecho.

– **No te preocupes, no permitiré que Souichi muera, eso jamás.–** Expuso, para entrar y al hacerlo el llanto era tremendo, Kunihiro observo el cuerpo del peli plata en el piso desangrándose, analizo con prisa su palpito y para su terrible sorpresa este era lento no faltaba mucho para que muriera y con él sus hijas, sin pensarlo elevo su vista al frente, en donde Noiz permanecía atado con las cadenas gruesas de Nanashi quien estaba al lado izquierdo atento. Morinaga entonces dio tres pasos rápidos para posarse al frente de aquel hibrido al cual sujeto del cuello, las facciones en Kunihiro se habían hecho más notorias y sus ojos eran como dos brazas quemándose tras aquellas gafas su voz parecía ser la de un demonio no cabía duda que dentro de él también estaba oculto el verdadero poder de un vampiro de sangre pura, las finas cejas del castaño se arrugaron ferozmente y en doble voz expreso. **– Tu ahora mismo me vas a explicar por qué nos salvaste. –**

– **No creo que eso sea importante ahora mismo. –** Respondió Noiz observando al piso en donde estaba Souichi, para luego observar a Venedite quien lo había atado a sus cadenas, aunque extrañamente el había traicionado a Aoba no podían confiarse.

– **¿Qué quieres decir? –**

– **Yo puedo salvarle. –** Expuso directo y serio. **–Solo necesito que me lleven a Alemania. –**

– **¡Estás loco!–** Grito Venedite, causando que Kunihiro lo observara con enfado indicándole el callarse.

– **Nanashi tiene razón, aunque te llevemos a ese sitio, Souichi no va a resistir. –**

– **Créeme que si lo hará, puedo sentir que el está luchando por vivir y la muestra está en que su cuerpo aún no ha sido petrificado por el vampiro que lo mordió… si ese sujeto fuera débil ya estaría muerto. –**

Souji llego al lado de Kunihiro al escuchar aquello y murmuro. **–Es verdad, un licántropo no puede resistir tanto la mordedura de un vampiro… Souichi ha soportado una hora…–**

– **Souji-san…–** Expuso con seriedad Kunihiro observándole de reojo.

– **Por favor hazle caso, Kunihiro lleva a este sujeto a donde dice te lo ruego, salva a Souichi. –**

La mirada roja de el de gafas se enfocó en los ojos color ámbar del rubio, quien susurro. **–No pienso dejarlo morir. –**

– **¿Por qué? –**

– **Por qué…–** Inicio con voz profunda y grave. **–Me he dado cuenta que… él es el único quien puede liberar a Aoba de su maldición. –**

Aquello dicho por Noiz, hizo apresurarse a Kunihiro, tomo las cadenas de Nanashi quien a regañadientes las libero y rápidamente ambos hibrido y vampiro se acercaron a Souichi, Noiz lo observaba con seriedad, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba despacio y con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba lo tomo en brazos.

– **Vamos vampiro tienes que darte prisa. –** Expreso Noiz serio y observando con profundidad los ojos rojos de Kunihiro a quien le indico en pensamientos la ubicación exacta a donde debían dirigirse. Aquel jaleo fue escuchado por los chicos que afuera estaban, Natsuo intento evitar a toda costa que los chicos entraran, pero fue imposible no dejar pasar a Suitetsu quien con prisa llego al lado de Kunihiro.

Morinaga observo con atención aquel rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero una mirada que ya había visto antes en Souichi y en su hermano en aquellos ojos color miel, Souji se acercó a su nieto e intento apartarlo pero entonces Suitetsu se liberó gritando.

– **Kunihiro… por favor llévame contigo.**

– **No.–** Expuso su abuelo, sujetándolo nuevamente. **–No puedes ir…–**

– **Por favor. –** Ambos no perdieron tiempo, Kunihiro no supo porque o cómo fue que reacciono de aquella manera tal, en la cual tomo a Suitetsu de un brazo y con prisa desaparecieron… Hana y Souji lograron entrar para verles partir, se abrazaron con prisa, Kanako al lado de su hermano susurraba apenas.

– **Resiste Nii-san… Por favor resiste. –**

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Alemania…**

La noche era silenciosa, luego de aquel extraño suceso que llamo su atención en el cielo un joven de cabellos rubios mediamente largos había dejado de deambular por los pasillos de su enorme casa, el llevaba en sus manos una vela y parecía estar listo para volver a dormir, sus ropas eran una camisa blanca de tela delgada casi transparente sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos cafés. Había dejado de trabajar en su estudio luego de darse cuenta que la luna se había tornado roja. Ese era uno de los acontecimientos que más gustaba y parecía estarse dando muy a menudo. Le pareció extraño pues según estaba enterado ese tipo de eclipses solo se daban una vez en el año y eran acontecimientos que acarreaban que varios científicos incursionaran en las consecuencias de estos.

Sin embargo, el no conocía mucho de esas cosas, pues lo suyo era la medicina y las posiciones al igual que la alquimia, aunque hoy en día ya todo eso se había olvidado el seguía estudiando todo los libros y letras que existían en la tierra en relación al ser humano y su mecanismo, era su principal objetivo ya que desde hace mucho él había estudiado cuidadosamente a los vampiros y a los licántropos.

Estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando su atención fue puesta al frente en donde una gruesa nove de humo se presentó afuera del ventanal de aquel pasillo en el que el caminito, luego de eso algo más extraño sucedió aquel extraño nubarrón inicio a tornarse espeso y ante sus ojos una cantidad enorme de murciélagos se estaban golpeando al vidrio de aquel ventanal al punto de romperlo y hacer entrar aquel humo, aquella brisa removió sus cabellos ante su inesperada impresión.

Sus ojos temblaron, preguntándose internamente ¿Qué era todo aquello? La vela que llevaba consigo se apagó de prisa, mientras el notaba como aquella humareda se disipaba y de esta aparecían 3 siluetas, el joven de ropas blancas no podía entender que era aquello estaba sorprendido y abrumado cuando de pronto escucho.

– **Theo…–**

Su piel se erizo al instante en que escucho aquella voz, saco de prisa un fosforo de su bolsillo raspo la cabeza de este en el cinturón de cuero que estaba en su cintura y prendió la vela para iluminar a aquellos nuevos personajes que se presentaban delante suyo, Noiz observaba al chico quien reviso los rostros de cada uno de ellos, hasta que las gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar el piso él reacciono. Se acercó sin pensarlo y grito.

– **Wilhelm, ¿Pero que quien es el? –**

– **¿Wilhelm?–** Cuestionaron Kunihiro y Suitetsu confundidos.

– **Lo explicare luego, Theo, necesito que me ayudes con él. –**

– **El…–** Expuso el rubio de cabellos mediamente largos que respondía al nombre de Theo **.–Está muriendo.–**

– **Lo se… necesita de nuestra sangre de nuestro poder, yo solo no puedo hermano. –**

– **¿Hermano?** –Cuestionaron de nuevo Suitetsu y Kunihiro, observándose, mientras que el chico de cabellos rubio un poco largos se acercó de prisa a su hermano, elevo sus manos y las poso sobre aquel cuerpo examinándolo escaneándolo con solo posar sus manos sobre él fue entonces que Theo susurro.

– **ES UN LICANTROPO. –** Expuso para animarse a examinarlo con más ímpetu y dedicación, el hermano de Noiz pudo notar sus facciones y tocando su cuerpo, para con prisa agregar apresurado. **–Llévalo al cuarto de huéspedes. –** Rápidamente Noiz se movilizo, con prisa se introdujo a una habitación y coloco con suavidad a Souichi en la cama en la cual Theo lo examinaba de forma apresurada, recorrió su herida con sus dedos y justo cuando llego a su abdomen él se impactó. **–¡Esta en cinta! –**

– **Si… por eso debemos salvarlo…–**

– **Wilhelm, sabes que eso… es imposible, por la herida ha sido mordido por un vampiro. –**

– **Lo se… pero yo también sé que tú y yo compartimos un don y quiero creer que podemos salvarlo. –** Theo observaba pensativo al peli plata su expresión era de preocupación y luego se tornó en impresión al notar como dos lagrimas se liberaban de los ojos cerrados de aquel peli plata. Theo entonces apretó los dedos y susurro.

– **Está bien…–** Con prisa se movilizo. **–Recuéstate a su lado, te conectare a ti primero…–**

– **Si…–**

– **Pero Wilhelm, tu sabes lo que sucederá después que hagamos esto ¿cierto? –**

– **Lo se…–**

– **Entonces no se hable más, ustedes dos, ayúdenme no hay tiempo. –** Exponía, mientras apretaba el brazo de su hermano y rasgando la manga de su camisa, pudo observar aquella piel, blanca, agudizo su mirada y rápidamente dio con la vena en aquel brazo para colocarle una intravenosa, con prisa, observo al licántropo y colocando también una guía escucho de Kunihiro.

– **¿Qué necesitas? –**

– **Una silla y una guía más, una conexión también. –**

Suitetsu se movilizo de prisa para llevar la silla, mientras Kunihiro no sabía que tomar, de la mesa en donde se encontraban los diferentes elementos de atención médica, finalmente pudo tomar en sus manos un catéter doble. Rápidamente Theo asintió y susurro mientras lo colocaba en Souichi… cuando esto esté listo conectaras mi guía a él…

– **Pero ¿qué están haciendo? –**

– **El necesita una transfusión de sangre. –** Explico.

Kunihiro se enfureció y deteniendo todo movimiento exclamo. **–¡De qué demonios hablas si eso es lo único que necesita entonces debió ir a un hospital! –**

– **Usted no entiende.** –Expuso Theo con una mirada preocupada, para colocarle lo que ante sosntía en sus manos y agregar. **–No es cualquier sangre… si la teoría de mi hermano es cierta, es probable que nuestra sangre logre evitar una desgracia. –** el chico mientras Noiz ya estaba sintiendo como la sangre salía de su brazo para mezclarse con Souichi, por otro lado, Theo susurraba.

– **Chico tú, encárgate de hacer presión en su mordida. –**

– **Si…–** Suitetsu llego de prisa al lado de su madre y rápidamente apretó aquel lugar mientras pensaba una y otra vez _.–"No te mueras por favor, no lo hagas, no te mueras, pa-chan… no permitas que eso pase… hermanas ayúdenlo."–_

[~~~~~~~~~~~Subconsciente~~~~~~~~~~]

 _El subconsciente de Souichi lo había llevado a hace unos meses a tras cuando las cosas estaban tranquilas, cuando nada más eran ellos y sus hijos al lado de sus familiares en aquella mansión, en esa ocasión un enorme festival se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad y ellos se habían mezclado con los ciudadanos, parecían estar muy animados. Souji caminaba al lado de Isogai quien tenía una bella figura, gracias al nuevo miembro de la familia que se les uniría en unos meses más, en cuanto a sus hijos ellos estaban gozando de las festividades, jugaban como chicos humanos comunes y corrientes en los distintos locales que se encontraban en la avenida._

 _Souichi traía los cabellos sueltos a petición de su querido vampiro, además de eso había dejado sus ropas y trajes para colocarse un kimono de gala masculino, a su lado Morinaga Tetsuhiro también lo acompañaba vistiendo estas galas, era una fiesta y debían participar como tal._

 _Ellos estaban caminando tomando de la mano y ante la vista de todos, se podían escuchar las risas los comentarios de sus hermanos, de su padre, de Kunihiro y de sus hijos gozar de todo aquello mientras que a su lado una voz ronca y masculina susurraba._

– _ **Esto es hermoso. –**_

– _ **¿El qué cosa?–**_

– _ **Esto pasar el tiempo contigo, festejar y caminar entre humanos…–**_

 _Souichi observaba todo a su alrededor, tal parecía no eran los únicos también los licántropos y los vampiros que vivían en la mansión habían llegado a divertirse y el peli largo pudo darse cuenta de la paz que se vivía, es decir jamás pensó ver tanta armonía hermandad y tranquilidad en tres razas. No había guerras solo tranquilidad._

– _ **Pero sabes que más es hermoso…–**_ _Escucho un susurro en sus oídos, suave y melódico._ _ **–Souichi Tatsumi. –**_ _Expuso coqueto aquel peli negro, quien acaricio sus dedos entre los suyos y atrajo a su peli largo a un lugar más desolado, estaban justo a la orilla de un lago, ambos se miraban bajo la luz de la enorme luna y el reflejo que les brindaba aquel enorme lago el cual era iluminado también por las luces de la ciudad, Souichi arrugo las cejas en seriedad y cuestiono._

– _ **¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?–**_

– _ **Solamente quiero estar contigo a solas…–**_

– _ **Tarado nos estarán buscando. –**_

– _ **Ya le dije a Souji-san que te secuestré para estar solos. –**_ _Sonrió tiernamente aquel vampiro. Causando en el de mirada color miel un sonrojo tremendo._

– _ **Sabes que no soporto que hagas eso. –**_

 _Tetsuhiro de nuevo bombardeo a su lobo con sonrisas ilusionadas, tomo sus manos las elevo y las beso mientras se acercaba más a él y su rostro al de su licántropo, a quien con calma tomo de una mejilla y finalmente fue besando sus labios, con tanta calma, los delineo se deleitó con ese fuego, ese calor… esa vida la cual gozaba Souichi. Estaba sin duda sumergido en la fiesta llena de vida que su querido amante le proveía tan solo con un beso._

– _ **Humg, Mo…Morinaga…–**_

 _El sonido de aquellos tiernos besos se hizo más audible, los parpados de Souichi fueron cerrándose derrotados por aquella sensación tan excitante de aquellos labios que parecían tiernos al inicio pero que fueron tornándose exigentes y pecaminosos, Tatsumi percibió entonces como su cuerpo se hundía en el del otro, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y su respiración también. Unos sensuales jadeos y gemidos se ahogaban en ambas bocas provenientes del de orbes caramelo._

 _El momento les llevo a deslizarse a la locura, con calma se dejaban caer al piso, abatidos por la clara excitación._

 _La luna alumbraba con persistencia aquel lugar, los árboles y aquel asiento de agua serían los únicos testigos de aquella entrega, las luces tintineantes de las luciérnagas alumbraban por instantes algún trozo de ropa de ambos, mientras el frio viento acariciaba las hojas de los árboles y aquellos largos cabellos que resplandecían aún más por el enorme astro en el cielo._

 _Tetsuhiro había tomado las ropas de su peli plata y con calma los deslizo hasta caer al piso mientras sus manos acariciaban aquella palida piel de su querido licántropo, besos se depositaban en cada centímetro de esa tersa y nívea superficie. A la cual él ya se había acostumbrado. Ese calor se había penetrado demasiado a su pecho._

 _Ambos podían escuchar y sentir libremente el palpito de sus corazones, el amor que ambos sentían y practicaban era tan inmenso que incluso el palpito de aquel vampiro se hizo tan ligeramente audible para Souichi… Morinaga acariciaba con sus besos aquel cuello mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura y se iban agachando hasta poder quedar recostados sobre el pasto sobre sus ropas. Tetsuhiro aún continuaba besándole escuchando las incontenibles descargas de placer de su querido peli plata._

 _El rostro de Souichi estaba lleno de expresiones, sus cejas estaban juntas mostrando un placer inmenso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios estaban delineándose de rojo, gracias a la fricción que imponían los besos de su amante, con suavidad voz profunda pero silenciosa Tatsumi susurraba su nombre, mientras su amante acariciaba con su mano erecto miembro juntándolos en un caluroso encuentro._

– _ **Ahg… Mo-Morinaga.**_ _–Susurro con voz baja y sofocada dejando salir un jadeo mientras el mencionado le miraba deseoso y con el color orjo en sus ojos._

– _Souichi… –Cerro con calma sus parpados y acerco sus labios a aquella boca, mientras la besaba el podía asomar sus colmillos, era tan intenso lo que sentía por ese licántropo que no era consiente de cuando llamaba a sus poderes vampíricos, el deseo insano de querer probar todo lo que el contenía lo invadían al de mirada rojiza._

 _Aquellos cuerpos, estaban fundiéndose apasionadamente ante la noche, Souichi se encontraba sentado en el regazo de su amante, el cual le besaba el cuello y los hombros, mientras jaloneaba sus cabellos para tener toda la libertad de lamer aquel cuello, el cual no podía dejar de sentirse atraído a él, quería comprobar si aquella sangre era la que tanto tiempo busco._

 _Pero para Morinaga era imposible, no podía profanar aquella piel si lo hacía seria la perdida de aquella vida la cual amaba con tanta inmensidad, Souichi se movía, sus caderas eran un delicioso y placentero vaivén, que inicio a ser de ambos cuerpos y los jadeos los llevaron a ser uno. Sus labios eran su vital esencia de ese preciso momento…_

 _El momento en que ambos se derretían ante la intensidad de aquel acto llego, Souichi hbia lanzado un fuerte gruñido al darse cuenta que estaba al límite, rasgo por momentos aquellos hombros en los que se sostenía, causando heridas que se cerraban con prisa mientras su vampiro, jaloneaba algunos cabellos y graznaba en su cuello mostrando sus feroces colmillos puntiagudos y ojos rosjos…_

 _Habían terminado estaban exhaustos apenas habían logrado vestirse y estaban arrojados en el pasto observando el cielo estrellado, Souichi se había buscado un lugar preferencial y cómodo recostándose sobre ese amplio pecho y susurraba._

– _ **Esto de hacerlo al aire libre se te está haciendo costumbre eres un pervertido. –**_ _Murmuro de forma tosca el lobezno._

– _ **No importa en donde sea si es contigo. –**_ _Respondió de forma tierna y suave su contra parte acariciando su hombro con la punta de sus dedos y enredando al mismo tiempo sus cabellos._

– _ **Idiota…–**_

– _ **Souichi mira. –**_ _Dijo Tetsuhiro señalando na estrella fugaz._ _ **–Deprisa pide un deseo el que quieras. –**_

– _ **¿Crees en eso? –**_

– _ **Solo pídelo por favor. –**_ _Souichi arrugo sus ojos y luego expreso._ _ **–Listo. –**_

– _ **Dime, dime que pediste. –**_

– _ **Se supone que es un deseo… no se cumplirá si lo cuentas Morinaga baka.–**_

– _ **No importa, el mío se ha cumplido por fin.–**_

– _ **¿Qué pediste? –**_ _Cuestiono intrigado el licántropo._

– _ **Ser feliz a tu lado, para siempre… para toda la eternidad.**_ _– Souichi se quedó en silencio, con calma se incorporó y susurro…_

– _ **Ya es hora de irnos. –**_

 _Tetsuhiro lo observaba con atención y curiosidad, se preguntaba que había sucedido ¿Por qué ese cambio?_ _ **–¿Dije algo malo? –**_

 _Souichi se detuvo, aun dándole la espalda al vampiro sus brazos se movieron con calma Morinaga entonces noto como él se abrazó a sí mismo y susurro_ _ **. –Es imposible que eso suceda, sabes que no soy inmortal. –**_

 _Aquel vampiro entonces se puso en pie y fue a abrazarlo con prisa por detrás, hundió su rostro en su cuello y olfateo sus cabellos diciendo en sus pensamientos solo para su pareja_ _ **. –"En esta… en la otra y en la que siga… nuestras almas se encontraran siempre Souichi…"–**_

 _Con calma Tetsuhiro lo tomo en sus brazos y lo giro lentamente para dedicarle uno de los abrazos más cálidos a pesar de que su naturaleza vampírica no poseía ese tipo de estados, Souichi respondio, lo abrazo con entera devoción y amor seguido a eso un beso fue puesto en sus labios y en su mejilla, acompañado de un._

– _ **Te amo… te amo tanto nunca lo olvides, –**_

 _Ese preciso momento en que el sentía aquel calor y esas palabras rondar sus oídos y sus pensamientos su subconsciente lo hizo ver todo de color negro…._

[~~~~~~~~~~~Final del subconsciente~~~~~~~~~~]

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo el amanecer estaba llegando, Kunihiro había tomado el tiempo, ya habían transcurrido más de 7 horas y ya era un nuevo día mas bien la mitad de la mañana, él estaba sumamente cansando, pero peor estaban los dos hermanos que habían estado transfiriendo sangre a Souichi, Theodoro estaba mareándose y susurrando.

– **Nunca había visto algo así… ¿Estará funcionando? –**

Noiz quien estaba al lado de Souichi aun lucido, acerco su mano a la de Suitetsu y ordeno. **–Su herida… ¿co-como esta? –**

El chico de cabellos platinados, rodeo la cama con prisa y fue directo al costado Izquierdo, trago grueso antes de cumplir la orden de Noiz, el pequeño de mirada miel movilizo sus dedos con cuidado y con sumo miedo, aunque las manos le temblaban Suitetsu fue retirando aquellas gasas. Sus orbes se inundaron de lágrimas no quería volver a ver esa horrible herida, pero tomando fuerzas desde su fatigado cuerpo termino de descubrir aquella mordida. Al instante en que retiro el vendaje, su cuerpo se congelo su respiración seso por un instante aquel chico entonces ante sus ojos color miel se presentó el alivio, libero un enorme resoplido pues la herida había cerrado en su lugar había una marca roja una cicatriz enorme.

Suitetsu elevo ambas manos a sus ojos y suavemente se dejó caer al pecho de su querido pa-chan y susurro con voz cortada y débil, pero con una inmensa felicidad. **–Su herida ha cerrado. –**

Noiz entonces hablo diciendo.

– **E-Entonces ya depende de él…–**

– **Pero debemos seguir hasta que despierte hermano. –**

– **Lo se…–**

– **¿Hermano? –** Susurro Kunihiro, observándolos ambos rubios parecían iguales lo único que los distinguía era lo largo de los cabellos del llamado Theodoro…

La situación estaba cambiando, solo era cuestión de tiempo para conocer si Souichi había salido bien librado de aquel ataque, sin embargo… ¿Cuál era el significado de aquellas palabras que expuso Noiz? El tiempo fue transcurriendo, lentamente…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **Mansión Morinaga…**

Isogai caminaba de un lado a otro no podía sentirse tranquilo. Ya que habían pasado exactamente 7 días desde que Souji y Souichi en conjunto de los otros habían partido, la precaria desesperación lo a bordo de pies a cabeza. Estaba nervioso angustiado, desesperado y ese estrés lo podía sentir su pequeño, Kanki quien crecía como la hierba, ahora de ser un recién nacido parecía un bebe de 7 meses y el cual lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho sintiendo la preocupación del peli plata.

Se escucharon unos pasos en la habitación en la cual Taichirou se encontraba, enseguida él se giró a ver de quien se trataba y ahí a su frente se encontraba Soubi quien acompañado de Ritsuka cuestionaron **. –¿Aun no se sabe nada?–**

Isogai negó con calma, mientras se sentaba y tranquilizaba a su hijo. Ritsuka quien acompañaba al alto peli largo se acercó con calma a ambos y con una pequeña sonrisa ofreció los brazos al infante quien elevo sus brazos y se aferró al pequeño pecho del peli negro, quien estaba creciendo lentamente. Pues había liberado un poco el sello que evitaba que su crecimiento se legalizara. Aoyagi desde hace mucho que evitaba el permitirle a su cuerpo crecer con normalidad con la única intención de no malgastar sus poderes y cuerpo mágico. Pero dado a que estaba pasando por algo sumamente importante, debía hacer crecer un poco su cuerpo para poder llevar a término el embarazo.

El niño se había calmado y tal parece todos ahí también lo estaban, Isogai suspiraba y murmuraba.

– **Este silencio no me agrada, no sé nada, no he sabido más que las cosas que han salido en las noticias. –**

– **¿Realmente, toda Italia fue devastada? –** Cuestionaba impresionado Ritsuka observando a Soubi **.–También este silencio le agobia no he podido contactar con mi hermano, esto me está perturbando.–**

– **Ritsuka, debes permanecer tranquilo. –**

– **Si lo sé, pero… no ver a Souichi y a los otros regresar me preocupa. –**

El peli negro agacho el rostro observando el rostro redondo, tierno e inocente de aquel infante el cual lo observaba con esas orbes color miel y quien jugueteaba con sus cabellos negros, Ritsuka acariciaba una de las redondas mejillas y agregaba…

– **Quisiera saber que está pasando. –**

Un momento después de decir aquello, una campana inicio a tocarse constantemente, Isogai se sobre exalto, rápidamente murmuro **.–¿Qué significa esto?–**

Unos pasos se hicieron audibles en el pasillo, tanto Isogai como Soubi y Ritsuka giraron a ver a la puerta en donde un totalmente recuperado Hiroto se presentó con ropas negras y grito.

– **Tenemos problemas. –**

– **¿Qué está pasando?–** Cuestiono apresurado Soubi, el castaño con prisa expreso.

– **Alguien quiere entrar a la mansión, ha pasado sin dificultad la primera guardia, es hora de que escapemos. –**

– **Esa es una buena idea. –** Expuso Isogai, yendo a la cama y al gabinete para tomar lo necesario, frazadas y ropa para su hijo, rápidamente llego al lado de Ritsuka y explico con prisa. **–Ten Ritsuka, lleva a Kanki contigo, vayan por el sótano… de prisa. –**

– **No… Soubi. –**

– **Te prometo que me uniré contigo, vete ya. –**

– **Pero Soubi. –**

– **Isogai será mejor que vayas con él y tu hijo. –** Expuso severo el peli largo de mirada azul, Taichirou observo con impresión a Agatsuma quien agrego. **–Si… en que estaba pensando. –** Tomo a su hijo y agrego. **–Si algo te pasa no podría ver a la cara a Souji-san, pero… si me retiro si abandono a todos como voy a explicarlo. –**

El orgullo y la lealtad estaba en juego, Isogai estaba sofocándose cuando Hiroto se posó a su lado y expreso de manera seria y acelerada.

– **Debe hacer lo que Soubi-san dice Isogai-san.–** Exponía Hiroto con rostro serio.– **Nosotros trataremos de evitar que entre al sótano por favor, váyase ya.–**

Isogai apretó los puños y sin chistar más ajusto en pecho con ayuda de una sábana a su hijo y susurro **.–Sígame por acá Ritsuka-chan.–**

– **Soubi. –**

– **Estaré bien te lo prometo… cuida a mi hijo.–**

– **Soubi…–** Fueron separados por fin.

Agatsuma y Hiroto los vieron partir, luego de asegurarse que se fueron ambos se observaron y se apresuraron a salir, al patio principal en donde ya todos estaban esperando la entrada de aquel enemigo que se presentaba, Soubi había jurado que nada entraría a este lugar y así seria, sin embargo, al notar los enormes chispazos destellantes de unas púas que se elevaban en el cielo en aquella noche no pudo creerlo.

Su mirada azul detecto de prisa de quien se trataba y susurro.

– **Nisei. –**

– **¿Qué a dicho usted? –** Cuestionaba con prisa Hiroto observando al peli largo, ambos entonces fueron atacados por un centenar de agujas de cuarzo, y sin poder evitarlo pudieron ver una silueta que se escabullo, hasta adentrarse a la mansión y a los pasillo.

– **Maldición.–** Ambos corrieron aprisa, Hiroto fue el primero en movilizarse hasta situarse al frente de Nisei, quien se detuvo y lo observo con un ojo visible el otro permanecía tras los largos cabellos negros, Hiroto grito entonces.

– **Detente, ¿A dónde crees que vas? –**

–…–El peli negro rápidamente se movilizo, para atacarlo con rapidez sin embargo el castaño pudo evitar su ataque y también respondió golpeando su rostro, pero Nisei lo esquivo, mientras que Hiroto rápidamente liberaba de entre sus ropas una katana y la agitaba para cortar el cuello del peli negro quien esquivo y se las arregló para tomar aquella arma y atacar con ella a su portador, Hiroto lucho para quitársela pero fue en vano, ambos estaban forcejeando cuando un golpe fue puesto en la espalda de Nisei y otro golpe más se posaba en su rostro arrojándolo a una pared.

El de mirada gris agradeció a Soubi quien susurro **.–¿Estas bien?–**

– **Si descuide…–**

– **Es muy ágil, ten cuidado. –**

– **Si así parece…–**

Nisei observaba a esos dos con astucia, finalmente y con suma rapidez pensó en algo para no asesinarlos lo que le interesaba a él era encontrar a Ritsuka pues… tenía un mensaje importante que ofrecer de su hermano, Nisei noto que en el pasillo había una cortina la cual tenía algunos kanjis que mostraban palabras llenas de orgullo de aquella familia. El peli negro la tomo con prisa y los enrollo sin que estos pudieran darse cuenta.

Se movilizo de prisa, busco por todos lados hasta que por fin dio con el aroma de Aoyagi, se dirigió al sótano en el cual.

– **Dese prisa Ritsuka-chan, debemos salir de aquí. –** Isogai luchaba por sacarlo a rastras de ahí, pero Ritsuka estaba renuente no aceptaba la idea de separarse de Agatsuma.

– **Pero Soubi esta. –**

– **El estará bien, el solo…–** Ambos se silenciaron al escuchar y sentir una presencia, Isogai tenía una vela en sus manos con calma se giró a ver a sus espaldas en donde estaba ubicada la nueva presencia, Ritsuka con horror noto de quien se trataba, al ser iluminado por la llama de aquella vela.

– **N0 puede ser… no, esto no…–**

– **Ritsuka…–** Escucharon la voz de aquel peli negro el cual se acercaba lentamente, pero Isogai se posaba al frente y susurraba.

– **Aléjate de él. –**

– **Por favor no quiero atacarte solo necesito dar un mensaje a Ritsuka.–**

– **¿Qué? –**

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En los pasillos, Soubi y Hiroto estaban corriendo para ir al sótano cuando de pronto dos sujetos se ubicaron a su lado un licántropo y un vampiro los cuales rápidamente informaron. **–Soubi-san, Hiroto-san…. Nos informan que nadie de la primera guardia está muerto solo han sido golpeados.–**

– **¿Que? –**

Se preguntaron ambos, mientras aceleraban el paso… mientras tanto en el sótano, Isogai no se apartaba del frente de Ritsuka su hijo estaba aferrado a su pecho sintiendo el miedo que lo invadía, Taichirou quizás era un buen oponente para Nisei pero dado a que no estaba solo y no quería causar algo peor decidió no hacer mucho solo proteger a Ritsuka quien temblaba, temblaba mucho.

– **Ritsuka…–**

– **No te acerques…–**

Estaba a punto de perder el control, pero, pasos que se escuchaban cercanos alertaron tanto a Isogai, como a Nisei el peli negro observaba como Soubi se posaba al frente de ambos y Hiroto también. El peli negro suspiraba hondamente y se sentaba en el piso diciendo con los brazos cruzados.

– **Esto es ridículo, me costó mucho encontrarlos, primero los fui a buscar polo norte y después vine aquí y me reciben de esta manera, esto es realmente molesto saben, –**

El rostro lleno de impresión de todos los ahí presentes se pudo ver, Soubi giro a ver a Ritsuka y expuso **.–Tal parece Nisei no ha matado a ninguno de los que estaban en las guardias.–**

– **Claro que no yo solo tengo una misión y esa es hablar con Ritsuka. –**

El mencionado entonces salió de las espaldas de Agatsuma y los otros dos, con calma se posó al frente de Nisei quien lo observaba con un ojo, Aoyagi se agacho y analizo la mirada ante la vista curiosa de Nisei quien sintió como aquel chico lo escudriñaba con esos orbes violetas. Finalmente, después de un largo rato, subieron ya estaban en una de las habitaciones reunidos, Soubi estaba alerta, aunque la sorpresiva aparición de Nisei había causado que no sospechara de él debía de enterarse que intenciones reales tenía ese personaje.

Después de un rato y de asegurarse que la mayoría de los lobos y vampiros estaba viva y a salvo, se dispusieron a escucharlo y lo que dijo fue terrible.

– **Ritsuka… Seimei-sama… creo que ya te diste cuenta que ya no existe más.–**

Aoyagi trago grueso al escuchar aquello.

– **Seimei… su cuerpo fue poseído por el incalculable alma de Aoba Seragaki, ese demonio es demasiado poderoso.–**

– **Espera un minuto…–** Interrumpió Isogai.– **Si eso paso, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?–**

Las miradas se posaron sobre el peli negro, quien agacho su rostro y susurro. **– Pues… Seimei me creo de nuevo… y corto los lazos conmigo, el me hizo una persona individual, ya no soy una conexión suya…–**

Ritsuka al escuchar aquello expuso. **–Es por esa razón… él ha hecho lo mismo conmigo.–**

– **¿De qué hablas Ritsuka?–** Cuestionaba intrigado Isogai a lo que Soubi reiteraba.

– **Como antes lo explique, Ritsuka tiene una conexión con su hermano, si uno muere el otro también… pero esa conexión finalmente desapareció… Seimei libero a Ritsuka.–**

– **Y créame fue doloroso. –** Expuso Nisei.– **El me fue claro, debía darle el mensaje que me dejo a ti…–**

– **¿ Y cuál es ese Nisei?–**

El silencio invadió la habitación, el peli negro estaba a punto de hablar del mensaje que Seimei había dejado cuando de nuevo a cuenta las alarmas sonaron y esta vez no era una situación a la que no podían ponerle atención pues el olor a sangre se esparció de prisa, y las risas amesuradas de los que estaban atacando se escucharon fuerte y claro, se trataba de Koujaku y un buen grupo de híbridos que habían logrado reclutar gracias al llamado que Aoba había estado haciendo en esos terribles…

– **Eso tendrá que esperar. –** Expuso Soubi a punto de ir a luchar, pero, rápidamente Ritsuka y Nisei lo detuvieron, ante aquello Isogai expreso.

– **No sé ustedes, pero creo que llego el momento de partir. –**

– **Yo sé en donde estaremos a salvo. –** Inquirió Hiroto. **–El refugio licántropo ahí nadie nos encontrara. –**

– **Entonces hay que moverse a prisa. –**

– **Pero los licántropos y los vampiros…–**

– **Nuestra misión es protegerlos señor Isogai.–** Expuso uno de los vampiros que estaba en el lugar de reunión, al otro extremo un licántropo hablo serio.

– **Si Souichi o Souji-sama se enteran que no cuidamos de Isogai-sama y de Kanki-san, igual moriremos, por favor corran huyan…–** El grupo no aguardo, los cinco hombres y el pequeño Kanki escaparían por donde ya antes habían pensado escaparse.

Mientras Koujaku y sus hombres destrozaban y asesinaban a todos….

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **15 días más transcurrieron…**

El terrible suceso que se dio en la ciudadela, llamo la atención de los gobiernos y países aledaños, ellos al igual que todo el mundo se enteraron que esto no era obra de un ataque terrorista y menos de guerras entre países, se trataba de algo mucho más grande y terrible. Aoba había salido a las calles con sus híbridos y los vampiros que seguían a Tetsuhiro, cambiaron de ideales, ahora seguían al peli negro, quien bajo las ordenes de su verdugo lo obligo a reclutarlos para salir de las sombras y exigir su mandato en un mundo atestado de humanos.

La terrible ola de terror se inició en Italia, en donde fueron aplastando a todos los enemigos humanos que intentaban acordarlos o si quiera atacarlos nada podía hacerles daño una nueva era se estaba levantando, llena de caos y de demencia, el mundo se estaba destruyendo poco a poco, las pocas personas que sobrevivían, mujeres niños e incluso licántropos y vampiros neutrales huían a otros continentes pues Europa estaba siendo carcomido por ese sujeto, el cual inicio a reinar de manera sorpresiva, había conquistado con tanta facilidad a Rusia y a otros países cercanos de Europa no quedo nada, de pie y los Humanos que no obedecían servían como alimento y los que si se rendían… terminaban en cárceles esperando ser llevados a su cruel muerte.

Era una época nefasta y no había nadie que pudiera cambiar aquel destino pues uno de los que podía hacerlo estaba siendo manipulado, luchando al lado de los ideales de Aoba a su contra voluntad…

Sin embargo… Si había alguien que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el evitar se manipulado.

– **¡AHHHHHHHHHHGGG!–**

Eran sus gritos al tratar de retirar el maldito collar que poseía su cuello y el cual comenzó a invadirlo, de un fino cinturón paso a ser algo ue cubrió su cuello, cada vez ese cristal se agrandaba más, Tetsuhiro estaba respirando agitado, su rostro sudaba y sus orbes temblaban, mientras el miraba el piso de aquella habitación en la que Aoba lo había encerrado. Morinaga susurraba con poca voz.

– **Es inútil no puedo quitármelo. –** Tragaba grueso y apretaba sus ojos y sus puños. **–Qué clase de maldición es esta.–**

– **Una maldición a mi conveniencia. –** Expreso con ligera voz calma, Aoba quien entraba a la habitación acompañado de Koujaku y de Clear ambos observaban con desprecio al peli azul oscuro, este se puso en pie ordenado por Aoba quien lo controlaba. Desafortunadamente después de que aquel collar fue puesto en su cuerpo, sus brazos piernas y articulaciones trabajaban bajo las ordenes de aquel sujeto, pero su mente no, Seragaki había perdido todo poder en aquella cabeza y eso lo enfadaba demasiado.

– **Déjenme solo.–** Expuso el peli celeste, Koujaku chasqueo la lengua mientras Clear se apuraba a abandonar la habitación, un momento paso y las puertas de aquella habitación se cerraron, mientras Aoba se acercaba con paso lento a aquel vampiro a quien observo con deseo y una mirada llena de lujuria. Tetsuhiro por otro lado dedicaba una expresión llena de furia.

La mano de Aoba se movilizaba a su rostro y susurraba **. –Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te obtuve y te traje a mi lado… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas resistirte a mi cuerpo? –**

–…– Tetsuhiro no articulo palabra alguna, pero si sintió como él se posaba a sus espaldas e iniciaba a tomar ventaja de su poder, tocaba su cuerpo con total inanidad que Morinaga se estresaba y susurraba. **–No me toques. –**

– **¿Piensas negarte a mi deseo? ¿Quieres que te obligue a hacerlo? –** Cuestiono con voz grave y profunda. **–Yo puedo hacerlo. –** Dijo para mover sus manos como un mago y hacer que Tetsuhiro moviera sus brazos para abrazarle de manera apasionada, aquel abrazo había juntado sus cuerpos al punto de sentir todo lo que Aoba pasaba. **–¿Sientes eso? Eso es porque muero a que me pruebes. –**

– **Lamento informarte que, mi reacción es la misma y siempre será la misma, ¿Te crees demasiado, no te parece? –** Cuestiono Tetsuhiro, tornando su mirada seria y molesta, movilizándose sacando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo aunque ese maldito collar estuviera cerrando su garganta el sintió la necesidad de apretar más de la cuenta y ante aquello Aoba murmuro.

– **Idiota me estas… las-lastimando. –**

– **QUIERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO. –** Murmuro con rabia Tetsuhiro en su oreja. **–Nunca, jamás te compararas con él… nunca podras ni en esta ni en tu otra vida llegarle a los talones a Souichi, mi Souichi.–**

– **Ahgg.–**

El terror se presentó en los ojos de Seragaki al notar que los huesos estaban siendo dislocados en su cuerpo.

– **BA-Basta… BASTA.–**

Con prisa aquel último grito fue escuchado por sus fieles sirvientes, los cuales intentaban apartar los brazos de aquel vampiro, pero era imposible.

– **No descansare hasta encontrar la forma de matarte con mis propias manos Aoba Seragaki. –**

– **Maldito…–**

– **Suelta al maestro. –** Gritaba Clear, con fuerzas.

– **Ya basta. –** Gritaba Aoba, causando que el collar reaccionara y presionara el cuello de Tetsuhiro, quien libero de prisa a Seragaki quien cayó en los brazos de Koujaku.

– **Aoba ¿estás bien? –**

– **Eres un maldito.** –Grito, elevando su mano para hacer apretar más a ese artilugio en su cuello, Morinaga no podía respirar, sentía como ese collar apretaba su tráquea y se extendía hasta su clavícula, la conciencia y el dolor, tremendo que sintió no le permitió estar más tiempo lucido, cayo al piso con fuerza y ante aquello Aoba se tranquilizó, libero su magia la cual dejo de apretar aquel cuello. Clear llego a él para examinarlo, noto varios huesos de su cadera dislocados y con calma se lo llevo a la enfermería. Mientras Koujaku se acercaba a aquel vampiro y susurraba.

– **No tienes idea de cuánto te odio… espero que tus estúpidas acciones te quiten la vida un día. –** Lo pateo y gruño.– **Basura.–**

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Alemania estaba siendo tomada también, faltaba muy poco para que esta cediera; sin embargo la fuerza armada de ese lugar pudo por lo menos contener a esos demonios, causando la liberación de su pueblo, rápidamente ellos abandonaron su patria para formar parte de otro continente y entre estos desplazados se encontraba desgraciadamente el grupo de licántropos, Souji Kunihiro, Natuso y Nanashi además de los gemelos.

El caos reino por un largo tiempo…

Pero por lo menos, algo había salido de todo ese pandemonio.

Lejos de todo ese caos, había un país cuya existencia no era para nada atractiva para Aoba y sus Hibridos este era Nueva Zelanda… En ese lugar se habían resguardado aquel grupo de licántropos y vampiros…

 **5 meses después.**

Habían pasado exactamente 5 meses desde que todo aquello había pasado y cierto licántropo se levantaba por fin de su cama, había sido una noche cruda, pues el nacimiento de sus hijas lo había tumbado, pero el logro salir victorioso y con nuevos aires. Fue una noche verdaderamente dura más con la terrible soledad en la que había dado a luz a sus hijas sin la presencia de su padre; sin embargo toda aquella experiencia le hizo recapacitar y reflexionar en esta nueva oportunidad que poseía.

Había dejado dormidas a sus recién nacidas Souichi, caminaba por toda la habitación buscando su vieja ropa blanca de cazador el peli plata, aunque aún se encontraba débil se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación en la cual él se posó para tomar un largo suspiro y elevar con calma su mano derecha y así girar el pomo de esta.

Abrió la puerta y se presentó ante su padre hijos, y amigos para susurrar.

– **Ya es momento de regresar. –**

– **Souichi…–**

El peli plata, saco de sus bolsillos gastados unas gafas, las limpio con un viejo trapo y las coloco en su rostro, sus ojos eran de un color dorado inmensamente brillante, sus facciones eran aún más finas que antes, sus cabellos se esparcían por los costados de su rostro y espalda, en su cuello un tatuaje se presentó justo en donde había sido mordido por Tetsuhiro Morinaga, su rostro se apreciaba realmente disgustado, había permanecido fuera de combate desde hace 5 meses, aunque difícil el logro salir de aquel trágico ataque después de quince días y había pasado la mayoría de tiempo luchando contra sus demonios internos los cuales concluyeron dejando aquel tatuaje en su cuello. Los suyos ante verlo salir de la habitación se iban poniendo en pie notando como él se movía con pasos lentos pero seguros, Souichi se acercó a los gemelos de apariencia alemana y expreso.

– **No olvidare lo que hicieron por mi… Noiz, Theodoro.–**

– **Aunque fue un placer… sufrimos las consecuencias. –** Expuso el de cabellos medianamente largos.

– **Yo solo… lo hice para que cumplas tu promesa liberaras a Aoba de su maldición. –**

– **Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.–** Exclamo Souichi serio, para observar a Nanashi y expresar **.– Venedite…–**

El peli rojo elevo su mirada y noto el seno fruncido de aquel peli largo a quien susurro.

– **Dime Souichi-san…–**

– **Llego la hora de buscar las armas. –**

Ante escuchar aquello, Souji se sobre exalto diciendo.

– **Pero hijo tu acabas... –**

– **Padre… te encargo a mis hijos… cuídalos.–**

– **¡QUE PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! –**

– **Pa-chan.–** Gritaron los tres chicos, Souichi se dio la vuelta y los observo con enfado, enojo y frustración, con prisa susurro.

– **Ustedes se quedaran aquí, obedecerán a su abuelo y no irán tras de mí, ¿Entendido?–**

– **Souichi…–**

– **Viejo, no regresare hasta que no traiga conmigo a ese bueno para nada de Tetsuhiro, pero primero debo adquirir esas armas…–** El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar Nanashi siguió al licántropo mientras Souichi salía de aquella casa sin despedirse de sus hijos, el conocía que si hacia aquello no podría separarse y que el hacerlo significaba debilidad debía olvidarse de que existían si quería cumplir su meta.

Ya estaba afuera, Nanashi le siguió de cerca mientras caminaban Souichi escuchaba a lo lejos por el camino, una voz reconocida y tremendamente familiar, que se hizo más y más cercana, el licántropo entonces no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues.

– **¡SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!–** El hombre que había gritado aquello se lanzó sobre el peli largo quien cayó de lleno al piso y grito.

– **Ahgs, maldito loco eso dolió anhhmgggg.** – Se quejaba pues sus caderas aún estaban adoloridas por haber llevado a cabo el acto del alumbramiento, aquel sujeto se apartó y dibujo una sonrisa Souichi se enteró de quien se trataba y este era.– Isogai– El mencionado asintió varias veces mientras los ojos color miel de Souichi observaban que Taichirou no venía solo, traía consigo a Soubi y a los demás híbridos y a Ritsuka, además de un sujeto que el enseguida reconoció y se apresuró a atacar, Tatsumi rápidamente se puso en pie, libero una katana sucia y sin filo para intentar asesinar al peli largo.

Nisei de prisa se defendió, pero fue imposible no recibir la fuerte tecleada que Souichi le logro conectar, en él piso Souichi estaba listo para arrancarle la cabeza; sin embargo.

– **No sou-chan espera. –**

– **Que hace este sujeto con vida. –**

– **Puedo explicártelo…–** Exclamo el peli negro en el piso. **–Solo relájate.**

Ese nuevo acontecimiento causo que Souichi menguara un poco en su decisión, ellos se volvían a reunir y el regresaba a aquella casa antigua, ante la mirada vidriosa de sus hijos los cuales lo recibieron abrazándolo, Souichi se sorprendió ante aquel accionar de sus criaturas, quería abrazarlos pero en lugar de so decidió apartarlos y quedarse en un logar alejado Kunihiro noto como los ignoraba en más Tatsumi decidió mejor ir directo a la recamara en donde estaban sus gemelas, las cuales habían nacido sin complicaciones y a término.

Ambas chicas eran demasiado parecidas a su hermano y a su cuñado, ambas tenían un curioso color de pelo, era una mezcla de cabello negro y plateado muy interesante. Souichi las sujeto y las coloco a ambas en su pecho, mientras las abrazaba y susurraba.

– **Se salvaron… estaba dispuesto a dejarlas, este día… pero creo que dado a que su nuevo tío ha llegado no pienso irme aun…–**

– **Y no deberías Nii-san baka.–** Exclamaba Kanako molesta.

– **No puedes dejarlas sin alimento.** –Añadía Tomoe, a la recamara entraban ellos, Isogai y su hijo quien estaba ahora alto y fuerte, parecía de unos 5 años. Al igual que sus otros hijos, Souji y Kunihiro. Afuera en la sala Nanashi se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba diciendo.

– **Qué alivio que llegaran ellos. –**

–" _ **Aunque el número haya aumentado, eso no quiere decir que estén a salvo."–**_

– **Lo se Ai…–** Expuso para sí, el templario **. –No puedo hacer esto solo…–**

– _ **No estás solo, me tienes a mi… la idea de ese sujeto me agrada, lo que podemos hacer es llevarlo a donde está el arma más cercana y dejar que entrene al lado del guardián.–**_

– **Tienes razón, pero eso tomara años. –**

 _ **Eso es suficiente para que los demás encuentren las armas también, tu sabes que el arma que le corresponde a Souichi Tatsumi es una de las más difíciles y fuertes**_.– Explicaba en su mente, mientras que Nanashi pensaba detenidamente y susurraba.

– **Tienes razón, entonces… saldremos cuando él esté preparado. –**

En la habitación, Isogai tenía en sus brazos a una de las gemelas las admiraba y las examinaba susurrando.– **Son hermosas Souichi.–**

– **Si pero el infeliz de mi hijo, no les ha puesto nombre.–** Espetaba Souji molesto.

– **Ya hablamos de eso, no les pondré nombre hasta que no traiga a su padre de regreso.–**

– **Souichi…–**

El mencionado, era observado con enfado por su padre, el cual había visto la forma en que Souichi había tratado a sus tres primeros hijos, Souji estaba enfadado con su hijo mayor, no comprendía cuál era su intención al dejaros ignorados con tristeza Tatsumi notaba la forma en la que tres muchachos observaban todo lo que pasaba sin decir una palabra, ellos estaban en un rincón en la habitación, parecían haber sido desplazados, Souji entonces imploro.

– **Creo que es momento de que tengas una conversación familiar… si sabes a lo que me refiero. –** Inquirió serio el mayor de los Tatsumi. **–Vengan salgamos. –** Dijo tomando a Kanki en brazos y el cual cuestionaba.

– **¿A dónde vamos padre?–**

– **Afuera para darle espacio a tu querido hermano.–**

– **Bueno.–** Ellos salían y también los tres chicos Suitetsu, Hana y Souji se disponían a salir, ante la mirada severa de su madre, quien siendo reprendido en pensamientos por su viejo resoplo y murmuro diciendo.

– **Ustedes tres vengan acá.–**

Los tres hermanos se detuvieron, se giraron sobre sus cuerpos y se acercaron con precaución la cama en donde estaba Souichi, quien los observaba con seriedad y enfado, pero después de un largo rato en el que el silencio y la tensión fue la estrella en ese momento, finalmente el padre de esos chicos hablo con calma y voz profunda.

– **No soy bueno para este tipo de cosas, eso se lo dejaba a su estúpido padre pero…–** Se silenció para admirar a sus gemelas las cuales bostezaban al mismo tiempo. **–Quiero que sepan que los quiero demasiado a los cinco, los amo… pero deben entender que necesito encontrar esa arma para traer de vuelta a su padre...–**

– **Lo, entendemos.–** Inicio Souji serio y con la mirada fija en el piso **.– Comprendemos, muy bien…–**

– **Sí, lo comprendemos…–** Agregaba Hana.

– **Lo sentimos…. Por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes Pacha…papá–**

Souichi noto los rostros pálidos de sus hijos, ellos a estas alturas aún no habían digerido lo ocurrido, ante esto Souichi no tuvo opción, coloco a las chicas en los brazos de dos de sus hijos y extendió sus brazos en señal de querer darles un abrazo, con prisa los tres se movieron, Souji y Suitetsu tenían a las recién nacidas, mientras sentían el cálido abrazo protector de su madre ellos iniciaron a llorar descontroladamente. Souichi cerraba los ojos con calma y susurraba.

– **Ya paso…–**

– **Creímos que te perderíamos.–**

– **No fue así…–** Respondía Souichi a los llantos de Souji.

– **Yo… Pa-chan perdónanos por ser débiles lo siento mucho.–** Expresaba en enormes llantos Hana mientras que mojaba el brazo de su padre, Suitetsu no podía hablar, solo liberaba el llanto.

– **Hana… Suitetsu, Souji…–** Llamo el peli largo separándose un poco y observándolos con una mirada relajada. **–Deben prometerme que cuidaran de sus hermanas no importa que… prométanme que en mi ausencia se harán más fuertes.–**

– **LO HAREMOS. –** Gritaban Souji y Hana, mientras Suitetsu se limpiaba las lágrimas y susurraba.

– **Te lo prometo… cuando regreses seré mas fuerte.–**

– **Muy bien y yo les prometo que traeré conmigo a Su estúpido padre. –** Souichi no pudo contenerse, derramo lágrimas y susurro. –Ahora… necesito de su ayuda… ¿pueden decirme como quieren que se llamen? –

Los chicos agrandaron sus ojos, sintieron como un escalofrió tremendo los rodeaba, Souji y Suitetsu observaron a las nenas en sus brazos y entonces el peli negro susurro….

– **Natsuki… luna de verano…–**

– **Kaomy…–** Expuso Hana.

– **Hum suena bien, me agrada para ella, quien fue la primera en nacer.–** dijo tomando a su hija de los brazos de Souji **.–Entonces ya escuchaste enana, te llamaras Kaomy Natsuki….–** Souichi observo a su hijo, quien tenía en sus brazos a la otra gemela él la observaba y la sostenía como si fuera suya, es decir, Souichi noto que su hijo tenía una habilidad que aprecia ser innata, sus cejas se relajaron al imaginar a Suitetsu con su propia hija, le pareció un poco descabellado pero si su hijo podía pasar por algo así definitivamente lo apoyaría de inmediato aunque conocía que él se había fijado en alguien que no debía. Suspiro y susurro. **–¿Y tú que nombre quieres ponerle a tu hermana Suitetsu?–**

– **Sayumi… Mitsuki….–**

Souichi dibujo una sonrisa, asintió con calma y susurro. **–Entonces se llamara Sayumi Mitsuki.–**

 **Wahhhh.–**

– **Espera Pa-chan porque ellas tiene dos nombres y nosotros solo uno eso no es justo.–**

– **Replicaba Hana.–**

– **Bueno porque si su padre regresa el elegirá el que más le guste.–** Expresaba Souichi a los incoherentes reclamos de Hana la cual inflo sus cachetes y se cruzó de brazos.

– **No es justo.–**

– **Que si lo es.–** Exponía Souichi.– **Cuando les dimos sus nombres, Morinaga y yo discutimos mucho, el nombre que mas nos costó trabajo fue el de Suitetsu,–** Exclamo, ante la mirada impactada de sus hermanos Suitetsu cuestiono.

– **¿E-Enserio? –**

– **Sí. –** Souichi se aclaró la garganta y explico. **– Souji tu llevas el nombre de mi viejo, Hana tú el de mi madre y con Suitetsu queríamos ponerle algo que fuera mío y de su padre y no sabíamos cómo hacerlo, hasta que descubrimos que Sui, es el diminutivo de Souichi y Tetsu, de Tetsuhiro.–**

Los tres se sonrojaron pues cara uno llevaba un nombre importante, eso quería decir que tengan o no dos nombres las pequeñas eran o serían los adecuados, Hana entonces tomo Natsuki y la elevaba diciendo. **–Entonces así te llamare Kaomy Natsuki-chan.–**

– **Oi Hana no hagas eso. –** Souichi se la aparto de las manos y susurro. **–Ella esta pequeña debes tratarla con cuidado, ves a Suitetsu en la toma con mucho cuidado y calma.–**

– **Es porque él ya quiere tener un bebé pa-chan.–** Murmuro Souji rascándose la oreja y sacando a Suitetsu de su concentración en mirar aquel rostro de aquella pequeña.

– **QUE DIJISTE SOUJI. –**

– **Cómo es eso, Suitetsuuu.–** Gruño su padre, mientras Hana gozaba de lo lindo con el lio que en el que estaban ambos hermanos, mientras las chiquillas observaban todo con esos enormes ojos….

– **PA -CHAN, ABRIERON LOS OJOS PA-CHAN.–**

Los cuatro observaron a las chiquillas las cuales bostezaban y observaban con atención a los que ahí estaban, Souichi y sus hijos notaron que ambas tenían los ojos vi colores **.–E-eso es nuevo.–** Expreso Souichi confundido.

– **Oh vaya.–** Inquiero Suitetsu.–

– **Debe ser porque son hibridas puras,–**

– **¿Y nosotros que somos.?–**

– **Tu eres una glotona y Suitetsu es un licántropo confundido y brujo y yo soy una extraña combinación de vampiro y licántropo. –**

– **Tu forma de ver la vida es única Souji.–** Reia Hana.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Cuatro meses más transcurrieron… Souichi acepto quedarse hasta que las chicas pudieran defenderse sin la ayuda y el calor de su madre, Souji estaba complacido por la aceptación de su querido y tonto hijo quien cumplió el cuidarlas hasta que estaban gorditas y saludables. Pero el momento apremiaba casi un año se había ido ya y la noticia de que el mundo estaba siendo aterrorizado por Aoba Seragaki. Souichi no tuvo opción más que alistarse por fin para la búsqueda que iniciaría.

Nanashi se había preparado ese día partirían a la ubicación de la primera arma que correspondía a Souichi Tatsumi.

La despedida fue dura, pero los tres hermanos y las mellizas esperarían con enorme pasión a sus padres, claro que lo harían. Isogai y Kanki observaban como el peli largo partía, a su lado Soubi en conjunto de Ritsuka y su primer hijo aparecieron la partida, los demás licántropos también se despidieron entre ellos Natsuo y Hiroto los cuales desearon la mejor fortuna a Souichi.

El partió con el ocaso, sus cabellos removerse con el viento fue lo último que se vio…

Habían bajado la montaña en donde estaba aquella casa y se estaban adentrando en el bosque que los llevaría a las costas del pacifico, cuando escucharon pasos y notaron un sinfín de murciélagos, Souichi dibujo una sonrisa y susurro. – **Kunihiro…–**

– **Me encantaría ir contigo, pero cumpliré con lo que te prometí… nadie tocara a Suitetsu y a sus hermanos es un pacto que tengo contigo y lo cumpliré… tu solo preocúpate por traer de regreso a mi hermano. –**

Souichi asintió observo a Nanashi y se alejaron con calma, mientras enviaba un pensamiento a Kunihiro. _**–Ni se te ocurra tocar a Suitetsu o te asesino. –**_ En la frente del castaño se presentó una vena palpitante y susurro con ojos afilados.

– **Idiota como si quisiera aprovecharme de un niño. –**

Tatsumi sonrió ante el viento, en su mente en sus pensamientos y en sus corazones taba la meta, elevo su mirada observaba con real orgullo el cielo que se tino de celeste y azul oscuro, aquella mezcla de matices enormes, en los que la noche hacia su real presencia se pudo divisar la primera estrella. Nanashi elevo su rostro también y susurro.

– **Dicen que si pides un deseo a la primera estrella de la noche este se cumplirá.** – El continúo caminando luego de decir aquello, Souichi en cambio se detuvo el viento que provino desde su espalda lo acaricio, mientras el solo pensaba.

–" _Deseo ser fuerte, traer a Tetsuhiro a casa, es lo que quiero y que nada malo le pase a mi familia."–_ Con ese deseo el cual provino desde su pecho, se apresuró a darle alcance al templario….

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **Wiiiiii**_

 _ **¿Qué LES A PARECIDO?**_

 _ **Me creían capaz de asesinar al personaje principal de la historia… (Voz al fondo: Ya lo has hecho Aurora) Bueno jajaja no como creen aquí noooo uy como se les ocurre ok no XD**_

 _ **Bueno**_

 _ **Creo que aca las cosas se pondrán un poco mas de pensar y se nos unira el otro crossover que espero lo reciban con amor y paz… saben tenai pensado hacer QUE Souichi fuera a buscar las armas en su estado pero creo que las peques sufrirían mucho asi que no mas noooo…**_

 _ **Ohhhh un especial agradecimiento a mi amiga NATSUKI MORINAGA TATSUMI quien me recomendó dos de los nombres de las chicas y a Kaomy-san que es una amiga que quiero mucho gracias manis espero leas esto te estimo demasiado y gracias por todo el apoyo que nos has dado a MAGIC NEKO! Y a Kirai ai suru**_

 _ **Bien**_

 _ **¡Espero publicar pronto gracias!**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos!**_

 _ **No se pierdan el viernes el nuevo capítulo de Kirai ai Suru Doujinshi en la página de FB Magic Neko.**_


	6. Chapter 6La prueba más dura… Naranja y

**Hola como estan!**

 **Ya hace un tiempo que no nos leiamos ¿Cierto?**

 **Pero ya estoy aquí y con todas las pilitas puestas n_n bien antes que nada:**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MORINAGA-KUN!**

 **Ahora si a lo que nos cmpete:**

 **Anuncio: Los fics de KSB se actualizaran bimensualmente hasta que termine HISTORIA (fic de Yuri on ice) en cuanto termine con ese fic serán cada mes y serán en masa, pues me he sentido muy a gusto al escribir todos a la misma vez n_n con la diferencia que uno todavía sigue en construcción (TF) por otro lado los que si queran en HIATUS hasta que termine al menos uno de los que tengo son:**

 **Rush Hour: (A lo mejor saque un tiempo no se pero queda en stand by)**

 **El guerrero y yo: (Ese ya está escrito pero por razones de fuerza mayor no puedo editarlo aun)**

 **En la oscuridad: (Necesito un tiepito para pensar como seguir ese fic tan lol y macabro Xd GOMEN )**

 **Eso es todo muchas gracias por esperar y por seguir mis histrias n_Nu LAMENTO HACERLAS ESPERAR EN SERIO!**

 **Un especial gracias a mi mano derecha que me ayudo a editar estos capítulos n_n no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco de corazón n_n**

 **Bueno sin mas a leer espero hayan releeido los capítulos anteriores en fin besos y nos vemos en los revies!**

* * *

 **Kira si suru Denshitoakuma**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **VI: La prueba más dura…. Naranja y celeste… Visiones y un tipo realmente molesto.**

El barco en el que navegaba iba lento movilizándose al compás de la marea, arriba y abajo; el horrendo sabor a sal que traía el viento marítimo lo tenía harto y por si fuera poco, el inclemente sol quemaba su blanquecina piel al punto de tostarla… en definitiva, era un verdadero calvario. Elevaba su mano izquierda a su frente, y vio de reojo aquellas marcas que la supervivencia al ataque de su querido vampiro le había dejado; aquella cicatriz, hecha originalmente en el costado derecho de su cuello, se movilizó permanentemente hacia el izquierdo, al mismo tiempo un tatuaje apareció; dichas marcas iniciaba desde su cuello, justo al otro extremo de donde fue la terrible mordida que casi lo mata, y se extendía por todo el costado izquierdo de su delgado y tonificado cuerpo; Souichi paulatinamente se fue acostumbrando a ese trazo continúo en forma de ondulaciones negras que había ganado terreno en su piel. Aburrido, acalorado y un poco mareado, con el cabello atado y alzado en una coleta para intentar refrescar su nuca y espalda, observaba al horizonte, estaba fastidiado de no ver nada más que un cielo sin nubes y un inmenso e interminable océano; totalmente afligido y pensativo, recordaba a sus hijos:

 **-"** _ **Ahora que no los tengo conmigo, siento su ausencia… realmente los extraño…"-**_ pensaba con nostalgia, elevaba su mano derecha a la cicatriz que había en ese lado de su cuello y pensó:

 **-** _ **"¿Tetsuhiro… tu también los extrañas?" -**_

El viento soplando en sus oídos y el golpeteo incesante del agua en la base de aquel barco eran su única compañía; habían tomado ese navío para adentrarse a las aguas del Océano Pacífico y dirigirse a su primer destino. Aburrido de pensar en tonterías, Souichi decidió atar algunas sogas y así ocuparse en algo productivo, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar lo listo que fue, al haber reunido todas las provisiones que pudo dentro del barco, antes de dejar Nueva Zelanda; llevaban días enteros sin ver tierra, ni siquiera una pequeña isla que les permitiera descansar y enfriar sus ideas.

Lejos de ahí, el mundo parecía desolado, todos los humanos estaban siendo capturados, razón por la que los hombres de Aoba no les perseguían, además estaba el hecho de que Seragaki pensaba que el licántropo ya había pasado a mejor vida; aprovechando esto al máximo e intentando ganar todo el terreno que pudieran, se embarcaron, a fin de encontrar la que sería su primer arma. La situación era precaria, debían darse prisa y enfrentar a Aoba; sin embargo, Souichi miró a todos lados y se sintió más solo que nunca, sintió la ansiedad nacer en su estómago y se desesperó aún más; hizo cuentas, llevaban más de 5 días en alta mar y desde entonces no podía vislumbrar nada, todo era agua y más agua. Molesto, el licántropo de cabello largo bajó del puesto del vigía, para dirigirse a los camarotes en donde se encontraba Venedite.

Souichi en esa ocasión llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas holgadas, abierta por su pecho el cual estaba tostado y lleno de sudor, su cabello estaba casi tieso de tanta sal y humedad, pero estando atado en su fiel coleta lo hacía menos evidente, sus inconfundibles gafas en su rostro y un pantalón negro con botas del mismo color. Después de bajar ágilmente de la parte más elevada de aquella embarcación, tirar un par de cosas que osaron cruzarse en su camino y sentir aún más calor al adentrarse en los camarotes, se anunció maldiciendo y prácticamente tirando la puerta:

 **-¡Venedite! -** gritaba colérico y desesperado

El mencionado había elevado una de sus manos en señal de silencio; Souichi se quedó callado sólo por un momento observando al pelirrojo, quien marcaba en un mapa con líneas de color obscuro la ruta recorrida. Tatsumi analizó el trozo de papel y además de las líneas del trayecto, notó también otras líneas de color rojo, que comenzaban en distintos puntos en el mundo, mientras el otro le decía:

- **Tatsumi-san… no desespere, solo faltan unas horas para estar en tierra firme -**

 **-¡Eso me dijiste ayer y aún seguimos en esta maldita cosa! -** gruñía y cerraba el puño frente a él amenazando con golpearlo.

 **-Tatsumi-san por favor confíe en mí, estamos llegando a la península...-** anunció señalando hacia afuera moviendo las cadenas que asomaban por la manga del traje de templario - **Mire… -** le dijo señalando hacia una de las mirillas del navío.

Souichi se giró y pudo ver un enorme punto negro y sólido a lo lejos; finalmente, la alegría de ver tierra firme de nuevo lo embargo de pies a cabeza, enseguida Nanashi le comentó con victoriosa voz:

- **Se lo dije… -**

 **-Como sea… ¿finalmente llegaremos? -**

 **-Si… -**

 **-Bien… entonces hablemos de esa arma -** le miró serio y con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Lo único que debe saber es… que debe ser fuerte Tatsumi san -**

Expuso Nanashi con toda calma y agregó: - **No olvide lo que aprendió, eso le salvará la vida … ahh y no olvide tener paciencia -**

Tatsumi elevó una ceja y una venita saltona palpitaba en su sien; entonces cuestionó irritado **\- ¿Por qué presiento que me dejaras solo con todo esto? -**

Nanashi se puso en pie, se encaminó por todo el camarote, juntó algunos objetos y provisiones colocándolos en un bolso con cuidado de no derramar nada, mientras a su lado se aparecía el arma que le correspondía aquel peliaqua; observó a Souichi con atención y expresó en su mente:

- _ **"Es necesario dejarle solo… debemos apresurarnos y movilizar al otro grupo para encontrar las demás armas, ese es el plan, Souichi Tatsumi" -**_

El peliplata agrandó sus ojos al escuchar aquellos pensamientos y cuestionó: - **¿De qué está hablando este tarado… ¿Eso es verdad Nanashi? -** El pelirrojo se mantenía en silencio, hasta que Tatsumi con paso rápido se acercó y lo giró, cuestionando indignado - **¡Habla!… ¡¿es eso verdad?! -**

 **-Si Tatsumi-san … usted no lo sabe pero, en el tiempo que estuvimos en Alemania hable con Kunihiro y Suitetsu… les expliqué que debía guiarlo al lugar en donde podría encontrar el arma, para después regresar con ellos y guiar a los demás -**

 **-¿Suitetsu… Hana… Souji… y los demás irán contigo? -**

 **\- Si así será -**

Un estruendo se escuchó en el lugar, Souichi había golpeado la pared de madera con suma fuerza debido a la revelación hecha y aproximándose al otro, reclamó: **\- ¿Por qué demonios no fue así desde el principio? … sabes que no puedes poner en peligro a mis hijos -**

Venedite suspiro hondo y se apartó de la cercanía del licántropo, se dirigió a la puerta del camarote y subió a cubierta, se mantuvo de pie en uno de los costados del barco, sintiendo como el viento y las aguas se volvían más rudas a medida se aproximaban a la costa; el licántropo le siguió, mantuvo silencio por un momento más hasta que respondió:

- **Esta arma en especial… es difícil de encontrar y controlar, era necesario que viniera usted sólo… -** Se daba la vuelta y lo observaba con esas orbes que demostraban determinación y fuerza - **Yo le prometo que a sus hijos no les va a pasar nada … ellos deben venir conmigo -**

 **-No están preparados -**

- **Lo estarán, son sus hijos después de todo… yo personalmente entrené a Suitetsu y a Kunihiro para que practicarán lo básico, mientras regreso a Nueva Zelanda, pasará un tiempo para que estemos preparados y podamos partir y recorrer el mundo hasta encontrar las demás armas…** \- el silencio gobernó al ojo miel, no le agradaba la idea de que sus bebés fueran en aventuras sin él, prefería que permanecieran seguros en compañía de su viejo, sin embargo…: - **Debe permitirles madurar y ayudarle Tatsumi-san… no puede llevar la carga usted solo, ellos son hijos de Morinaga-san y desean desesperadamente traer a su padre de regreso -**

 **-De acuerdo… -** expuso tajante y dándole la espalda para comenzar a alejarse no sin antes susurrar con voz titubeante: **\- Nanashi... prometeme que no les pasará nada, júralo por tu vida… por favor -**

 **-Lo juro … tenga por seguro que después de este entrenamiento no les reconocerá, su verdadera fuerza emergerá y estará orgulloso -** comentó optimista el templario.

 **-Te equivocas … ya estoy orgulloso de esos tres… tu mismo lo dijiste: "son mis hijos" y del idiota de su padre -** sonreía de medio lado, así de espaldas como estaba. Silenciando al pelirrojo ante tal demostración de amor a su familia, sin embargo:

 **-Lo siento Tatsumi -san … es momento de que nade -**

 **-¿De qué hablas? -** no entendía nada

Sin explicaciones, los ojos de Nanashi se tornaron brillantes, las cadenas de sus manos iniciaron a moverse con fuerza y rapidez para atacarlo, Souichi pudo ver con claridad al guerrero de Nanashi posarse a su frente y elevar sus manos con clara intención de pelear.

 **-¡¿Qué estás…?! -**

Un poderoso ataque más se presentó, lo esquivó y tomó la mochila que Venedite había preparado, colocándola en su espalda; mientras corría, saltaba y esquivaba el peli largo gritaba:

 **-¡¿Y se supone que debo confiar en ti?! -**

- _ **"No escaparas…" -**_

Expuso Ai, enviando un ataque más fuerte, el cual destrozó una parte de estribor del barco, no teniendo arma alguna, Souichi no pudo defenderse, aunado a que su agilidad era afectada por el cansancio y el calor, decidió que lo mejor era abandonar la nave y continuar; cayó al agua siendo seguido por las cadenas que intentaron atraparlo, sin embargo, rápidamente se sumergió y comenzó a nadar con sus últimas fuerzas, logrando así escapar; mientras en sus pensamientos resonaba la voz de el arma de Venedite:

- _ **"Tu prueba acaba de iniciar… me agradecerás haberte lanzado del barco… ten cuidado con las visiones..." -**_

Cuando el aire le faltó, se elevó hasta la superficie en donde respiró con fuerza, la marea seguía removiendo su cuerpo, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor; el barco ya estaba lejano y lo único que le quedaba era ir a la costa la cual ya se veía más cercana, pero aún así tuvo que nadar por mucho rato mientras gruñía:

 **-Ese maldito infeliz, ya verá cuando lo vea de nuevo… sacarme del barco de esa forma… ¡No hay respeto! -** grito golpeando el agua con fuerza pero inútilmente, ocasionando que el agua se metiera a su boca y escupiera, gritando aún más fuerte:

 **-Arghgg… demasiado sal agghh … que asco -**

Continuó nadando hasta que los músculos se le entumecieron, estando ya unos metros de la orilla, las olas fueron las que finalmente lo lanzaron cual bulto a tierra firme, se arrastró por la arena un poco y en cámara lenta, para evitar ser engullido de nuevo por el océano; finalmente se puso en pie y con paso tambaleante y débil encontró la sombra de una roca en la que se dejó caer sobre la arena, así recostado boca arriba y finalmente viendo otra cosa que no fuera mar, se reprendió a sí mismo:

 **-Ahg, debo hacer más ejercicio, estar en cama de ocioso me ha vuelto débil y pesado -** Respiraba agitado, su pecho se hundía, subía y bajaba tomando bocanadas de aire que llenarán sus pulmones, mientras que sus cabellos mojados y ahora arenosos se encontraban pegados a los costados de su rostro. Como pudo, safo la mochila de su espalda y descanso un momento. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, percibiendo el calor del sol quemar su rostro, pues su sombra salvadora se comenzó a mover, quiso permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo pero el sol era molesto; se levantó con calma y dio un vistazo, pero sus gafas manchadas de arena no fueron de ayuda . Analizó el sitio, el cual estaba completamente inhabitado, había un montón de rocas que formaban una montaña, supuso que debía subir, en realidad no había ninguna otra alternativa, era morir ahogado escalando esos riscos por su falta de condición o morir ahogado intentando cruzar mar abierto con riesgo a ser comido por un tiburón, y no estaba dispuesto a volver al agua … así que optó por la montaña.

No tenía idea en dónde demonios estaba, pero según Nanashi era el lugar indicado. Siguiendo sus instintos, con la mochila a sus espaldas, camino con arena en lugares incómodos, intentando alcanzar la cima; cuando estuvo finalmente en lo alto, sus párpados se agrandaron al darse cuenta de tres cosas:

La primera: su ropa estaba totalmente seca.

La segunda: su cabello también lo estaba.

La tercera (y más devastadora): donde quiera que miraba el paraje era desolador, con arena de color naranja y la nada, ni una señal de vida o signos de civilización cercana; aunado a que el clima parecía el verdadero infierno, el viento estaba seco y caliente, tanto que rápidamente sintió como este secaba el agua de su piel, se preparó para lo que venía, tomó su mochila en su espalda y con prisa sacó una camisa negra y la ató sobre su cabeza, creando una oportuna sombra.

Dio un suspiro, se giró para ver por última vez el océano e inició a caminar, la arena bajo sus botas estaba ardiendo; prosiguió caminando, mientras lo hacía trataba de recordar cosas más amenas que le dieran un respiro o que le hicieran pensar lúcida y coherentemente.

 **-Tetsuhiro… si estuvieras aquí arderías en un instante, no es buen sitio para vacacionar… pero sería bueno que estuvieras aquí… no sería tan aburrido -**

Agachaba su mirada y recordaba con entera nostalgia aquella primera vez que lo vio, fue algo sumamente fuera de este mundo… robándole una risilla enamorada.

 **-De acosador, pasaste a ser la razón de mi existencia -** Murmuraba para sí mientras seguía caminando y notando como el color naranja y celeste del cielo se mezclaban, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba, si avanzaba o retrocedía o si caminaba en círculos, pero algo le decía que no era el desierto de Sahara… Ese era un oasis a comparación de este lugar tan extraño y sin vida. Caminó por horas con el sol sobre su cabeza y fuego bajo sus pies, hasta que por fin logró divisar algo que brillaba a lo lejos, aceleró el paso y en cuestión de una hora logró llegar a ese objeto el cual estaba apenas erguido sobre la arena, se trataba de un cartel, el cual estaba escrito en español, el cual decía:

" **Desierto de Atacama"**

No entendió mucho pero ese nombre se le hacía familiar, a sus recuerdos llegó la aburrida clase de geografía que su padre le daba de vez en cuando, siendo un chico el cual fue educado en casa prácticamente toda su infancia, por obvias razones, prestaba atención mientras su padre exponía:

 _Hay muchísimos lugares en el mundo en los cuales los vampiros no pueden vivir y uno de ellos es el desierto de Atacama, este sitio está ubicado en Chile…_

 _ **-¿Y porqué no nos mudamos ahí?… ¿sería más fácil, no? -**_ _cuestionaba su hermano pequeño a su lado, mientras que este observaba a su padre con interés._

 _ **\- No podemos vivir ahí por una sola razón Tomoe…-**_ _dijo acercándose a su hijo castaño_ _ **-Moriríamos deshidratados -**_

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿por qué? -**_

 _ **-Ese lugar es el más seco de toda la tierra, no hay humedad y no llueve nunca y si lo hace… sólo podría remojar un poco la tierra y enseguida volver a secarse, hay arena por todos lados… -**_

 _ **\- Que horrible sitio es ese papá -**_

 _ **\- No existe ser humano que viva en ese sitio, está atestado de géiseres de vapor y la única fuente de agua es un pequeño riachuelo que es difícil de encontrar -**_

Era terrible recordar aquello, sabía que ese nombre en el cartel se refería a ese desierto; decidido fijarse una meta, si Nanashi estaba seguro que el arma estaría ahí debía de encontrarla y lo haría, pero primero debía encontrar el río, si es que este existía, puesto que hacía años de que su padre le diera esa información. Continuó caminando por las hondonadas y horrendas arenas las cuales se metían en sus botas y molestaba a más no poder, Tatsumi estaba sumergido en ese paraje tan seco y el cual ya le estaba generando visiones pues a lo lejos podía ver el río pero entre más se aproximaba no encontraba nada.

El día estaba cediendo, pero el dolor de piernas y en todo el cuerpo, demás de la deshidratación iniciaba a devorarlo poco a poco.

Ya no podía seguir más, eso pensó hasta que un alivio temporal llegó, al ir cayendo el sol y al asomarse el atardecer, la temperatura bajó pero de manera alarmante, no podía creer que ese lugar fuera así de desquiciado, de calor a frío congelante era demasiado para su cansado cuerpo. Souichi se había sacado la camisa de su cabeza y ahora estaba intentando calentarse con esta, había soltado sus cabellos y mientras temblaba susurraba:

 **-Por un demonio, esto no es humano… ¿cómo es posible que este clima sea tan extremo? -**

Se agitaba las manos y seguía caminando, el frío era más soportable que el calor, pensó… sin embargo el cansancio de caminar todo un día entero lo estaban venciendo al punto de ir cayendo al suelo forzado por el agotamiento; además de que no había probado comida o agua, puesto que la estaba guardando para el momento indicado; cayó a la arena prácticamente desmayado, mientras entre abría los ojos podía ver como el cielo se tornó negro y al entrar la noche y de manera inmediata un espectáculo se presentó.

El cielo parecía haberse cubierto de un manto estelar, podías levantarte y pensar que eras capaz de tocarlas por la cercanía y la claridad con las que se apreciaban, con movimientos lentos, se incorporó y miró hacia arriba, estaba deslumbrado, impresionado por aquel suceso **-Increíble -** expuso con voz un poco rasposa y averiada, era la primera vez que veía las estrellas tan de cerca y tan claras.

- _ **Souichi… -**_

Escuchó un susurro mientras observaba aquel cielo, sacándole de su asombro, ladeo su rostro al escuchar su nombre y por sobre su hombro observó trás de sí y no podía creer lo que veía. Con emoción, su corazón inicio a latir acelerado, sacando fuerza de algún lado, se puso en pie despacio y girando su cuerpo fue en dirección de la persona la que le llamaba… era él …

- **Tetsuhiro… ¿eres tú? –**

- _ **Souichi… -**_ expuso elevando sus brazos para que este se lanzará y lo abrazara, de manera apresurada hundiendo su cuerpo y rostro en aquel pecho amplio de su vampiro, el cual acariciaba con una mano sus cabello y con la otra su espalda.

- **Debo haberme desmayado… ¿de verdad estás aquí? -**

 **-** _ **creí que habías muerto… lo siento mucho -**_

 **\- No fue tu culpa… sé que no lo hiciste porque querías… ese sujeto te controlaba -**

- _ **Souichi… -**_ expuso en su oído, acercando más sus labios a su cuello, del lado derecho, justo en donde lo había marcado y enseguida besaba y susurraba mientras lo hacía **-** _ **Te extrañé… los extrañe… mi querido Souichi -**_

 **-Morinaga… -** expresaba con deseo, sintiendo como todo dolor, cansancio y el resto del mundo se iba lejos; permitió que su peliazul se encargará de besarle los labios y el cuerpo, invitándole a desvestirse y a por fin quedar desnudos sobre sus propias ropas; Tetsuhiro se había situado a sus espaldas, besando su hombro y nuca mientras ambos estaban hincados sobre la ropa y arena, siendo observados por las curiosas estrellas. Las manos de Morinaga recorrían el pecho de Souichi, mientras esté hundía su cabeza en el hombro de Tetsuhiro y jadeaba en su mejilla diciendo:

 **\- Te extraño -** con voz necesitada y cargada de deseo

Aquellas manos fueron bajando por todo su abdomen acariciando su vientre y con su mano derecha sujetando su pene mientras que Souichi sentía que contra sus nalgas el erecto miembro de su vampiro se acariciaba y humedecía sus glúteos, con su ansioso pre semen. Souichi inicio a respirar agitado, deseaba que le penetrara lo más pronto posible, jadeaba mientras ambos se encontraban ahí de rodillas sintiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos, mostrando a evidencia su desnudez y la enorme marca que invadía el cuerpo de Souichi, quien estaba más que excitado… sin embargo, aquellas manos dejaron de acariciarle, subían hasta su cuello, en el cual ajustaron su agarre.

Tatsumi al sentir aquello elevó sus manos y trató de sacarse las de Morinaga al cual intentaba gritarle **\- ¡¿Qu….qué.. estas… Morinaga?! -**

 **-Ja, ja, ja, ja… pobre iluso -** Souichi agrado sus párpados al escuchar esa voz y sentir como su tráquea se apretaba cada vez más.

 **-A…Aoba… -**

El peliceleste era quien estaba tras suyo, asfixiándolo; Tatsumi intentó liberarse pero era demasiado fuerte, sin embargo aquel demonio inicio a torturarlo en un susurro:

 **\- No podrás escapar de mí … te mataré a ti y a todos los tuyos… ya tengo algo que no supiste aprovechar, mira… mira al frente -** le obligó a levantar su cabeza y ver.

Sus orbes de color miel observaban al frente con dolor, pudo visualizar a su vampiro teniendo sexo con Aoba, quien disfrutaba ser tomado por el peliazul y veía como su vampiro arremetía y mordisqueaba aquel cuerpo por doquier; Souichi trago grueso, pero más que ponerse triste, se enfadó y gritó: **\- ¡Bastardo! -** golpeó con fuerza sofocando al demonio y enseguida se liberó, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Al hacerlo Souichi ya no vio nada ni a nadie, respiraba agitado y sudaba, mientras se apreciaba a sí mismo con su ropa puesta y por más que observaba a cada lugar no había nada. Una sensación asfixiante le agobio, el deseo de querer llorar lo invadió; su corazón negaba lo que sus ojos veían, sin embargo muy dentro de sí temía que fuera verdad y que aquello estuviera sucediendo en ese preciso instante con Morinaga:

 **\- Debe pensar que estoy muerto… ese idiota seguramente ya… se olvidó de nosotros -**

La imagen de su amante con Aoba se quedó fija en su pensamiento, ensombreciendo su alma y reprochándose por no haber sido capaz de enfrentarlo, sintiéndose perdido y sin esperanza; las horribles visiones no lo dejaban ni de día ni de noche, todo era un caos, ese lugar parecía estar maldito; donde posaba su vista, ahí estaba Aoba y su asquerosa sonrisa burlona. Los días transcurrían terriblemente despacio, era extenuante y molesto, se había olvidado de su objetivo, ahora sólo deseaba regresar por donde vino; sin embargo al aceptar que estaba prácticamente perdido y sin rumbo, no pudo más y se rindió. Cayó a la merced del ardiente sol, con la boca seca, los labios agrietados, las ojeras marcadas por el cansancio y la falta de alimento, sin poder soportarlo más, se entregó al suelo ardiente y arenoso, sin importarle más nada…

 **-** _ **"No puedo… no puedo hacerlo… no sé a donde voy, no sé dónde está esa arma… no sé qué hacer… no sé me ocurre nada" -**_

Pensaba agonizante, mientras el calor lo pegaba al suelo y lo sofocaba, el último rastro de humedad en su boca se fue al intentar pasar saliva por su seca garganta, ya ni siquiera las lágrimas podían juntarse en sus ojos, pues todo el líquido de su cuerpo había quedado seco, como el mismo desierto.

 **-Lo siento … -**

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

 **NUEVA ZELANDA**

Suitetsu se encontraba solo en el hogar cuidando a las gemelas, los demás habían salido a buscar a Nanashi pues se cumplían tres semanas desde que este envió un mensaje anunciando que había dejado a Souichi en el sitio indicado para buscar el arma y que estaría de vuelta aproximadamente para esa fecha. Dado a que los hombres de Aoba se enteraron que los pocos licántropos y los vampiros que se opusieron a su mandato, se ocultaban en ese sitio, envió una comitiva de demonios para sacarles del lugar; sin embargo, gracias a Souji y Soubi nada les pasó y estaban seguros por ahora.

El tiempo apremiaba, debían salir de ahí ese mismo día, por lo tanto el joven peliplata se ofreció a quedarse con sus hermanas y cuidarlas, las pequeñas habían crecido un poco más, su desarrollo era distinto al de sus hermanos mayores y por ello aún necesitaban cuidados. Depositaba a Mitsuki en su cuna, al lado de su gemela cuando sintió la presencia de su querida abuela Hana.

 _ **-!Suitetsu! -**_ escuchó de manera suave y repentina

 **\- Abuela… ¿eres tu?-**

 **-** _ **Si… no puedo explicarte cómo es que vivo en ti… perdóname, pero… ¿sientes lo que yo? -**_

Suitetsu cerró sus ojos, sintiendo al instante angustia y zozobra… un pequeño golpe de luz en sus pensamientos le mostró la imagen de su querido pa-chan tendido y sin aparente vida en el desierto.

 **-¡Pa-chan! -** grito asustado, asustando a sus hermanas

- _ **Tranquilízate… escúchame bien, necesito que lo llames... debes hablarle y darle fuerzas… convéncelo de que puede hacerlo … tráelo de vuelta hijo -**_

 **-¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso abuela? -**

 **-** _ **"Concéntrate Suitetsu" -**_

El joven se sentó entonces en la orilla de la cama, observó a sus hermanas que momentos antes habían iniciado a sollozar y susurro con voz rota y cortada: **\- Hermanas ayúdenme … ayúdenme para que nuestra voz alcance a pa-chan … por favor -** las sentó en sus piernas y se concentró.

Las pequeñas tenían sus manos en la boca y miraban atentas al mayor, aunque pequeñas no eran ajenas a las palabras de su hermano e iniciaron a formar lágrimas en sus ojos comenzando a llorar con fuerza… **\- Pa-chan, escúchame... por favor escúchame… no puedes morir… te necesitamos… no nos dejes también tú… mamá -** dijo esto último con un hilito de voz, como un secreto … a fin de cuentas tenían perdido a un padre, no podían perderlos a ambos.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Su corazón parecía palpitar lentamente, amenazando con detenerse; no había más esperanzas para él, se había dejado vencer, sentía como la piel se le quemaba quedando en su lugar cenizas esparcidas por el viento, apenas y podía ver las marcas negras de su tatuaje en su mano izquierda, estaba muriendo… y parecía que no iba a intentar evitarlo.

No obstante un doble y fuerte llanto, junto a un murmullo desgarrador se asomó por sus oídos, era la dulce voz de su querido hijo Suitetsu, no entendía nada, pero su corazón reconoció el llanto de sus hijas y le obligó a despertar, a intentarlo de nuevo, aún no se movía pero sus latidos cobraron fuerza y su cerebro fue despertando, hasta que el tenue susurro se convirtió en un audible clamor que fue aumentando hasta convertirse en su salvación:

 **-¡Pa-chan levántate! -**

 **-Sui… Suitetsu… -** Susurro sin fuerza

 **\- Por favor, no puedes morir… te necesitamos Pa-chan -**

 **-Suitetsu… -** expresaba con más claridad en su voz, cerrando con fuerza sus puños y enviando un certero golpe a la arena, sentía que recibía el coraje que necesitaba para tratar por lo menos levantarse e intentarlo otra vez. El joven licántropo lo vio moverse en su cabeza, para luego perderlo; abrió los ojos y sus hermanas le sonreían alzando sus bracitos al mayor y terminaron por fundirse los tres en un abrazo fraterno, habían podido ayudar a su querido padre-madre y eran felices por eso.

Para Souichi no fue diferente, la voz y el llanto de sus hijos se fue alejando, pero sentir su presencia y escucharlos le recordó su principal objetivo; mientras sacaba las últimas fuerzas y se tambaleaba intentando mantenerse, elevó su rostro y finalmente ahí estaba, por fin logró ver el escurridizo riachuelo que salvaría su vida de aquel infierno. No podía creerlo, sus hijos lo habían salvado y él iba a ser capaz de abandonarlos dejándose vencer por el calor, el cansancio y la desesperación, no pudo más que agradecerles en su mente **-Suitetsu, niñas… gracias… papá es un idiota -** dijo mientras seguía tambaleándose, acercándose lentamente a unas rocas y un poco de pasto que había a un lado del riachuelo que corría libre y claro en ese páramo desolado. Al llegar a la orilla y caer de nuevo, debido al agotamiento, perdió la conciencia. Su brazo, que antes estaba siendo incinerado por el sol abrasador de ese desierto, había quedado estirado, tocando aquel milagroso cauce frío y refrescante, mismo que parecía regresarle la vida que antes se le estaba escapando.

Souichi se desmayo, pero al menos seguía con vida; permanecía sumido en un profundo sueño después de tantos días sin descanso, solo el viento seco acariciaba sus cabellos; sigilosos pasos se escucharon, y unas zapatillas de tela negra con bordes dorados, pantalones blancos, un chaleco negro con bordes naranjas y un pecho tostado y bien formado se vislumbro entre la polvareda que sus pasos levantaban, dejándose ver primero una melena naranja del mismo color de las arenas, cabellera de la cual salía un travieso flequillo al medio y cubría aquel rostro bronceado y en el cual se podían visualizar dos orbes de color celeste claro como el cielo. Aquel misterioso personaje se detuvo frente al cuerpo inmóvil del lobo, se agachó y tocando con sus dedos el cuello del contrario, susurro con voz grave y profunda:

 **-Sigue con vida -**

Con calma, lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó sin esfuerzo de aquel lugar rumbo una enorme formación de rocas que aparecía en el horizonte.

}{

El cuerpo le parecía liviano, de pronto ya no sintió dolor, ni pesadez o mucho menos cansancio y la molesta arena ya no estaba en su cuerpo; parecía dormir en una cómoda cama, estaba tan cansado que no quería despertar, pero los ruidos del lugar llamaron su atención entre sueños; con calma, se removió en la cama y continuó despertando de su cansado sueño, ese sitio estaba fresco justo a la temperatura adecuada, al terminar de abrir sus ojos, se fue sentándo y analizó todo aquello.

 **-¿En dónde… co-cómo llegue aquí?-** se preguntó demasiado sorprendido, se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una cueva, por la cual el pequeño cauce del río se había vuelto enorme y escapando del inclemente clima solo por ser un río subterráneo, protegido por esas rocas que resguardaban su trayecto hasta el océano; repuesto y con unas ganas enormes de bañarse en esas aguas, se puso en pie, no quería entender cómo llegó ahí, sólo quería lanzarse a ese lugar y lo hizo, se arrancó los pantalones y la camisa, arrojó sus botas lejos para enseguida correr cual niño y entrar de un salto al agua, la cual lo recibió sin obstáculo y de inmediato refresco su cuerpo y reavivó su desgastada esperanza.

Souichi no podía creerlo, se remojaba el rostro, las manos, hundía su cabeza y lanzaba sus cabellos mojados hacia su espalda mientras también bebía a montones aquel líquido, saciando esa sed que lo acompañó por días.

Su euforia terminó, estaba de pie aún entre el agua helada, exponiendo solo su espalda cubierta por sus largos cabellos, sus brazos dispares pos su tatuaje y una breve cintura, definitivamente Souichi seguía manteniendo un cuerpo atractivo y envidiable a pesar de haber pasado ya dos embarazos y haber sobrevivido a la muerte un par de veces, lentamente su determinación volvía y el frío del agua enfriaba sus pensamientos y agudizaba sus sentidos, sus poderes estaban regresando.

El que fue su salvador, se presentó al lugar y lo vio retozar en la corriente del río, se quedó observando con sus orbes celestes el interesante cuerpo de Tatsumi. No perdía de vista ese llamativo tatuaje, sin duda era enorme y lleno de ondulaciones, el largo cabello mojado que se pegaba a su espalda cubría mucho del mismo, dejando solo a la vista parte de su hombro, brazo izquierdo y un poco de su cadera, al parecer seguía más abajo hasta alcanzar su pierna entera, singular y bastante sensual la vista, pensaba aquel que le observaba.

El licántropo estaba disfrutando demasiado de esa frescura que sentía estando en ese río, se sentía renacer y con deseos renovados de luchar; el deseo de destruir a ese demonio que le había arrebatado a su amante, era más fuerte ahora, definitivamente le haría pagar por lo que hizo y pagaría muy cara la osadía de haberlo tocado siquiera. Estaba vivo y reclamaría lo que era suyo.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de aquel que le había rescatado, solo salió de su catarsis gracias a una voz que lo sorprendió:

 **-Jovencita… usted debió pedir permiso antes de entrar a bañarse a este río… vaya mira que lindo tatuaje, eso es bastante sexy… -** expresó aquel pelinaranja, elevando una ceja y acercándose más a las rocas que estaban en la orilla para observarle con mucha más atención y dedicarle una de sus sonrisas más sensuales.

Tatsumi se tenso al escuchar aquella voz grave, que hacía eco al chocar en las paredes de aquella cueva; rápidamente se giró y observando a aquel sujeto con enfado frunció el ceño gruñendo:

 **-¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes ver a la gente cuando se esta bañando, pervertido? -**

Al girarse y escuchar su voz, aquel peli naranja agrando la mirada y soltó a reír diciendo: **\- Esto no puede ser… el desierto me mintió… creía que eras una chica -**

Souichi se estremeció y hundiendo sus hombros, adquiriendo una pose gatuna, le gritó **\- ¡No lo soy imbécil! -**

 **-Vaya vocabulario más entretenido tienes -**

Souichi observaba con fastidio a ese sujeto, realmente su presencia lo hostigaba; no bastaba saber que él lo había salvado, honestamente no soportaba su mirada tan relajada y su sonrisa boba: **\- ¿Quién demonios eres estúpido? -**

 **-Soy quien te salvó mi querido amigo… -** Decía mientras veía como salía del agua, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente con esas orbes azules **\- Increible, que buen cuerpo tienes realmente no se como pudiste engañarme -** se dio gusto deleitándose con la vista completa del tatuaje que tanto llamaba su atención.

 **-Cierra la boca bastardo y deja de verme o te saco los ojos… yo no te engañe, tus ojos vieron lo que que quisieron por idiota! -** le dijo comenzando a vestirse

 **-¿Así me agradeces haberte traído hasta mi humilde morada? -**

 **-¿Está asquerosa cueva es tu casa? -**

 **\- No es asquerosa … y no es una cueva, es una caverna -**

 **-Como sea… me da asco, me largo… estoy ocupado… gracias por ayudarme quien quiera que seas -**

 **-Tienes una forma muy curiosa de ser… ¿dime que buscas en este horrible desierto? -**

 **-Eso no te interesa -** exponía mientras terminaba de vestirse

 **\- Mmmm… a lo mejor pueda ayudarte, quién sabe… -** decía juguetón

Tatsumi terminaba de abotonar su camisa, mientras el otro le pasaba sus botas muy amable y sonriente **\- Ya hiciste suficiente, gracias… además dudo que lo que busco, lo conozca un tarado baboso como tu con cabeza de zanahoria -**

El de mirada celeste se fue a la cama y susurró mientras se acomodaba adoptando una pose sexy y varonil **\- ¿Tú crees? -**

 **-Si, como sea… ¿cómo te llamas? -**

 **-Pues… -** Inicio mientras tomaba su fleco que cubría el centro de su rostro de manera tierna y coqueta respondió **\- No te lo puedo decir… -**

 **-¿Por qué no? me salvaste y necesito saber a quién agradecer -**

 **-¡Oh has cambiado de opinión! Creo que tengo un bipolar bajo mi mansión -** expreso divertido, se puso en pie y caminó de forma infantil - **¿Por qué mejor no olvidas eso y vienes a comer? -**

 **-¿Eh? -**

 **-Sabes, fui a cazar por ti… awww realmente creí que eras una hermosa chica de cabello largo, algo plana pero con un sexy y salvaje tatuaje que intentaría descubrir lentamente… también te iba a enamorar con una de mis grandiosas cenas, pero tal parece que creo que mejor no jajaja -**

 **-¿Quién demonios eres? ¡demonios!-** Decía de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, la venita saltona en su frente parecía a punto de estallar.

 **\- Te lo dije… Olvídate de eso y ven a comer -**

Respondió ofreciendo su mano cual caballero, pero Souichi le rechazó dando un paso atrás y girando un poco su cuerpo, el pelinaranja se sorprendió un poco, y susurró:

 **-Eres muy obstinado, terco y necio igualito a alguien que conocí… -** sonrió de medio lado complacido

 **-Yo me largo -**

El licántropo tomó su mochila y cuanto estaba a unos pasos de salir de aquella caverna, aquel desconocido susurró:

 **-Souichi Tatsumi... lo que buscas, nunca podrías encontrarlo aunque lo tengas a tus narices… -**

Se detuvo enseguida y se giró, pero aquel pelinaranja ya no estaba ahí, observó a todos los sitios posibles y no encontró a nadie, le escuchó a lo lejos, en la entrada de aquel lugar silvar sobre una roca estaba él silbando, se encontraba sentado con una pierna flexionada y la otra colgando de la orilla de la roca meneando su pierna de adentro hacia afuera como un real chiquillo; Souichi corrió a su lado y exclamó:

 **-Eres tú… tú eres el arma que busco -**

El joven misterioso dibujo una sonrisa y susurro **\- Upsss… -** y ante sus ojos desapareció, Souichi con prisa entró a la caverna y gritó:

 **-¡Deja de comportarse como un crío… escúchame el mundo te necesita… yo te necesito… si no te has enterado hay un sujeto allá afuera que está haciendo desastres -** empezaba a desesperarse

 **-Como puedes ver, no poseo conexión con el mundo… sólo soy yo y mi hermosa caverna… -** replicaba tranquilo

 **-¡Estúpido!-** grito **\- ¿No te interesa que la gente esté muriendo o que todo el planeta está siendo atacado por un demonio demente? -**

 **-La verdad no… si a ti no te interesa ser una persona agradable y humilde ¿para qué salvarlos? todos deben ser iguales a ti -**

Souichi agachó la mirada y observaba con enfado el suelo, la verdad es que se había comportado de una manera no muy grata con él; así pues de forma sincera expuso con entera calma: **\- lo lamento… no debí tratarte de esa forma, por favor sal de donde estés y escúchame -**

El ojo celeste apareció por detrás de Souichi le sujeto en un abrazo susurrando en su oído de manera profunda y suave **\- Así eres más agradable, tanto que… Me gusta -**

Souichi se estremeció enseguida sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y con prisa se alejó de ese sujeto tomando su oreja y su cuello diciendo: **\- ¡¿Qué haces?! -**

 **-Vamos no me tengas miedo… Si vamos a trabajar juntos debes aprender a mezclarte conmigo -**

 **-¡NI MUERTO! -**

El pelinaranja agachó su rostro y liberó un suspiro diciendo **-Tu no tienes remedio… creo que mejor te vas por donde viniste porque esto no funcionara -**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo? -**

 **-La verdad -**

 **-¿No vas a ayudarnos? -**

 **-Corrección… tú no te dejas ayudar** \- le dijo para finalmente desaparecer de nuevo y dejar a Souichi solo, maldiciendo a sus pies… ¿de qué forma convencería a ese sujeto para ser su arma? Pensativo, se dedicó a esperar, debía de regresar en algún momento y no se movería de ahí hasta que aceptará el trabajar a su lado, pero en realidad Souichi ¿podría hacerlo?

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Mientras esto sucedía en América del Sur, en Italia la situación era demasiado caótica; la muerte y destrucción se podía vislumbrar en cada rincón y en los países aledaños, esos meses que transcurrieron bastaron para que el miedo, la muerte y la desesperación gobernará, era el mismo infierno en la tierra sin nadie a quien poder acudir para que pudieran salvarles. Aoba era el nuevo rey y su reinado estaba dando frutos, se había aliado con los vampiros más sanguinarios y trabajaba de la mano con algunos demonios que fueron liberados, delincuentes poseídos y todos sus hombres mantenían a raya a todo el mundo. Los humanos pasaron a ser mascotas enjauladas que en un futuro llegarían a ser transformadas en chupasangre, pero no todos… sólo los elegidos, los humanos más ruines, los que entregaban su alma y vida a ese demonio de ojos dorados y le juraba lealtad… los demás sólo eran comida para los buitres.

Entre tanta destrucción y miseria, Aoba se podía sentir el dueño de todo, estaba en la cima siendo el líder, controlando todo el globo con una sonrisa macabra, él representaba el inicio de un apocalipsis real y maníaco. Sus labios dibujaban una enorme y clara sonrisa victoriosa, él lo tenía todo… o casi todo.

En el fondo de su recamara, enorme y lujosa, se podía ver unas cadenas que se habían adherido a la pared y una enorme jaula con barrotes de plata y oro. Dentro de aquella prisión se encontraba su más deseada mascota la cual por cuestiones de seguridad había encerrado ahí. Aoba dejo de ver el paisaje destructivo por el balcón de su ventana; ahora analizaba a su querida e inalcanzable posesión y es que aunque él hubiese ganado había algo que no era, ni sería suyo.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Se encontraba sentado sobre una silla cabizbajo con sus flecos azules cubriendo su delgado y demacrado rostro, se había rehusado a seguir viviendo esa locura, esa vida que había generado Seragaki. El collar de púas en su cuello se había extendido demasiado, casi cubriendo su pecho muestra de que en reiteradas ocasiones intentó matar al creador de esa coraza de amatista.

El peliceleste se acercó y con cierta voz dolida susurró - **¿Por qué no puedes ver este reino el cual me gustaría compartir contigo? -**

Tetsuhiro guardaba silencio observando el piso conteniendo su deseo de romper aquella jaula que lo mantenían cautivo.

 **-¿Por qué no te das cuenta que te necesito a mi lado Tetsuhiro? -**

El mencionado sólo escuchaba lejana aquella voz, la odiaba, aborrecía el tono de voz de ese sujeto, quien con sólo mover su mano abrió la reja y se dispuso a entrar, se acercó despacio y se acomodó sobre las piernas de Morinaga abrazándolo y tratando de elevar su rostro invitándolo a que cayera en sus instintos, provocándolo… llevando su mano a los bajos de Tetsuhiro, pero sólo logró que arrugara el entrecejo y se quejara de incomodidad; aunque no podía, intentaba alejarse.

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo tener lo que ese bastardo tuvo de ti? -**

Morinaga tomó su mano y con fuerza la apartó a costa de recibir un castigo, Aoba se enfado ante el nuevo rechazo, gritando con voz demoníaca y jalando su cabello obligándole para que lo viera a los ojos fijamente le reprochó frustrado:

 **-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?!** \- Grito **\- ¡No te enteras que ese miserable y toda tu familia murió! -** la mirada opaca del vampiro no cambiaba, observaba con odio y desprecio a Seragaki **\- Ríndete y únete a mi, Tetsuhiro… -** llamo por último, con un susurro casi gatuno, acercando su rostro y sus labios al del otro, acarició su rostro y le dijo:

 **\- Por favor, te lo pido… sé mío -**

 **-Jamás seré tuyo… mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi ser, mi espíritu son sólo de él…. De Souichi Tatsumi -**

Aoba enfureció más, gruño colérico y estaba a punto de darle fin a ese absurdo y obstinado sujeto, cuando de pronto en la habitación apareció uno de sus fieles hombres.

 **-¡Maestro! -** grito entrando a tiempo y deteniendo al peliceleste, haciéndole salir de aquella prisión.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres Clear… que no ves que estoy ocupado -**

 **-Lamento interrumpir -** expuso el de la máscara muy sincero **\- pero si no fuera algo serio no lo hubiera hecho -**

 **-Habla de una vez -** dijo él, siniestro y frustrado

 **\- Mi señor, mi amado maestro esto es terrible -**

 **-Habla ya, sucio rastrero que pasa -**

 **\- El licántropo… Ookami…. Sigue vivo -** decía titubeante

 **-¡¿Qué?! -**

Tetsuhiro escuchó aquello, increíblemente su corazón y pecho se estremecieron, se puso en pie de prisa y aunque las cadenas mantenían cautivas sus manos y piernas el grito descontrolado **\- ¡¿Eso que dices … es cierto?! -**

Aoba observó con rabia al vampiro quien recuperaba su fuerza, ordenó que fuera contenido por otros vampiros que custodiaban la entrada de la habitación, Tetsuhiro estaba apunto de romper sus ataduras con solo escuchar esa noticia. Clear entonces con prisa fue interrogado:

 **-Habla y se precisó ¿Cómo es posible? si yo vi como caía al piso ¡Muerto! -**

 **-Jajajaja -** una risa bastante fuerte y profunda se extendió por la habitación, Morinaga estaba loco de alegría a pesar de su adolorida situación, con calma elevó su rostro y susurro **\- Souichi está vivo… Si es eso posible… -** le observó demente y emocionado **\- No habrá lugar en donde puedas ocultarte Aoba… -**

 **\- Que venga, no me importa, que vengan todos y esta vez no te daré ese trabajo a ti vampiro… Yo mismo me encargaré de asesinarlo y no podrás evitarlo… lo mataré a él y a tus hijos si es que siguen vivos -**

 **-Alejate de ellos maldito -**

Aoba se retiró en compañía del peliblanco mientras Tetsuhiro en su jaula expresaba: **\- Souichi… estas vivo, Souichi… por mucho tiempo yo… Souichi por favor perdóname -** agachaba su mirada formando lágrimas rojas y exponiendo **\- Nuestros hijos ¿están bien?… nuestras hijas, espero que hayan nacido Souichi… mi amado Souichi lucharé para escapar de aquí y reunirme contigo … volveré a ustedes lo juro -** expuso decidido a encontrar la forma.

Mientras un enorme rayo de esperanza llegó a Tetsuhiro, afuera en el pasillo, Clear se encaminaba al salón en donde los demás híbridos estaban reunidos.

El grupo en particular recibió a su preciado líder Aoba, el cual saludó de inmediato y escuchó de Clear.

 **-También hay una muy mala noticia… -**

 **-¿Qué sucede? -**

 **-Las armas maestro… las armas que nos encerraron en cada uno de nuestros infiernos, están siendo buscadas… el último templario ha guiado a ese licántropo y a los suyos a buscarlas -**

 **-Eso no es bueno -** expuso serio Koujaku.

 **-Tampoco es bueno que Noiz nos haya traicionado -** inquirió Mink molesto.

 **-Esos bastardos, si encuentran las armas…-** Inició Virus - **esto será demasiado problemático -**

 **-Será nuestro fin -** concluyó Trip.

 **-Eso no sucederá porque ustedes irán a evitar eso -** Dijo Aoba

 **-¿Cómo? Si no sabemos en dónde están las armas -**

 **-Elemental mi querido Koujaku… busquen a esos perros y cácenlos... tráiganme esas armas -**

 **-Claro… pero, debes darnos fuerza mi señor -** expuso Clear acercándose al peliceleste para abrazarlo y susurrarle **\- Necesitamos de tu atención -**

 **\- Ciertamente, nos has tenido muy abandonados -** el grupo rodeaba a Aoba como lobos que engullirían a su presa.

Seragaki agrado la mirada, estaba dispuesto a ser la presa de todos sus hombres pero, por extraño e increíble que pareciera, él no deseaba cumplir los caprichos de Koujaku y los demás, puesto que todo se resumía a que deseaba que alguien, que se encontraba encerrado, lo poseyera primero; sin embargo sus hombres ya lo invitaban. Clear había tomado una de sus manos y apartaba su máscara para morder primero aquella piel, succionar su sangre y abastecerse de su poder, con el cuidado de no consumir demasiado, lo liberó para después lamer la herida la cual se cerraba y luego besar todo su brazo.

El rostro de Aoba se sonrojaba, sintiendo a viva piel como lo mutilaban, Koujaku se encargaba de tratar su cuello y oreja, mientras el resto tomaba alguna otra parte o espacio de ese delgado y blanco cuerpo.

Mink había abierto su camisa y lamia una de sus tetillas, al punto de morderla, la única mano libre de Seragaki se enterró entre las trenzas del alto y silencioso sujeto; Virus y Trip ya se encontraban retirando sus prendas inferiores y uno de los rubios tomaba aquel pene entre sus dedos .

Las cejas del peli celeste se juntaron al sentir toda aquella marejada intensa de caricias, abandonando su cordura y hundiéndose en el sentimiento tan excitante que le propinaban, se estremeció y jadeo con fuerza mientras aquellos proseguían su tarea… la orgía inicio, harían suyo aquel cuerpo, en todos los sentidos…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Mientras esto sucedía en aquellos edificios de los más lujosos hoteles de Roma; en el desierto otra situación se generaba, Souichi estaba sintiéndose realmente tonto. Se culpaba por haber hecho irse a aquel molesto e irritante sujeto, era ahora que se daba cuenta que le necesitaba y que debía ser más relajado y permisivo, sólo así podría al menos llegar a algo.

Completamente desesperado, caminaba de un lado a otro en aquella caverna, la noche llegó y afuera un clima más gélido se presentó, fue entonces que decidió salir de aquella caverna e intentar buscarlo mientras exponía:

 **-Estúpido, eres un estúpido… este no es momento de hacerte el idiota Souichi -** mientras decía aquello no había notado que cierto pelinaranja reapareció tras suyo y escuchaba con entera atención el monólogo del platinado:

 **-Debo apresurarme, o si no él… Morinaga -** expuso con cierta tristeza en su voz mientras elevaba sus ojos al cielo lleno de estrellas, miles, millones de estrellas y algún planeta… definitivamente su corazón parecía estar lleno de angustia, deseaba que Tetsuhiro se enterara que aún vivía y que le extrañaba, que lo quería con todo su corazón.

 **-** _ **"Así que sus intenciones son puras… él quiere utilizarme para liberar a su ser amado…."-**_ pensó con cuidado el ojo celeste quien expuso asustando al licántropo:

 **-Vaya, por fin aceptas que te comportas como un tonto sin remedio -**

Souichi se giró de prisa, aquel pelinaranja lo observó feliz sin embargo; las manos de Souichi se clavaron en su chaleco y lo lanzó al suelo gruñendo **\- ¡Funcionó! Ahora si tarado ¿vas a ayudarme o no? -**

 **-¿Cómo demonios hiciste Eso? ¡Me engañaste! -**

Souichi dibujaba una sonrisa ganadora y exponía triunfante **\- Nadie se hace el insolente conmigo, ahora que te tengo puedo hacerte entender que esto no es un juego -**

 **-Mggggr -** Gruñia tratando de sacárselo de encima y murmurar un poco agotado **\- no es justo, me engañaste con esa cara que pusiste, creí que estabas arrepentido, eres peor de lo que pensé ¡JAMÁS TE AYUDARE! -**

 **\- E-Esta bien -** inquirió, apartándose y sentándose al lado de aquel extraño ser, Souichi volvió a su estado triste y susurro **\- Esto que te diré no es ninguna mentira… realmente necesito que me ayudes, más bien… que nos ayudes -**

Se mantuvo en total silencio, sin decir una palabra sólo analizando, estudiando lo que el peli plata le relataba, este le había contado todo desde que comenzó, la guerra con Seimei y como perdió al ser que amaba en una pelea que casi lo asesinó. Su interlocutor tenía juntas su cejas y susurro:

 **-Los templarios han muerto -**

 **\- Si, sólo quedó uno vivo quien fue que me trajo hasta aquí -**

Souichi noto que desde que tocó el tema de los templarios el rostro de aquel sujeto cambió a uno más triste, el silencio gobernó entre ambos causando inquietud a Tatsumi el cual escuchó:

 **-Esto entonces… quiere decir que ya es momento de salir -** el se puso en pie frente a los ojos un poco impresionados de Souichi, el cual apreció como elevaba sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y cerraba con fuerza sus puños, generando una luz realmente brillante:

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo? -**

Aquel no respondió sólo tornó todo el lugar blanco y envió seis rayos por los cielos, todos a diferentes direcciones, Tatsumi observaba confundido aquel hecho…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En algún lugar del Océano Pacífico…

El mismo barco en donde Nanashi y Souichi navegaron, se dirigía al siguiente continente, en esta ocasión entre los tripulantes de este navío se encontraban: Souji padre, Isogai, Suitetsu, Hana, Souji hijo, Noiz, Hiroto, Natsuo, Soubi, Ritsuka y los pequeños Kanki y las gemelas. Todos en cubierta, observando impresionados como aquellas luces pasaban sobre ellos.

Kunihiro, Tomoe, Kanako y Nanashi se encontraban en uno de los camarotes cuando, Souji menor gritó: **-Venedite, Kunihiro… vengan a ver esto -**

Ambos salieron apresurados, en el momento en que Nanashi observó las luces se angustio y emocionó al mismo tiempo, pues esto significaba sólo una cosa: **\- Las armas se están comunicando entre ellas -**

- _ **"Ren envió un aviso… esto nos ayudará a acelerar el proceso… pero"-**_ se silencio Ai en su inconsciente agregando - _ **"También es malo…**_ "-

El peli rojo enseguida expuso apresurado **\- Kunihiro hay alguna forma en la que este barco vaya más rápido?-**

- **Claro -** expuso el castaño mientras llamaba a sus murciélagos, mientras el templario explicaba:

 **-Eso que vieron en el cielo son las armas comunicándose entre ellas, esos sitios que alumbran son las direcciones en donde cada una está -**

 **-¿Eso es bueno o malo? -** cuestionó Souji padre.

 **-Es malo, si Aoba vio el resplandor y creo que fue así, estoy seguro que sabe que las armas se han despertado pues, el primer armamento es el vigilante y Souichi lo encontró… este ha dado aviso a las demás, será más fácil encontrar las armas pero será más peligroso porque ahora hasta Aoba y sus hombres saben su paradero -**

 **-Hay que darnos prisa entonces -** Expusieron Tomoe y Kanako.

 **-Nanashi -** llamó Soubi verdaderamente serio… **\- creo que deberíamos dividirnos, para acortar tiempo -**

 **-Tienes razón -** expuso el pelirrojo **\- en unos minutos les daré el orden en que irán y las coordenadas -** Puntualizó regresando al camarote en donde Ai expresaba serio y decidido:

- _ **"Debes dividirnos por portador" -**_

 **\- Lo sé, Ai… necesito que me indiques el orden -** Aquella arma asintió, mientras afuera…

Souji y sus hermanos observaban el espectáculo de luces que iluminaba el cielo **\- Pa-chan, lo logró -** expuso Souji en un susurro, mientras sentía como el viento acariciaba sus azules cabellos.

 **-Pa-chan es genial, debemos seguir sus pasos y capturar esas armas -** decía Hana emocionada.

 **-Sí…-** respondió Souji observando a Suitetsu a quien cuestionó **\- ¿tú qué piensas Suitetsu? -**

 **-Pienso que debemos estar preparados -** respondió apartándose de proa y yendo hacia los camarotes en donde se encontraban sus pequeñas hermanas y Kanki junto con Ritsuka y su primer hijo, el pequeño tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos violetas era sin duda la viva imagen de Ritsuka, mientras que al lado de la cama observando a los niños se encontraba Nisei, él a pesar de todo les había acompañado, puesto que prometió que les ayudaría.

La búsqueda ya era real, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarse con aquellas útiles y misteriosas armas… ¿que tipo de aventuras les esperará a chicos y grandes?

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

El resplandor que salía de aquel pelinaranja se dejó de presentar, mientras todo volvía a ser oscuro y en total normalidad. Souichi notó como éste se giraba y lo observaba con un rostro realmente serio y decidido.

 **-Souichi Tatsumi -** expuso de manera profunda y grave, mientras su cuerpo se se cubría de una luz naranja, aquel ojo celeste estaba materializado lo que parecía ser un uniforme, estaba todo de color negro, con botas del mismo color guantes especiales que sólo cubrían desde la palma hacia los dedos, detallados naranja y botones dorados además de que Tatsumi pudo apreciar dos katanas materializarse en el cinturón de aquel sujeto, el cual enseguida que terminó su investidura expuso:

 **-Es momento de ponernos serios -**

Tatsumi asintió, enseguida recibió una de aquellas katanas y aquel sujeto volvía a hablar en forma de susurró:

 **-Mi nombre es Jinguji… Ren. El ángel del alumbramiento… y el demonio de la lujuria -**

 **-¿Demonio?-** cuestionó extrañado Souichi

 **-Nosotros las armas estamos fusionados con el bien y el mal, somos el equilibrio perfecto entre oscuridad y (bondad, claridad, luz)… somos ángeles y demonios… -**

 **-¿Ángeles y demonios? -** cuestionaba verdaderamente impresionado Souichi.

 **-Souichi Tatsumi… para que puedas fusionarte a mi y poder utilizarme, deberás vencer a mi demonio -**

Al frente del peli plata se mostró un hombre cuyo ojos y cabellos eran de un color café, tenía el mismo atuendo del pelinaranja sin embargo él lo traía blanco. Al estar de pie frente a Souichi aquel demonio se giró y reclamó: **\- ¡¿Por qué me despiertas? ¿Qué sucede?! -**

 **-Hola Van -**

 **\- Si es otra de tus tonterías no te lo perdonaré -**

 **\- No seas malo… la última vez nos divertimos con esas chicas -**

 **-Ah~~~ -** Suspiro el demonio mostrando una cola y unos cuernos **\- Esas chicas no estaban mal… pero… -** Dijo observando al peli largo a su frente **\- ¿Y esta chica quien es….? ¿Está un poco plana no te parece? -**

 **-Jejeje… -**

 **-¡NO SOY CHICA IMBÉCIL! ACASO APARTE DE FEO Y ENANO ERES CIEGO -** le gritó colérico

 **-¡Are!-** grito el demonio llamado Van mientras se rascaba la barbilla **-!Eres un hombre! -**

 **\- Un licántropo -** agregaba Ren

 **-Interesante -**

 **-Como sea Van, él es Souichi Tatsumi… Souichi, el es Van Kyriuin… como podrás ver tengo dos katanas, la que tiene una hoja negra pertenece a él y la de hoja plata es la mía… para ganarte ambas armas y poder fusionarte conmigo tendrás que… -**

 **-Ya lo sé, no tienes porque repetirlo… debo derrotarlo -**

 **-Asi es… te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, aunque tenga cara de idiota es muy fuerte -**

Van se colocaba las manos sobre las caderas y exponía **-Esto será interesante, hace siglos que no tengo una pelea contra un licántropo -**

La prueba estaba impuesta... Souichi tenía que vencer a ese sujeto para conseguir lo que quería… ¿podrá vencer a ese demonio?

* * *

 _ **Ahora se viene lo critico cada uno esta en una contienda para recuperar sus armas n_n espero que Souichi pueda contra esos dos locos xD**_


	7. Chapter 7 Somos uno somos todos

**Kirai Ai Suru Denshitokuma.**

 **By**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **VII:**

" **Somos uno somos todo"**

El sonido de golpes y gritos se escuchaban en todo el endonado desierto, la arena era sacudida por una intensa rafaga de viento a consecuencia de la furiosa pelea; al fondo podías ver una nube elevarse gracias a lo que parecía ser una explosión, no obstante si mirabas más de cerca podías darte cuenta que no, eso...

Ren observaba atento la lucha mientras sus cabellos naranjas se movían con el viento que desprendía cada golpe aquella arma que se encontraba en la mano del demonio Van, el cual…

– **¡Ahhhh! NO CORRAS TANTO... TARDE O TEMPRANO TE ALCANZARE RATA PLATINADA–**

Souichi se escabullía con dificultad, en cada golpe que daba ese sujeto pensaba: –" _ **Este tipo… Esta loco no puedo, leer sus movimientos... aparece de la nada"**_ –

Un golpe más parecía haberlo alcanzado, la mirada chocolate del demonio brillo y se torno roja expresando: – **Te atrapé rata escurridiza–**

– **¿Hum?–**

Ren elevo una ceja en el preciso momento en que aquello sucedió y rapidamente se escucho un grito desgarrador; claro que lo habia atrapado, había golpeado con el filo de aquella filosa arma negra su brazo izquierdo; Souichi cayó al piso con el brazo destrozado y adolorido, aquella herida dolía demasiado, elevo su mirada al inclemente cielo y mientras sus orbes miel se enfocaron en éste, pensaba en sus hijos y en su vampiro.

–" _ **No puedo vencerlo… jamás lograré ser el dueño de esta arma…"**_ **-**

Cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, estaba harto de todo y lentamente sus animos se estaban desvaneciendo por completo, igual que su conciencia; sentía que no había nada más por que luchar; sin embargo entre el sol y el cielo una figura se reflejo, se trataba de Ren; el cual apareció y lo observó, tomándolo con una mano por su rostro mismo que elevo y le susurró:

– **Si te dejas vencer por el dolor y la desesperación...–** Susurraba aquella voz, que para Souichi pareció profunda, la cual causó un estremecimiento en todo su ser, los ojos celestes del pelinaranja lo observaban llenos de preocupación, de pena y decepcion, aquellos labios continuaron hablando expresando: – **Nunca podrás obtener lo que tanto deseas… la unidad de tu familia, el amor de tu vida… lo perderás todo–** Tatsumi adolorido, sumido en sus pensamientos, solo podia ver como el viento acariciaba los cabellos de Ren y sentir el calor de su sangre recorrer sus miembros lastimados.

– **¿Sientes esa sangre correr?... Es por que eres solamente un licantropo y nada más, la magia que habia en ti desapareció…–** Al escuchar aquella verdad de aquella voz profunda y ronca sus orbes temblaron y sus parpados se agrandaron de manera impactada, Ren tenía razón– **ahora es momento de que dejes todo atrás y te unas a mi; funde tu alma a la mía y trata de vencerlo conmigo, te prometo que todo por lo que has soñado se cumplira si llamas a mi nombre y te fusionas conmigo…–**

Tatsumi cerro sus ojos, parecía tan amable y seductora aquella propuesta; Ren se acercaba a su rostro tratando de besarlo, aquello lo molesto de tal manera que junto sus fuerzas y expresó molesto:

– **¡Eso nunca!... ¡Alejate de mi escoria!–**

Apretó sus puños y sujeto con todas sus fuerzas a Ren del cuello diciendo:

– **Aunque me arranque las piernas voy a destrozar a ese demonio, nadie se burla de mí–** El pelinaranja agrandó su mirada y dibujó una sonrisa socarrona, mientras que Souichi lo soltaba y se acomodaba el brazo herido, el cual estaba curando rápido; Van había colocado su katana en su hombro y expresaba burlón:

– **No eres tan débil... eres un poco lento y viejo pero... no está mal–**

– **Escúchame, tú demonio de pacotilla... no te perdonare el que me hayas llamado rata y menos que me hayas cortado el brazo-**

– **Uy … que miedo-**

– **Grrr–**

Souichi se lanzó al ataque, mientras que Van iniciaba de nuevo con sus golpes a lo descarado y loco; enseguida el platinado dedujo una cosa –" _ **Este idiota actúa como un bandalo callejero, sus golpes no son sincronizados o coordinados y creo que debo hacer lo mismo que él para ganarle"–**_

La lucha continuó de manera que ambos estaban al mismo nivel y sincronización; Van sintió como un golpe le acariciaba el borde de sus cabellos, impactado chilló: – **YA ESTAMOS HABLANDO EN SERIO!–**

–" _ **Souichi Tatsumi… no será fácil que rompas tu orgullo de licántropo… veamos hasta que nivel llegas" –**_ Los pensamientos de Ren estaban claros ahora, observaba la lucha y aguardaba por el desenlace.

La pelea fue aumentando de intensidad; Van ya tenia rasguños en su rostro debido a la otra katana de Souichi. "La rata", como asi le llamaba, había dejado de serlo y probablemente se había convertido en un lobo feroz y embustero…

Agitó el filo de su espada y Van lo esquivó con mucha rapidez, pero lo que no vio venir fue un puñetazo certero en su mandíbula, y una feroz patada en la boca de su estomago. El demonio, aunque no tenía un cuerpo propio, percibió en su alma aquellos golpes; impactado, se alejó y le observó de manera enfadada.

Souichi sonrió altivo y murmuró: – **¿Qué sucede?... ¿qué con esa cara?-**

Van relajó su mirada, soltó a reír y burlón expuso: – **¡Cielos! No eres tan senil como lo esperaba… aunque te hayas recuperado vas a tener que esforzarte mas ¿okay?–** Van guiño su ojo y lanzó un beso.

Un enorme tic se formó en la ceja derecha de Souichi, quien no soportaba ese comportamiento; enfurecido se abalanzó hacia él y la demente lucha continuó, mientras gritaba: – **¡Tú eres molesto! –**

– **Jajajaja ¡vamos licántropo sigueme!** – reía Van mientras escapaba de los golpes de Souichi; él cual cada que fallaba, más rápido se movía; Ren observaba y elevando una mano a su barbilla expuso:

– **Ya casi lo tienes Souichi –**

La risa descarriada de Van estaba poniendo de malas al platinado, sin embargo fue demasiado contagiosa tanto que no pudo evitar el detenerse y soltar a reir. El demonio se detuvo y lo observó confuso mientras su flequillo castaño se movía por el viento.

– **Jaja, basta no puedo más tu estúpida risa es tan escandalosa y…–** se lanzó al piso atacado de risa mientras Van enfurecia y Ren expuso:

– **El tiene razon Van-chan–**

El demonio se puso colorado de rabia, enseguida se acerco y gruño – **Estupida rata…. Te enseñare que no debes burlarte de mi–** ya se encontraba cerca del licántropo, cuando este lo tuvo finalmente a su alcance se movió deprisa, lo sujetó del cuello con su mano izquierda y con su espada lo atravesó diciendo:

– **Para capturar a un infante solo debes de burlarte y él solo vendra a ti–**

– **Humg–** La mirada de Van se agrandó; impactado Ren corrió a su lado y lo sostuvo en sus brazos:

– **Van!... Resiste –**

– **Ren creo que llego la hora…–**

– **No creí que llegaria tan lejos pero lo hizo…–**

Ambos sujetaron una de sus manos y se besaron lentamente, Souichi casi cae de espaldas, y enseguida grito:

– **¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?! –**

Mientras ellos hacían aquello, se escuchaban voces alrededor, susurrando con el viento:

– _ **Somos uno... somos ángeles... somos demonios... y unidos somos mas fuertes…–**_

Tatsumi observaba como la arena se elevaba y el viento azotaba fuertemente las nubes; se habían apoderado de aquel cielo celeste y parecia que una tormenta se estaba formado, aquello lo inquieto de manera confusa; enseguida notó como aquellos dos se fundían en una luz intensa y desaparecían para mostrarse en una figura negra con pequeñas grietas de color naranja y cabellos puntiagudo. Tatsumi trago grueso pues podia percibir un aura bastante intimidante y asesina en esa figura, la cual abrió su boca formando una sonrisa macabra.

Pronto escucho a doble voz: – **seu tempo chegou–**

El licántropo se alejo, sabía que lo que venía no sería nada bueno; enseguida aquel enemigo sacó dos armas de color negro, el pelilargo trago grueso pues después de esas dos otras cuatro salieron además de otros cuatro brazos, Tatsumi enseguida susurro:

– **Esta bien… eso es nuevo–**

Un rugido, seguido de una risa aterradora se escuchó y aquel sujeto atacó; mientras el licántropo se defendía con el arma que Ren le había dado antes, la cual resistio el golpe de las tres hojas de aquellos brazos; no obstante los otros ya lo atacaban del lado izquierdo, Souichi rapidamente se aparto pero aquel sujeto leyó sus movimientos y llego a sus espaldas riendo y gritando.

– **No hay escapatoria–** Souichi recibió una cortada en su espalda y como pudo escapó del ataque, le dolía intensamente; esto le hizo pensar las cosas y seguir defendiéndose, pero mientras el trataba de hacerlo el otro leía sus movimientos facilmente. Al cabo de varios ataques, el platinado cayó al piso y mientras recuperaba el aliento y se reponia de sus heridas exponía:

– **No puedo vencerlo… conoce todos mis movimientos... es imposible, ni siquiera le he dado un golpe–** arrugaba las cejas y apretaba sus manos mientras respiraba agitado; elevaba su rostro observando como aquella cosa de seis brazos se acercaba totalmente amenazante: – **¿Como voy a vencerlo? –** desesperado inicio a recordar a sus hijos y a Morinaga…

Podía ver su rostro sonriente y logró recordar la sensación de sus besos. – **Morinaga… quiero salvarte, quiero que vengas a casa y conozcas a tus hijas pero…–** observaba a aquel sujeto: – **creo que no soy tan fuerte como para derrotar a esa arma…–**

De nuevo el recuerdo de cuando llego a ese desierto lo envolvió, y con él las palabras de Ren…

– _ **Souichi Tatsumi, lo que buscas nunca podrás encontrarlo aunque lo tengas en tus narices**_ –

Sus orbes se agrandaron rápidamente, e hizo un resumen interno de lo que eran esos sujetos, entonces deduciendo lo obvio recibió el ataque del sujeto de seis brazos. Soichi se movió sin pensarlo tanto, no planeo nada, se dejó llevar por el momento mientras escuchaba en su cabeza a Van reir a carcajadas y pensar al mismo tiempo: – _ **Van es un fresco, no le interesa nada más que divertirse… lo inesperado…**_ –

Mientras se escabullía entre las enormes piernas de aquel sujeto, Souichi movía su katana y le apuñalaba en un costado, haciéndo gruñir de furia al de seis brazos.

Sus ojos color miel se tornaron dorados, mientras pensaba – **Ren… Ren es… egocéntrico y sensual, además de un pervertido... entonces sé cómo romperlo… sé cómo romperlos–** se detuvo al frente de aquel asqueroso sujeto de seis brazos, quien elevó estos para darle el último golpe y matarlo, pero Souichi lo observó serio y con un tic en la ceja grito.

– **¡Tu eres de verdad horrendo! … Asqueroso y horrible–**

El movimiento se detuvo, aquel comenzó a temblar mientras souichi iniciaba a reir de manera extraña, por no decir forzada:

– **Eres tan feo que hasta un limón lloraria al verte…–**

– _ **¡SILENCIO! –**_

– **Eres tan asqueroso, que hasta un dragón de komodo tiene mejor aliento que tú-**

– _ **Callate/Jajajajaja–**_

Souichi escucho la risa de Van y la voz de Ren mezclarse.

– **Eres tan horrendo que ni los trolls se fijarían en ti… horrible, feo, escoria... pareces una raíz deforme–**

Una luz enorme de color naranja se presentó, la cual hizo que ambos se separaran y enseguida en el piso, Van se retorcía de risa, mientras que Ren caminaba con una mano en su rostro y murmuraba:

– **No soy feo... no soy feo… no, no … no lo soy –** decía el jóven haciendo pucheros.

Tatsumi respiro tranquilo mientras Ren lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y exponía: – **Tu eres un licántropo tramposo–**

– **Según tengo entendido, tú quieres que sea así... Por eso deje de ser razonable e hice algo que nunca hago en una lucha…–**

– **En eso estoy de acuerdo Ren–**

– **¡Tu cierra la boca idiota! –**

– **Uh … vaya Ren esta enojado jajaja–**

El pelinaranja observaba a Souichi con atención, lo analizaba de pies a cabeza y le dijo: – **entonces estás listo… es hora de fusionarnos, pero escucha esto licántropo… si la unión se completa seré tu sirviente, seremos tu otra mitad sentiremos y padeceremos todo lo que a ti te pase … Estaremos conectados y cuando mueras nosotros moriremos–**

– **Entiendo–** expuso Souichi.

– **Claro pero…–** inquirió Van – **si la unión no se concreta y no eres capaz de aceptarnos… Tú morirás–**

– **Eso no pasara…–**

– **Entonces comencemos….–**

Un momento lleno de silencio se presentó, Souichi estaba listo para el ritual que los uniria.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ren se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Souichi y Van tambien; el platinado agrandó su mirada y con prisa golpeo la nariz del pelinaranja, este se aparto y grito: – **¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! –**

– **Lo mismo pregunto...–** inquirió Souichi sujetando los labios carnosos de Van y apretandolos gruño – **¿Qué demonios pretenden ustedes par de pervertidos?–**

– **Fusionarnos contigo–**

– **¿Qué?–** expuso confuso y violento. Una venita empezaba a aparecer en su sien.

Van se libero y murmuro con voz chillona: – **¿Qué acaso no sabes?... el camino directo al alma es la boca–**

– **¿¡Qué?! –** la venita empezaba a engrosarse.

Ren suspiró hondo y expuso con un poco de desespero: – **Souichi-kun debemos besarte para hacer nuestro pacto–**

Listo, algo en dentro de su cerebro reventó:– **¡Ni una mierda! –**

Souichi se apartó, inicio a caminar a la caverna mientras aquellos dos estaban confusos, enseguida Van expuso de manera desilucionada: – **Era un buen prospecto... pero tal parece su orgullo es mas fuerte… bueno fue divertido, pero esto se acabo… Ren ¿puedo volver a tu interior?–** dijo juguetonamente el jovencito.

– **No… espera aqui, hablaré con él…–**

– **Okeee–** sonreía pícaramente.

Ren siguió al pelilargo y platinado hasta la caverna donde lo abordó; llamó al licántropo por su nombre, pero este no respondía, escondía su mirada; enseguida Ren tomó su brazo y cuestionó: – **¿Qué te sucede?–** Souichi se detuvo aún sin mirarlo. – **es solo un beso…–**

– **Tú no lo entiendes... –**

– **Si no me lo dices no lo haré… escucha es la única forma de fusionarnos…–**

– **No, no puedo hacerle eso... –**

– **¿Hacerle eso? –**

– **Así es… un beso no solo es un beso… a mi me enseñaron que un beso es algo que compartes con alguien que amas y yo…–**

– **Pero por todos los dioses… no puede ser que seas tan anticuado, ni que fuera tu primer beso... ya debiste haber besado a varios licántropos… ¿o no? –**

El pelilargo se hundió de hombros, y entonces Ren dejo de mirarlo enfadado y ahora lo observaba sorprendido.

– **Ohhhh… ¿es en serio?–** su rostro parecía un semáforo en rojo y sus orejas le hacían juego; rápidamente Ren susurro seductoramente: – **No puede ser…–**

– **¡ASI ES SOLO HE BESADO A TETSUHIRO!... ÉL ES EL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS Y MI PAREJA... NO BESARÉ A NADIE MÁS QUE NO SEA ÉL... ENTENDISTE! –**

Un gran dilema se presentaba, todo parecía apuntar a que Souichi no haría el pacto por ningún motivo.

En algún lugar del otro lado del mundo…

Era de noche y la enorme luna llena era el principal reflector en aquel bosque, donde los pinos y arbustos eran los principales adornos nocturnos; las luciérnagas encendían su sublime luz y el viento acariciaba los follajes.

Abajo, entre los troncos, caminaba una persona, la cual poseía un cabello rojo como la sangre, llevaba puesta una capa del mismo color y caminaba en silencio; sus pasos que aplastaban las hojas secas y removían la tierra fueron percibidos a lo lejos.

Aquella persona continuó caminando hasta que escucho murciélagos; una enorme nube de estos sobrevolaba aquel frio y desolado bosque, él elevo su rostro dejando ver aquellos ojos de color zafiro, tan intensos como su cabello; enseguida que notó aquella bandada de murciélagos, llevo su mano a un costado de su capa y tomó el mango de un arma que poseía; sin esperar mucho la libero.

Una enorme Guadaña de color negro con detalles rojos atacó a la nube de murciélagos de donde apareció Kunihiro Morinaga quien se materializó y observó a su atacante, el cual colocó el filo de su guadaña en la garganta del de gafas y al cual dijo:

– **¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi bosque? –**

– **Entonces es cierto… tu eres el arma carmesi…. Eres Eiichi Otori…–**

– **Error–** Gruño para intentar asesinarlo pero Kunihiro se esfumo en una nube de murciélagos; sin embargo expuso con enorme voz – **Sé que ese no es el nombre correcto… pero eres tu quien protege el cuerpo de tu otra mitad… Eiichi-**

– **Jum…–**

 **-Ittoki Otoya… yo te invoco; he venido por orden de Mikaze Ai –**

El pelirrojo se detuvo y oculto su rostro entre sus flecos rojos y susurro de manera suave y con distinta voz: – **Eiichi… vuelve a dormir…–** elevo su mirada y expuso – **Este vampiro y yo debemos hablar….–**

Kunihiro se acerco más seguro y asintió, se habia separado del grupo de Nanashi y los demás; y había acelerado su encuentro con el arma que le correspondía, antes de ir con Otoya observo al horizonte y pensó:

–" _ **Suitetsu… ten mucho cuidado…."–**_

Kunihiro siguió al pelirrojo bosque adentro, su prueba estaría dando inicio mientras tanto en el desierto la lucha mental aún proseguía…

Souichi observaba a un punto exacto en la cueva se encontraba en silencio y no hacia movimiento alguno, Ren se mantuvo en silencio cruzado de brazos mientras el lobo trataba de vencer orgullo y dignidad; ciertamente no era gran cosa, pero para alguien como él sí lo era. Analizaba la situacion y pensaba raudamente:

–" _ **Soy un tonto dándome el derecho de preocuparme por mi dignidad y por la de Morinaga… de seguro él debió probar muchos labios en sus vidas pasadas mientras yo…"–**_ suspiro largamente y se masajeó la sien exponiendo – _ **Yo solo lo tengo a él…–**_

– **Ujum…–** se aclaró la garganta, el pelinaranja, se acercó al licántropo y se sentó a su lado diciendo: – **entiendo lo que sientes ... yo tambien tengo a alguien muy especial–**

– **¿Qué... un casanova como tú? –**

– **Pues sí…–** expuso de manera tranquila y relajada 100% convincente, Souichi se la pensó y entonces susurro:

– **De acuerdo... hazlo, ¡pero no te excedas pervertido! –**

– **¿Yo? jamas… preguntale al pervertido de allá–** señalo a su demonio, el cual se peinaba el cabello acicalándose y observándose en el pequeño lago mientras exponía:

– **Oh sí, eres hermoso… cuando esta maldición acabe ire tras esas chicas de oriente–**

– **¿Ves? –**

– **Hay alguna forma en que esa cosa no toque mis labios? –**

Ren soltó a reír y entonces se levanto mientras elevaba su mano y de esta una luz brillante lo ilumino todo, tornándose totalmente blanco. Souichi no pudo ver más nada, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras recuperaba la lucidez escuchaba:

…

– _ **¡Papá! –**_

 _Souichi abrió sus ojos y busco con la mirada al dueño de aquellas voces que reconoció rápidamente. Tatsumi sintió su piel erizarse al ver a su querido vampiro abrazando a sus trillizos y las pequeñas gemelas, se acercaron corriendo y abrazando sus piernas, una cada una._

– _ **Morinaga…–**_ _le llamo al tiempo que intento acercarse pero él estaba atrapado en una bóveda de cristal_ – _ **¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! –**_ _su corazon inicio a latir aceleradamente, tanto que comenzó a llorar, quería abrazarlos y estar al lado de sus seres queridos, su familia; no obstante no podía:_ – _ **¡Niños!... ¡Morinaga! –**_

 _Gritaba y golpeaba el cristal, hasta que todo quedó en silencio y notó como su familia quedaba congelada y tras de ellos aparecía Aoba; sus ojos lo observaban con total malicia, mientras acariciaba el rostro de sus niños y por último se abrazaba al cuerpo de su querido peliazul oscuro, al cual beso. Souichi se enfadó más de lo normal, causando que aquel vidrio se desgarrara en un furioso estruendo. Tatsumi corrió, y se encontró con dos espadas una negra y una plata, las tomó y sin pensarlo con esas dos katanas le arranco la cabeza; respiraba agitado, cuando reacciono no habia nada, ni nadie a su alrededor, todo era blanco solo escuchaba voces suaves que repetían una y otra vez:_

– _**Somos uno … somos ángeles... somos demonios... y unidos somos más fuertes… la sangre del licántropo, el alma de este nos hará más fuertes… somos uno somos todos...–**_

En la caverna, Souichi estaba sumergido en aquel trance, mientras Van y Ren tomaban cada uno una de sus manos; el de mirada chocolate susurro: – **Es hora de servir a mi nuevo amo… somos uno somos todo…** – beso su dedo anular en su mano izquierda y desapareció.

En cuanto a Ren este aguardó un poco y expuso: – **Escúchame bien licántropo... te ayudaremos, pero debes prometer que me ayudaras a encontrarlo... y yo te ayudare a rescatar a tu familia….–** juntó sus rostros, mientras el flequillo naranja al medio de ambos rostros bailaba al ritmo del viento y una mano de Ren se elevaba para sujetar la barbilla del platinado, al cual beso, y al hacerlo una pequeña lagrima se resbalo del rostro del licantropo.

Finalmente la luz que expedia Ren se hizo mas fuerte y está se escapaba por las grietas de la caverna, viéndose su resplandor en algunos lugares del mundo… aquella luz se introdujo en Souichi quien cayó al suelo inconciente…

En el océano, Venedite estaba impactado pues Mikaze le anunció que la primera arma estaba con ellos. Se emocionó y envió a todos a diferentes destinos, en parejas envío a Suitetsu y a Hana al inclemente norte, mientras su abuelo Souji se despedía de ambos:

– **Protejanse uno al otro prometanmelo–**

– **Lo prometemos abuelo –**

– **Abuelo debemos irnos –** inquirió el jóven Souji a su abuelo el cual se despidió de sus platinados, mientras Venedite ordenaba a los demás a donde ir en busca de las armas… se estaban dividiendo y eso quizas seria lo peor de todo.

En Italia la impotencia de ver la primera arma bajo las manos de uno de sus enemigos lo puso de mal humor, tanto que maltrató a sus amantes de la manera más cruel, golpeo a Koujaku, con su poder psíquico estrangulaba a Mink, a Clear lo dejo sin oxigeno y a los gemelos Virus y Trip los hizo sangrar de sus bocas. Mientras el pasaba la primera de varias rabietas al fondo de la habitación encadenado Tetsuhiro inicio a reír:

La risa causó que Aoba dejara de torturar a los suyos, se colocó al frente de su principal trofeo y cuestionó: – **¿Qué es tan gracioso…?** – Sus orbes estaban llenas de furia y las venas en los costados de su rostro mostraban la terrible frustración que estaba sobrellevando el peliceleste.

– **Tu fin está cerca... Souichi te destruirá y no podrás evitarlo… eso... eso es tan gracioso como no tienes idea** –

Lo tomó por el cuello presionando el amatista contra su cuello y gruñendo. – **Miserable… tú ya no me sirves, te arrepentiras por haberme rechazado y por reirte de mi–** aunque aquella presión en su cuello dolía no dejo de reír sin embargo eso empero las cosas pues la amatista estaba rodeando todo su cuerpo.

– _ **¡Ahhhg! –**_

– _ **¡**_ **Ahora quién se rie granuja… !** –

– **Ma-maestro lo asesinaras…–** expuso Clear con poca voz apresurado.

La amatista rodeo todo su cuerpo y en cuanto esto paso Aoba sentenció:

– **Ya está muerto… ahora solo es un cascarón, que obedece mis órdenes…** – Sentencio, observando a Clear con una mirada demente y diabólica, ahora se giró a lo que parecía ser un guerrero con armadura amatista y al cual ordeno – **Ve, busca a Souichi y matalo… Y luego termina con tu patética existencia…** – ordenó causando que aquella figura llena de cristal se moviera de inmediato desapareciendo.

Aoba estaba furioso y haria lo que fuera para vengarse…

.

.

.

Continuara…

Hola chicos a pasado un buen tiempo, las disculpas del caso, pero es que como saben mi trabajo consume todo el tiempo que poseo y entre otros asuntos pues casi no alcanzo a escribir, pero una buena amiga me dijo que hiciera capitulos cortos, para ir avanzando lento pero seguro y eso haré así que: ¿Qué les pareció? espero esten atentos del proximo capitulo un saludo a todos los que leen y comentan gracias por hacerlo cuidense mucho y un especial gracias a mi querida BETA la adoro n_n

Cuidense y muy feliz inicio de año!


End file.
